<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Side by Origin_Of_Symmetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360813">The Dark Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origin_Of_Symmetry/pseuds/Origin_Of_Symmetry'>Origin_Of_Symmetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origin_Of_Symmetry/pseuds/Origin_Of_Symmetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not here for your amusement.”<br/>“Aren’t you?”<br/>“No, I’m no…”<br/>The words die in Eren’s mouth. He is cut off by Levi's abrupt movement out of his chair. The raven stalks forward ceaselessly. Eren instinctively stumbles backwards until his back hits the closed door with a resounding thud. He can’t help but let out a little whimper as Levi slams down each hand on either side of his face. He traps the brunette against the wall. Levi leans in so close that his lips are practically brushing against the skin of Eren’s cheek. Eren can feel the raven’s hot breath tumbling out of his mouth. It hits his tanned skin in small puffs. Levi lazily draws his left hand off of the wall and brings it to Eren’s face. His fingertips lightly trace the outline of the brunette’s cheekbone, moving up to his eye and then down his nose. Eren can’t suppress the shiver that races down his spine.</p><p>OR: Eren’s new step-brother seems to have a sinister side, and a developing obsession for the brunette. When Eren begins digging into Levi’s secrets, he realizes the raven is far more dangerous than he could ever have imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Notes: Please Read!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi all! Thank you for clicking on this story to read. There are a few notes and warnings I want to lay out before the first chapter. Please be wary of the tags. There are elements of non-con in this fic. I hesitated to write a story with non-con, but I believe that writing and stories are an important outlet and safe place to explore topics that are considered to be morally questionable or aren’t as socially acceptable/mainstream. However, I do not condone anything that happens. Remember, it is your choice to read this fic. If at any point you don’t feel comfortable or the story line is too much, do not continue reading. I’m not going to be putting trigger warnings before chapters, so this serves as your only warning. I’ve actually already toned this down a bit from what I was originally planning. If you’re here for disturbing elements though, don’t worry. You’ll still get them. Be aware of the tags assigned. Explicit violence, language, and sexual content will be included in this fic. I only provided a few essential tags because I don’t want to spoil too much. </p>
<p>In terms of the fic itself, here are a few notes. Eren is a junior in high school (17-years-old), while Levi is a junior in college (21-years-old). I didn’t want to include a large age gap between the two, but I felt four years was appropriate to establish the differences in their maturity levels. Also, I really wanted to bring out the sweet but childish side in Eren to contrast Levi, and I felt that making him a teenager was the perfect way to do this. Levi/Eren is obviously the main pairing, but there will be a few other minor pairings that I decided not to include in the tags. The story jumps right in. There is no prolonged opening or drawn out introduction. It may seem a bit rushed at first, but I wanted to get to the meat of the plot right away. At the beginning, both the reader and Eren have no idea what is really going on. The first half mostly follows Eren’s journey to figure out just what makes his new step-brother so terrifying. So if you’re a bit confused, don’t be discouraged. Eren is confused too. I have twenty chapters planned out that will encompass the entirety of the story line. What I have planned in those chapters is supposed to hash out everything. If the length happens to change, it will be because I have decided to add more details and plot points to the story. No plans to do so yet. </p>
<p>Anyways, sorry for rambling. Have fun (I guess) exploring the darker crevices of my mind!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introducing a bunch of characters and establishing interaction dynamics.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: the name of this fic was inspired by the Muse song "The Dark Side,"  not Star Wars. But I do love both Muse and Star Wars lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren tugs lightly at a moss-green long sleeve adorning his tanned chest. His emerald eyes stare back as he observes himself in a long mirror. Black skinny jeans grip his legs tightly. The brunette’s tousled hair is hanging haphazardly all around his head. There isn’t much Eren can do about that, though. Overall, not a bad look for his first day of his junior year of high school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren reaches back to cut the price tag off of his shirt. Carla had gotten it for him for his first day. He has to give her credit. She’s trying so hard. She even made blueberry muffins to commemorate the beginning of the school year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren’s father, Grisha had told Eren he was getting remarried, the brunette had been furious. All he could think of was the years of his father’s glassy eyes and blank stares as he desperately tried to move on with his life. Grisha’s wife—Eren’s mother—had abandoned them when the boy was only ten-years-old. Grisha had been devastated. There were years when Eren had to drag him out of bed just to make sure the man made it to work in a half-decent state. Those years had been strenuous, sorrowful, and lonely. It had taken almost everything out of the pair just to get through that time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after six years, Grisha came around. He finally accepted his grief and moved on. And then Carla appeared. She had been like a breath of fresh air in their dismal existence. Bright, warm, and so full of life. Eren had never expected his father to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry </span>
  </em>
  <span>her though. Not after his first wife. No after all they suffered together. Eren eventually came around. He accepted Carla into their life, albeit not without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>What Eren didn’t accept was Carla’s son—Levi. At first Eren was excited at the prospect of having a step-brother. Levi was only four years older than him. He expected the man to be a cool, independent college student who he could relate to and confide in. Eren quickly learned that Levi was none of these things. All the kindness that lights up Carla’s personality is completely absent from the raven-haired man. He is dark, mysterious, and frightening. In the one month that Levi had lived with them after the wedding, before he moved to the dorms for his junior year at Trost State University, Eren only encountered the raven a handful of times. When Eren did manage to catch a glimpse of him, it was always from the shadows. Levi would creep up behind Eren and watch him. Not with any sort of curiosity or affection as would be expected of a new addition to the family, but with a sort of insatiable hunger. He looked at Eren the way a lion looks at an injured gazelle. Like a piece of fresh meat just waiting to be eaten. Eren had spent the last few weeks of his summer vacation religiously avoiding his house, and the terrifying man that inhabited it. Thankfully, Levi is back at university now. He is only a twenty minute drive away, but Eren is still grateful for the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances at his reflection one more time, gives one last feeble attempt at trying to tame his unruly hair, and then makes his way down the lengthy staircase leading to the kitchen. He is greeted by a warm smile from Carla. Eren can’t help but grin as he notices the muffins and bacon spread out on the table before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweety,” Carla sings cheerily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Carla.” Eren still can’t bring himself to call her mom, but he’s trying. They at least get along well, and Eren is thankful for all the light she has brought back to his father’s life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling on your first day of your junior year?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shrugs. “Ehh, it’s not like I find the idea of being in high school for two more years all that thrilling, but I’ll be happy to see my friends again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll have a great year!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm…,” Eren hesitates. “How’s Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s doing fine. You know him. He barely calls when he’s away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. How’re his classes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically they don’t start until next week. He just wanted to move into the dorms early. Which reminds me, I made some extra muffins for you to take him. I’m worried the boy barely eats when he’s away from home. Would you mind dropping them off after school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ye… yeah. Sure. I can do that.” This is actually the last thing Eren wants to do, but he can't resist Carla’s bright smile and hopeful eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, honey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair eat together in content silence for a few minutes. Eren mulls over the prospect of seeing Levi. He was hoping that the raven’s return to college would mean the two of them would see as little of each other as possible. But Carla seems to have different plans. She is bound and determined to have the pair become close. Eren had given it his best effort for about a week, and then he realized how hostile and creepy his new step-brother is. A fact which Carla seems to be totally oblivious to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His step-mother’s soft voice pulls Eren out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a ride to school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Armin is picking me up. Actually, I should probably get going. Thanks for the food, Carla!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, sweety. Have a good day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren snags one final muffin before striding out the front door. He doesn’t have to wait long for Armin. The small blond pulls up in a grey Ford Focus. Eren barrels to his best friend’s car with all the enthusiasm of an overeager puppy. When he manages to scramble into the passenger seat, he throws his arms around Armin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, not all of us have mastered the ability to live without breathing,” the small boy gasps as he struggles to wiggle out of Eren’s tightening grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>months.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can deal with a little oxygen deprivation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that you’re bad at anything related to science, but even you know that’s not how human bodies work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls away from his slowly suffocating best friend. He shoots the blond a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do? You abandon me every summer in this hot hellhole to sneak off to Germany.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Eren. Obligatory grandparent visits. Not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get me out of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I won’t stop trying!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shudder to think what you’ll do next summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you wait. Sooooo, how was Germany?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering I’ve been going every summer for over fourteen years, about the same. How’s Carla?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A ray of sunshine. I swear to God nothing gets that woman down. I thought I’d find it annoying, but she’s growing on me. My dad’s happy too, so that’s good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. How about Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, freaky as ever. I thought having a sibling would be half-way okay, but somehow I managed to get the Adams Family of step brothers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin snorts in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously! He’s fucking weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you just misinterpreted some things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Misinterpreted!? He looks at me like I’m not even human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he say anything strange to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s barely spoken three words to me since the wedding. The only times I’ve seen him in the last month is when he’s lurking in the shadows of my house. I’m telling you, there’s something off about him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I believe you, but maybe you should give him another chance. He’s having to deal with being a part of a new family too,” Armin says as he pulls into a space in the student parking lot of Central Trost High. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs at Armin’s response. He knows he can be a bit overdramatic, but not when it comes to Levi. The raven-haired man is just plain creepy. He doesn’t understand how someone as wonderful as Carla could have such a sinister and obscure son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren manages to leave behind his thoughts of Levi when he spots his closest friends huddled by the entrance of the school. He drags Armin by the wrist, bounding up to them. Six pairs of shining eyes stare brightly back at the two. Since elementary school, Eren has had the same group of friends. They are an odd collective of colorful personalities and bizarre quirks bound together by years of friendship. Eren can’t imagine what he would do without the seven that now stand around him. They were some of the most important people in his life after his mom had left. No matter how bad things got, how unbearable Eren became as he lashed out from grief, they never left his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren! Armin! It’s so good to see you two,” Historia squeals sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean snorts next to the small girl. “Two Years of high school and you still have that studpid look on your face, Yeag… hey, Sasha! That’s my muffin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my bad,” the female brunette mumbles through large mouthfuls of the sweet pastry. “You looked like you weren’t going to eat it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connie! Please control your ravenous girlfriend,” Ymir grumbles, clinging tightly to Historia’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do?” the bald boy retorts. “I’d be putting myself in danger trying to keep Sasha from food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First period is about to start. We can’t be late to class on the first day,” Mikasa cuts in, always the voice of reason in the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren spots the pale, raven-haired girl he dashes up next to her. The brunette shoots her his most dazzling grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey ‘Kasa! Miss me over the summer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever oblivious, Eren misses the small blush that creeps into her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humpf. We saw each other at least once a week. How could I have missed you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I certainly didn’t miss you, Jaeger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off horse face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been using that one for years. Find better insults,” the sandy-haired boy huffs, clearly annoyed. Eren smirks at the increasingly miffed expression growing on the boy’s face. He continues teasing Jean all the way to their first class of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the eight have managed to end up in the same classes together for ten years is something that has stumped the teachers of Trost Unified School District since the friends were children. When the whole group strolls into Mr. Shadis’ advanced calculus class at 7:25 a.m., the weary-eyed teacher can’t help but groan audibly. These eight have a reputation for rambunctiousness that has managed to wear down even the most stoic of teachers. The morning begins with Sasha attempting to steal a second muffin from Jean, only to be vehemently blocked by the sandy-haired boy, but not before she plowed through multiple water bottles that managed to soak a third of the class’ syllabi. This is going to be a long year for Keith Shadis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day passes relatively uneventfully as most first days of school do. Soon, Eren finds himself stretching his long limbs in the baking sun outside of the front entrance of the school. He stifles a yawn that has been threatening to burst from his lips since third period. Eren is not a huge fan of work, but he also hates being bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a ride home?” Armin inquires as he steps up next to the brunette boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do you mind if we stop at the university first, though? Carla asked me to bring some food to Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t like him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my idea. Carla’s incessantly trying to get us to bond.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s going well,” Armin snorts as they step into his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive is relatively short and not too far out of their way. The university sprawls in the center of the city, making it easy to get to. It is a prestigious public institution that boasts some of the most notable alumni in the country. Eren has to give Levi credit for even getting accepted in the first place. It is Eren’s own goal to attend after he finishes high school. He is definitely thankful that Levi will be done with his degree and hopefully moved far away by the time he gets in. Eren jumps out of the Ford Focus when Armin pulls up to one of the student residences on the west end of campus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just be a minute,” he declares to his friend as he dashes off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren drums his fingers anxiously on his leg as he makes his way up to the 6th floor. He hasn’t seen Levi since the raven moved out for the school year. Eren’s not looking forward to seeing the man again so soon. He was hoping his next encounter with Levi wouldn’t be until winter break at the earliest. Eren pauses outside Levi’s dorm door, inhaling a deep breath in one final attempt to calm his already frazzled nerves. He really does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unlocked, Eren. You can come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren practically jumps out of his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the fuck does he do that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren hadn’t made a sound. He hadn’t alerted the raven to his presence in any way. The brunette opens the door gingerly, peeking inside. He sees Levi sitting at a desk, typing rapidly on his laptop. Eren notes that there is only one bed filling the room. No other person is going to move in apparently. How Levi has managed to live by himself in a two-person dorm for his third year in a row, Eren cannot say. Hesitantly, he steps inside. Levi doesn’t look up when he does. Eren is left to stand awkwardly in the center of the room as the raven continues typing furiously. What could he possibly be working on?  The term hasn’t even started. After a few minutes of building tension, Levi glances up. His eyes narrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you just the prettiest little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the raven-haired man sneers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes burn with contempt. His chilling stare sweeps every inch of the burnett's body, fervently lapping up every detail. Eren can’t suppress a shudder. It makes Levi smirk. Slowly, he makes his way out of his chair. Something in the raven’s leer commands obedience. His eyes are like ice. Eren desperately wants to turn around and bolt out of the room, but he can’t. He is locked in place by the sheer will of the man. Eren’s pulse thrashes wildly in his neck, hopelessly telling him to run. Run away from this dangerous man. But all Eren can do is watch as Levi languidly reaches out and brushes the skin of his neck. The raven’s fingertips send shockwaves of cold down the brunette’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your new mommy buy you that?” Levi mocks, pulling on the collar of Eren’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is practically frozen in place under Levi’s unyielding stare.  “Ca… Carla made some muffins. I brought them for you,” he manages to stutter out after a moment. Levi’s sneer widens as he takes in Eren’s skittish state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she now? How nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho… How’s school going?” Eren asks, trying to find an easy topic of discussion as he attempts to calm his racing heart. It is threatening to beat out of his chest. He can still feel the burning sensation where Levi’s fingertips had grazed his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs and takes a seat back at his desk, pulling out a muffin from the bag Eren brought him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know the semester hasn’t started yet, dipshit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi doesn’t acknowledge Eren’s comment. He goes back to typing swiftly on his laptop, pausing every now and then to take a bite of his muffin. Eren feels uncomfortably out of place as he observes the raven. The silence stretches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you majoring in again?” Eren inquires in a feeble attempt to start up conversation. He can’t just turn around and leave yet. For Carla’s sake at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer science,” Levi deadpans without looking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugs. “I’ve never done it before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Do you already have another degree or something?” Eren jokes as lightly as he can manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks over. Eren really wishes he hadn’t. His grey eyes are chilling. The raven does nothing to hide the smirk growing on his face again. He fervidly stares Eren down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you doing anything tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette’s eyes widen slightly. He is caught off guard, not expecting Levi to ask him such a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, I don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Umm, I don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Levi mimics back in a singsong voice. “Really, brat. You could at least attempt to wipe that stupid expression from your face every now and then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s temper flares slightly. It helps to snap him out of his temporary stupor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a fucking name, Levi. You could try and use it every now and then. And by the way, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>busy tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a lie of course. Eren has nothing going on tonight. Not even any schoolwork to do yet. It was a rash comment made in anger. Eren has always let his temper get the better of him easily. But watching Levi’s expression morph from smugness to annoyance is enough to make it worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was hoping we could go out together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Don’t you have friends you could hang out with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’d be entertaining enough for one evening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gulps faintly at the malicious glint in Levi’s eyes. He’s scanning Eren with that hungry look again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here for your amusement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m no…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words die in Eren’s mouth. He is cut off by Levi's abrupt movement out of his chair. The raven stalks forward ceaselessly. Eren instinctively stumbles backwards until his back hits the closed door with a resounding thud. He can’t help but let out a little whimper as Levi slams down each hand on either side of his face. He traps the brunette against the wall. Levi leans in so close that his lips are practically brushing against the skin of Eren’s cheek. Eren can feel the raven’s hot breath tumbling out of his mouth. It hits his tanned skin in small puffs. Levi lazily draws his left hand off of the wall and brings it to Eren’s face. His fingertips lightly trace the outline of the brunette’s cheekbone, moving up to his eye and then down his nose. Eren can’t suppress the shiver that races down his spine. His heartbeat picks up again, hammering erratically in his chest. Fear washes over Eren’s body, setting his senses on fire. Every little touch of Levi’s fingers is amplified in his brain’s muddled, terror-induced state. Eren desperately wants to push away and scramble out of the room, but panic halts his movements. He can only quiver hopelessly as Levi leans in closer and traces the shape of his nose. The raven’s hot breath moves off of his cheek and up to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty fucking amused right now, Eren,” Levi sneers softly into his hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren whimpers again when Levi pulls his hand away from the brunette’s face to sharply flick him on the forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now get the fuck out of my dorm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t even bother to glance back as his hand grasps at the door handle behind his back and latches on. He clambers out of the room, relentlessly scrambling down the six flights of stairs until his feet hit the bottom floor. Eren doubles over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. When he manages to control most of the shaking in his limbs, Eren exits the building to find Armin sitting patiently in his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, you were gone for almost fifteen minutes. Must have been some real bonding,” the blond teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Eren responds meekly. He can’t bring himself to describe the events that just transpired. Levi has been creepy in the past, but he’s never been so openly hostile and physically threatening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Armin to notice Eren’s shift in demeanor. “… Eren, are you okay? You look a bit pale,” he asks, glancing over in concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Just a bit hungry. Let’s get outta here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the pair drive away, Eren can’t help but feel that a pair of stormy eyes is watching him from somewhere up in the building. The spots where Levi brushed his face still burn with a piercing coldness. Eren can’t keep his hands from beginning to shake again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is that knife important??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very proud that I was able to get this chapter out so fast! I spent the weekend writing it, so hopefully it's semi-decent. This chapter was fun to write, but I'm honestly looking forward to the next one so much more! I already have it all planned out. Hopefully I can get it out by the end of the week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The front door slams loudly behind Eren as he enters his charming suburban home. His brain feels fried. The first week of classes has managed to kick his ass even after the slow start. It is only three p.m. on Friday afternoon, but Eren is already considering calling it quits for the day and just going to bed. His body desperately needs rest and recovery after a week of readjustment to early mornings and hectic days. The house is quiet. Carla must be out. Grisha will be at work for at least another three hours. Eren sighs in satisfaction at having the house to himself for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The week has been exhausting, and not just because of school. Eren’s encounter with Levi still hangs heavily in his mind. Luckily Carla hadn’t asked him to go back to campus the rest of the week. Eren had considered talking to her, or Armin, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the slightly terrifying experience, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. What was he supposed to say? That Levi had petrified him? Pinned him against a wall and made Eren feel like he was about to be eaten? A small shiver courses down his spine just recalling the events. The grueling memories of that brief encounter have added inordinate amounts of additional stress to his already strenuous week. Now all Eren wants to do is flop down on his bed and not get up for the next couple of days. He trudges up the staircase to get to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren enters the hallway leading to his room, he notices something odd. The door to Levi’s bedroom is hanging open slightly. He was sure the raven had locked it before leaving for school. The dark shadows illuminated by the small crack of light from the slightly ajar door make Eren shiver a bit. The scene </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>ominous. Suddenly, the house feels a little too quiet. It is almost frigid without Carla’s bright presence to lighten up the space. He hesitates. Should he go in? Levi had strictly forbade Eren from entering his room without his permission. It was one of the few things the raven had said to Eren during that one month of their coexistence, and it had really been more of a threat than a request. Eren hesitates, but curiosity gets the better of him. Now would be the perfect time to snoop through Levi’s belongings without the risk of getting caught. He gingerly makes his way up to the door and peeks inside the room. The space is completely dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren goes to flip on the light switch. It doesn’t work. He pulls the little knob up and down, frustratedly trying to get the room to illuminate. It remains shrouded in darkness. Giving up with a huff, Eren pulls the door open wider, allowing some of the light from the hallway to flood into the room. It only serves to make the space appear creepier. All light seems to be sucked up in the blackness of Levi’s room. Eren stumbles around a bit in the unwavering darkness. The room is sparsely ornamented. Nothing that would indicate any of Levi’s interests or personality adorns the walls or fills the room. The only decoration is a bed, nightstand, and wardrobe. Eren briefly wonders if Levi has taken all of his possessions with him to university, but he recalls Levi’s dorm room being just as devoid of any personal attributes. So then, Levi must hardley own anything other than the bare necessities. The thought does not bring Eren much comfort as he pokes around. He is even more convinced that something is seriously off with his stepbrother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a glinting object snags Eren’s attention. It is the only thing in the room that seems to catch and reflect any light. Gingerly, Eren staggers his way over to Levi’s nightstand. The object is elongated and thin. It doesn’t take Eren long to discern that it is a knife—more of a dagger, really. It is not like any kitchen knife or utensil used for eating. The knife looks personalized, almost as if it is a prized possession or family heirloom. Eren can’t recall witnessing anything like it in his life, not from this century at least. It looks old and regal. Swirling patterns are carved into the ivory hilt. Eren reaches out to grasp the weapon. There is something about it that is so intriguing, almost as if the knife is calling to him, begging to be picked up and used. Eren barely notices his fingers shaking lightly as he reaches out to touch the object. His hand never makes it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot breath abruptly envelops Eren’s ear. He can feel a threatening presence looming close behind. Eren freezes. Something is practically pressing itself against his back. Eren’s nerves tingle with the sudden increase in his heart rate. Hot puffs pool on his ear and snake down his neck. The sensation makes Eren shiver uncontrollably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t anyone teach you how to mind your own fucking business, brat?” A venomous voice hisses out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Eren turns around. His large emerald orbs clash with stormy grey ones. The tip of Levi’s nose practically touches Eren’s with how close he is standing to the burnette. Levi’s eyes do not roam Eren’s body this time. They stay firmly fixed on the boy’s rapidly paling face. Levi’s expression holds no amusement. No humor. He looks angry. Alarmingly so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirks at Eren’s stuttering. His challenging eyes eventually fall from Eren’s face, going to observe the rest of the brunette’s lanky body that is in such close proximity to his own. Levi licks his lips involuntarily as he takes in Eren’s rigid stance. The boy looks so frightened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s such a good look on him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi lazily reaches behind Eren towards his nightstand. He doesn’t bother to step around the brunette. He plants a hand firmly on the boy’s waist to steady himself as he reaches around. Levi leans into Eren as he grasps at the knife. He can practically hear the brunette’s heart beating erratically in his chest as he tilts in closer. It causes his smirk to widen. Eren is practically panting in terror now. Levi can feel the boy’s stilted breaths tickling his neck. He grabs the knife and shoves it into the nightstand drawer before stepping away. The pair’s eyes clash again. Eren’s are filled with panic; Levi’s are filled with glee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… What are you doing here?” Eren manages to squeak. He can’t look away from the dangerous predator hovering before him. Levi looks ready to pounce at any second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I can’t stop in to visit my loving family every now and then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s mind is blank: his thoughts wiped away by terror. He can’t think of anything to say. Any way to respond. He knows Levi is being sarcastic and mocking. The raven would never drop by just to say hello. He clearly wants something. But what? Eren really hopes Levi didn’t come to the house just to terrorize him more. Levi seems to find far too much enjoyment in the way Eren shakes every time he gazes at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mirthless laugh bubbles from Levi’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, brat. I’m just here to get some paperwork. In fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t move as the raven turns to exit the room. His feet remain firmly planted in place. Levi glances back when he notices Eren isn’t following him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long were you in here?” Eren whispers.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A broad grin pulls at Levi’s features. Amusement shines in his steely eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you when I first came in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi takes a step towards Eren again. The brunette reflexively stumbles back a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not very good at seeing in the dark then, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… why didn’t you say something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums in mock consideration. “I wanted to scare you. Your face makes the most delicious expressions when you’re terrified.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If possible, Levi’s grin grows even wider at Eren’s question. The boy’s labored breathing fills the little space left between them. Levi wonders briefly how much further he would have to push Eren for him to become completely hysterical. To have a complete breakdown. As badly as the raven wants to witness that, Carla won’t stay away forever. And dealing with both of them would be far too taxing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, brat. I’m looking for something, and you get to help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi practically sighs when Eren doesn’t make any attempt to move. The kid is completely frozen in place. Levi's long, slender fingers latch around his wrist, pulling him roughly along. The coldness of the raven’s grip bites through Eren’s warm skin. He shivers. The sensation of Eren trembling in his grasp is enough to make Levi almost want to moan, but he shoves the sound deep down into his throat. Eren can’t even begin to imagine the hold he has over Levi. How badly the raven wants to devour him completely. But Levi is patient. He’s always believed that playing with his food is more fun than eating it, and Eren is a fucking full course meal. Levi has all the time in the world. All the time to back Eren into a corner. To consume the boy and spit him back out until Eren is nothing more than a trembling, pleading mess at Levi’s feet. What Levi wouldn’t give to see that. To be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that. But Levi is patient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming back to his senses, Eren pulls his hand out of the raven’s tightening grip. Levi’s icy fingers leave his skin burning even after he tugs away. The pair make their way to Grisha’s study on the bottom floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a notification from school that I still owe part of my first payment for the semester,” Levi clarifies as they step into Grisha’s meticulously organized office. “Carla managed to fuck it up somehow. I know your dad keeps a copy of all my tuition payments, so we need to find the one for this semester.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about Carla that way,” Eren mumbles. He is slowly recovering from the mini panic attack Levi had induced upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” the raven quirks an eyebrow, looking back at Eren. “I didn’t realize you love my dear old mother so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s at least a good person, whereas you’re not,” Eren retorts, finding small amounts of courage in defending the woman who has made his dad so happy again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spot on, brat. It’d be a shame if something were to happen to such a sweet woman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren immediately freezes. “Why would you say that? Wh… what are you implying?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing, Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Levi singongs. “Now start looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren attempts to push Levi’s comment from his mind as he begins his search. Surly the man is just making an unsavory joke. He finds himself on his knees, going through the bottom drawers of his father’s desk. Grisha has tons of papers strewn about in no logical order. It seems the organization of his study does not extend to his desk. Eren senses Levi’s presence looming over him. He can practically feel the raven’s eyes piercing into the back of his skull. Eren tries to keep his eyes averted downward, focusing on the task at hand so he can get away from Levi as fast as possible. The sensation of being intently watched tingles on the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Eren can’t help but turn around. He is still on his knees. His eyes clash with Levi’s as he gazes upward. Eren blushes slightly The situation feels very compromising. Levi reaches out. He brushes the bangs from Eren’s forehead, his fingertips gliding lightly along the brunette’s scalp. Eren shivers, but not out of fear. An odd sensation shoots down his spine, and a small heat pools faintly in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked you better in the other shirt. The color really brought out the green in your eyes,” Levi murmurs quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lets out a sharp exhale. It sounds loud in the muted space. What is Levi insinuating? Why would he say such a thing after being so openly malicious? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… thanks,” Eren mumbles, pulling his eyes from Levi’s penetrating stare. When his gaze falls, he realizes he is at eye-level with Levi’s crotch. Eren’s cheeks burn even brighter as he rapidly swirls around on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes back to searching for the paper to try and distract himself from Levi’s probing gaze. The raven’s slender fingers lace through Eren’s disheveled hair, rubbing slow circles into the top of his head. Eren vehemently wants to rebuke the pale man for the unwanted contact, but he can’t bring himself to do so. The action feels oddly intimate. Something about Levi’s gesture makes him tingle with pleasure. Eren’s senses are electrified as his body haphazardly switches from apprehension to curiosity in a matter of seconds. All of the fear he just felt being in Levi’s presence rapidly dissipates. It is replaced by an absorbing intrigue that makes Eren question himself. Why is he letting Levi touch him like this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I found it,” Eren notes after a moment. The raven’s fingers cease weaving through his hair as he says it. The loss of contact makes the brunette feel oddly empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren groans slightly as he stands to hand Levi the paper. His body aches in protest from being forced into such an awkward position. As he straightens out, Eren realizes how close Levi is still standing to him. It makes him jump slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you just a little saint.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut it out. Not everything from your mouth has to be dripping with disdain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Levi raises a thin eyebrow. “What would you rather see in my mouth, Eren?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you staying for dinner!?” Eren’s voice is awkwardly raised as he attempts to divert the conversation. Levi smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, brat. I’m not going to sit around playing house with you on a Friday night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs. “It’s not like I asked you to. I’ll tell Carla you came by.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you won’t. I don’t want to deal with her pissy little attitude if she finds out I dropped by without stopping to see her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Levi. You’re a really shitty son, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi takes a menacing step towards Eren “And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> pushing your luck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His features revert to a threatening glower almost instantly. Eren gulps slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo… you should probably get going then. I’m sure Carla will be back soon.” Eren internally curses himself for stuttering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums, face switching back to his callously amused expression. “Fine then. By little brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren holds his breath as Levi saunters from the study. The raven glances back to look at him before exiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And by the way, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> go into my room again, I’ll kill you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the raven turns around and strolls out. Something in Levi’s voice tells Eren he is not kidding. It is only after the front door slams shut that Eren lets out a pained exhale. His body feels exhausted from the chaotic set of emotions he has experienced in the last half-hour. His nerves are frazzled, and his mind is jaded. Eren desperately tries to make sense of everything that has just happened to him. How could Levi be so belligerent and then so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>affectionate </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a matter of seconds. There is no doubt in Eren’s mind that Levi’s personality shifts aren't normal. And the way the raven had touched him. It is almost more unnerving than all of the hostility. But what is most upsetting is Eren’s reaction to the contact. He had almost wanted to lean into the touch. To let his mind drift off with the comforting feeling of Levi stroking his hair. The thought unsettles him. Levi is a predator. The last thing you want to do around a predator is close your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carla’s cheerful whistling fills the house as the front door bangs again. Eren takes a deep breath before forcing a smile onto his face. He goes out to greet his stepmother with all of the enthusiasm he can muster. Eren’s thoughts still scream in his head, threatening to overwhelm him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one was a bit short. The next one is going to be much longer though, and we'll finally get to delve into Eren and Levi's opinions and thoughts on each other a bit! Yay! As always, thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A nice family dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you guys like it too. As promised, it is very long. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren is lounging idly on his bed. A bead of sweat drips lazily down the brunette’s forehead. He doesn't bother to wipe it away. He remains sprawled and unmoving, staring blankly at the swirling fan hanging from the ceiling. The setting sun paints the room in shades of orange and pink. It is almost time for dinner, but Eren doesn’t bother to move. He should probably be downstairs helping Carla make dinner or spending time with his father, who he rarely gets to see. Eren doesn’t want to get up though. He doesn’t want to think. He has just spent the last hour-and-a-half running laps around the neighborhood, desperately trying to keep his mind devoid of all thoughts. His plan to stay in bed all weekend had fallen to pieces when all he could do was think about Levi. No matter what he did to distract himself, no matter how bad he didn’t want it to, Eren’s mind kept drifting to the raven-haired man. He never wants to see Levi again. He is profane, viscous, and cruel. He hates Carla—his own mother. He hates his new family. Eren wouldn’t be surprised if he just hates everything. And Eren hates him. He hates Levi. The man so clearly wants to antagonize Eren. Deride him. Bully him. Levi obviously finds enjoyment in tormenting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But at the same time, Eren can’t suppress the curiosity bubbling up in his body, much to his displeasure. No matter how creepy Levi is, how hostile and rude he can be, Eren cannot deny he is innately attracted to the man. Levi is off. So clearly different from the general population. And yet, Eren can’t help but feel oddly drawn to him. He wants to find out what makes Levi tick. What makes the raven who he is. Somehow, Eren has a feeling he won’t like the answer, but he wants to find out anyway. There is a burning curiosity in him. Eren wishes it would just dwindle and die. Each time Levi threatens him, threatens his family, pins him against walls and scares the shit out of him, Eren hopes that curiosity will vanish. But it never does. It only grows stronger with each encounter with Levi. Eren wants to expose the man for what he really is. Prove Levi is a monster. If not for Grisha and Carla’s sake, then for his own. His two parents seem to be completely oblivious to Levi’s dark nature. Maybe because they are trying so hard to make this situation work, or maybe because Levi just comes off as a normal person to others. But not to Eren. Eren sees Levi for what he truly is, and he won’t let the man toy with his family. Not anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ringing doorbell catches Eren off guard, distracting him from his swirling thoughts. The chiming sound reverberates throughout the house, disrupting the peaceful quiet that has settled over the space. Eren gorans, rolling over onto his side. Who would be stopping by at 6 p.m. on a Saturday? Eren briefly hopes that it is Armin, though he knows that is wishful thinking. His blond best friend had planned to spend the entire weekend getting ahead on schoolwork. Something Eren himself should do, but is admittedly too lazy to bother with. Carla’s cheery voice greets the stranger at the door. Eren can’t make out what she is saying, but it is clear that there is a conversation going. He contemplates pulling himself off of his bed and going downstairs to see who it is, but decides against it. He’s too comfortable, and he looks pretty grungy in his Dri-FIT training tee and black running pants. Eren rolls himself onto his back again, returning to staring blankly up at his ceiling fan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voices float in from downstairs. Eren can make out Carla’s lively one, and Grisha’s deep one, but he can’t discern the third voice that has now entered the house. Since when were they having company at dinner? Eren is not in the mood to deal with people right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the voices die off from below. Maybe the person has left. Eren certainly hopes so. He drags his hands up to rest behind his head and crosses his ankles, letting his body completely relax again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, his skin begins to prickle. It is an uncomfortable sensation, but not one he is unfamiliar with. Eren turns his head to glance at the doorway. There stands Levi, arms crossed at his chest, leaning casually against the doorframe. Eren practically falls off of his bed as he scrambles to sit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck!?” Eren yelps, pulling himself to the furthest corner of his bed. Levi appears unimpressed by his outburst, languidly raising a thin eyebrow at the brunette’s comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you too, brat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I decided to take you up on your offer from yesterday and drop by for dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>offer </span>
  </em>
  <span>you anything. I just thought it’d be nice if you actually tried to be a part of this family even a little. Why are you even here? You clearly don’t like my dad, and you hate Carla.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi watches Eren, contemplating him for a moment. “You’re right. I hate Carla, and you’re dad for that matter. I’m surprised you were able to pick up on that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs. “What? Do you think you actually hide it? That it’s not fucking obvious or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t come for Grisha or Carla,” Levi cuts in, ignoring Eren’s thinly veiled insults. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pauses. He suddenly realizes how awkward this situation is. Levi gazing down at him as he scrunches himself up in the corner of his bed. He feels like a cowering rabbit under Levi’s probing eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gulps slightly. “Why are you here then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sneers, pulling himself off of the door frame. His eyes pierce into Eren like ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like shit. Change and come downstairs.” It is a demand, not a request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s temper flares unhelpfully at the audacity of the raven’s order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I won’t! Get the fuck out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant Levi is at the edge of Eren’s bed, looming over the brunette’s crouched body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren trembles slightly, but he refuses to give in. There is only so much Levi can do with Carla and Grisha downstairs. The thought doesn’t give Eren much comfort, but it does provide some courage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me. Get out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glares down at Eren. His stare is murderous. The raven does little to hide how angry Eren’s comment has made him. For a second Eren thinks the man is going to reach out and grab him. His fingers twitch. He clearly wants to do something. But Levi stays firmly in place, eyes staring daggers. Finally, after a few tense, drawn out seconds, Levi scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carla is almost finished with dinner. You can’t hide up here forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Levi turns on his heel and marches out of Eren’s room. The brunette gives an internal cheer. He has won this round. But how many more are there to go? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren trudges down the staircase ten minutes later. He is still in his running clothes. It is clear how sweaty and disheveled he looks, but the brunette doesn’t care. Anything to slight Levi is a win. Eren internally groans as he makes his way up to the dinner table. The table is small, and his seat is placed right next to Levi’s. He briefly considers how much shit he would get for just turning around and running back up the stairs, but his growling stomach has other thoughts. Grumbling, Eren takes a seat next to the raven. Levi smirks at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell like shit,” Levi whispers over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Eren retorts back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Levi can respond, Grisha’s voice cuts in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to have you home, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren wants to scoff. Levi doesn’t even attempt to hide the mockery in his voice. He is clearly messing with Eren’s father. Levi had just expressed his disdain for Grisha to the brunette only ten minutes prior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always, Carla and Grisha appear none the wiser. They beam back at the pale man with affection sparkling in their eyes. Eren has to wonder again if this is just their way of making this uncharted situation work, or if they truly are oblivious to Levi’s scornful personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you excited for university to start again?” Grisha picks up in his attempt to make casual conversation with his new stepson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m excited to jump into my upper level classes and see my friends again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response is overwhelmingly normal. Mundane almost. Eren has to suppress a snort. He doubts Levi has many friends, if any. He’s also sure that’s exactly how the raven wants it. Eren can’t imagine Levi willingly choosing to spend his time in other people’s company. Considering how much derision he holds for his own mother, Eren shudders to think how Levi views the general population. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you only have two years of college left,” Grisha continues cheerily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair fall into casual conversation about Levi’s time at Trost State. Eren is surprised to admit his stepbrother has switched to being civil, kind almost. It annoys the brunette more than a little. Levi is a monster, or at least he’s acted like a monster around Eren. Eren wants Levi to express his true nature. He wants his family to understand how uncomfortable the pale man has made him. But Levi keeps up his air of courtesy flawlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The discussion lulls after a few minutes. Eren is grateful for the temporary silence. He needs a minute to organize his jumbled thoughts. He has barely looked up from his food the entire time. Silverware clinks loudly against plates in the stretching silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t bad, Carla,” Levi comments after a moment, breaking the quiet. He makes no effort to refer to her by her parental title. “It’s at least better than the shit you used to make when we were living alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren almost chokes on his food. His sputtering coughs fill the room as he struggles to gulp down some water. Levi just insulted Carla so casually. He cannot believe the man's impudence. To talk to his mother in such a way! In front of her new husband no less! He is almost shocked when Carla chuckles warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right. I barely put any effort into my cooking before I met Grisha. It’s been so nice to have new people to cook for,” she replies sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to her, Grisha chuckles lightly and reaches his hand out to squeeze Carla’s. He looks completely unperturbed by Levi’s comment. Eren is astounded. If it were him saying something like that, Grisha would be on his ass in an instant.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newlyweds fall into idle chit chat about Carla’s cooking skills. Eren remains silent. This is the most uncomfortable dinner he’s ever been at. Mostly because of how comfortable it is. Grisha and Carla seem undisturbed by Levi’s attitude. They all sit around chatting like a normal family. But this isn’t a normal family. It makes Eren want to scream. Scream for the month he had to endure Levi's stalking, for the man threatening his life, for him uncomfortably looking at and touching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Eren feels something cold gliding up and down his lower leg. It traces the outline of his calf muscles, pushing the bottom of his running pants further up his leg. Eren shivers. He quickly realizes that it is Levi’s foot. He tries to pull his leg away a bit, but Levi doesn’t stop. He slides his foot back down Eren’s calf and rests it atop the brunette’s own foot. Levi’s toes curl around Eren’s, caressing them lightly. Eren glances up to see Levi’s face is completely passive. He’s not even looking at Eren. His eyes are intently trained on Carla and Grisha as if he is following along with their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren drags his foot out from under Levi’s and kicks the raven sharply with all the force he can muster. In an instant, Levi traps Eren’s foot back under his own and slams his heel down on the brunette’s toes, grinding them into the wooden floor boards. Eren yelps in pain as the pressure from Levi’s heel becomes harder and harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Eren shrieks, jumping up. His toes are throbbing. In his haste to escape Levi’s excruciating hold, Eren managed to knock over his water glass and soak himself and half the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, honey,” Carla declares, startled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, language!” Grisha rebukes sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren mumbles out an apology, declaring that he is going to go change out of his wet clothing. He limps slightly, trudging his way up to his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren makes it to his room, he pulls off his soaking shirt with a loud huff, tossing it on the bed. His toes still ache in pain. He goes to sit down next to the crumbled article of clothing, pulling his foot onto his knee to inspect his injured digits. They’re already bruising. The space around the cuticle of his big toe looks to be the most severe. He may lose the nail there. Eren wiggles them gingerly. They seem to move fine, albeit not without some tingling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they broken?” A sharp voice cuts in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looks up to see Levi leaning against his door frame, watching him with interest. Eren glares back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirks a bit at the fiery glower the brunette is shooting him. It’s not a bad look on the brat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiring your work?” Eren spits back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi laughs mirthlessly. “Yes, actually,” he retorts, pulling himself off of the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven goes to sit right next to Eren. The brunette tries to pull as far away as his bed will allow, but Levi’s icy fingers latch onto the ankle of his injured foot and pulls it into his lap. Eren squirms in protest, but Levi’s grip is unyielding. He shudders a bit realizing how much stronger the raven is than him. Levi inspects Eren’s toes closely, moving them around slightly. Eren jumps when he goes to pinch them lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Levi. That hurts,” Eren groans, trying to pull his foot out of the raven’s tight grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving,” Levi deadpans, maintaining his solid grip on Eren’s ankle. He continues inspecting the brunette’s digits for a few seconds longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s broken. You’ll live,” Levi declares as he pushes Eren’s leg off of his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gee, thanks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren goes to scoot away as far as possible from the raven. He pulls his feet in and sits crossed-legged, leaning against the back of his bed frame. The pair inspect each other for a minute. Eren eventually gives in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what. Constantly fucking with me. Threatening me. And don’t deny it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is taken aback. He hadn’t expected Levi to practically admit that his observation was correct. That the raven is, in fact, intentionally toying with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to deny it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked me not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… umm,” Eren stutters in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Eren. I know you have a brain in there somewhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s mind muddles as Levi inches closer and closer to him. The raven doesn’t stop until he is practically sitting in the brunette’s lap. His steely eyes stare directly into Eren’s widening emerald orbs. Eren can feel Levi’s hot breath tumbling out of his mouth and tickling his skin. He immediately diverts his gaze away from the intense look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s fingers reach under Eren’s chin to pull his face back up. Their eyes clash in the fluorescent light. His thumb grazes along Eren’s chin, rubbing circles and brushing his lips lightly every so often. He almost has to laugh when the brunette’s tongue instinctively darts out to lick his drying lips. His emerald eyes widen even more when he realizes his actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s breath is gasping out rapidly. His brain is scrambled. It looks like Levi is about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. It is in this moment that Eren recalls he is still half-naked and grossly sweaty as Levi practically invades his lap. The raven is propped up on his knees to give himself a little height over the brunette. Eren’s cheeks blush profusely. Levi is eyeing him hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… What?” Eren stutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong answer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi maintains his intense stare—his  fingers still gripping Eren’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Umm</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi mimics back, licking his lips slightly and leaning in a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s heart pounds wildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I asked you a question first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sneers. “Shitty answer,” he retorts, abruptly pulling away. He scooches himself off of Eren’s bed and stands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to answer my question!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I would have if you answered </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> question with a half-way decent response.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? That’s not fair! You can’t do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi laughs again. There is no lightness or humor in the sound. It is as dark as the man himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Eren. I don’t give a fuck what you think is fair. You should really reconsider trying to tell me what to do.” Levi pauses, making his way to Eren’s dresser and opening up the top drawer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let’s see,” the raven murmurs, rummaging around the drawer. “This.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He throws a moss-green T-shirt at Eren. The brunette stares down at it dumbly. Levi sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put it on, dipshit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to wear this,” Eren retorts. He realizes how petulant and childish he must sound, but he doesn’t care. Eren doesn’t want Levi telling him what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad. I like you in that color, so you’re going to wear it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs. “Make me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is the wrong answer apparently. Levi’s expression instantly goes dark with Eren’s retort. He stalks over to the brunette before Eren can even comprehend his movement. Levi grabs Eren’s injured toes and twists them so hard that Eren is convinced they will tear right off. He wails out in pain as Levi presses down harder. Little tears form at the corners of his eyes as he desperately tries to scramble away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fuck with me, brat,” Levi hisses venemously. “Now put the goddamn shirt on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods his head furiously as tears stream down his face. He clambers to throw the shirt over his head as Levi eases the pressure on his injured toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glares at him tensley. After a moment, he reaches out and wipes the tears off of Eren’s cheeks. His hand caresses the brunette’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wouldn’t it be better if you just listened to me?” Levi whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren remains silent, glowring back at the raven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In. Out. In. Out. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Eren’s chest is rising steadily with even breaths. His closed eyelids flutter lightly every now and then. His face looks peaceful, slightly illuminated by the bright moonlight that shines in through the partly-open window. Levi sits at the brunette's desk chair, watching the boy inhale and exhale. He likes that Eren doesn’t snore. He barely even moves in his sleep. The brunette’s face is so serene, he almost looks dead. The thought amuses Levi a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This isn’t the first time he has watched Eren sleep. Levi used to come in almost every night for the one month they lived together. He didn’t want to at first, but he had to. Eren didn’t give him any choice. The brunette hardly ever stayed around the house in the few weeks of their coexistence. He seemed to pick up on Levi’s hostility almost immediately and acted accordingly by staying as far away as possible. Levi has to commend the brunette for his perceptiveness. Not many people realize how dangerous Levi is. He is impressed at how fast Eren did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In. Out. In. Out. Eren’s breathing remains steady. His tranquil expression is beautiful. Not as good as his apprehensive expression, and especially his terrified expression, but it’s still a nice look on him. After hearing that Levi was staying over for the night, the brunette had retired early for the evening, locking his bedroom door to ensure Levi would stay out. It was a noble effort, but ultimately pointless. It doesn’t take much for Levi to get into anything. Still, the gesture was aggravating. Levi had wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Eren. He couldn’t be too mad at him, though. Levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost crushed his toes only a few hours prior. He had enjoyed seeing Eren in so much pain. But Levi had to admit, Eren’s fiery defiance afterward was almost as delicious to behold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his mind wander, Levi thinks back to the first time he met the brunette. The day of Carla and Grisha’s wedding. He had contemplated not letting Carla go through with her marriage to the clearly emotionally damaged doctor, especially after hearing the man had a teenage son, but he figured trying to stop her would end up being too annoying. Eren had shown up to the ceremony about two minutes before it started, hair pointing in every direction, his tie completely undone. He had flopped into the seat next to Levi’s to witness his father’s matrimony. The boy had looked completely frumpled and overwhelmed. Levi had wanted to scoff and shove the disgusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>child </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from him, but then he shifted to take in Eren’s full appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was nothing short of gorgeous even in his disheveled state. His skin was stunningly tanned. Every line on his body seemed defined but not overly toned. His chocolate-colored hair almost shone in the blazing heat. But it was his eyes that struck Levi most. They were paintings more beautiful than any Rembrandt or Botticelli that existed on Earth. Their emerald color was almost unnatural in its deepness and vibrancy. When the boy noticed Levi staring, he had turned to produce a dazzling smile that put the sun shining overhead to shame. That’s when Levi had lost it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren immediately captivated him. It was not just the boy’s appearance, though. There was something about Eren that was different. Something that lured Levi in and set his senses on fire. It was not just the way Eren looked, but the aura that he gave off too. It wasn’t normal, but it was intoxicating to the raven. To this day, Levi still cannot say what it is about Eren that enthralls him. He desperately wants to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was immediately set on edge at the wedding ceremony. No person had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> enraptured him. Had completely stolen his attention. Sure, he could recognize physical attractiveness in men and women and took advantage of it when he wanted to, but never had another person completely drawn him in the way the brunette had. It worried Levi, angered him even. Who did this brat think he was? How could a shitty teenager completely mesmerize him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had considered taking care of the problem right away. Grabbing the knife from the wedding cake, luring Eren to one of the back rooms, and painting the boy in the crimson of his own blood. No one could have command over Levi. Not even in the smallest of ways. But killing Eren at his father’s wedding would be too difficult. It would raise too much suspicion. So then, he would let the boy live, at least for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party dragged on, and Levi was forced to sit with his new relatives and witness drunk wedding guests stumbling around, attempting to dance, mingle, and congratulate the newly married couple in their slobbering state. It disgusted him. It didn’t take Levi long to determine he hated Grisha Yeager. Hell, maybe he’d kill the man later too. It was Eren’s company that saved him that awful night. The kid was like a puppy, eager to please and desperate for approval. It was obvious how hard he was trying to get to know Levi and relate to him. Normally, the gesture would annoy the raven—maybe even infuriate him. But not with Eren. Somehow, the more the boy spoke, the more captivated Levi became. Eren’s face was so expressive. Levi loved it. It didn’t take the raven long to realize that he wanted to see all the faces Eren could make. Every expression the boy could muster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Levi wasn’t sure if he wanted to take the brunette to the back to cut him to pieces or to fuck him senseless. Maybe both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he and Carla had moved into the Yeager’s home, Eren had quickly realized that Levi was treacherous. The brunette had intentionally kept his distance. And Levi couldn’t easily control him. Carla and Grisha were no problem. They were overwhelmingly mundane— average at best. But not Eren. Eren was a spitfire. No matter how menacing Levi got, how dominant he became, Eren continued to defy him. That only attracted Levi to him more. He couldn’t watch the boy during the day, so he was forced to do so at night. In. Out. In. Out. Every night Eren would inhale and exhale steadily. His eyelids would flutter. And Levi would watch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had almost considered not moving back into the dorms when his third year of college was right around the corner. He needed to be close to Eren. To understand just what made the boy so different, so captivating. But he knew that Eren would never come to him willingly. He would continue to avoid the house and Levi’s presence as long as the raven was around. So Levi had returned to his dorm, but not without a plan. He was determined to see the brunette. Force Eren to see him if he had to. It had been so easy to convince Carla to make those muffins on Eren’s first day of school. To convince her to have Eren be the one to bring the baked goods to him. And God, the brunette had looked beautiful that day. His tight black jeans were almost sinful. Even his disheveled hair had grown on the raven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had strongly considered just giving in that day—pinning Eren to his bed and fucking the life out of him. He knew he could easily overpower Eren. The dorms were practically empty still. There was no one around to hear the brunette scream and cry. But then what? Would he kill Eren? Maybe. Did he even want to kill Eren anymore? Levi couldn’t say for sure. But what he was sure about was that he wanted to figure out what made Eren special. What made the brunette so unwaveringly alluring. He was determined to get to the bottom of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulls himself out of Eren’s desk chair. He glances out the window. The sky will begin lightening in about an hour. Naturally, Eren will start to slip out of his deep sleep. As much as he wants to stick around longer and watch the brunette doze, Levi doesn’t want to risk Eren waking up and catching him. There’s only so far he’s willing to push Eren right now. Levi needs to be controlled in his actions. He can’t let the brunette slip through his fingers. Levi has to be patient. Eren is hard to control. He is resolutely defiant. Unnervingly so. How is it that Eren can be so resistant? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi makes his way over to Eren’s sleeping form. He reaches out and ruffles the brunette’s hair a bit. Its softness is addictive. The strands are still dirty with sweat and oil. Eren had never taken a shower after his run. Levi scoffs and wipes his fingers, cleaning them on the brunette’s shirt. They need to have a conversation about personal hygiene. Levi leans down slowly and places a gentle kiss on Eren’s temple before exiting the room. He makes sure the lock clicks back into place before making his way down the hall to his own bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire. Eren feels like he is on fire. There is heat all around him. It envelops him, caressing his skin and twisting his insides. His body shines with sweat. It glistens off of his bare chest and trickles down all along his tanned skin. This feeling. He has felt it before—but not like this. This is so much stronger. So much better. Ecstasy. Pure bliss. His limbs feel weak. His arms and legs are shaking uncontrollably. Eren gasps for breath. His hands shoot out and desperately cling onto the object in front of him. It is cold, almost like a metal bar of some kind. Eren’s vision is blurry, but his senses are ablaze. The sensitivity in his skin is heightened tenfold. He is on his knees on something soft. His arms are clinging to the object in front of him in a feeble attempt to keep his face and chest from falling into the soft surface underneath him. Eren realizes that he is on a bed. His hands are clutching the bed frame in front of him so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren yelps. A tingling pleasure courses through his body. He feels more heat, but it is not his own. It is the heat of another person. Gingerly, Eren looks behind himself. His neck strains awkwardly as he attempts to glance around while still on his knees. What he sees makes his eyes widen. His breath hitches in his chest. Levi is looming above Eren’s bent over form. His steel eyes lock with the brunette’s. They are filled with an insatiable hunger that makes Eren shiver. Levi is completely naked behind him. His pale skin glimmers in the faint fluorescent light shining overhead. His pupils are blown with desire. Slowly, he stretches up and places a soft kiss on Eren’s lips. The contact is gentle and brief. When Levi pulls away, Eren is left with the sweet sensation tingling on his lips. It fills his body with desire. Levi pulls back and shoots Eren a devious grin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, he grabs onto the brunette’s hips and thrust forward sharply, burying his entire length into Eren’s ass. Eren shrieks at the instant feeling of being completely filled. His grip on the bed frame tightens even more. It doesn’t hurt though. His body eagerly accepts Levi’s pulsing length. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The raven pulls out excruciatingly slowly, taking his time to relish in every little whimper that escapes Eren’s parted lips. He goes to thrust back in, keeping up his languid pace. Eren’s slick, warm hole readily sucks him in. The tight heat that engulfs Levi’s throbbing cock is sinful. Under him, the brunette whimpers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi—,” Eren whines. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The raven laughs breathily into his ear. Eren tingles as the hot puffs caress his neck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pl… Please,” the brunette whimpers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please what, Eren?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You already know.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say it,” Levi murmurs. He sprinkles kisses up the back of the brunette’s neck, taking Eren’s ear between his teeth and nibbling lightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say it, Eren.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The brunette blushes fiercely. His breaths come out in short pants. Eren whispers out something inaudible. His cheeks are burning red. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t catch that,” Levi chuckles into his ear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren takes a deep breath before speaking again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Move more,” he whispers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Louder Eren,” Levi moans into his ear. He rotates his hips slowly so that his cock brushes against the brunette’s prostate lightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren lets out a sharp whimper. His breath hitches. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mo… move more. Go faster. Pl…Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> The brunette is practically begging now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums, grinning with glee. “Like this—”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi digs his nails into Eren’s hips and slams into him. He thrusts in faster and faster until Eren is practically crumbling over from the overwhelming pleasure that floods his body. Loud moans escape Eren’s mouth. He does nothing to stop them. Behind him, Levi slams in harder and deeper with each thrust. Eren’s breath comes out in ragged gasps. His dick throbs. He’s getting close. He needs release. Words spill out of Eren incoherently. His knuckles ache from how hard they are gripping the metal frame. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fu...Fuck. Levi, fuck yes. Yes,” Eren gasps. “Pl… Please don’t stop.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wasn’t planning on it,” Levi breaths out raggedly. Low groans escape his lips. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, Eren. You’re so hot. So wet,” he moans. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren is teetering on the edge. He’s so close. His dick pulses with desire almost painfully. His limbs are shaking. He desperately wants Levi to touch him. To stroke him through his orgasm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Le… Levi. To… touch me. Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi chuckles breathlessly behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re such a little slut.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi grasps onto Eren’s cock tightly and pumps his hand up and down. Moans spill out of Eren. He is screaming and panting, shamelessly chanting Levi’s name. Begging him to go faster. The raven complies. Eren can’t hold on any longer. Heat shoots through his body. His vision goes black for a moment. All of his muscles tense as he cums into Levi’s hand. His hole clenches tightly around Levi’s dick still buried deep in his ass. The raven fucks Eren through his orgasm, deep moans rising from his throat. He spills into Eren after a few quick thrusts. Eren lets his body collapse onto the bed. He is completely exhausted. He feels Levil pull out and shift his hips around so he is lying on his back. Eren’s vision blurs as Levi leans down to place a passionate kiss on his lips. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shoots up in his bed. He is sweating and panting profusely. He flings the bedsheets off of his overheated body. Light pools into the room from the slightly-open window. What the fuck was that? He didn’t seriously just have a wet dream about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stepbrother</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The man he despises and wants to expose as a monster. Eren looks down and gorans. The remnants of his dream stain his sheets. He glances back up at his alarm clock and groans again when he remembers it’s Monday morning and he needs to be up for school in twenty minutes. Eren stumbles out of bed quickly, determining it is not worth lying around in his own mess waiting for his alarm to go off. He pulls the soiled sheets off of his bed before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. He lets the scalding water envelop his skin and wash away the memories of the dream he just had. He desperately does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to think about Levi fucking him. That is the last thing Eren wants. Sure, he can admit the man is attractive by any normal standard. His dark hair, lean figure, and porcelain skin give the raven the appearance of a model. But Levi’s personality is absolutely terrible. He is hostile, vile, and cruel. Eren is almost certain the man is trying to destroy his family just for fun. He refuses to see Levi as anything other than a villian right now. He will not let the raven get into his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He wipes the steam off the window and stares blankly at his reflection. Eren wonders when he’ll be forced to see Levi again. He had refused to leave his room yesterday until the raven had gone, keeping his door locked the entire time. Levi had stuck around the house until about noon before he finally gave up and left. Eren had considered it a small victory, but he couldn’t hide in his room forever. He will have to see the raven again eventually. How will he look Levi in the eye now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s deep moans from his dream suddenly fill Eren’s head. He slams his hands over his ears in a feeble attempt to drive the sound away. Huffing loudly, he grabs a towel and stalks out of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A muscled blond man lugs a huge cardboard box across the campus of Trost State University. Sweat glistens off of his light skin in the bright sun beating down. His shirt stretches tightly on his chiseled chest. A few female students stop to openly stare at him as he passes by. The campus is buzzing with activity on the last day before the start of classes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man struggles to open a side door jutting out from a large brick building on the north end of campus. He manages to kick it open with his foot and shimmy in before the door slams shut again. The cool air conditioning hits his skin, providing much needed relief. He makes his way down the winding, dimly-lit corridor, stopping at a door towards the end. He is thankful this one is slightly open. He easily slides his way in, using the cumbersome box in his hands to push the door open wider. A haphazard office greets him. Other moving boxes are spread around the floor, making it difficult to move about in the small space. Two large bookcases are pushed to the side wall, books and paper spilling open all along their shelves. Various knick knacks and office supplies lay strewn about. The man sighs as he places the heavy box in his arms down on the desk adorning the center of his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud knock suddenly fills the small office. The man barely has time to glance around at the shut door before it bursts open. In walks a tall, brunette woman dressed in khaki colors with her hair thrown into a messy ponytail. She looks sweaty and disheveled in her light brown jacket and long jeans. She clearly did not dress appropriately for the sweltering day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Erwin! This place is a mess,” the woman squawks. Her voice sounds a little too loud in the quiet space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man—Erwin—chuckles tiredly, going to plop down on the chair behind his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s taking me longer to move all this stuff in than I originally anticipated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way you’re going to finish before tomorrow. What time is your first class?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight in the morning. Apparently new professors get the worst time slots.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, man. That sucks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? What time’s your first class, Hange?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Computer science department is short on staff. I get to start off with an upper level course. CS 456 at two p.m.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin groans. “That’s just not fair. You get to start off teaching actual majors in your department, and I’m stuck with half-asleep freshmen who can’t remember what year the First World War started.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sucks to suck, Erwin. Maybe you should have gotten a PhD in something other than history.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sympathy is overwhelming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, buddy. I’m a model best friend,” Hange declares, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously at the blond man. She goes to sit on the corner of Erwin’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, when are you going to go see that nephew of yours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet. I only told the family I was moving to Trost yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Erwin. That’s harsh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had other things on my mind. It’s not like we came here just to fill some teaching posts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, a little heads up would have been nice. What’s the boy’s name again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armin. He’s my sister’s kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds cute. How old is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seventeen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a teenager.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Hange. He's a good kid. Armin’s not anything like normal teenagers, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, if you say so. I guess I’ll still have to meet the cutey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How nice of you,” Erwin teases. “We should really focus on finding </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> first, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But all we have to go on is that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>somewhere in Trost. This city is pretty large, Erwin. We’re going to have a tough time tracking the guy down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to, Hange. As quickly as possible. He can’t be allowed to live any longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Erwin. I know,” Hange says gently, placing her hand over her friend’s and giving it a light squeeze. “I get this is really personal for you, but we’ll find him. I promise. I’ll start searching tomorrow, while you’re busting your ass off in your eight a.m.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Erwin smiles back, gripping her hand lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair set to work cleaning his chaotic office and discussing how they plan to locate their mystery man. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof and the plot thickens. I realized after I wrote this that the timeline is a little funky. For clarification: the chapter starts on Saturday evening, the portion where Levi watches Eren sleep in Saturday night into Sunday morning, Eren's dream is Sunday night into Monday morning, and the Erwin portion jumps back to Sunday afternoon. We finally got some insight into Eren and Levi's mental spaces! The next few chapters will be delving more into that too! Sorry for the stereotypical gender roles with Carla and Grisha. It's necessary for establishing their characters and personalities, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drunk teenagers doing stupid things. Drunk teenagers doing awkward things. Drunk teenagers not knowing how to do certain things. And a pissed off Levi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another long one. Honestly, I'm just going to go ahead and apologize in advance for the awkwardness (don't worry, you'll see). That's on me. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Strobe lights flash unwaveringly out sweeping, double-pane windows that adorn an immense house. Muffled cacophony leaks through the thick, white walls that forcefully jut out into a front yard lined with tons of drunk, stumbling teenagers in various stages of dress. Eren gapes slightly at the disarming chaos in front of him. When he turns to his seven companions, he witnesses similar expressions stretching across all of their faces. Eren has to give Jean credit. This looks like it could be… interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how do you know this guy again, Jean?” Connie screams over the blaring music that manages to pierce the muted evening air from inside the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reiner’s a family friend. He goes to a school about a mile from ours,” Jean shouts back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren isn’t surprised he’s never crossed paths with this Reiner guy. They’re currently standing in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in the entire city. Clearly this family friend of Jean’s has money—a lot of it. He no doubt attends the posh private school up the road from Trost High. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice of him to invite us to his party,” Historia pipes up, her sweet voice lost slightly in the deafening roar of cheering teenagers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what are we waiting for?” Eren pronounces eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has been waiting all week for this. An opportunity to get away from his house. From his overly-cheery stepmom, his stressed-out father, and the everyday possibility that he would have to see Levi again. The raven had stayed away for the week, thankfully. Eren can only assume his first week of classes have been stressful, and he hasn’t had time to stop by. But every new day brings the increased possibility that Levi will come. Emerge out of the shadows and grab Eren when he least expects it. Eren has spent the entire week completely agitated. His cheeks burn furiously every time he thinks of his dream with Levi. He has been on edge and irritable, and his friends have noticed. That’s probably why Jean had suggested they all go to this party. Even Armin had been willing to tag along. Eren was thankful for it. Thankful that his friends didn’t pry, but that they still cared. He has been waiting for this all week. Now it is Friday night, and Eren is prepared to mingle, dance, and get drunk off his ass without a care in the world. No more Levi to invade his thoughts tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a considerable amount of effort for the eight friends to ram their way through the throng of party-goers hanging outside the house. When they manage to stumble in, they are met with the mayhem of dozens of half-dressed bodies bouncing, frisking, and grinding to techno pop. Lights shine in Eren’s eyes, making him see stars. He can feel the onset of a pounding headache. This calls for a strong shot of vodka, or five, to calm his frazzled nerves. Red Solo cups are strewn about haphazardly on the floors, food litters every surface in view, and an entire sofa lays forgotten on its side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bulky, blond man makes his way over to the group. It is not until he is right in front of them that Eren realizes they are probably around the same age. Jean goes to greet the kid enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Reiner! Thanks for inviting me,” Jean yells over the blaring music. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought some friends. This is Mikasa, Ymir, Historia, Connie, Sasha, Armin, and Eren,” he continues, gesturing to each individual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reiner eyes Mikasa intently. “No problem,” he shouts out. “Enjoy yourselves. Drinks are in the kitchen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t appreciate the way the bulky man is ogling the raven-haired girl. Leave it to Jean to have sleazy friends. He grabs Mikasa and pulls her along by the wrist towards the kitchen. If he’s going to get through this night and actually have a good time, he’s not going to do it sober. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to pour himself a concoction of vodka and Red Bull, admittedly a pretty shitty combination, but he’s not here to be bored. Mikasa shoots him a disapproving look. Eren grins mischievously back at her as he hands her a red Solo cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you put in this Eren?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Mikasa. Lighten up a little.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She rebukes sternly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just some soda. I swear. I know you don’t like drinking. Geez, have a little faith in me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa rolls her eyes at the brunette as she accepts the cup. Eren chugs back his drink, pours himself another, and makes his way back to the living room. Mikasa follows closely behind. Eren goes to lean against the wall and observe the throng of dancing bodies as Armin steps up next to the pair. The brunette makes sure to locate all of his friends around the living room. They had promised to stick close together for the night. Historia and Ymir are dancing wildly together in the crowd. Connie and Sasha are sitting on one of the few upright pieces of furniture giggling and holding hands. And Jean is shamelessly trying to hit on women. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you doing okay?” Mikasa’s voice cuts in, distracting Eren from his thoughts. “It’s just, you’ve been kind of out of it all week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turns to the raven-haired girl. She has a concerned, almost motherly look on her face. Mikasa has always been overprotective of him, sometimes to a fault. Eren has to admit it’s been annoying in the past, but right now he appreciates her concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m doing fine now,” he smiles, pulling her in and placing a light kiss of her forehead. He misses the blush that creeps into Mikasa’s cheeks. “Now let’s go dance,” Eren declares, tossing his empty cup on one of the lamp tables pushed against the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls Armin and Mikasa into the mob of dancing bodies, desperately trying to dodge rogue elbows and swinging hips. The three friends jump around and laugh hysterically in the crowd of sweaty bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi makes his way up to the Yeager household. It has been a hell of a week for him. His classes are tedious and boring as usual. His residence hall is filled with blubbering idiots that don’t understand the meaning of the phrase “quiet hours.” And he has managed to get one of the most clumsy, insane professors he has ever witnessed for his first upper level class. It has been a fucking nightmare for him, to say the least. Levi had wanted to drop by earlier in the week and see Eren, maybe even just come to watch him sleep if that's all he could manage, but it had been too difficult to get away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it’s finally Friday night. Levi desperately wants to get some alone time with the brunette. Now that Eren isn’t just running away every time he's around the house, Levi is hoping he can get the kid to go out somewhere with him. He needs some time to get to know and understand Eren without Carla and Grisha breathing down his neck. Then maybe he can finally decide what to do about the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi strides up to the door and knocks loudly. He can tell by the footsteps that it is Carla coming to open the door. A bit disappointing, but he should be able to deal with her quickly. Her face breaks out into an overjoyed grin when she sees him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi! I’m so glad you’re here,” Carla declares giddily, leaning in for a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi manages to wiggle out of her grasp, shoving past her into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the fuck away from me, Carla. Don’t touch me,” he growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right. Sorry,” Carla utters hurriedly, averting her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the brat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren. Where the fuck is Eren?” God, you’re fucking tedious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Carla’s face lights up. “He’s out at a friend’s house. He’s such a sweet boy. He even promised he’d be back before midnight. So considerate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, Carla. He’s an angel. You wouldn’t happen to have an address, would you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi practically has to snort. So the kid thinks he can get away from him for the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, umm…he wrote it down before leaving. I have it somewhere…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs and taps his foot in annoyance as Carla searches around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, woman. Don’t you have half a brain up there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry Levi! I know it’s around here somewhere…,” Carla utters as she scrambles  around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here!” She declares after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking finally,” Levi sneers, grabbing the little scrap of paper with the address on it out of her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to stay for a little while longer. I could make you some food, or some tea, or—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Carla,” Levi cuts her off. She immediately snaps her mouth shut, an expression of trepidation growing on her features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Grisha Eren is staying with me tonight,” Levi demands before striding to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and I’m taking your car,” he notes, grabbing her keys off a hook by the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ri...right,” Carla stutters as the raven disappears down the driveway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s head is spinning wildly. Movement seems to blur together as sweaty bodies push up against him. His head pounds. The music sounds like it has been raised by several decibels. The light is shining too brightly in his eyes. Eren haphazardly stumbles around, trying to shove his way out of the jumble of bodies jumping around him. He’s lost count of how many drinks he’s had, how long he’s been at Reiner’s party. But his nerves feel at ease. Eren feels calmer than he has all week. No doubt because of the alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren spots a freckled brunette boy leaning heavily against a wall, watching him with slightly-glazed eyes. They have been hovering around each other all night, sizing each other up, both too shy to make a move. Eren glances around quickly. He finally has enough alcohol in his system to work up the courage to talk to the boy, but he doesn’t want his friends to witness his escapade. Only Armin knows that he’s gay. While Eren is sure his other friends would easily accept him, he’s still too shy to come out to them. At least right now. When Eren is sure none of his group members are hanging around, he makes his way up to the freckled brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Eren,” he says cooly. His confidence is spiking along with his blood-alcohol level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco,” the boy shouts back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to dance, Marco?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Su… sure,” Marco stutters back, clearly a bit surprised by Eren’s forwardness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren grabs Marco’s hand and pulls him into the throng of bodies. At first the two awkwardly dance around each other and attempt to make conversation, but the music is too loud and there are too many people shoving into them. After a few uncomfortable moments, Eren throws caution to the wind and grabs onto Marco’s hips. He pulls the freckled boy in and sways to the beat of the music with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Marco isn’t really Eren’s type. But the brunette is desperate for any kind of action. His busy school schedule, and the fact that he is still pretty much in the closet to most of his friends and all of his family means that Eren’s romantic life is non-existent. Marco’s cute, he seems nice enough, and right now that’s about all Eren can ask for. He’s surprised when the freckled boy pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. Eren can easily taste the lingering sharpness of alcohol in Marco’s mouth, but it is not a bad kiss. The freckled boy begins to grind his hips into Eren’s a bit. Eren is taken back a bit by Marco's boldness. He had appeared pretty bashful only a moment ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna go upstairs?” Marco asks breathily into Eren’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eren replies without hesitation. This isn’t how he expected the evening to go, but he’s certainly not upset by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco laces his hand into Eren’s and pulls him along upstairs. There are a few couples making out intensely around them, and the sound of muted panting coming from behind closed doors. Eren’s stomach suddenly flutters with nerves. Should he really be doing this? Is he really going to go through with this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco leads Eren by the hand through the upper portion of the house. He seems to know his way around well, easily locating an empty guest room and pulling Eren inside. Marco eyes him intently as Eren goes to lean against the closed door. He’s now feeling a bit apprehensive about this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how do you know Reiner?” Eren asks, searching for something to talk about to keep the silence from stretching. His heart is beating loudly in his chest now. Eren desperately tries to calm his nerves as he watches Marco from across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We go to school together,” Marco responds, inching forward a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You know Jean, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O… oh yeah,” Eren stutters. Marco is now standing right in front of him. “How do you know Jean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehh, Reiner introduced us,” Marco shrugs. “He’s kind of an ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren snorts. “You have no ide—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco cuts him off by placing a wet kiss on Eren’s lips, nipping lightly. Eren gasps slightly at the sudden contact. Marco takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in, deepening their kiss. His tongue roams around the brunette’s mouth, eliciting little groans of pleasure from Eren. After a moment, Marco pulls away, sprinkling kisses on the side of Eren’s neck and down his chest. Eren’s breath hitches, and a quiet moan escapes his lips when Marco’s teeth graze lightly across his nipple through his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco continues his way down, planting kisses on Eren’s stomach before going completely to his knees. Eren’s eyes widen as Marco starts to undo the belt to his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Marco asks breathily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye...Yeah,” Eren replies hesitantly. “Have you done this before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Marco admits. “But you’re the cutest person I’ve seen come to Reiner’s parties. And about the least asshole guy who’s shown up too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure this is fine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren takes a deep breath. “Yes, I’m sure,” he says with more confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco doesn’t need more confirmation. He quickly unbuckles Eren’s belt and pulls down his jeans. Eren looks away, blushing when Marco reaches into his underwear and pulls out his dick. It’s extremely awkward witnessing someone who is practically a stranger touch him in such a way. Marco inhales slightly before swiping his tongue experimentally across the head of Eren’s member. Eren gasps in a sharp breath. Tingling shoots all the way up his body, lighting his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco gingerly inches Eren’s cock into his mouth. His inexperience shines through. It is clear the boy doesn’t quite know what he’s doing. He attempts to bob his head up and down a bit, trying to build some friction, but it is mostly ineffective with his stationary tongue. Saliva pools in Marco’s mouth as he endeavors to take in Eren’s full, mostly flaccid length, but it only causes the boy to cough and sputter, choking slightly on the new addition filling his mouth. Even after a few minutes of Marco’s mouth moving up and down along his length, Eren is barely hard. The situation is becoming more and more awkward by the second. Eren can feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco pulls back, coughing a bit. Salvia drips down the side of his mouth. Eren takes the opportunity to urge Marco to his feet after he pulls away. An embarrassed blush creeps along the freckled boy’s neck. Eren drags Marco into a light kiss to let him know he’s not angry. His lips press gently against Marco’s as he goes to unzip the boy’s pants. Marco’s eyes widen slightly when Eren pulls out his dick and begins jerking them both off. Eren keeps his lips in contact with Marco’s, deepening their kiss as he strokes both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco pants heavily into his mouth as Eren increases his pace. He begins thrusting into Eren’s hand, moaning loudly as each thrust is timed perfectly with Eren’s stroking hand. It doesn’t take long. Soon they are both spilling out onto each other, gasping for air. Eren briefly sighs when he sees Marco’s cum staining the front of his jeans a little. He may have to throw the pair out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two make their way to the guest bed in the center of the room, collapsing down onto it. Both are breathing heavily. Eren goes to pull his pants back up and attempts to fix his disheveled state a bit as Marco lays panting next to him. He hopes none of his friends are downstairs looking for him. A small twinge of guilt shoots through him when he remembers their promise to stick together for the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco is about to say something, but he is abruptly interrupted by the opening door. Eren’s eyes widen in horror when he realizes someone is about to witness them together… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulls up to an exorbitant dwelling in Carla’s silver sedan. He scoffs at the scene before him. Drunk teenagers stumble around haphazardly outside. Some are completely doubled over, emptying the contents of their stomach into the pristine rose bushes dotting the front yard. Blaring music shrieks from the house in front of him. Levi crinkles his nose in disgust. Eren seriously ditched him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He makes his way out of the car, swerving around tumbling kids that flow into and out of the house. He is greeted by a mob of bodies grinding and jumping to shitty music. The smell of alcohol, weed, and sweat hangs heavily in the air. Levi’s mood is foul. For Eren’s sake, Levi better be able to find the brunette quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scans the crowd briefly, searching for a lanky boy with startling emerald eyes. Eren is nowhere in sight. He’s not milling around the kitchen or dancing in the mob of bodies towards the center of the living room. Levi roughly pulls a drunk stranger to him by the collar in an attempt to question the kid on Eren’s whereabouts. The boy is barely sober enough to stay on his own feet. He slobbers around, curling over into the raven’s side. Levi pushes him away in disgust when he realizes the kid will be of no use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven begins pushing his way through smelly bodies to find the host of the party. Chances are they’ll at least know of Eren. He pulls a slightly less intoxicated girl to him to question. She points to a bulky, blond kid mingling in the kitchen area when he asks who the host is. Levi shoves his way over to the blond. His temper is flaring. He’s about ready to beat Eren senseless if he ever gets his hands on the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey shithead,” Levi screams, not bothering to bottle up his fury. “Have you seen a lanky brunette kid with emerald eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond turns to him, sizing Levi up. His eyes are glassed over slightly, but that doesn’t stop the amused expression growing on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s asking?” He retorts, a sneer stretching across his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you didn’t fucking hear me,” Levi utters, taking a step towards the overly-cocky brat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes grow dark with menace. The blond noticeably gulps as he takes in Levi’s rapid shift in demeanor. The savage aura the raven is producing is practically suffocating. He stumbles back as Levi inches forward, eyes murderous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked if you’ve seen a brunette. Tall, tanned, pretty eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… uh… umm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a very patient person, kid, so get to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E...Eren, right? The brunette with really green eyes. I…I think he went upstairs with—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi doesn’t bother to let him finish. He stalks up the stairs, banging open every door that comes into view. A few startled couples shriek in alarm when he barges into their rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi makes his way down the winding hallway, pushing staggering people and interlocked couples out of his way. When he reaches the final door at the end of the hall, he shoves it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven notices three things as he forces his way into the room. One: Eren is clearly heavily intoxicated, alcohol reeking off of his body. Two: his clothes are crumbled and stained, hanging unkempt down his long form. And three: there is a boy lying next to Eren, pants undone and pushed down his hips slightly. Levi’s eyes darken instantly. Eren stares back at him in shock quickly morphing into horror. The brunette looks about ready to vomit. He attempts to stutter some explanation out, but Levi doesn’t let him. He strides over to Eren and grabs the brunette aggressively by the wrist, roughly pulling him along out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi practically picks Eren up and throws him down the stairs when they make it to the end of the hall. Eren shrieks and stumbles into the wall at the stair landing. Levi doesn’t let the brunette regain his balance. He shoves Eren into the main foyer and out of the front door. The brunette stumbles around chaotically in the cool night air. He desperately tries to regain control of his flailing limbs. Eren feels his stomach gurgle unwantedly. He fights the urge to double over and barf. His head spins wildly, vision becoming spotty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi grabs Eren again and shoves him towards the street. The brunette crashes into the silver sedan as Levi pushes him into the closed door. The raven flings it open and pulls Eren inside, ignoring his whimpers of pain and pleas to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi makes his way around the car and jumps in. The slamming door reverberates loudly in the small space as the raven drives off. His pupils are blown wide in fury as he stares daggers at the road in front of him. Even in his muddled, drunken state, Eren can tell Levi is seething with rage. Silence stretches in the car as Levi’s vitriolic aura chokes the atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>were you doing, Eren?” Levi hisses. His voice is laced with venom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s hazy mind comprehends Levi’s anger with fear, but his temper has other ideas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really fucking creepy, Levi. Ya know that?” Eren slurs out. “Ya just pop up outta nowhere. It scares the shit outta me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s voice is garbled. His tongue feels heavy and awkward in his mouth. Suddenly, Eren bursts out laughing. He is giggling so hard that little tears crinkle at the corners of his eyes. He gasps in air, struggling to get his breathing back under control. It takes him a few minutes of panting and gulping to steady his breath.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You finished?” Levi asks, looking over at Eren with a thin eyebrow raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Eren pops, smacking his lips. “I don’t get why you hate me so much. I never did anything to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snorts a bit at Eren's comment. “Really? So I just drove halfway across the fucking city to haul your shitty, drunk ass out of a party because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I never asked you to do that. I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to show up. I didn’t…wait! How the fuck did you know where I was? Were you following me!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, dumbass. Carla told me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitor! I can’t believe she told you where I was. All I wanted was one evening where you weren’t breathing down my fucking… oh, shit…oh…I think I’m gonna be sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, I swear to God if you throw up in this car, I will push you into traffic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Levi! How am I supposed to hold this down!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi huffs audibly. His eyes dart back and forth between Eren and the road, trying to determine the best course of action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shitty little brat,” he growls out, pulling off to the side of the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out. Get the fuck out,” Levi snarls as he unbuckles Eren’s seatbelt and shoves his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tumbles out of the car, barely making it to a bush to empty the contents of his stomach. Levi watches on disdainfully from the car. He scoffs as Eren stumbles back to the vehicle and slumps in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus,” Eren mumbles. His face is drained of color. He rests his head against the seat, breathing heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fucking disgusting, brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spare me your disdain for one second, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sits crumpled in his seat, inhaling and exhaling heavily for a few minutes. The car is filled with the sound of his labored breathing. Levi observes as Eren attempts to calm his body down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eren huffs. “I’m okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hallelujah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi starts the car again, driving off in silence. Eren groans audibly after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and who’s fucking fault is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Levi. Why did you even come?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to go out with you tonight, but when I got to the house you were already gone. I can’t believe you blew me off for some shitty party thrown by a bottle-blond douchebag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t blow you off. We didn’t have plans! Now stop talking so loud. I feel awful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell awful too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” Eren whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell like vodka and cheap sex—basiaclly the combination for a dead hooker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck! I don’t smell like sex! I don’t even know what that means!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stain on your jeans suggests otherwise. Care to explain about that freckled brat you were fucking?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about that,” Eren huffs quietly, crossing his arms. “Besides, it wasn’t like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs. “What? Didn’t know where to stick it in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? No! Why would you say something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s voice drops low. “Oh, really? Then what was it like, Eren?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shifts in his seat uncomfortably at Levi’s shift in tone. He glances over at the raven apprehensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, Levi. I don’t want to talk about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Levi slams on the break. Eren flies forward in his seat. The brunette’s arms shoot out to catch himself. Pain tingles up Eren’s wrists as his hands ram into the dashboard. Levi pulls off to the side of the road and turns to glower at Eren. His eyes pierce into the brunette as he takes in his rumpled form. Eren sits stiffly in his seat, eyeing Levi nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… what?” Eren whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were gay,” Levi says calmly. His quiet, even tone dichotomizes his intense eyes. The looks unnerves Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O… oh, umm… I don’t… I… please don’t tell anyone,” Eren finishes off feebly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs faintly. He reaches over and brushes away the bangs that have fallen into Eren’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shivers involuntarily as Levi's fingertips glide softly across his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lean back in the seat. You look like you’re going to be sick again,” Levi murmurs. He pulls away from Eren and starts the car again, returning to the main road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watches Levi for a few seconds, eyes widening in shock. When he feels his stomach gurgling uncomfortably again, Eren takes the raven’s advice and leans back. The low humming of the car lulls him off into a light doze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is startled awake when he feels his body being lifted up. His eyes open groggily as he attempts to take in his surroundings. Eren feels something hard pressed against his side. He looks up to see his face is inches from Levi’s—the  raven is carrying Eren easily. Eren jumps in surprise when he realizes Levi has his arms wrapped around him. He desperately tries to scramble out, but Levi maintains his iron grip effortlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving,” the raven grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down,” Eren whines back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi drops Eren to his feet and steps away. Eren immediately regrets his actions. His head begins spinning severely. Color drains from his face, and he feels himself falling over towards the floor. Levi reaches out and catches Eren before he crumbles, swooping the brunette into his arms again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren groans miserably in Levi’s hold. Unable to keep his head up, he resigns himself to resting it on the raven’s shoulder. His eyes dart around, squinting in the uncomfortably bright fluorescent light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, where are we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My residence hall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” Eren jolts slightly in surprise, attempting to wriggle out of Levi’s grasp again. The raven growls slightly, tightening his grip around Eren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you take me home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dorm room is a good twenty minutes closer. Considering the state you’re in, you need to get some water and lie down as soon as possible. I can’t have you dying on me yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to die,” Eren mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs. “Not unless I say so,” he murmurs quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren rests his head back on Levi’s shoulder and allows himself to continue being carried. He breathes in heavily in an attempt to calm the sick feeling in his gut. His mouth feels uncomfortably dry and parched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shifts the majority of Eren’s weight to his right arm with ease. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys, unlocking the door to his dorm. He steps inside and flips on the light, making his way over to the bed. He places Eren down gently. The brunette curls up instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go to sleep yet, brat. You still need to hydrate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren groans in protest. Levi grabs a bottle of water off of his desk and presses it to Eren’s lips. He tips the brunette’s head back slightly so he doesn’t choke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls away after a moment, wiping a little dribble of water away from his chin. He stares at Levi intently, his emerald orbs glazing over slightly in tiredness. Levi gazes back. His steely eyes are slightly heated. He is leaning towards the brunette, his face only inches from Eren’s. For a minute, Eren thinks Levi is going to reach out, but instead the raven sighs loudly and pulls away. He strides over to the light switch, flicking off the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is startled slightly at the sudden, plunging darkness. After a second, the glow of Levi’s laptop dimly lights up the pitch-black room. The small bit of illumination is oddly comforting to Eren. He sees Levi sitting at his desk, one leg crossed over the other. The raven glances up and locks eyes with Eren. The dull light illuminates his pale skin, giving Levi a ghostly appearance. The pair stare each other down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep,” Levi huffs softly after a few moments before shifting his gaze back to his computer screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t have the energy to protest. He nestles down into the warm bed, falling asleep to the soft clicking of Levi’s keyboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes are glazed over, his mind lost in thought as he drives Carla’s silver sedan down the dark, vacant roads of Trost’s wealthiest district. The scenery flows past outside. Levi is in no rush. Despite the empty streets and late hour, he still follows the speed limit exactly. Given Eren’s state when he fell asleep, the brunette probably won’t wake up for hours. There’s no need to hurry. The night is still early enough that Levi can slip out and take care of his business in the cover of darkness without having to worry. He huffs slightly. The trouble Eren puts him through. It’s enough to drive Levi mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening had definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone as Levi had hoped. His longest encounter with Eren had been while the brat was drunk off his ass and blubbering like an idiot. Eren had been sloppy, sick, and half-way delirious with alcohol spiking through his system. Definitely not something Levi wanted to deal with when he decided to stop by and see the brunette. But it wasn’t a total loss. Levi had still learned a valuable piece of information about the brat. Eren is gay—a fact which makes Levi oddly happy but does nothing to relieve the growing uneasiness in his chest. He still cannot figure out what makes Eren so alluring. What about the brat draws him in and so easily toys with his senses. In the end, Eren’s sexuality is meaningless. Levi will still do whatever he wants no matter the brunette’s preferences, but it still provides a decent explanation for some of Eren’s more frazzled behavior around him. He probably finds Levi attractive—most likely despite his clear detestation for the raven. Levi isn’t particularly surprised by the revelation—</span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>people find him attractive. Still, garnering Eren’s interest brings out a distinct amount of pride in Levi far more than the scores of meaningless people he’s been with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sighs and shifts slightly in his seat. The burning fury he felt seeing Eren with another person has dulled slightly, leaving Levi with a controlled determination that calms his mind and directs his actions. He knows what he needs to do now. His first order of business is dealing with that disgusting, freckled bastard. No one gets to touch Eren but Levi. He’s going to make sure that kid can’t touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever again. No one gets to be with Eren—to taste him, to fuck him—except for Levi. Eren is his. Now and until the day Levi decides what to do with the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulls up to the same monstrous house in the same wealthy neighborhood. There is no longer blaring music and lights flashing blindingly out the large windows. The front lawn is littered with cups, bits of food, articles of clothing, and a few unconscious teenagers sleeping off hangovers in the cool night air. He makes his way up to the front entrance. There is no guarantee that freckles is going to be here, but it’s the best place to start. He barges in through the door, making no attempt to knock or signal his arrival. Levi grimaces as he steps across the threshold. Inside the house is possibly more disgusting than the outside. The smell of puke and weed hangs heavy in the air. More people are slumped around in various stages of consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large, blonde figure sprawled across the floor catches Levi’s attention. He recognizes the kid as the host of the party. No doubt the blond is going to get his ass kicked whenever his guardians find out about his little gathering that has managed to break every lamp and stain every carpet in the household. Deciding to sweeten the blow just a little more, Levi strides over to the brat and stomps down on his hand. He grinds his foot in until he hears bones crack. The hulking blond groans slightly in his unconscious state, but he remains completely out cold. That’ll teach the overly-cocky bastard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with his work, Levi continues his search for freckles. After sweeping quickly through the lower level, he makes his way up the stairs, determining that if the kid is lying around anywhere, he’ll probably be in the room Levi discovered him with Eren in. Levi makes his way down the long hallway and halts at the last door on the left. It is hanging partially open. Levi peeks inside and sees the freckled brunette curled on his side, sleeping deeply. This must be Levi’s lucky day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stalks up to the boy and gazes down at his sleeping form. How easy it would be to just snap his neck and be done with it. But that’s not good enough. The brat needs to know. He needs to understand why. Levi settles for swooping the kid up in his arms. He groans slightly but remains fast asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, this’ll be easy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carries the freckled boy down the stairs and past the bodies slumped over in the living room. The cool night air hits Levi’s skin as he steps outside. The kid is still out cold in his arms. Levi carries him up to Carla’s car and throws him roughly in the back seat, slamming the door shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi then returns to the house to snoop around for some tools. He pulls a pair of dark gloves out of his pocket and slips them on, making his way through the door that leads to the garage of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi spots a shovel leaning against the side wall of the garage. He strides over to it and grabs it. It’s just what he needs. He carries the tool through the living room and out the house, careful to glance around and make sure no one has awoken to spot him. The sprawled kids all appear to be out-cold still. This is going to be easier than Levi anticipated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He throws the shovel in the backseat with the kid before climbing into the car and driving off. He follows the same route he came, making his way back to the university. Levi knows exactly where to go. There's a gardening project being completed by one of the student organizations on the east end of campus. Digging a hole in the already-disturbed ground won’t raise any suspicion. As much as Levi would like to put his work on display, he doesn’t need an investigation surrounding one of the people Eren knows. His plan is already risky enough as it is. There’s no guarantee that Eren won’t connect the dots, but that is something Levi is willing to risk. It’s not like the brunette could prove anything anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take him long to return to campus and park the car on the east end. Luckily the student parking lot is close to the garden, so Levi doesn’t have to carry freckles far. He’s thankful there aren’t any residence halls on this end of campus, meaning that it will most likely be completely deserted by this time of night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Levi anticipated, he doesn’t run into anyone carrying the brat’s collapsed form along the back paths behind the buildings making up the sciences department. He drops freckles’ body on the slightly damp soil before jabbing the kid harshly in the side with his foot. The boy groans and stirs slightly, eventually prying his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… what?” Marco grumbles out groggily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up, brat. You and I need to have a little chat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’re you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not important,” Levi mutters as he pulls Marco to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The freckled brunette staggers a bit but is able to stand up. Levi grabs the back of his arm and steadies him slightly. Twinkling stars shine down overhead as Levi stares down the teenager in front of him. The chilly night air nips at Marco’s bare arms, causing him to shiver slightly. Shadows fall across their figures in the shrouding darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m confused. I don’t know where we are?” Marco murmurs, running his hands through his hair and down his face. He is still obviously dazed from all the alcohol coursing through his system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m a friend of Eren’s,” Levi replies calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er… Eren? Right, Eren. The brunette kid with pretty eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums. “One thing we agree on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Eren didn’t tell you what happened, did he!?” Marco blurts, suddenly blushing furiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened with Eren?” Levi’s voice remains calm, but it has dropped to a low whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco shivers visibly. His muddled brain desperately tries to make sense of his situation. Why is he here? Does he know this man? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t… it’s really embarrassing,” Marco murmurs, cheeks still on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. You can tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The freckled brunette sighs a bit, put slightly at ease by the stranger's soothing tone. The raven doesn’t appear nearly as threatening as he first did. Perhaps he really is just a friend of Eren’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I… God, this is so embarrassing. I ga… gave… well, tried to give Eren a blowjob. It… I’d never done it before… and, well…” Marco stammers out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi suppresses a scoff at the pathetic boy in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is who Eren went to for sex. This pitiful child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Marco chuckles out bashfully. “It’s pretty cringy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what exactly—“ Levi begins, taking a menacing step towards Marco, his eyes blackening with fury. “—made you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were allowed to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Wh… what? Marco sputters, instantly stumbling back. His eyes widen in terror as he takes in Levi’s rigid stance and vitriolic aura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking heard me, shithead. What made you assume you could lay a single finger on Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I… Please! He was okay with it. I swear!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye… Yes. I swear. Pl… please, don’t hurt me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late for that, brat,” Levi drawls sharply. His eyes bore into Marco, pupils blown in rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco sobs quietly, suddenly realizing how much danger he is in. He whirls around immediately, desperately attempting to sprint away. Marco stumbles over his feet as Levi reaches out to grab him by the collar and throws him to the ground. Marco screams in pain as sharp rocks jutting out of the soil pierce into his skin, leaving shallow cuts along his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wastes no time. He swoops over the cowering brunette without hesitation. Levi stomps on Marco’s ribs, pounding the heel of his shoe into his protruding bones ceaselessly. Marco wails out in pain as a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>fills the air. The raven slams the sole of his shoe on each of Marco’s fingers, ensuring each digit is thoroughly crushed and completely shattered before pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi lashes out a few sharp kicks to the boy’s head until he hears Marco’s piercing howling turn to whimpered gargling as blood spurts out of his mouth and his eyes roll to the back of his head. An adept punch to the face easily breaks the boy’s nose. Marco weeps uncontrollably on the ground, curling his body into a fetal position to try and protect himself from Levi’s incessant beating. Levi drags Marco up by the hair and slams his face into the ground until the boy is completely bruised, bloody, and slipping into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven steps back to admire his work. Rocks gash into the brunette’s exposed arms and legs, blood pooling at small lacerations that sprinkle across his crumbled form. His nose is bent at an unnatural angle, deep purple coloring every inch of his body. His snapped ribs abnormally texture his paling skin. Levi grasps at one of the boy’s arms and snaps it back until a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> rings through the still night. He smirks down, satisfied, taking one final glance over the brunette’s bent, broken form. Levi then grabs the shovel and slams it down heavily on the brunette’s head, ensuring the boy will never wake again. A sonorous </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>reverberates through the air as Marco’s skull caves in slightly at the impact of the blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take Levi long to dig a semi-deep grave to bury the kid’s body in. He sprinkles some fertilizer over the newly-disturbed ground to make it appear as though the area is preparing to be planted with the vegetables and flowers the club will be planting. That way no one will dig too deeply into the soil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stands and brushes the dirt off of his pants. He grimaces when he feels a drop on blood splattering his cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How disgusting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Small bits of light pool into the eastern sky. It’ll be light in about an hour. Levi walks back to the silver car, stopping to bury the shovel in a large dumpster behind the dining hall. The tool will not be spotted easily there, and will probably end up being crushed down or thrown into a furnace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strides through the cool night air nipping at his skin and jumps into the sedan. He’ll need to re-park the vehicle on the west end of campus. As Levi turns out of the car park, he chooses to go right instead of left, driving towards a twenty-four hour pharmacy just off of campus. He decides to buy some aspirin for Eren. No doubt the brunette will need it when he wakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi purchases the medicine quickly. He needs to get back to Eren to greet the brunette when he wakes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof poor Marco. Always gets the short end of the stick. Sorry for the awkward party scenes. Honestly, I'm not that huge into partying or clubbing, so it was annoying for me to write. We're starting to delve into Levi's darkest sides. More to come soon, and dare I say bonding chapters up ahead. That's right. Ya'll are gonna have to watch Eren and Levi get close before it all goes to shit. Anyways, thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! I hope you are doing well. Sorry it took a little longer to update this chapter. Next one is already in the works, so it'll be out either at the end of this week or early next week. As always, thanks for reading! We're already one-fifth of the way through this fic! Sorry if it seems a tad rushed. I think the chapters always feel really different for me because it takes me so long to write and edit, so I have a very different perspective on them. I think I'll need to add one additional chapter to finish this up, so it will probably end up being 21 instead of 20 chapters in total. This chapter is another heavier one, but after that there will be two semi-lighter ones, so if you need a bit of a break from the dark elements, it's coming soon. Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Surging pain shoots through Eren’s pounding head. He groans loudly in the encasing darkness. Why is it so damn dark? Oh, right. His eyes are still closed. Gingerly, Eren pries his eyelids open. He immediately squints. Bright, natural light floods his senses. Eren is promptly overwhelmed. What did he do to deserve this agony? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, memories of the previous night fill his brain. The party, Marco, Levi. Levi! Shit, he had been with Levi before he passed out. God, and he had said some stupid things. Eren groans again, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes. Slowly, he reopens them. His eyes adjust better to the beaming light this time. He steadily raises his body into a sitting position and blinks heavily a few times. His stomach lurches with nausea slightly, but Eren is able to push the feeling down. He lets his body adjust to being in an upright position before looking around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s breath hitches when he sees Levi. The raven is sitting at his desk, chair completely turned to face him. His expression is unreadable. There are no emotions coloring Levi’s face. He watches Eren intently, his eyes unwaveringly trained on the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s cheeks blush red when he realizes he is buried down in the blankets adorning Levi’s bed. His hair is a mess, his clothes are unkempt, and he still smells pungently of alcohol and sweat. Eren desperately wants to crawl under the covers and bury his face in shame. His body wavers between wanting to get up and wanting to hide away, so Eren settles for just staying in place. His hands grip the ends of Levi’s sheets tightly as he desperately tries to push down his growing embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Levi asks low and slow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren blushes brighter, rapidly averting his eyes from the raven. Levi’s face still holds its calm, passive expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrible,” Eren mumbles out. Levi snorts slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to go back to sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Eren shakes his head. He immediately winces and regrets his actions as pulsing pain shoots through his skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Levi says, rising from his chair. He grabs a small pill and bottle of water off of his desk and strides over to Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the pain,” he murmurs, reaching out to drop the pill in Eren’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren readily accepts the little tablet. He gulps back the water, suddenly realizing how dry and scratchy his throat is. He gasps out slightly after finishing off the entire bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Eren mumbles sheepishly. This is an odd situation. Levi has never been so calm and kind with him. He’s not used to feeling so at ease around the raven-haired man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums, grabbing the water bottle and turning away to throw it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So—” Eren begins after a pause. “—we should probably get back to the house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we?” Levi asks, turning back to Eren. His face is still unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah. Dad’s probably going to kill me, so I might as well get that over with,” Eren chuckles in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit. Levi’s enduring calmness is starting to become a bit unnerving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs lightly. A small twinge of annoyance disrupts his expressionless mask. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares more intently down at Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… what?” Eren questions, slightly confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just curious about how you plan to repay me for hauling your drunk ass across town and letting you sleep here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? I didn’t ask you to do that,” Eren huffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Eren, explain to me this. Did I not live directly down the hall from you for an entire  month?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question, brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye… yes,” Eren stammers out, growing increasingly confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you not able to see me every day if you wanted to during that time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I guess I could have. I don’t know, Levi. You always hid out in your room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have the ability to knock, Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you could have gone to my room and seen me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs slightly. “What’s the point of this, Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you not find me attractive, Eren?” Levi counters, ignoring the brunette’s question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren immediately turns red again. “Wh… what. Of course I don’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Levi sneers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we not talk about this right now?” Eren grumbles, shifting his gaze away from Levi again in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“So, Eren—” Levi continues, ignoring the brunette’s comment once more. “—explain to me why we’ve known each other for weeks, we lived ten yards apart for an entire month, </span><em><span>and </span></em><span>you clearly find me attractive, yet you go to some pitiful, disgusting child</span> <span>instead of </span><em><span>me </span></em><span>for sex.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… what! Ex… excuse me!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, shithead. If you were so desperate to be fucked, you could have just come to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ! This conversation is over,” Eren yelps, attempting to extract his body from the blankets snaking around his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi instantly surges forward, shoving Eren’s shoulders so he falls back down on the bed. He climbs on top of Eren and straddles his hips as the brunette desperately tries to sit up. Levi leans forward slightly and presses his hands into Eren’s shoulders to keep his body pinned. Eren squirms under Levi’s grasp, hopelessly trying to break free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing!?” Eren screams out, voice pleading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting payback for having to haul your shitty, drunk ass around,” Levi growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gasps as Levi’s lips connect with his neck. A tingling sensation shoots through the brunette’s body where Levi’s lips touch. The raven sprinkles deep kisses along the side of Eren’s neck and down towards his shoulder. Eren’s body is instantly alight. A faint heat pools rapidly in his gut as an intense shiver shoots down his spine. He gasps out in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s mind muddles rapidly as Levi scatters fervid kisses across his collarbone. A sharp moan involuntarily bursts from his lips when Levi nips lightly at his collarbone. The raven chuckles breathily at the sound, scooting further down Eren’s body as his lips trail across the brunette’s chest. Eren’s back arches when Levi’s teeth bite through his shirt and tease his nipple. He can’t control the heavy pants that escape his lips as pleasure shoots through his body, racing directly towards his groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Le… Levi,” Eren gasps out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven ignores Eren’s plea, sliding his icy hands under the brunette’s shirt to stroke his chest and abdomen. Eren’s body shivers at the touch, pleasure shooting down his spine once more. The contact is unnerving. Eren has never felt like this. Levi’s attention is eliciting physical responses he can’t even begin to comprehend. This has never happened to him. Not with Marco, not with anyone. Eren’s brain clouds over as his body hopelessly pleads with himself to give in. But Eren remembers that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi</span>
  </em>
  <span> on top of him. He needs to put a stop to this. It takes all of Eren’s effort to call out again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, pl… please. Stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is alarmed at how breathy and quiet his voice comes out. His body actively fights against his mind, choosing the intense pleasure over any sort of reason. He cannot muster the will to fight Levi off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep, husky moan escapes Eren’s mouth as Levi slides a hand down and begins palming his groin. He feels his body spasm with pleasure as his dick immediately begins hardening. Eren’s back arches more as Levi strokes him through his jeans. The raven is still trailing kisses across his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes widen as Levi’s other hand reaches down to fumble with his belt. He instantly realizes where this is going. Eren needs to put a stop to it right away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, no,” Eren stammers out. “I’m saying no. Fu… fuck—” He pants heavily. “—St… stop. Levi, stop…  STOP IT!” Eren screams out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp crack reverberates through the room. Tingling shoots through Eren’s hand. His eyes widen as he realizes he just slapped Levi across the face. He stares at his hand in confusion, as if he can’t quite comprehend what he has just done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes instantly darken as he slowly turns his head back around to look at Eren. The glint in the raven’s eyes causes Eren to shudder. Rage overtakes Levi’s features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi cannot control the burning fury that erupts in his body. Did Eren just have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to slap him? That will not do. Eren isn’t allowed to fight back like that. He isn’t allowed to say no to Levi. The raven’s mind muddles with wrath. He reaches out and snakes his hands around Eren’s neck, squeezing down hard. Levi can barely comprehend his actions. Under him, Eren writhes and gurgles in pain and terror, his body desperately trying to force Levi off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren instantly feels his airway being constricted as Levi reaches down and grabs his neck. He hopelessly tries to fight back, but Levi is too strong. Tears crinkle and the corners of his eyes as his body helplessly gasps for air that just won’t come. His lungs are burning. The pain is overwhelming. Eren’s body is screaming for air. He desperately scratches his nails into Levi’s hands so he’ll let go, but the raven doesn’t budge. The only sounds able to escape Eren’s lips are gargled whimpers. He feels his vision darkening. Eren’s limbs become heavier and heavier by the second. His brain clouds over as life slips out of his body. Slowly, the agonizing pain starts to feel further and further away. Eren can feel himself drifting off as his entire body gives in and shuts down. The last thing Eren’s languidly closing eyes take in is Levi’s horrified expression looming over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One, two, three, exhale. One, two, three, exhale. Levi desperately keeps up his timing, pushing rhythmically on Eren’s chest and breathing into his open mouth after every third beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The brunette still isn’t waking. His crumbled form lies lifeless underneath Levi’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi feels himself beginning to panic. He didn’t mean to go this far. He’s never lost control like this. Levi prides himself on always being in complete control of all of his actions. He is always composed and calculated. God, but Eren just drives him so crazy. The brunette brings out a side to Levi that the raven has managed to keep buried for years. He hasn’t lashed out like this since Kenny, and he may pay dearly for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi practically cries out when Eren begins sputtering and coughing underneath him. The boy heaves sharply as his body desperately tries to take in all the air it can possibly get. Levi lets himself fall back on Eren’s hips. He is still straddling the brunette. Relief floods through Levi’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gasps for air. His lungs burn and the skin on his neck feels overwhelmingly irritated. He is vaguely aware that there is a weight pressing down on his hips, but Eren doesn’t bother to focus on that. All his mind can think about is ceaselessly taking in air as his body restarts again. What the fuck was that? Did he just die? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaguely, Eren feels the weight lifting off of his hips. He senses movement by his side. Suddenly, his body is being pulled into a sitting position, and his head is being tipped back lightly. Eren mewls weakly in protest, but a soft shushing drones out his raspy voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren feels something being placed on his lips. Cold liquid flows through his mouth. It burns his irritated throat. Eren wheezes and sputters at the sensation, his body still trying to gasp in air. The object is pulled away from his lips as Eren dips his neck back down and leans forward heavily. He feels something cold caressing his face and raising it gently back up. Levi’s steely eyes clash with Eren’s hazed-over orbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the raven whispers before drawing Eren in for a kiss, his lips brushing lightly against the brunette’s. Levi pulls away and arches his neck up, placing another soft kiss on Eren’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, his body giving into the exhausted and overwhelmed feeling that is flowing through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What just happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren wonders as he crumbles over, falling slowly into a deep slumber. He is dimly aware of strong arms lacing around him before he can fall into the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes snap open with a jolt. He tries to sit up, but his head immediately swims with sharp feelings of pain, nausea and confusion. Eren crumbles back on the soft surface underneath him with a loud groan. He focuses on his breathing, trying to control the gurgling sensation bubbling in his stomach. Slowly, Eren sits back up, his eyes fluttering open again. He glances around. Sun pools in through a partly-open widow. Eren recognizes this space. He is in his bedroom at home. A feeling of safety, and then hesitation washes over him. What happened? How did he get here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweety,” a soft voice calls out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turns his head to see Carla sitting in a chair at the side of his bed, book sprawled open in her lap. His face scrunches in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…what happened?” He asks groggily, surprised at how raspy and garbled his voice comes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Levi already told your father and me everything. We’re not mad that you went to a party without telling us. We’re just thankful Levi showed up when he did to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t remember anything, do you?” Carla coos out softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren wracks through his brain to find some memory that corresponds with Carla’s story, but his thoughts are a swirling mess. He can barely remember anything. He recalls a party, Levi was there, and then pain. Overwhelming pain, and the feeling that he was suffocating. The memory makes him shudder. What happened? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fell down a flight of stairs, Eren. You’re pretty badly banged up. Levi brought you to his dorm to try and help patch you up, but he got worried when you started to develop a fever. He brought you back home sometime late the previous evening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… he did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby. Don’t worry, though. Your father says you don’t have any broken bones, just a few good bruises. It looks like you caught a cold, too. Probably from all the stress your body was under. Your fever broke this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all Eren can say. He still can’t remember anything. His throat aches in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi is going to stop by later this evening after his classes, so why don’t you just lay back down and go to sleep until then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What day is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monday. Don’t worry. I already called your school and told them you would be gone the next couple of days.” Carla pauses, leaning down to kiss Eren gently on the forehead. “Now try and get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods feebly as he scoots back under his covers. He can already feel his body draining of energy again. His mind is muddled and confused, but he pushes that feeling aside in favor of the groggy sensation that spills over his limbs. Eren lets his body slip back into sleep without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he wakes again, Eren knows time has passed. The light that pools through his window is now a dull, already fading orange. Eren sits up without much trouble this time. His head still swims slightly, but the nausea is all but gone from his stomach. Eren drags his hands across his face and through his hair before looking around again. He jumps a bit when he sees Levi sitting at his desk chair, watching him intently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stare at each other for a few moments. There is none of the usual challenge and menace in Levi’s eyes. His expression is mostly passive, save for the small amounts of worry that crinkle at his eyes. Gingerly, he rises out of Eren’s chair and strides to his bed, inching himself onto the mattress. Levi sits by Eren’s legs, keeping his eyes trained on the brunette. He watches closely for any signs of fear or trepidation in the boy’s expression, but Eren just stares back at him blankly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Levi asks after a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shrugs. He doesn’t know what else to do. Levi is acting odd. He seems reserved, hesitant almost. Eren recalls that he was with Levi for at least a part of the weekend, but he can hardly remember anything that happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi reaches over and caresses Eren’s face, rubbing small circles into the brunette’s cheek with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really scared me, Eren,” he whispers softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pauses for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi…,” he hesitates. “…what happened? I can barely remember anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi chuckles lightly, pulling his hand off of Eren's cheek. “You fell down some stairs, dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all Eren can say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay back down now. You need more sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care. You caught a fever after you passed out in my dorm. Your body is probably still exhausted. You need more rest,” Levi says, rising from Eren’s bed and grabbing a bottle of water off of his nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. Drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it with you and getting me to drink water?” Eren grumbles, accepting the bottle out of Levi’s slender hand and tipping it back to take a sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Where did that come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scrunches his face in puzzlement. Where had that come from? He remembers vaguely Levi urging him to drink water multiple times, but he can’t remember when or why. Levi’s chuckling pulls Eren out of his jumbled thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt yourself, brat,” he says, gesturing to Eren’s increasingly baffled expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shoots Levi an acrid look as he takes another sip of the water, placing the bottle back on his bedside table after he is finished. Levi smirks back slightly as he screws the bottle cap that was still in his hand back on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how were your classes?” Eren asks, snuggling back down into his bed. He instantly feels a wave of tiredness wash over his body. Funny, he had felt completely awake only a minute ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugs. “The same. I have this one professor that’s driving me batshit crazy, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Eren chuckles, feeling his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a fucking hurricane. Shows up to class late everyday, papers flying out of her hands, clothes stained. It’s disgusting,” Levi responds sourly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Eren hums lightly. He can barely hear Levi’s voice now. It is just a dull drone in the back of his mind. He feels his vision darkening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stares down at Eren as the brunette rapidly slips out of consciousness. The pills have worked faster than he imagined. Levi bends over and places a light kiss on Eren’s lips before making his way out of the room. He makes sure the door remains unlocked before he descends down the long staircase. Levi needs to leave and get some work done for now, but he'll be back to make sure Eren sleeps peacefully through the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This definitely marks a shift in Eren and Levi's relationship. As I promised at the beginning, two lighter (kind of) chapters coming up. They'll feature semi-cute details (about as cute as this fic gets), and Eren and Levi getting closer! Thanks for reading. This chapter was not very edited, so I hope it still reads well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kind of a bonding chapter (I guess). Eren gets to better understand some of Levi's thought processes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter and the next one are about the lightest the fic gets, so enjoy! Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren lazily blows a strand of hair out of his eyes. In front of him, Mr. Shadis drones on about derivatives, but Eren doesn't bother to pay attention. He probably wouldn’t understand what’s going on even if he tried to listen, anyway. Eren lets out a languid sigh, slouching down into his desk seat. He should really be paying attention. He had missed an entire week of school, after all. He had felt tired and completely out of it that whole week, more so than he normally did. Each day he would ask Carla if he could stay home, and each day she would answer affirmatively. Levi had dropped by almost daily, stopping in to make sure Eren was recovering well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren has to admit, its been odd. Levi is treating him differently than he normally does. Instead of being deriding and malicious, the raven has been restrained and mellow. Eren wonders what has caused his shift in behavior. He knows something happened at the party, but he can’t even begin to remember what. Every time he thinks about that weekend, his memories jumble in a confused mess. And Levi certainly hasn’t said anything about it. Since the raven has made no attempt to bring it up, Eren can only assume that whatever it was, it couldn’t have been that bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scratches absentmindedly at his neck. The bruises lining his throat are all but faded now. They had looked pretty nasty for a few days. He knows that he fell down some stairs, or at least that’s what Carla told him, but he can’t figure out where that set of bruises had come from. He must have done some crazy things at that party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren notices Mikasa glancing over at him worridley. All of his friends have been apprehensive around him lately. They know something happened to him, but he hasn’t told them what. In truth, Eren can’t even really say much to them. All of his memories of the past week are foggy at best. He sighs slightly. Mikasa’s anxious glances every thirty seconds are starting to grate on his nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is a little surprised when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, and even more surprised to see he has a text from Levi. The two had exchanged numbers at Carla and Grisha’s wedding, but they have not once texted each other. For a while, Eren was completely okay with that. But now Eren doesn’t know what to think. He finds himself becoming increasingly baffled by the raven-haired man. Is this how Levi normally is? Somewhat kind, mostly restrained. He can’t say for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls out his phone and glances at the text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:06 a.m.: Hey, brat. How are you feeling?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:07 a.m.: About the same as the last twelve million times you’ve asked me. I have a name too, you know? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi 8:10 a.m.: Whatever, Eren. What crawled up your ass this morning? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:12 a.m.: I’m sitting in a calculus class at eight in the morning. I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I don’t need an excuse to be pissed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:15 a.m.: Calculus isn’t that hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs at Levi’s response, setting his phone on his desk. Maybe the raven hasn’t changed that much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:22 a.m.: Seven minutes and you still haven’t texted me back. Did I make you mad?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs again, crossing his arms in annoyance. He can practically hear the mockery in Levi’s tone. Eren can imagine the raven sitting at his desk, smirking at his phone screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:23 a.m.: Leave me alone. I’m trying to learn. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:25 a.m.: Bullshit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:27 a.m.: But while I have your attention, I want you to drop by this weekend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:29 a.m.: Is that a request or a demand? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:30 a.m.: You already know the answer to that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:30 a.m.: And what makes you think I’m just going to show up at your beck and call? You’re such an asshole sometimes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:32 a.m.: Hmm, Eren. Let me think…because you secretly like me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:33 a.m.: Keep dreaming.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:35 a.m.: Don’t need to. Come by at five p.m. on Saturday. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:36 a.m.: And if I don’t?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 8:38 a.m.: I know where you live. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:39 a.m.: Whatever, Levi. Maybe I’ll stop by. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 8:39 a.m.: Now leave me alone. I’m about to switch classes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi 8:40, a.m.: Have fun learning, brat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren suppresses an eyeroll as he throws his phone back in his pocket. So maybe Levi is about the same as always. But still, Eren feels like their relationship has fundamentally shifted, and he can’t figure out why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sharp ringing of the bell to switch classes cuts into Eren’s spiraling thoughts. He rubs his glazed eyes, letting out a deep yawn as he gets up from his chair. Eren trudges behind his friends out of his calculus class, catching snippets of the group’s conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They completely called off the investigation?” Historia’s voice chirps with worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tory. They think he’s just throwing a tantrum or some shit,” Ymir drawls crudely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they sure he’s not in danger!?” Connie cuts in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down. His dad says this has happened before. He’s probably fine,” Armin responds assuredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eren thinks. He had missed the first half of the conversation. Who are they talking about? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what? What’re you guys talking about?” Eren interrupts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean snorts derisively. “Jesus, Yeager. Pay attention.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa shoots Jean a dark look before answering Eren’s question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone went missing from the party we were at. Apparently the police started an investigation into his disappearance, but the guy’s father told them to call it off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh...what,” Eren stammers. “Who was it? Was it someone we know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shrugs. “He’s one of Reiner’s friends. I met the guy once or twice. His name’s Marco.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren instantly freezes. His face pales. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marco is missing. Since when? Eren had been with him at the party. Maybe not the whole night, but at least part of it. He can’t recall exactly what went on, but he has hazy memories of talking to Marco, dancing with him too. What could have happened to the freckled boy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Mikasa notes worriedly, reaching out her hand and placing it on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O…Oh, sorry. Umm, why did they call off the investigation?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shrugs again. “His dad says he’s run away from home before, and he’s probably just pulling another stunt. Apparently they don’t get along too well. He’s sure Marco will come back in a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Historia sighs slightly. “Is that really okay, though? I mean, how can they be sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno, Tory. It’s what his parents think is best, though,” Armin says gently, patting the blond girl on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eight make their way to their next class, discussing Marco’s situation. Eren is left to wonder if the boy would really run away. Sure, he didn’t meet Marco for that long, but the kid didn’t seem like the type to just up and leave. It doesn’t add up to him. The thought worries Eren. Marco disappears from a party Eren attended but has little recollection of. He had met Marco only hours before he vanished. Eren shivers a bit, pushing the thought from his mind. Marco will turn up in a few days. His parents are sure of it, so why shouldn’t Eren be too? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stands outside Levi’s residence hall on the west end of Trost State’s campus. It is late in the afternoon on Saturday. He sighs deeply. Eren has been hovering around the entrance for ten minutes now. He can’t bring himself to go inside the building yet. The brunette had debated with himself all week if he really wanted to give into Levi’s demand. And that’s what it was—a demand. Levi had not asked Eren to come, the raven had told him to. The thought doesn’t sit well with Eren. He doesn’t like how controlling the man can be. Still, Eren cannot deny he is extremely attracted to Levi in some odd way. Not that he would ever admit that to Levi, or anyone for that matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking one last sharp inhale, Eren practically throws his body inside, too worried that if he lets himself waver, he’ll just end up running away. He trudges his way up to the sixth floor. Why couldn’t Levi live in one of the dorms with an elevator? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hesitates outside the raven’s door. His thoughts are muddled with trepidation. Eren’s not ready to face Levi again. Not yet. He hovers in the hall, trying to work up the courage to knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s times like these where I wonder if you know how to knock,” Levi’s voice pierces through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shudders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Slowly, he raises his hand and produces three sharp knocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s open, shithead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighs deeply and turns the knob, stepping across the threshold between freedom and Levi’s room. The raven is sitting at his desk as usual, typing rapidly on his laptop. Eren glances around the room. It is as immaculately cleaned as ever, but there are more signs of use now dotting the space. Papers and folders line Levi’s desk. A small bookshelf is pushed off to the corner. A backpack hangs slightly open by the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls his eyes back to Levi. The raven still has his back turned to him, intently focused on the work in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm,” Eren hums awkwardly, trying to find a decent way to get Levi’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off for a minute. I’m busy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs. “Whatever,” he bites back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems Levi is back to his old self again. Eren can’t be too upset. It’s not like he expected much. He’s not going to let Levi’s malignant attitude get to him, though. Not if he's going to make it through this evening. Eren can’t imagine why the raven even wanted him to stop by in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi is occupying the only chair in the room, so Eren goes to sit gingerly on the corner of his bed. He scrolls lazily through his phone as Levi’s typing fills the still air of the room. After a few minutes, his skin prickles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looks up. His eyes clash with Levi’s. The raven has turned around in his chair and is watching Eren closely. The brunette sighs audibly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just fucking talk to me instead of creepily staring at me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was under the impression you don’t like it when I talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to count out the number of times you’ve told me to fuck off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette scoffs. “Whatever. I like you talking to me better than you just staring at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, Eren. What would you like to talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pauses, mind going blank. What does he want to talk about? Nothing. Not with Levi at least. Eren doesn’t even want to be here anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sneers when Eren remains silent. The brunette lets out an exasperated huff when he sees the smirk stretching across Levi’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I even here? Is there something you need? Because if not, I’m leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Levi says, raising an eyebrow. “How’re you going to get home?” He mocks, twirling Carla’s car keys around his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll beat the fucking keys out of your hand if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi lets out a harsh laugh. “Do it, Eren. I’d love to see you try.” His lips sneer as he says it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shudders a bit at the challenging look Levi is giving him. His face holds a maliciously delighted expression that frazzles Eren’s nerves. Levi looks sadistically pleased with his vicious smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Eren huffs, turning his body away from Levi. The raven chuckles back with mirth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Eren feels the mattress dipping down close to his side. He glances over and jolts. Levi is sitting right next to him, his leg brushing against Eren’s lightly. Eren is completely startled. He hadn’t heard Levi move across the room at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus! You scared the shit out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get scared easily,” Levi chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don't. You’re just really creepy,” Eren retorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums. “You think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs. “What, you don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi doesn’t respond. Instead, he places a pale hand by Eren’s knee, his thumb rubbing little circles on the inside of Eren’s thigh. He is leaning in slightly, his eye’s intently fixed on the brunette’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gulps noticeably and leans back a bit. He can feel his heart start to pound almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh…why are you doing that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you blushing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Eren responds faintly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Levi sneers, pulling away and standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs, trying to think of some witty retort, but his mind comes up blank. He can still feel the small chill where the raven’s hand was on his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, brat,” Levi says, turning from the bed and walking to his desk. When he makes it to the wooden table, he grabs Carla’s keys.“We’re going out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is surprised by Levi’s proposition. Where could he possibly want to go, and what could he want to do? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi huffs when Eren makes no attempt to move. He strides back across the room to his bed and reaches out towards the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren blushes profusely and scrambles back a bit, not wanting to be caught in Levi’s unyielding gaze and absorbing touch again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi groans in annoyance. “God, you can be tedious sometimes. Just get up already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hesitates for a moment but decides to do as Levi asks. Between leaving the raven’s dorm and staying scrunched awkwardly on his bed, Eren would much rather leave. Eren scooches his body across the bed until his feet hit the floor. He steps widely around Levi as he stands and strides to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi grabs a zip-up jacket off the back of his desk chair and tosses it at Eren before brushing past the brunette and taking the lead. Eren grumbles a bit, but accepts the clothing. The season is shifting slowly to fall, meaning that as the sun sets the night will start to get colder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shivers a bit as he steps outside. The temperature has already dropped noticeably from when he first entered the building. He slides his arms into Levi’s jacket, noting how much it smells like the raven. Eren tingles a bit as Levi’s scent envelops him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair make it to the silver sedan in relative silence. Eren is surprised to see Levi is still using Carla’s car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Carla give you her car or something?” Eren asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just borrowing it for a while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little more than a while,” Eren grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shoots him a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you have a license,” Eren notes as he waits for Levi to unlock the vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Levi deadpans, stepping into the driver’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? You don’t have a license?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need one to know how to drive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Levi! That’s illegal! I’m not letting you drive,” Eren screeches, reaching over to try and wrestle the keys out of Levi’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi easily pushes the brunette back with one arm, going to start the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>driving, Eren. You’re fucking spastic on a general basis. I can’t imagine you operating a vehicle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not spastic,” Eren mutters, giving up and going to buckle his seatbelt. “If you get us killed though, my ghost is going to haunt yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snorts. “Okay then, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are we going?” Eren asks as Levi starts the car and turns out of the student parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To a bar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bar? Levi, I’m seventeen. I can’t go inside bars.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a soda or something. No one will care, so don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs, crossing his arms. “Excuse me? I can’t even go inside, unless you have an exceptionally good fake I.D. shoved up your ass or something. Because there’s no way anyone will believe I’m twenty-one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charming, brat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk,” Eren bites, pouting in his seat a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums, snickering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches over and ruffles Eren’s hair before pulling his hand back to the steering wheel. Eren blushes slightly at the brief contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take Levi long to pull down a busy street lined with bars and pubs. The area around the university is filled with local shops, cafes, and restaurants, making it easy to locate a viable option. Levi passes a few louder, busier bars, crinkling his nose in disgust. He parks by a quieter establishment towards the end of the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren follows Levi out of the car, deliberating why he even agreed to go anywhere with the raven. The air is hazy with cigarette smoke when the pair step in. Eren coughs slightly when his lungs take in the harsh substance wafting around. The space is dotted with tables and chairs circling around a large pool table sitting in the center of the room. Stools line the counter encompassing the bar area. Light music plays overhead, providing a much calmer and more relaxing atmosphere compared to some of the other places up the road. A few groups sit chatting and sipping foaming beers around a couple of the tables, but the place is mostly empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren follows Levi up to the counter, plopping down in a long stool next to the one the raven sits in. His feet dangle a bit above the ground, making Eren feel even more childish and out of place than he already does. Next to him, Levi sits comfortably. He appears far more in his element than Eren. The brunette fidgets slightly as the bartender makes his way over to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man appears young, probably a college student as well. He eyes Eren and Levi with an extremely bored, uninterested expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’ll it be?” He drawls, eyes drooping a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take a Heineken, he’ll have a Pepsi,” Levi answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” the bartender responds lazily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?” Eren declares as the man walks away to get their drinks, his mouth hanging open slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirks. “We’re three blocks away from the largest university in the country. People flow in and out of here all the time. No one really cares what goes on as long as you're not obvious about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs, slouching in his seat. Not that he really wanted to get kicked out, but seeing Levi so amused by his lack of experience and obliviousness to the things that go on outside of his quiet little life angers Eren. It’s like Levi is taunting him for living so comfortably in his cut-off, suburban existence. It makes Eren feel small and childish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go,” the bartender says, returning with their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pouts in his seat. He hates how he can sense Levi’s eyes on him, filled with amusement and mirth. He hates how Levi goes out of his way to tease and degrade him just to elicit some sort of response. Why does Levi even enjoy that? What could he possibly get out of it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you like Pepsi,” Levi remarks casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs. “I could have ordered for myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snorts. “Please, you looked like you were about to shit yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you don't have to be so rude and controlling all the time,” Eren bites. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t have to be so annoying and bratty,” Levi retorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a child, Levi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you were a child. I said you were annoying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Levi,” Eren huffs. “But just because I’m not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn't mean I’m a brat, or a nuisance, or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Like me? What am I like, Eren?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind. I don’t want to talk about this right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what do you want to talk about, brat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop calling me a brat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, you’re bad at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad at what? I don’t even know what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being a semi-intelligible person. If you’re just going to sit there and pout, I’ll think of something we can talk about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs. “Whatever, Levi. Knock yourself out. Just don’t expect me to give a fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turns away, attempting to ignore Levi as best he can. He’s not going to get roped into anymore of the raven’s mind games. Not if Levi’s just saying things to get a rise out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I have an idea,” Levi notes after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it better to be loved or feared, Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren can’t help himself. He turns back to glance at Levi. The raven is staring back with a contemplative look on his face. He seems legitimately interested in how Eren will respond. But what kind of question is that? Why would Levi ask him something so weird?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a question, dumbass. </span>
  <span>Niccolo Machiavelli. Italian political philosopher. Ringing any bells in that little head of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard the question before,” Eren bites back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what did Machiavelli think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what he thought. I care what you think,” Levi declares, sipping lightly at his beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs and takes a swig of his own drink, turning away from Levi to face forward. He observes the rows of different alcohols on display, thinking of a way to respond to Levi. The raven sits quietly next to him, sipping his beer. After a few minutes, Eren speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs. “You really like avoiding questions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t respond. He turns back to look at Levi, his emerald eyes trained intently on the pale man next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glances over after a moment and rolls his eyes at Eren’s incessant stare. He reaches out and brushes the brunette’s bangs out of his face before downing the last sip of his beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fear has always worked wonders for me. People are easily manipulated and motivated by fear, so why not use that to your advantage? It’s like a survival instinct. I don’t get the point of being loved, or loving anything for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what? You just walk around hating everything?” Eren huffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Eren asks, raising an eyebrow scornfully. “Care to share something that you</span>
  <em>
    <span> actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Levi responds simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes widen considerably. He was not expecting that. He sputters a bit before producing a semi-coherent response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh…what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of me, Eren?” Levi asks, suddenly leaning in towards the brunette a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm,” Eren pauses, distracted slightly by Levi’s close proximity. “I don’t know. I guess you freak me out, but I’m not sure if I’m afraid of you,” he answers truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi chuckles mirthlessly. Eren can feel his warm breath tumbling out of his mouth a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” Levi mocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you always bother me?” Eren bites back, temper flaring. “If you think I’m so stupid, so tedious, why do you constantly fuck with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pauses, pondering for a moment. He shifts back slightly from Eren before answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so defiant. So foolishly resolute. You don’t know when to give up or quit. It’s…interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffs in annoyance. “Well I’m glad I can be so amusing to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not just amusing, Eren,” Levi says softly, placing his hand over Eren’s. He grips it lightly, tracing little patterns into the brunette’s tanned skin with his index finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stiffens a bit at the contact. He can feel his pulse quickening again. His heart refuses to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair sit in silence for a few minutes. Levi doesn’t take his hand off of Eren’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, so why did you want to come here?” Eren asks after a while, breaking the quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugs. “It seemed absurdly mundane. I figured you wouldn’t get scared away too easily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because something is normal doesn’t mean it’s mundane,” Eren huffs. “You’ve never just gone to a bar with friends, or on a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi laughs in disdain. “Now why would I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Because it’s what people do to, like, have fun or relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it, Eren? Is it what people do?” Levi asks mockingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it. You’re being an asshole. What’s so bad about doing normal things? Being normal? I’m normal. You don’t see me complaining.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs. “You’re not normal, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Yes, I am. How would I not be normal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t get it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is Eren’s turn to scoff. “I’m too stupid or something, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Levi. You’re a fucking asshole. I don’t get why you wanted to go anywhere with me if you just think I’m an idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it what people do to, like, have fun or relax?” Levi taunts, mimicking Eren’s earlier response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to hell,” Eren bites, seething. He turns completely away from the raven, crossing his arms and slouching in his stool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stiffens when Levi reaches over and laces his slender fingers through his hair, stroking at the strands lighty. Eren grumbles but can’t pull away without leaning forward in his seat awkwardly, so he settles for slouching down further and keeping his back completely turned to the raven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pout. You can make better faces than that,” Levi murmurs, playing with Eren’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what that means,” Eren snaps back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi chuckles lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We're here because I like you,” he responds after a moment, ignoring Eren’s comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hears his breath hitch slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He questions, swiveling around in his stool a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulls his hand from the brunette’s hair as Eren turns to look at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m confused,” Eren says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you always?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off. You’ve been nothing but taunting and deriding the last two months, so why would you like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pauses, considering Eren for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” He finally asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Eren questions, growing increasingly confused and annoyed by Levi’s constant topic shifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, Eren. Food, eating. We go somewhere, eat food, and talk about random shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Li…like a date or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren blushes profusely. He is confused, embarrassed, and intrigued all at the same time. He absolutely cannot figure Levi out. The raven is mocking and scornful one minute, and then calm and nonchalant the next. The rollercoaster of his attitudes is giving Eren whiplash. The brunette doesn’t know what to do. How is he supposed to act when Levi is always so hot and cold? Eren’s heart thumps wildly in his chest. No doubt the whole bar can hear it. His skin shivers slightly as Levi unnervingly stares back at him. </span>
  <span>Eren’s brain makes a snap decision. He scooches himself off of his bar stool and stands in front of the raven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren steps up to Levi and places a soft kiss on the man’s lips. His senses suddenly tingle with anticipation. His heart rate increases tenfold. Eren can feel his body becoming exhilarated in only the way that Levi can make him. No matter how horrific Levi is, how absolutely terrible the man can be, Eren cannot deny he is unwaveringly attracted to Levi. The kiss sets his senses on fire. It is gentle and light, but Eren has never felt more intimate with anyone. He is almost reluctant to pull away, but he quickly does, nervous by how aroused he is already feeling with one simple kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m gonna go wait in the car,” Eren stammers, blushing brightly. He scurries away before Levi can say anything, exiting the bar as quickly as he can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sits slouched in the passenger seat, his face still on fire. The desire has mostly died down from his body, leaving nothing but embarrassment and agitation in its wake. He fiddles with a string hanging off of Levi’s jacket, suddenly aware that he is still wrapped in the raven’s clothes. It makes Eren even more embarrassed. He has to suppress a little whine gurgling in the back of his throat when Levi steps into the car a few minutes later. Eren can’t bring himself to look over at the raven, keeping his eyes fixed on the street stretching in front of them. The pair sit in silence for a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Levi snakes his arm behind Eren’s neck and turns the brunette’s face towards him. He leans forward and connects his lips with Eren’s, immediately pressing his tongue on the brunette’s closed lips in expectation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hesitates for a moment. Levi brings his other hand up and tugs at Eren’s chin, pressing him to open his mouth. As soon as Eren parts his lips, Levi slips his tongue in, eagerly exploring every inch of the brunette’s mouth. There is no playfulness or fight for dominance. Levi is clearly in control. He kisses Eren deeply and hungrily, tightening his grip on Eren’s neck and pulling him in closer. Eren whimpers a bit as his side stretches awkwardly, but Levi ignores the sound, continuing to pull Eren more and more into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little moans escape Eren’s parted lips, muted by Levi’s mouth pressed tightly to his. Eren can feel a shiver course up his spine. His heart rate instantly accelerates again as his body tingles in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s grip remains tight on the back of his neck, but the raven’s other hand slips behind, sliding underneath Eren’s T-shirt. His slender hands stroke Eren’s back, his fingertips pressing hard into the brunette’s lightly defined muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snakes his hand around, going to stroke Eren’s chest. His fingertips glide across Eren’s tanned skin until they hit a little nub. Levi pinches lightly at one of Eren’s nipples, teasing it between his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lets out a husky moan, pulling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Le…Levi,” he gasps, face flushed and eyes glazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven doesn’t respond. He leans forward and reconnects his lips to Eren’s, nipping at them slightly to get the brunette to open his mouth again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small whimper escapes the back of Eren’s throat. “Wa…wait,” he pants, pushing on Levi’s shoulders. “We should slow down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second it looks like Levi isn’t going to pull back. Like he’ll completely disregard Eren’s comment and continue pressing into the brunette. Levi’s eyes are dark and heated, watching Eren intently with huger. It makes the brunette shiver slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Levi leans away with a huff, grumbling slightly. Eren settles back into his seat, keeping his eyes downcast. He grimaces slightly thinking he may have just upset Levi. He steals glances at the raven. Levi is sitting quietly in his seat, staring forward. He has a contemplative expression on his face, as if he is giving something some serious thought. Eren practically sighs in relief when the raven breaks the silence after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’re we doing? Where do you want to go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, umm, I don’t know. What do you want to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t care. Besides, I think this is more your area of expertise, so you might as well choose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren blushes again. “It’s not like I’m an expert or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Levi asks, looking over and raising an eyebrow. He stares at Eren with a slightly amused expression gracing his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren squirms in his seat. “Stop looking at me like that,” he grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs. “Nothing. Nevermind. I think I have an idea, anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums. “Okay then, brat. Lead the way,” he says, starting the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, pay attention!” Eren whines, glancing over at the raven to see he is on his phone, scrolling lazily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs. “There’s nothing to pay attention to. Nothing is going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, there is! They're about to go to the Sears Tower and stare down at the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that a legitimate plot to a movie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs. He and Levi are sitting in Carla’s silver Sedan, Chinese to-go containers spread around the dashboard and front console. The car is parked in one of Trost’s last remaining drive-in movie theatres. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferris Bueller’s Day off </span>
  </em>
  <span>plays on a sweeping screen in front of them. All around, other cars are lined up, filled with people munching on popcorn and laughing along with Ferris’s antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This movie is a classic! How could you say there’s no plot?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s literally about an annoying teenager who ropes his friend into doing stupid shit just becuase he doesn’t want to get an education. How is that interesting?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Eren huffs. “Maybe if you were paying </span>
  <em>
    <span>attention</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’d realize this movie is as much about Cameron sticking up to his dad as it is about Ferris dragging them around the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paying attention would involve me having to lose multiple brian cells,” Levi grumbles, grabbing the container of fried rice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re the worst. This is one of the best movie-going experiences you could possibly get. There are hardly any drive-in movie theatres left in the country.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying the experience is bad, I’m saying the movie is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turns away from the raven, sulking in this seat. He had this idea in a stroke of divine inspiration, and all Levi can do is sit on his phone. This is one of his favorite places to go to with Mikasa and Armin. The three can sit for hours laughing along with movies and throwing popcorn at each other. Then again, this is Levi. Eren can’t be too surprised that he pretty much hates what most people love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop pouting, brat,” Levi snarks, throwing a fortune cookie at Eren’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not pouting,” Eren whines as the little cookie bounces off of his head and falls into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs. “You’re impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shoots Levi a vicious glare before scooching down to sulk in his seat. Levi watches him for a while, a little smirk playing on his lips. After a few minutes, he reaches over and places a light kiss on Eren’s cheek before moving out of his seat to step into the back of the car. Eren turns around, startled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Levi beckons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rolls his eyes. “Just come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs, wriggling out of his seat to join Levi in the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just pretend to enjoy the movie?” Eren complains, tugging on Levi’s arm to try and entice him to the front again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this movie,” Levi scoffs, wrenching his arm out of Eren’s grasp and sliding it around the brunette’s waist. He pulls Eren into his side easily, leaning his face over to nibble lightly at the brunette’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lets out a little squeak. “What are you doing?” He squeals, blushing brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something entertaining. I’m bored out of my fucking mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, these windows aren’t tinted! Anyone could see through them,” Eren yelps, unsuccessfully attempting to wiggle out of Levi’s tight grasp around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess they’ll be entertained too,” Levi chuckles breathily into Eren’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s blush deepens as Levi swoops his body around to straddle his hips. The raven is propped up on his knees, body completely over Eren’s lap. He takes the brunette’s crimson face in his hands, inspecting Eren’s expression. Levi’s tongue glides over his front teeth as he watches Eren quickly avert his eyes and bite at his lower lip. His hands are fidgety, as if he is not quite sure where they should rest. Levi smirks. Eren looks so delicious like this—all worked up and embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Levi leans in and places a light kiss on Eren’s nose. He grabs Eren’s restless hands and moves them to his waist before raising his head slightly to place a kiss on the center of Eren’s forehead, and then one on his right temple. Levi continues trailing little kisses down the side of Eren’s face, nipping lightly at his sharp jaw before coming back around to the brunette’s drying lips. Levi flicks his tongue out and licks them a bit, eliciting a startled little squeak from the brunette. He laughs breathily at the frightened sound bursting from Eren’s slightly parted lips, bringing his hand to the brunette’s chin to tug on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open,” Levi commands before leaning in again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren readily complies, his mind completely dazed. Levi slips his tongue inside, kissing him deeply. The raven’s tongue flicks against the roof of his mouth, eliciting a little moan from Eren. Levi glides his tongue across every little crevice of Eren’s mouth, eagerly lapping up every groan and whimper he can elicit from the brunette’s parted lips. Eren feels his skin begin to tingle. His body is ardently awakening to the bit of pleasure Levi is providing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s breath hitches when Levi starts to roll his hips. The movement is slow and deliberate. The raven breaks off their kiss and leans back slightly, grinding lightly into Eren’s lap. Eren’s eyes squint shut a bit. He feels his breath gasp out as his head falls back slightly, his teeth biting down hard into his lower lip. His chest is rising and falling rapidly with short puffs of air. Heat pools in his gut and pleasure races towards his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh—shit,” Eren pants out, back arching a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s movements remain controlled and steady. He doesn’t pick up his pace. He continues grinding purposefully into Eren’s crotch, relishing in the little whimpers escaping the brunette’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren grips onto Levi’s hips tighter, urging him to go faster. He knows Levi is teasing him. Intentionally working him up so he is practically begging. But Eren doesn’t care. It feels so good. He can feel his dick readily hardening with just the little bit of friction Levi is creating. He allows his head to completely fall onto the backseat, willingly letting shallow moans and strings of curses fall from his parted lips. Eren digs his nails into Levi’s rotating hips, his muscles tensing up under the raven. Small gasps burst from Eren’s chest, filling up the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Levi stops moving. He pulls his body off of Eren’s and goes to sit next to the brunette. The loss of contact immediately hits Eren. He can feel desire building in his lower half with nowhere to go, no way to be satisfied. Eren can’t help himself. He whines. His dick twitches almost painfully in his pants. He desperately wants release. His entire body floods with aching lust that is begging to be satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren whimpers, clinging to the raven’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulls out of Eren’s tight grasp, moving to the floor of the car. It’s a bit cramped being pushed in between the front and back seats, but he can still kneel down easily. His eyes intently watch the brunette, filled with hunger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your pants,” Levi orders, voice growling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren whimpers a bit but complies, instantly fumbling with the belt to his jeans. He doesn’t allow his mind time to comprehend what he is doing. All he can think about is the burning desire pooling in his gut that he desperately wants release from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Eren longer than usual to undo his belt and pull off his pants and underwear with his shaking hands. Levi observes him the whole time, steely eyes intensely staring. Eren rotates his body to face Levi a bit, suddenly aware of how exposed he is. He closes his legs and averts his eyes, cheeks heating up again. He can feel the pleasure fading, the ache dulling with the prolonged loss of contact. Eren is left with a storm of apprehension and embarrassment as he can feel Levi’s eyes sweeping over his lower half. It takes all of Eren’s self-control not to cover himself with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after a few moments of openly staring, Levi speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Face forward and spread your legs,” he commands in an even, emotionless tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, Le—Levi,” Eren sputters. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” he mumbles, reaching down for his discarded clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi instantly swoops up to Eren, placing his cold hands on the brunette’s knees. He is still kneeling on the floor, but he is now directly in front of Eren. The brunette gulps slightly. Levi’s gaze leaves no room for debate. His face is passive, but his eyes are blazing, pupils blown with lust. In front of them, the movie still plays across the wide screen, filling the car with flashing colors and muted noises. Eren’s heart rate increases rapidly. He feels exposed and vulnerable under Levi’s heated gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Eren slowly parts his legs. He digs his nails into the carseat, turning his face away in intense embarrassment. Eren hears Levi chuckle lightly before leaning down and placing soft kisses on the insides of his knees. Slowly, he works his way up. He kisses and nips at the insides of Eren’s thighs, teasing the sensitive skin. Eren’s body tingles. Desire begins to pool in his gut again. His hips jerk and his cock pulses as Levi sucks at the inside of his left, upper thigh. Eren’s body is becoming alight with expectation again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Le—Levi,” Eren whimpers. “Stop teasing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven’s tumbling chuckles hit breathily against the inside of Eren’s leg, causing a shiver to shoot down his spine. He leans in and places a light kiss on each of Eren’s hip bones before scooting back to Eren’s lap. The brunette immediately ruts his hips into Levi’s, his body burning with desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so needy,” Levi chuckles, brushing his lips lightly against Eren’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren whimpers into his mouth, urging Levi to do something, anything to satisfy his building desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Levi grabs Eren’s dick and gives it a skillful twist at the base. A pitched moan escapes Eren’s mouth. The raven wastes no time. He begins stroking down Eren’s twitching cock, spreading the pre-cum leaking from the tip across his length. Eren eagerly thrusts his hips into Levi’s quickening hand, gasps and moans bursting from deep within his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fu—fuck,” Eren pants, throwing his arms around Levi’s shoulders and digging his fingernails into the raven’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, that feels good,” he gasps into Levi’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obscene noises bounce off the walls of the small vehicle as Eren makes no attempt to keep his voice lowered. He probably couldn’t, even if he tried. Levi continues stroking his erection intensely, hand moving expertly up and down Eren’s length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re so beautiful, Eren,” Levi murmurs breathily, increasing the speed of his hand. “You should see the face you're making. It’s fucking sinful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s back arches as he feels his chest squeeze with joy. Levi thinks he’s beautiful? The thought makes his heart soar. Gasping breaths tumble out of his mouth as Eren hears Levi encourage and compliment him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Levi! I'm—I’m  gonna cum,” Eren pants, his head completely falling back on the seat behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Levi snaps, lacing his hand behind Eren’s neck and pulling his head back. “Eyes on me, Eren. I wanna watch you orgasm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh—What?” Eren gasps, hazy mind startled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush,” Levi whispers, pulling Eren’s chin towards him and placing a hard kiss on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now be a good boy and show me all those pretty faces you can make.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final quick stroke, Eren’s body lurches. He hears a slew of curses escape his parted lips as his entire body jerks into Levi’s, emptying into the raven’s hand. His head falls back over his shoulders. His eyes roll back in his head as his entire body shudders through his orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren feels Levi pull him in for an intense kiss as he rides through the waves of his pleasure, but he can barely comprehend the contact as his mind goes temporarily blank. He crumples back into the seat, his body gasping in air. Eren feels heavy with exhaustion as his skin shines with a sweaty sheen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is vaguely aware when Levi lifts his body off of his hips and reaches into the front seat for some napkins to clean off his hand. He grasps onto Levi’s arm and tugs at him, pulling the raven in for a light kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Eren mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snorts.”Did you seriously just thank me for a handjob?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren blushes red, immediately embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We—well, I mean—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s light chuckling cuts him off. The raven pulls him in for another kiss before bending down to pick up Eren’s clothes off of the car floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed,” Levi says, tossing Eren’s pants and underwear at him. “I need to get you home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait—” Eren begins, pausing in hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, shouldn’t I… shouldn't I do you or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snorts. “You look about ready to collapse over. Besides, we can just get back to that next time. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? That eager?” Levi smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren instantly blushes again. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he mumbles, eyes averted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you didn’t,” Levi snickers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren glares at Levi as he pulls back on his pants and climbs into the front passenger seat. His body still feels tired and sweaty, but also surprisingly light and satisfied. Eren groans as he settles in his seat. He pulls Levi’s black zip-up crumpled on the floor and drapes it over his chest like a blanket. He looks over to Levi to see he still hasn’t started the car. His steely, grey eyes are trained on Eren, watching him nestle into the seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Eren asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so gorgeous like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s face heats. He instantly averts his eyes, trying to find something, anything to focus on that could distract him. The movie still plays on in front of them, casting flashing shadows across the front of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Eren says after working up the courage to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugs. “All blissed out and sleepy. It’s your best look yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My—my best look?” Eren sputters, cheeks still burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums, starting the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair drive off in silence. Eren scooches down and lets his head fall on the back of the seat. The soft humming of the vehicle fills his body, helping his thoughts drift off into oblivion. The jacket draped around him is warm and smells like Levi. Eren feels his eyelids becoming heavy. He doesn’t force them to stay open. The brunette eagerly accepts the waves of tiredness that wash over him, drifting off into a light doze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like only seconds, Levi is shaking Eren’s shoulder, urging him to wake up. Eren groans, languidly opening his eyes and stretching his arms above his head. He lets out a large yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The house, dumbass. I told you I was taking you home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs, hitting Levi lightly on the shoulder. He turns to see his small, suburban home rising in front of him, front lights illuminating the small porch in the stretching darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, well,” Eren starts, not sure where to go with the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks over and raises a thin eyebrow as Eren’s brain scrambles for some sort of goodbye appropriate for the situation. He isn’t even totally sure what the situation is. What are he and Levi now? What are they doing? Is it even legal? They’re not technically brothers. Not by blood, and only on paper. Should they even be doing this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s sharp scoff pulls Eren out of his racing thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt yourself, brat,” he says, leaning over across his seat to grab Eren’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s steely grey eyes clash with Eren’s emerald ones in the dim car light before he leans in and places a deep kiss on Eren’s lips. Eren practically melts into the contact, lacing his fingers through Levi’s soft, raven strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette whimpers slightly when Levi pulls away after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, brat. Get out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs, leaning over to place one last nipping kiss on Levi’s jaw before opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air. He makes it part way up his lawn before turning and providing the raven with a dazzling grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Levi,” he calls, waving a bit before turning back around and striding up to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi watches as Eren makes his way up to the entrance, only driving off once the brunette is safely inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is a regret of mine that I never watched Ferris Bueller's Day Off until college. It's such a good movie. I don't really use "text-speech" (or whatever you want to call it), so neither do the characters in this fic. All mistakes are one hundred percent because I suck at grammar. Thanks for reading! Another lighter chapter for the next one, and then it immediately dives back into all that angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren and Levi bond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Sooo, to be honest, not much happens in this chapter. It's more of a bridge chapter, really. It serves as a way to establish an intimate side to Levi and Eren's relationship. If you're waiting for more to happen, don't worry! Next chapter is going to be filled with important events and information. Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Levi, I still don’t get this,” Eren whines. </p>
<p>“Jesus, brat. I already explained it to you.”</p>
<p>“Obviously not well because I still have no idea what the fuck is going on!”</p>
<p>Levi huffs, shooting Eren an irked glare. The brunette sticks out his tongue and flips Levi off from across the room. The pair are resting in the raven’s dorm. Levi is sitting in his normal spot at his desk, and Eren is sprawled on his stomach across Levi’s bed, calculus textbook and notebooks spread around him. </p>
<p>“You have to take the derivative with respect to ‘x’ on each side of the equation.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what that means!” </p>
<p>“There is literally a table of values for ‘f’ prime of ‘x.’ Just plug in the numbers.”</p>
<p>A sad, dying noise escapes the back of Eren’s throat. He slumps his head into Levi’s mattress, burying his face in the warm blankets as he attempts not to scream. Calculus is the scourge of the Earth for Eren, and Levi isn’t what you’d call a patient and understanding teacher. </p>
<p>“I don’t get why I even need to do this shit,” Eren groans into the mattress, willing his math homework to disappear. </p>
<p>“Graduating high school seems like a good enough reason to me,” Levi deadpans. </p>
<p>Eren’s increasingly tragic whines are muted by Levi’s bed as he contemplates if it is actually worth passing calculus and graduating high school. At this point, probably not. Besides, Eren has always wanted to try his hand at the hobo life. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. </p>
<p>“Stop hiding your face,” Levi grumbles, voice cutting into Eren’s daydreams of being a homeless drifter. </p>
<p>“Just let me suffer in peace, Levi.” </p>
<p>“Suffer with your head up. I don't like it when I can’t see your face.”</p>
<p>“God, you’re so weird,” Eren huffs, lifting his head to observe the raven. </p>
<p>Levi rolls his eyes and turns back to continue typing on his laptop. Eren watches him intently. The past week has been so odd for him. Since that Saturday night at the movie theatres, he and Levi have actually been talking and texting regularly. The raven has even dropped by the house more, stopping in for a few minutes to chat with Eren before disappearing whenever Carla or Grisha show up. Its been weird for him. Eren isn’t used to Levi not being scornful and degrading, not that he’s stopped calling Eren a ‘brat’ or an ‘idiot’ in every other sentence, but the two have actually been getting along well. Really well. So well that Eren has no idea what the fuck is going on. What are he and Levi now? Are they dating? Are they even friends? Eren doesn’t know, and he’s too nervous to ask the raven about it. What if Levi has a completely different perspective of what is going on? What if he just thinks Eren is a naive child that he’s decided to be just a little kinder to for the sake of, well, Eren wouldn’t know? He’s not sure. As much as he’s enjoyed getting close to Levi, as much as his attraction for the raven has only grown since their movie date (if that’s what it can even be called), Eren is still extremely apprehensive. He doesn’t want this good situation to come to an abrupt end, but he’s too afraid to ask Levi just what this situation is. </p>
<p>“You’re staring,” Levi calls over, not bothering to look up from his computer screen. </p>
<p>“You always stare at me,” Eren retorts. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Levi hums, snickering at his screen. </p>
<p>“What’re you working on?” Eren asks. </p>
<p>“Things.”</p>
<p>“What kind of things?”</p>
<p>“The kind you wouldn’t understand if you can’t master even basic calculus.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me, but just because I’m not as smart as you doesn’t mean I’m dumb.” </p>
<p>“Yup, keep telling yourself that, brat.”</p>
<p>Eren huffs, flipping over to lay on his back and stare up at Levi’s white plaster ceiling. That’s another thing he’s noticed about the raven recently. Levi is smart. Like, really smart. Definitely above average. The raven seems to pride himself on his intelligence and observational skills, and Eren has to give him credit, practically nothing gets past Levi. It’s almost amazing to watch, if not a little disconcerting. Eren has always considered himself to be a decently smart person. He gets good grades, he’s in advanced classes (albeit sometimes reluctantly), but there are things that seem to go on inside Levi’s head that he couldn’t possibly understand. The raven is shrewd and analytical—always two steps ahead and ready to modify his actions and behaviors to fit the situation. He seems to pride himself on remaining in control of his actions and emotions at all times. It is a little unnerving for Eren sometimes. Especially because he has no way of even beginning to understand what goes through Levi’s head on a daily basis. But still, it is interesting to watch and contemplate. What does Levi think about? What does he think of the world around him? Eren has a feeling he probably wouldn’t love the answers to both of those questions most of the time, but it is still so intriguing for him to consider. </p>
<p>Eren glances over when he feels the mattress dipping close to his head. Levi is sitting next to his sprawled out body, looking down at his face staring blankly up at the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Are you pouting?” Levi asks, running his hand through Eren’s hair and playing with the strands. </p>
<p>“No, I’m thinking.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Levi hums. “What about?”</p>
<p>Eren shrugs. “I don’t know. Things. You, a little.” </p>
<p>“Me, a little,” Levi chuckles lightly, bringing his hand down to trace the outline of the brunette’s nose and lips. </p>
<p>Eren has to suppress a shiver as Levi’s fingertips glide gently across his skin. He feels his face heating. What should he do? This situation feels so intimate, but is that how Levi means it to be? Eren isn’t sure, and it’s overwhelming him a bit. He needs a distraction. Something to take his mind off of Levi, and the fact that he really just wants to reach up and kiss the raven. </p>
<p>“You wanna watch a movie?” Eres asks, going with the first thing that pops into his head. </p>
<p>Levi shrugs. “Whatever, as long as it’s not that movie we watched last week.” </p>
<p>Eren scoffs, pulling his body off the bed to grab his laptop and open a tab for Netflix. </p>
<p>“<em> Ferris Bueller’s Day off </em> is a cinematic masterpiece. Maybe if you actually attempted to <em> watch </em>it, you would have realized that.” </p>
<p>“Maybe, Eren,” Levi retorts sarcastically. </p>
<p>Eren huffs a bit as he scooches back on the bed, sitting cross-legged next to Levi. He makes sure to keep some room between their bodies, worried that if he even brushes against Levi again, he’ll get all flustered and bothered. The brunette needs something to distract his mind, and he knows exactly how he’s going to do that. Eren clicks on the “Horror” genre tab. He’s always a crybaby through any horror movie, even the least gruesome ones, but this will be the best way to divert his thoughts away from the swirling mess they have become. </p>
<p>Next to Eren, Levi scoffs. </p>
<p>“You actually like this shit?” He asks, gesturing to the computer screen where Eren has a standard slasher-type movie pulled up. </p>
<p>Eren shrugs. “It’s better than a rom-com.” </p>
<p>Levi snorts. “Fine, go ahead. But when you’re shitting your pants twenty minutes in, don’t come to me.” </p>
<p>“I don’t get scared <em> that </em>easily,” Eren huffs. </p>
<p>“Yes you do,” Levi counters, scooching his back into the pillows and stretching his legs out in front of him. </p>
<p>Eren sighs and starts the movie, placing his laptop in front of them a bit and going to sit back like Levi is. He’s practically praying for the macabre and unnecessary violence to start off right away. </p>
<p>In the end, Levi’s guess is wrong. At only fifteen minutes, Eren is practically jumping off the bed and trying to find a suitable place to hide and never emerge from. Little gasps and whimpers of terror escape his lips as Levi scoffs next to him, pointing out the less realistic points of the morbid plot. Eren groans, clutching tightly to a pillow. Why didn’t he at least give action-adventure a try first? </p>
<p>Levi sighs, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Come here,” he says, tugging Eren into his lap. </p>
<p>Eren doesn’t even try to fight the raven off. He’s too scared. His body practically starts to shake when the chainsaw is brought out. Why is there always a chainsaw? </p>
<p>Eren leans into Levi’s chest, the raven’s legs spread on either side of his hips. Levi wraps his pale arms around Eren’s stomach and chest, pulling him in tight. Eren readily snuggles in, accepting any sort of comfort that can ground his terror-induced mind. The brunette whimpers as blood-curdling screams burst from the speakers on his laptop. </p>
<p>“You’re an idiot,” Levi grumbles into Eren’s ear, moving his hands to the brunette’s eyes and covering them for him. </p>
<p>“Is it still bad?” Eren squeaks. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Levi sighs. </p>
<p>Eren groans, wiggling in discomfort. He plugs his ears when the audio gets particularly intense. </p>
<p>“How about now?” Eren asks after a moment of blocking his senses from the grisly film in front of them.</p>
<p>“Still bad.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Eren says, pulling at Levi’s hands still covering his eyes. “Let me see.” </p>
<p>Levi scoffs. “You’ll probably start crying.” </p>
<p>“No, I won’t. Let me see,” Eren whines. </p>
<p>Levi sighs, parting his fingers slightly so Eren can peer through the cracks. The brunette instantly regrets it when the scene of a sorority girl getting hacked to pieces floods his senses. Eren throws his own hands over Levi’s, not wanting to witness any more of the ghastly scene from the cracks of the raven’s slightly-spread fingers. He lets out a pained whimper, squirming in Levi’s lap. </p>
<p>“Okay, enough of this,” Levi says sharply, stretching out his leg and shutting Eren’s laptop with his foot. </p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous, brat. Why would you choose a movie that you can’t even sit through without breaking down like a scared child?”</p>
<p>Eren moans, dragging his knees to his chest and burying his face. </p>
<p>“That was the worst,” the brunette complains, rocking himself slightly. </p>
<p>Levi sighs. “Come on, Eren. Turn around.”</p>
<p>The brunette shakes his head still buried in his knees profusely. He doesn’t want Levi to witness the little tears crinkling at the corners of his eyes. </p>
<p>Eren groans when Levi grabs onto his waist and easily maneuvers his body around on the bed so that they are facing each other. Levi grasps onto Eren’s wrists and tugs the brunette’s hands away from his face. He reaches up and takes Eren’s face in his hands, wiping away the little tears at the corners of his eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re an idiot,” Levi whispers. </p>
<p>Eren lets out a little whimper of protest but cannot respond. Levi is looking at him intensely with his steely grey eyes. It makes Eren’s heart pound in his chest almost instantly. His body wriggles in discomfort a bit as he begins to feel flustered again. Eren suppresses a groan. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid.</p>
<p>Levi smirks a little watching Eren’s increasingly red, agitated expression. It’s a cute one for him. It makes Levi hungry. He remembers his promise of ‘next time.’ Levi has been intentionally putting it off. After that party, he realized he needs to go about approaching Eren in a completely different manner. Forcefulness does not work with the brunette. Not when he’s so resolute and brazen. Levi has to deal with Eren differently than he would with other people. Normal people. Eren is not normal, even if he doesn’t realize it. Levi loves and hates it. On the one hand, it’s interesting to see how Eren will react to every little stunt he pulls, but on the other hand, it’s extremely frustrating that he has to work so hard to make Eren his. One wrong move, and the brunette will be running for the hills again. </p>
<p>Levi sighs, leaning in to place a kiss on Eren’s nose. </p>
<p>“So foolish,” he says, trailing kisses up the brunette’s face. “So defiant.” </p>
<p>Eren squirms in his grasp. Levi loves the feeling. He continues placing little kisses across the brunette’s face, relishing in how it heats up with each contact of his lips. </p>
<p>After a minute, Levi stops, resting his forehead against Eren’s. </p>
<p>“Well,” he starts. “We should find something better to do.” </p>
<p>Eren immediately turns red. “Li—like what?” he stammers. </p>
<p>Levi smirks. “Dunno, Eren. What do you want to do?” </p>
<p>Eren shrugs, face blushing red, heart pounding wildly. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want is fine,” he says faintly, desperately urging his heart to calm down. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Levi hums. “Whatever I want, huh?”</p>
<p>“Ye—yeah, sure.” </p>
<p>Levi chuckles. “Well, okay then,” he notes, pulling his face from Eren’s. </p>
<p>He studies the brunette’s embarrassed little blush coloring his cheeks, his fidgety hands that don’t know where to go, the way his teeth tug at his bottom lip in nervousness. Levi commits every little expression, every little action to memory, lickling his lips. </p>
<p>“Switch places with me,” he commands, moving out of the way so the brunette can sit against the pillows.  </p>
<p>Eren nods his head slowly, giving his body and mind time to process the situation. Should he really be doing this? What even is this? What does Levi have in mind? Eren doesn’t know. He never knows what the raven is thinking. But he does know that he wants it. Whatever Levi has in store for him, he wants all of it and more. </p>
<p>“Umm, Levi—” Eren starts, his thoughts trying to find a place to go other than his swirling mind. </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Levi purrs. “Lay down.” </p>
<p>Eren feels his cheeks heating even more as he lets his body fall back onto Levi’s pillows. He wriggles under Levi’s piercing gaze. The raven is still sitting a few paces away, studying his stretched out form intently. Eren balls his fists into the sheets, keeping his eyes glued to the room's ceiling. He can feel his chest clenching and his breath becoming raspy. Eren tries to let out little sighs to calm his frazzled nerves, but his heart refuses to stop pounding wildly. </p>
<p>Eren’s ears perk when he hears Levi’s breathy chuckle. It makes him want to jump under the covers and hide. Why does Levi always go out of his way to embarrass him? </p>
<p>“You’re so cute,” Levi says, moving closer. He reaches out a pale hand and strokes at Eren’s face lightly. </p>
<p>“I’m not cute,” Eren whines, squirming. </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“Levi!” Eren rebukes. </p>
<p>Levi leans forward and places a kiss on Eren’s chin, nipping lightly. </p>
<p>“But noisy,” he notes, moving his lips up to meet Eren’s.</p>
<p>Eren instantly melts into the kiss, readily allowing Levi to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth. Eren moans lightly into Levi’s lips, skin already becoming tingly. He laces his arms around the raven’s back and pulls him in more. Levi swoops his legs around Eren’s hips and straddles the brunette, allowing himself to lean further into the kiss. Eren eagerly accepts the deepening kiss, weaving his fingers through Levi’s raven locks. </p>
<p>Levi pulls his lips from Eren’s and trails little kisses down the length of the brunette’s neck, stopping at the skin where his shoulder and neck converge. He sucks at the sensitive skin, eliciting sinful little moans from Eren’s slightly swollen lips. The brunette’s body twitches under Levi’s. He can already feel Eren becoming alight with desire. That’s another thing he loves about the brunette. Eren is so sensitive. He reacts to physical stimulus in the most seductive ways, his tanned body twitching, shivering and groaning in all the rights ways that turn Levi on. It makes Levi want to consume him. Wreck the brunette in the most obscene ways possible and then come back for seconds. </p>
<p>Eren gasps as Levi pulls away from his neck, inspecting the light bruising that already appears. Seeing Eren’s pupils blown with desire, his body quivering with want, and his skin marked by kisses is enough to make Levi want to give in and completely ravage the brunette, but he knows he needs to hold back, maintain some level of control and decendy. Eren is still inexperienced and too far out of his grasp for Levi to go as far as he would want to. The thought of being gentle makes him sneer almost. How mundane and moronic. But still, Levi loves Eren. As badly as he wants to consume the brunette, he doesn’t want to destroy him. Levi needs Eren with him always. He knows that now. The brunette is the only one who can ground him, give him any meaning in the idiocy of wonted existence. </p>
<p>“Take off your shirt, Eren,” Levi whispers. </p>
<p>The brunette readily complies, swiftly pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Levi loves it when Eren’s obedient. He observes the brunette’s tanned, smooth chest in admiration. Eren is so gorgeous. He doesn’t even realize how beautiful he is. His nipples are already hardened slightly by the cold, in-door air. Levi leans back in, scooching his body down Eren’s a bit so his lips meet one of the eager nubs. He lets his weight rest partially on the brunette’s stomach as he takes one of Eren’s nipples between his teeth, his hand going to pinch the other one. </p>
<p>Eren shudders when Levi begins sucking and pinching at his nipples. Desire immediately pools in his hips, sending a fire racing through his body. Eren’s head falls back into the pillow, lewd moans escaping his parted lips. His skin tingles and warms in anticipation. Heat pools in his crotch. Eren can feel his arousal growing in his underwear, unpleasantly confined against his pants. He groans, fisting the sheets between his hands. </p>
<p>Eren is surprised when Levi lifts away and grabs his chin, pulling his head back down. He whimpers at the loss of stimulation. Levi’s steely eyes pierce into Eren’s emerald ones as he brings his hand down to palm lightly at his arousal. Eren’s cheeks heat up in an even brighter red. Levi’s smirk widens as he feels Eren’s growing erection through his pants. </p>
<p>“How flattering,” the raven purrs, grinning with glee. </p>
<p>Eren squirms under Levi’s fiery gaze. His body tingles with desire. Levi’s teasing touches are driving him crazy. His body twitches in anticipation and want. </p>
<p>“Le—Levi,” Eren pants. </p>
<p>Levi’s soft chuckles hit Eren’s skin as the raven leans in and places a kiss on his nose. </p>
<p>“So impatient.”</p>
<p>Eren groans at Levi’s taunting words. Levi is still grasping his crotch lightly, stroking every so often and relishing in the way the brunette shudders under his touch. </p>
<p>“Pl—please,” Eren whines, his knuckles whitening as he clenches the sheets in his fists.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Levi hums. “I like that. I won’t make you beg for it today, though. You can’t imagine how badly I want to be inside of you,” he says, leaning down and kissing Eren’s temple. </p>
<p>Eren blushes fiercely at the comment, not sure how to reply to something so lewd. </p>
<p>“Okay, Eren,” Levi continues, moving off of the brunette’s hips. “Pants off.” </p>
<p>Eren immediately goes to fumble with his belt. His entire body is shaking with unsatisfied desire. His erection bursts free as he pulls off his pants and underwear. There is already pre-cum coating the tip. </p>
<p>Eren looks over to see Levi pulling off his shirt and opening his desk drawer. He’s a little taken aback. He’s never actually seen Levi in any state of undress before. The raven always looks so put together that it is almost surprising to see him tossing his shirt lazily to the floor. </p>
<p>“You’re staring,” Levi notes, still fumbling around in his drawer. </p>
<p>“It’s a good view,” Eren retorts. </p>
<p>Levi snorts, pulling out a little bottle and snapping the drawer shut. </p>
<p>“I could say the same thing,” Levi counters, turning back around and leaning against his desk. </p>
<p>His eyes sweep over every inch of the brunette’s tanned skin, lapping up every detail. </p>
<p>Eren squirms a bit. “Umm, wh—what should I do?” he stammers, blushing brightly. </p>
<p>Levi smirks, pulling his body off of the desk. </p>
<p>“Look pretty. And spread your legs a bit.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Okay.” </p>
<p>Levi climbs back onto the bed and sits by Eren's feet, pulling the brunette’s legs further apart when he hesitates to open them. He unscrews the cap of the little bottle and squirts out some of the contents, coating his fingers in lube. </p>
<p>“Have you ever done this before?” Levi asks. </p>
<p>“No,” Eren whispers. </p>
<p>Levi simpers in triumph. “Good.” </p>
<p>Levi slides a finger into Eren slowly. The brunette twitches at the addition, a small goran escaping from his mouth. </p>
<p>“How’s it feel?” </p>
<p>Eren huffs. “Weird.” </p>
<p>Levi chuckles. “Well if you feel fine, then I’m adding a second.” </p>
<p>Eren gasps as Levi slips in a second finger. It already feels tight and forced. He panics slightly. How is he supposed to take Levi’s dick if he can’t even take two fingers? </p>
<p>“Relax, Eren,” Levi calls, beginning to scissor his fingers to stretch Eren out. </p>
<p>Eren’s body jerks in discomfort a bit, but after a moment heat starts to pool in his gut. His skin begins to tingle. Levi is twisting his finger against his walls, pulling them in and out to help stretch him. It’s starting to feel good. Really good. Eren lets his head drop back heavily onto the pillow. His legs inadvertently fall open wider. A deep moan escapes from his chest. </p>
<p>“How does that feel?” Levi asks. </p>
<p>Eren groans a bit. “Really good,” he breaths out, his hips moving slightly to the pace of Levi’s fingers scissoring and pulling in and out of his entrance. </p>
<p>“More?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Levi smirks. </p>
<p>Eren’s breath hitches and his body jerks when Levi adds a third finger. It is tight and uncomfortable. He can’t help but grimace a bit. </p>
<p>Levi places a hand on one of Eren’s knees, forcing it to stay open a bit. He scooches his body closer between Eren’s parted legs, leaning in so his fingers slide in deeper. Eren groans. </p>
<p>“Shh,” Levi whispers. </p>
<p>He begins scissoring his fingers to open Eren up more, gliding them against his walls and pulling them in and out slowly. Eren quickly relaxes into the contact, his back arching as Levi pushes his fingers deeper in. </p>
<p>Lewd moans escape Eren’s parted lips. The discomfort has all but faded, leaving behind the blissful sensation of being filled with Levi’s fingers. The raven pulls them in and out slowly, stretching Eren with careful precision. Eren feels his senses lighting again. Small beads of pre-cum drip from his cock once more. It feels good, the way Levi is slowly working him, stretching him out almost lovingly. It fills Eren with even more desire. </p>
<p>“Feeling good?” Levi asks with a smirk. He is clearly enjoying lording over every reaction and sensation that races through Eren’s body. </p>
<p>Eren moans. “Ye—yes.” </p>
<p>Levi simpers. He pushes his fingers in deeper, stretching the brunette out wider. He’s been intentionally avoiding Eren’s sweet spot. But now that the brunette has gotten a little taste, he might as well not hold back so much. It doesn’t take Levi long to locate the bundle of nerves deep within Eren. He curls his fingers, pushing down lighty. </p>
<p>Eren’s body immediately jolts. A rapid wave of pleasure races down his entire body straight towards his dick. Eren lets out a pitched moan, his body shuddering from the instant wave of intense desire that overtakes him. </p>
<p>“Sh—shit,” he breathes out. </p>
<p>Levi grins in triumph, curling his fingers again. He relishes in the erotic whimpers that escape Eren’s parted lips as he writhes in pleasure. Satisfied, Levi pulls his fingers out. Eren immediately mewls in protest. He places a kiss on the inside of Eren’s knee before leaning back to undo his belt and pants. </p>
<p>Eren lifts his head and glances up, eyes hazily watching Levi. The raven smirks when he looks up to see Eren’s emerald orbs on him blown with lust. </p>
<p>“Don’t you look nice,” Levi purrs, pulling off his pants. He squirts some lube into his hand and strokes at his growing erection. </p>
<p>“Want me to help?” Eren asks in the most coy voice he can manage in his desire-induced state. </p>
<p>“Spread those pretty little legs of yours for me and that’ll be all the help I’ll need.” </p>
<p>Levi openly laughs when Eren lets his legs fall completely open. The brunette smirks back, satisfied that he could elicit such a response from the raven. </p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you brazen today,” Levi declares, scooting up to nip at Eren’s lips. </p>
<p>Eren laces his hands behind Levi’s neck and deepens their kiss. </p>
<p>After a moment, Levi breaks off the contact and slides back down, positioning himself over Eren. He grabs the brunette behind his knees and presses his legs into his chest, positioning Eren’s hips up a bit. </p>
<p>Slowly, Levi pushes his length into Eren. The brunette lets out a gruff little groan, biting at the bottom of his lip as Levi slides in. Once he is fully in, Levi pauses, allowing Eren’s body time to adjust to being filled and stretched. Eren teases his bottom lip, a small grimace playing on his face.</p>
<p>Levi begins moving slowly, pulling out partially and pushing in languidly. Eren lets his head rest back on the pillow. After a few partial thruts, his body begins to accommodate Levi's length. Deep moans escape the back of Eren’s throat as Levi steadily increases his pace. Heat pools in Eren’s gut as his muscles start to tense in pleasure. He hears his breath gasp out in shallow breaths. </p>
<p>“Fu—fuck,” Eren groans breathily. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Levi switches the angle of his thrusts. A fierce wave of pleasure instantly shoots through Eren’s body, causing his back to arch and a deep, guttural moan to escape his mouth. Levi continues thrusting into Eren, hitting his prostate head on. Eren gasps and writhes, shuddering underneath the raven. </p>
<p>“Sh—shit, Levi, yes! Fuck, yes! Right there,” Eren practically screams out. </p>
<p>Levi chuckles huskily, breath grunting slightly. </p>
<p>“Ah…aaah! Ye—yes, Levi! Yes!” </p>
<p>Obscene noises escape Eren’s mouth as he chants Levi’s name and screams curses into the air. Levi continues ceaselessly pounding into his prostate. Eren writhes and gasps, arms desperately clinging onto Levi’s back. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls down his body, pushing Eren close to the edge. </p>
<p>“That’s right, baby. Just like that,” Levi moans, snapping his hips faster into Eren’s. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful. So tight and wet for me.” </p>
<p>Eren digs his nails into Levi’s skin. His dick throbs painfully. Lewd sounds of skin slapping on skin fill the room. Eren desperately pants for breath, his moans bursting out in guttural puffs. He’s close. He won't be able to hold on much longer. </p>
<p>“Fu—fuck, Levi. I’m gonna cum,” Eren yelps. </p>
<p>“Hang on a bit longer, baby,” Levi grunts. </p>
<p>Eren whines and groans, his erection pulsing. He desperately tries to hold down his orgasm. Above him, Levi is grunting lightly, thrusting faster and faster into him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel so good. Better than I imagined.” </p>
<p>Eren heaves in breaths, desperately trying to gain control of the sensations flooding his lower half. His legs ache from being forced into his chest, and his entire body shakes with exhaustion. His muscles tense painfully as the desire to orgasm overwhelms him. His head falls back as his back arches.  </p>
<p>“Le—Levi, please!” Eren pleads. </p>
<p>“Head up, baby. I want to see that pretty face of yours.”</p>
<p>Eren whimpers and lifts his neck back up to look into Levi’s lust-filled eyes. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Levi pants. “ I’m almost there. Just a little longer.” </p>
<p>Eren mewls weakly. His entire body is trembling. Levi is pounding into him with reckless abandon, thrusting directly into his prostate. Eren pants out screams of pleasure. His body is exhausted. He can’t hold on any longer. He is painfully hard, his cock pulsating and dripping. </p>
<p>“I—I can’t, Levi.” </p>
<p>“Shhh, that’s fine, baby. Go ahead,” Levi encourages. </p>
<p>Eren isn’t sure if he screams out a string of curses or Levi’s name as his body jolts. His back arches painfully as waves of pleasure wrack through him. His muscles clench tightly around Levi’s pulsing cock as the raven continues pounding into him through his orgasm. </p>
<p>Eren’s body collapses to the bed as Levi pulls out fully and slams back into him. He feels Levi’s dick throb inside of him as the raven empties his load. Levi rides through his orgasm inside Eren, thrusting lightly. He groans gruffly as he cums, body collapsing down onto the brunette’s as his cock ceases pulsing. </p>
<p>Eren groans as Levi pulls out of him. The raven rolls over to lay next to him, sliding his arm under Eren’s waist and pulling the brunette into his side. Levi kisses the top of Eren’s head as the brunette snuggles into his side, wrapping a tanned arm around his chest. The raven laces his fingers through Eren’s hair, playing with the brunette strands. Eren sighs. </p>
<p>“Umm,” he starts. “That was really great.”</p>
<p>Levi chuckles lightly. “You did good.”</p>
<p>“Re—really?” Eren asks, blushing. </p>
<p>“Yeah. You made such pretty faces the entire time.” </p>
<p>“Oh, umm, thanks.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Levi hums. “How do you feel?” </p>
<p>“Really good.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Levi says, leaning down and kissing Eren on the forehead. </p>
<p>The pair cuddle in silence—Eren snuggling into Levi’s side, and Levi running his fingers through Eren’s hair. When Eren starts to shiver a bit from the cold air nipping at his exposed skin, Levi pulls up a blanket and covers them. </p>
<p>Eren relishes in the comfort he feels nestling next to Levi, but his head starts to fill with trepidations again. He knows they need to talk about what’s going on. He knows he’ll have to be the one to bring it up. But Eren hesitates. What should he even say? What if Levi gets mad? What if Levi tells him something he doesn’t want to hear? Anxiety fills Eren as he bites at his bottom lip. </p>
<p>Finally, after brooding in his own apprehension, Eren speaks up. He props himself up on his elbow to get a better look at the raven. </p>
<p>“Umm, Levi?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Levi hums, reaching up to stroke the bangs out of Eren’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Wh—what’s going on, like, betweens us?” </p>
<p>Levi snorts. “Do I really need to explain it to you?”</p>
<p>Eren’s face heats up as he pulls away from Levi to sit back on his heels. </p>
<p>“Well, I mean, yeah. What’re we doing?”</p>
<p>Levi smirks. “I don’t know, Eren—snuggling, cuddling, in a few minutes I’m going to fuck you again. So that, I guess.” </p>
<p>Eren huffs. “You know that’s not what I mean.” </p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“Levi!” Eren rebukes. </p>
<p>“I’m just enjoying what’s mine.”</p>
<p>“What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Eren squeaks, unsure of what else to say. </p>
<p>What does Levi mean by that? A part of him is worried. Eren knows Levi is possessive and manipulative, and right now Levi is treating him like he owns him. But an even greater part of Eren swells with joy. Maybe there’s no good label for what they are. But Eren definitely knows they are more than fuck buddies, more than friends. Somehow, not putting a label on it feels so right. Levi isn’t normal, he doesn’t fall into any sort of normal categories. The fact that any sort of relationship with the raven can’t be easily defined just makes sense to Eren. What they have feels odder, more unique than anything else he has ever experienced. Part of it makes Eren extremely nervous, but an even greater part makes him feel exhilarated. </p>
<p>“Come here,” Levi beckons, reaching over to grab onto Eren’s wrist and pull him back. </p>
<p>Levi draws Eren into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He strokes light circles into Eren’s tanned skin. Eren sighs, snuggling into Levi. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Levi says after a few minutes of quiet. “Get up for a minute. I need to text Carla that you’re staying here tonight.” </p>
<p>“I’m staying here tonight?” Eren questions, pulling his body off of Levi’s and nestling back down into the pillows.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go home or something?” Levi asks, snickering. </p>
<p>“No,” Eren mumbles, blushing. </p>
<p>“There you go, then,” Levi notes, typing on his phones. </p>
<p>“I ordered some food from that Chinese place, too,” he says after a minute. </p>
<p>“Wait, why? That place is pretty far from here.” </p>
<p>“To give us some time.”</p>
<p>“Some time?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Levi murmurs, gliding back to the bed. He leans down and places a kiss on Eren’s forehead. </p>
<p>Eren yelps in surprise when Levi abruptly snakes his arms around his waist and flips him over.</p>
<p>“Now, gorgeous,” Levi says, trailing kisses down Eren’s back. “Hands and knees. We’re going again.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, this was just devoted to smut. If you're waiting for more to happen, next chapter is going to be really important for setting up the rest of the storyline. It will definitely be a 'turning point' kind of chapter. It's going to be a very long chapter, but I'm still hoping to get it out in a week. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren digs into Levi's secrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I meant for this chapter to be way longer and more detailed. I just ran out of time to write it, though. I considered taking the additional week to add all that I wanted to it, but I decided I'd rather stick to my timeline for now. It still has all the major plot points I intended to add, it's just a lot less detailed. Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren wakes to his body feeling achy, and his head feeling groggy. He groans lightly, rolling over onto his side. He doesn’t want to be awake yet, but his body refuses to drift off again. He still feels drained. Eren isn’t even sure what hour he fell asleep. Every time he would try to lay back, give his body even a tiny bit of respite, Levi would be on top of him, teasing his nipples, giving him head, until Eren was an exhausted, trembling, moaning mess. Levi seemed to love it. He relished in every lewd scream, uncouth curse, and sharp quiver he could elicit from the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren isn’t sure how many times they had sex. Levi never seemed to tire, never seemed to care what hour it was or how loud they were being. Eren can’t say he didn’t enjoy it. The pleasure Levi provided him was without a doubt the best he’s ever had in his life. But still, something felt off. The way Levi had moved him and used him felt all too deliberate. Levi knew exactly what he was doing to keep Eren in his grasp. The thought makes Eren uncertain. He had enjoyed it, but the entire time he felt more like a tool for Levi’s gratification and entertainment than a partner. Sure, it felt good, really good, but is that all he wants? Eren isn’t sure. He isn’t sure what to think about their obviously unorthodox situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, gorgeous,” Levi’s sharp voice calls, cutting into Eren’s storming thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren groans again, rolling over to face where Levi’s voice had come from. He realizes he is still completely naked, buried in Levi’s bed sheets. Eren opens his eyes gingerly, allowing himself time to adjust to the bright, natural light flowing in through the partially open window. He sees Levi sitting at his desk, scrolling lazily on his computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Eren asks, rubbing a hand over his face and sitting up against the headboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirks. “Eleven in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren groans again, letting his body fall onto the plushy, soft pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just get up?” he asks groggily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Levi scoffs. “I’ve been up for hours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, don’t you ever sleep?” Eren huffs, leaning back heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much. Sleeping is tedious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking weird,” Eren mumbles, groaning through the growling of his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi simpers. “Hungry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shoots him a miffed glare. Somehow, the question isn’t kind, there’s nothing considerate about it. Levi seems to be enjoying seeing Eren weak in some way, seeing him in need of his help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Levi says, tossing a granola bar and a water bottle at Eren. “Eat up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you gonna eat too?” Eren asks when he sees Levi turn back around to focus on his computer screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to be considerate about what I put in my body.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t?” Eren huffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Levi notes, smirking with mirth. “You let me inside your body, so clearly not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Levi,” Eren hisses. “Why do you say shit like that? I don’t even know what you mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, gorgeous,” Levi says lightly, standing and striding over to Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops right in front of Eren, leaning down slightly so his face is eye-level with the brunette’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gulps, gnawing at his lip. Levi’s face is centimeters from his. There is something dark in the raven’s eyes, almost cruel. His smile is stretched and devilish. It makes Eren shiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to think about it,” Levi whispers, leaning in to kiss Eren’s temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins with glee when Eren trembles at the contact. Levi licks his lips slightly. The brunette looks absolutely sinful right now. Levi resists the urge to swipe his tongue across the sweet skin of Eren’s neck. What he wouldn’t give to bite down until Eren is whimpering and bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“St—stop that,” Eren stutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Levi purrs, pulling away to sit on the bed at Eren’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here for your amusement,” Eren bites, tears stinging at his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is Levi acting like this? He was so much kinder yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Levi snickers, eyes boring into Eren. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>my amusement. You’re here for my pleasure, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a fucking posession, Levi!” Eren practically screams, curling his knees into his chest. He despises his nakedness next to Levi’s crisp, meticulously dressed form. He feels vulnerable and small under the raven’s piercing gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you're not a possession,” Levi scoffs. “That implies that anyone could have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh—what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re special, Eren. You’re mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I don’t know what that means,” Eren stutters, voice quivering with the effort to suppress his tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, baby,” Levi purrs, crawling over. He easily forces Eren’s legs down so he can sit in the brunette’s lap. “Shh, you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s voice is gentle, but his touch is cold. He grabs onto Eren’s face and places little kisses at the corners of the brunette’s eyes, licking up the tears that Eren is desperately trying to keep from falling. He moves his hands to stroke lightly at the boy’s tanned chest. This isn’t necessarily a bad look on Eren, in Levi’s opinion, but he prefers the brunette’s blissed out or scared expressions to his upset ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Levi asks after a few slow moments of stroking at the boy’s chest and kissing him lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s breath is slowing down again, his body seems to be calming. So there are still some things the brunette isn’t willing to wrap his head around. That’s fine. Levi can work with that. Eren will accept his situation in time. He’ll come to understand how special he is, how good it is that he belongs to Levi and no one else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods slowly. Doubt pulls at his insides, but he doesn’t want to show Levi how apprehensive he is feeling. The raven lives to manipulate. Eren is slowly starting to grasp he may have fallen a little too deeply into that. The thought troubles him. Levi keeps implying that he’s dangerous. He drops little hints all the time. That he enjoys hurting people, enjoys seeing people in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Levi says lightly. “As much as I would love coming home every day to find you naked in my bed, that’ll have to wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will?” Eren asks quietly, trying his best not to sway the raven away from his shift to a less cruel attitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ll get there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, umm, okay. Wh—what now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is hesitant. He doesn’t know what Levi is thinking. What he even means with half the things he says. The raven is almost impossible to decode. He switches his behaviors and attitudes so readily to fit any situation. He utilizes his cruelty and his gentleness to use and manipulate people however he pleases. Eren can’t help but shudder lighty. Not just because Levi is so brutal, so wicked, but because of how undeniably attracted he still is to Levi. The raven’s power and allure ensnare him. Even now, Eren isn’t sure if he wants to leave Levi’s bed, if he wants to be away from the raven for even a second. His mind is simultaneously screaming at him to run and begging him to stay. To let Levi kiss him, and use him, and fuck him for the rest of his life. Eren loves it and hates it. He is enthralled and terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, gorgeous,” Levi smirks. “You get dressed, and I take you home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O—oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulls his body off of Eren’s, laying back lazily into the pillows that adorn his bed. He languidly stretches out his legs and crosses them, easing back into the soft surface. His body is relaxed, but his eyes maintain their razor-sharp focus, unwaveringly trained on Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren drags his body out of Levi’s bed. He feels the raven’s piercing gaze on him, his eyes lapping up every inch of Eren’s cold, naked skin. He ignores Levi’s steely stare, striding across the room to grab his discarded clothing. He passes by a little mirror on the back of Levi’s door and freezes. Eren peers at his reflection, slightly shocked. Bruising stretches completely down the right side of his neck. He glances down to see the bruising trails down his chest and abdomen. He twitches witnessing the even darker hues adorning the insides of his thighs. The bruising isn’t light and sparse. It is dark and numerous, lapping up entire patches of his tanned skin, even in surprising places. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty, isn’t it?” Levi calls, smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Eren brings his fingers up to trace the bruising on his neck. He’s had hickeys before, but never like this. Never this dark and intense. He feels marked, branded with Levi’s love, with his possession. Eren lets his head fall to the side, noting how the bruises stretch around his shoulder and seem to trail down his back. He turns his body a bit to glance down at his backside. The bruising is just as intense there, even going all the way down to his ass and the back of his thighs. Eren reaches back and brushes his fingertips along some of the easier-to-reach places. It doesn’t hurt, but he still feels unnervingly stamped, almost stained by Levi’s control over so much more than just his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Eren,” Levi’s sharp voice whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turns back to see the raven looking at him hungrily. His pupils are blown, eyes ablaze with desire. It’s a warning. Eren gets that. Quickly, he grabs his clothes and begins to dress. Levi doesn't hold back. He’s warning Eren not to give him a reason to come over and pounce. Eren trembles slightly. Never has he felt so much like a helpless animal. It’s almost scary how desperately his body wants to give in. How good being fucked mercilessly into Levi’s floor sounds. Eren feels sick to his stomach. What the fuck is going on with him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turns back around to peer at Levi, his thoughts still storming with apprehension and desire. His body is ablaze with want and terror. His mind is completely exhausted from attempting to comprehend just what is going on. What’s safe and what’s not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs lightly, licking at his lips. He pulls his body off of his bed and strides up to Eren. He notices the brunette stiffen at his proximity. Levi smirks, leaning in to take the soft flesh of Eren’s neck between his teeth. He teases it lightly for a second before clamping down hard. The brunette whimpers loudly, falling into his arms. Levi holds Eren up, kissing and licking at the deep indent his teeth made in the boy’s neck. He relishes in the pained whines escaping Eren’s parted lips. After a few moments, he pulls away, admiring his work. Eren is trembling in his arms, a few tears openly cascading down his cheeks. Levi wipes them away lightly and steps back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll want to cover those when you go to school,” he notes casually, gesturing to the exposed skin on Eren’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette nods weakly, no longer trusting his voice. Levi sneers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, brat. Time to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sits stiffly, drumming his fingers on the small, wooden table he is positioned at. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he hears a little bell chime. Eren snaps his head up expectantly, shoulders immediately slumping when he doesn’t recognize who has entered. A cooled cappuccino sits untouched in front of him. He still feels sick to his stomach. He gnaws at his lip, his mind still lost in a haze of steely eyes and cruel sneers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren jumps up in relief when he sees a small, blond boy and a graceful, ravenette girl striding towards him. He pulls his two closest friends into a tight hug, practically gasping in relief as their familiar warmth floods his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Eren. You act like we haven’t seen you in years,” Armin laughs brightly, hugging his friend back tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Mikasa’s worried voice questions. “You were so vague in your text when you asked us to meet you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs, not even sure where to begin. Almost immediately after Levi had dropped him off at his house, Eren had texted Armin and Mikasa to meet him at one of their favorite coffee shops. He needs to talk to someone about what’s going on, but he figured some of the more sensitive details were best left for his friends as opposed to his parents. He doesn’t know what to make of Levi anymore, what to make of his situation with the raven. He needs an outside opinion. Armin and Mikasa have noticed that something is going on with him, all his friends have. It’s about time Eren started filling them in. He desperately needs some peace of mind, a way to comprehend just what is going on with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mentioned something about Levi,” Armin says, sitting next to Mikasa. “Is he still bothering you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…kind of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of how, Eren? Do you need us to do something? To talk to someone on your behalf? If he’s bothering you so much that you feel scared to go home—,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—It isn’t quite like that, Kasa,” Eren proclaims, cutting the rambling girl off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa’s eyes narrow slightly. Eren is acting strange. He’s fidgety and anxious. His hands are shaking. He’s wearing a turtleneck—something she’s never seen him in before. Just what is going on? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, well…this is kind of hard,” Eren huffs, squirming by how embarrassed he feels. “Le—Levi and I…well, we’ve been hooking up recently—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—What? What do you mean?” Miksa’s sharp voice cuts him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been having sex, Mikasa,” Eren says slowly, clapsing his hands together tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is startled when the ravenette’s eyes go blank and her face pales. She looks shocked by the news. She stiffens, a pained expression falling on her sharp features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin’s eyes widen slightly. His small face holds a certain amount of surprise, but he looks to be taking the news much better than Mikasa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I do—don’t,” Mikasa stammers. “I don’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa,” Armin says softly, reaching over to take the pale girl’s hand. “Eren is gay. He’s been waiting to tell everyone until he feels more comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren squirms as Mikasa’s dark eyes bore into him. She looks physically pained. His heart sinks. He didn’t think it would be a big deal. He thought if anyone were to understand and be supportive, it would be Mikasa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…excuse me for a minute,” Mikasa says stiffly, rising from her chair and striding away quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stares after her, tears welling in his eyes. Never has he felt so different, almost like a freak with the girl’s shocked reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” Armin calls softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eren hisses far more forcefully than he intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know she’s had a crush on you forever, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh—what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin huffs slightly. “Of course you didn’t know. You can be as dense as a bag of rocks sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ar—Armin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give her some space. She’ll come around. She just needs a few minutes to process this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we go after her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin snorts. “Go after an upset and angry Mikasa? It’d be safer to cross the street during rush hour with your eyes closed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…umm, okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s up? You’ve been Game of Thrones-ing it with Levi and now you're uncertain about your situation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Armin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eren hisses, forgetting how blunt his best friend can be at times. “We’re not even related.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin chuckles lightly. “Okay, so not quite Game of Thrones, but still a little messed up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs, glaring at the simpering blond in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little more than messed up,” Eren grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… Levi is really different, but it’s… bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s possessive and manipulative. He doesn’t really let me say no when we have sex. He intentionally marks my body, and he keeps alluding to hurting people, or wanting to hurt people. It’s just gotten really…well, scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Eren. That’s almost all the warning signs of a toxic relationship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I just don’t know what to do. I know nothing about him. He provides no personal details. He never divulges any information about himself. It’s almost scary how guarded and cutoff he is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, cutoff how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he has no social media accounts, no online profiles that I can find. He doesn’t even have a driver’s license. It’s practically like he doesn’t even exist. I can’t find information on him anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Eren. This is getting creepy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kno—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—Hey,” Mikasa’s voice cuts him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren immediately jumps out of his chair. Mikasa’s cheeks look stained and puffy, but her face has an almost odd serenity to it that makes Eren’s heart thump in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He—hey, Kasa. Umm, listen…,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—Eren,” the ravenette cuts him off. Slowly, she reaches out and pulls him into a tight hug. “Thank you for telling me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren immediately melts into her arms, pulling his friend in tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kasa,” he murmurs into her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have nothing to apologize for,” she whispers back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair break away and sit back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Mikasa huffs, voice still a bit scratchy. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren and Armin quickly fill the ravenette in. Her brow crinkles with each new detail the pair provides. Eren glances anxiously at Mikasa’s infuriated and wrathful expression. She’s always been protective of him, but somehow Eren feels that going up against Levi is not a battle any of them would win. The raven is too cunning, too cruel to be beaten by sheer anger alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to do something about this,” Mikasa hisses, her hands balled into tight fists on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Armin says thoughtfully, an inquisitive look on his delicate features. “I think first we need to find out more about Levi. He intentionally hides information about himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> If we know that, we’ll have a clearer understanding of his motives and desires.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but how do we do that? I told you I can’t find information on him anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know his surname? From before Carla married Grisha, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, no. Now that you mention it, Levi has never brought it up. Neither has Carla for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you go and ask Carla then,” Mikasa declares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Armin hums. “If Levi is this manipulative with everyone he keeps in his life, there’s a good chance he’ll catch on to what you’re doing. You need to find out by yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Eren huffs, having absolutely no idea how to go about doing that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has to have some sort of identification somewhere. Try going to his dorm and finding an ID or an old yearbook.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easier said than done,” Eren grumbles, slouching in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Text him that you forgot something and that you want to stop by and look for it while he’s in class. That way he’s not around when you’re snooping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm… okay,” Eren says hesitantly. He recalls getting caught poking around in Levi’s things once. The raven had threatened to kill him if he ever did it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the only way we’re going to get any information on him. I’m certain of it,” Armin declares firmly.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t doubt his best friend’s conclusion, but he also doesn’t doubt that Levi would be willing to go to drastic measures to keep his secrets hidden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 11:30 p.m.: I just need to stop by real quick to make sure I didn't leave it there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 11:34 p.m.: I already told you, you didn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 11:35 p.m.: Please, Levi. I need those notes for my calc class. I can’t find them anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 11:37 p.m.: Can’t you come by at a different time? I have class from eight to noon tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 11:38 p.m.: I need them right away. I have a test on Tuesday. Just leave your dorm unlocked. I promise I won’t touch anything! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi, 11:40 p.m.: Fine, brat. But if I find one thing out of place, I’m beating your ass. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, 11:41 p.m.: Thank you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs, staring at his phone. Eren is up to something. He’s sure of it. But what? The thought intrigues Levi. What could Eren be doing? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll go along with the brunette’s little game for now. Levi has no doubt he’ll be able to easily shut down whatever stunt Eren is trying to pull whenever he wants to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs in frustration. He’s been rummaging around Levi’s things for almost ten minutes now. He almost expects the raven to just emerge from the shadows at any minute. He hasn’t been able to find anything so far. Nothing that would even constitute a personal possession. He knew Levi didn’t own much, but it’s almost creepy just how little there actually is in his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is careful not to move anything too far out of place, but he’s starting to get desperate. He doesn’t expect Levi to just stay away, even if he does have classes. The raven is too smart to have bought Eren’s obvious lie, which means he’s intentionally letting Eren poke around in here. He can’t imagine why. He’s afraid to even think about it. Levi has threatened him easily before. Eren doesn’t necessarily believe the fact that they’re having sex would change the raven’s willingness to hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren practically cheers when he finds a rectangular piece of plastic lying under some books in the raven’s desk drawer. He flips it over, ecstatic to find it’s Levi’s school ID. His elation doesn’t last long. His face pales slightly taking in the little piece of plastic. Levi doesn’t look too different in the photo than he does now—it was only taken three years ago after all. He wears the same partially miffed, partially bored expression that he carries in real life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What really catches Eren’s attention is the name on the ID. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi Ackerman</span>
  </em>
  <span> is typed out in neat, black letters. It’s an uncommon surname, and it also happens to be the same exact last name Mikasa has. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren and Armin sit waiting for Mikasa in the same coffee shop they met at earlier in the week. Eren is practically sitting on the edge of his seat. Mikasa had texted them to meet her. She has spent all week trying to dig up things on Levi. The fact that they share a last name had shocked all three friends. It’s not a common surname, but Mikasa couldn’t imagine she has a family member she’s just never known about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa had been vague in her text. She had proclaimed she needed to meet with Eren and Armin, that what she found out was something that needed to be told in person. Eren is anxious. What could Mikasa have possibly discovered about the raven? She has spent all week reaching out to relatives and questioning her parents. Eren can’t imagine what she found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding when Mikasa strides into the small coffee shop. The pair greet the ravenette tensely. Even Armin is on edge with the situation. They both assume that anything found out about a person as mysterious and elusive as Levi couldn’t be great, but neither are sure just how bad it is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa lets out a languid huff as she sits down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Eren says anxiously, his hands clasped tightly. “How bad is it? What did you find?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t easy to find anything,” Mikasa says slowly. “I had to do some serious digging both through family and online to even find out anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Eren asks tersely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…bad, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad?” Armin asks sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it took some convincing for my dad to even talk about it, but apparently he has an estranged brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Really?” Eren gasps, eyes widening slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had absolutely no idea. My dad never once mentioned him. Apparently they had a falling out years ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so what then?” Armin asks, his hands gripped tightly around his cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, apparently my dad’s brother married a woman named Carla.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Eren huffs, hands twitching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and they had one son. Levi Ackerman—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—So that’s it then,” Eren cuts her off. “You and Levi are related? His dad’s estranged from your family? That’s all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…not quite. Eren, I found something else. It’s…not good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? What is it!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” Mikasa says slowly. “Five years ago Todd and Levi Ackerman died in a car crash. Levi Ackerman is dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s face drains of all color instantly. Next to him, Armin lets out a small gasp. Eren’s head is storming. What!? Levi is dead. Levi can’t be dead. He just spent last weekend with Levi. That’s what he thought, anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that means Levi isn’t Levi.” Armin whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever your step brother is, Eren, he isn’t Levi Ackerman.” Mikasa declares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fu—fuck,” Eren stutters. “Then who is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa shakes her head gravely. Armin drums his fingers on his coffee cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to find out,” the blond proclaims after a heavy silence between the three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Eren asks weakly, his voice strained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts are racing, blazing through his head. They threaten to overwhelm him, to completely consume him. He has given his time, his body to a complete stranger. How could Levi, or whoever the man is, have gotten away with this for so long? Is Carla in on it? How could she be? She’s such a sweet and loving person. The polar opposite of the cold and scornful raven. The thought terrifies Eren. Just how much has Levi been able to manipulate? Just what is he capable of? Eren could have never imagined this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some family in town,” Armin declares after a moment, glancing over at Eren worriedly. “My uncle. His dad was a police officer in Karanes. He may be able to help.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally meant to do way more with the Eren and Mikasa thing. That just didn't happen. Whoops! On the bright side, Erwin and Hange are making a long-awaited reappearance next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erwin helps Eren.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even remember how late this is anymore. Two weeks? I thinks that's right. My bad. To be honest, I'm starting to struggle writing this a bit. It's really hard to gauge how dark to make things and by the time I sit down to write something, it gets really hard to actually type out really gruesome things (especially the ones that are to come). I'm going a bit slower because of that. I feel that this is an appropriate time to provide a second warning. After this chapter, things are really going to start getting dark. There is going to be blatant and explicit depictions of death and violence, mentions of domestic abuse, explicit language and sexual content including dubious consent, and overall gruesome and gory details for things. If that is not your thing, or becoming less and less your thing, please don't read! Only you can gauge where your limits are and what you choose to read. Like I said at the beginning, my goal isn't to scar people, so don't worry if this just isn't your thing. That being said, I really appreciate all of the comments, kudos, and people who just decided to click on the story and give it a try in general. I'm sorry I'm so terrible at responding to comments, but I do read and appreciate all of them. Thanks so much! And enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Eren could choose one word to describe how he feels in this very moment, it would be uncomfortable. Next to him sits a haphazardly dressed woman, her owl-eyes trained directly on him, widened and unblinking. She seems to be taking in his every movement, assessing every inch of his form—the way his hands twist uneasily in his lap and his eyes dart to the side nervously. She appears to be analyzing him, scrutinizing his every detail to categorize and classify. Eren has an inkling that this must be how lab rats feel when scientists use them as test subjects. The thought brings him little comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the cramped office space, Armin sits chatting cheerily with a muscled, blonde man. The man shares his friend’s same light hair and crystal blue eyes, but the similarities seem to stop there. He is towering next to Armin’s small form. His face is practically ageless, the sternness of his manner making him appear old and mature, only to be replaced the next moment by soft expressions of affection making him appear far younger and more youthful. Eren is practically baffled watching them. He’s never met Armin’s uncle before. He wasn’t even totally sure the man existed until today. He also definitely did not know the tall blonde came with a slightly fanatical friend that seems to enjoy staring at people uncomfortably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is without a doubt the worst experience Eren has ever had to endure. Not just the awkward office meeting with two strangers, but his entire messed up situation with Levi. What is he supposed to do now? Part of him isn’t even all that upset that he doesn’t really know who Levi is. His body and mind still crave the affection and undivided attention Levi provides him. Levi always says that he’s special, and Eren can’t help but feel that’s true when he’s with Levi. But at the same time, the raven is undoubtedly a sketchy and even potentially dangerous person. Lying is second nature to him, and he clearly has no qualms about drastically deceiving people for his own gain. Eren is torn and confused, and he’s not totally sure how the people in the room with him now could help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” A deep voice calls, pulling Eren out of his storming thought, “why don’t you tell us what’s going on, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren bites at his nails nervously. He feels childish doing it, but he can’t help himself. If it weren’t for Armin’s reassurances, he would have left the odd pair long ago. “Umm, okay, Dr. Smith,” he murmurs apprehensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, call me Erwin,” the blonde says good-naturedly, a light smile lighting his chiseled features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can call me Hange!” His companion cuts in loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Eren mumbles, eyes downcast. His teeth gnaw anxiously at his bottom lip. He doesn’t even know what to say, where to begin. The whole situation is so personal. He feels completely uncomfortable discussing it with total strangers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armin said it’s something with your step brother. He’s not who he says he is,” Erwin prompts when Eren doesn’t continue. He seems to sense the boy’s distress, choosing to keep his voice low and slow, almost as if he were talking to a wounded, frightened animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs, willing some courage to come to him. He needs to do something. If not for himself, then for his dad. For Carla, even. He’s still convinced she has nothing to do with this, though he’s not sure quite how that could be possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mikasa cuts in, glancing worriedly when Eren doesn’t speak up. “Apparently Carla is my uncle’s wife…or widow I guess. He and his son both died in a car crash five years ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the son happens to be Eren’s step brother, somehow back from the dead.” Erwin’s eyebrows crinkle as he says it, his blue eyes staring out thoughtfully in quiet contemplation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Eren, Hange leans in closer, her eyes magnified by her bulky glasses. She seems to be scrutinizing his reactions. Eren can’t suppress the deep gulp that bobbs his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye--yeah,” he stutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin nods to Eren before pulling out a laptop. His fingers glide over the keys as the silence in the room stretches. The air feels heavy, the tension among the five palpable. The whole situation is starting to feel just a bit too creepy to Eren. He wants to get to the bottom of Levi’s secret, but at the same time he is intensely fearful of what he will find when he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Erwin hums after a few minutes of quiet typing and scrolling. “I understand why it was so difficult for you to find anything about their deaths online.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I could barely find anything on Todd and Levi Ackerman when I Googled them,” Mikasa notes, hands clasped tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five years ago was when the Sina subway bombings took place, so it’s understandable how other events got pushed to the side with media coverage focusing exclusively on that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, I barely even remember that,” Armin notes, scrunching his face as if to recall the memories of his twelve-year-old self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I can find is one local newspaper article from the Shiganshina Times. Car complications caused their vehicle to crash late at night. Both individuals died on impact. Shiganshina’s a small town, so it’s understandable that there wasn’t a lot of coverage, especially if it was ruled an accident.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that relate to Levi...or fake Levi, or well, you know what I mean. My step brother?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a chance that your step brother knew Levi Ackerman, making it easy for him to assume Levi’s identity after he died. I was hoping to find a connection between the two, but I don’t think any regular search engine is going to do that for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighs, letting his head fall to the back of the chair he is seated in. By this point, his nerves are shot. It doesn’t help that they’re in an office on Trost State’s campus, too. He keeps expecting to see Levi pop out of the shadows at any second, like Levi would somehow know he is here even though Eren didn’t tell him. It doesn’t help that Levi has been oddly quiet as of late, not even texting him all that often recently. Somehow, Eren has the feeling that Levi is waiting for him to make a move. Like this is all just a game for Levi to keep himself amused with for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how do we get more information?” Armin questions as Eren retreats into his own thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Farlan is in town to help us. I can ask him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Farlan?” Mikasa asks as she takes Eren’s hand and squeezes in tightly. Eren glances up, snapped out of his storming thoughts. He offers her a weak smile that does little to reassure the ravenette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin sighs heavily, a pang of distress flitting across his sharp features. “My dad’s old partner. He’s helping us track down my dad’s killer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, geez. Oh…uh, I’m so sorry,” Mikasa stutters, gripping Eren’s hand tighter.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Eren blurts without thinking, immediately embarrassed by the question. “I--I mean…you don’t have to, like, tell us or anything. I didn’t mean to,—” Eren lets his sentence die off, a light dusting of crimson painting his tanned cheeks. He chews harder at his bottom lip, almost sure that if he gnaws down much more, red droplets will start to pool out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine,” Erwin says simply. “There are actually interesting likenesses between your case and my father’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The comment startles Eren. His situation with Levi seems far from standard. “How so?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father was a police detective in Karanes. There are a lot of small towns surrounding that area, so the police force also provided services for them, too.” Erwin has taken on his stern demeanor again, his body leaning back far in the little, plastic chair he is seated in, his eyes lost somewhere in a maze of swirling memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was off-duty that night,” Erwin continues. “He drove down to Shiganshina to volunteer at a fire safety demonstration at one of the town’s elementary schools.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiganshina?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he died only four months before the Ackermans, in fact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Creepy,” Eren mumbles despite himself. Erwin’s father died in the same little town only a few months before his step brother’s stolen identity did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin provides a dry smile to Eren’s comment. “Yes, I thought it was an odd coincidence, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a call. My father heard about it and decided to provide assistance. A quadruple homicide. A local boy stabbed his uncle and three of his uncle’s friends and then fled.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Armin murmurs, face paling in the harsh fluorescent light of the little office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Hange appears more tense now. She has abandoned her meticulous scanning of Eren to sit back rigidly in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, apparently it was quite brutal. My father helped with the search. The details are fuzzy. The officers had split up to cover more ground. My father was unarmed when he found the boy in the woods surrounding the town, and he was stabbed, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy silence falls over the group. Eren wracks his brain for something to say, some words of comfort he can provide, but comes up empty. In the end, he knows that nothing he could say would provide the solace that Erwin truly needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is many minutes before any of them speak again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, he got away?” Mikasa asks quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he did. Farlan tracked him all the way to Sina before losing his trail. He seems to have resurfaced again somewhere in this city.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have you had such a hard time finding him, though?” Armin asks, the cogs in his head turning with curiosity. He appears as scrutinizing and scrupulous as his uncle is pondering over every unfortunate detail of the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Erwin sighs, the sound reflecting the tiredness in his voice and the lines etched in his face pointing to years of similar questioning with few satisfying answers, “it's a bit of a hard situation. We don’t have a good description of what he looks like. My dad was the only officer who saw him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What about people in Shiganshina? Surely someone could provide a description of him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…hard,” Hange cuts in, trying to spare her friend some of the onerousness of recounting the story. “He came from a difficult family situation. He only attended public school for his elementary education, and even for that, apparently he was gone more than he wasn’t. There were no yearbook photos, no class pictures with him in them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And his family home-schooled him after fifth grade,” Erwin continues on after Hange. “The clearest description anyone has of him is from when he was ten years old.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so creepy,” Eren mutters, shivering slightly. And he thought his situation was bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, as far as anyone can tell, it was a pretty terrible family situation. His mother was sick and his uncle was abusive. Hange and I have a theory that he pretty much broke down after his mother died. He killed his uncle only four days after her death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys have a theory? But you’re not police officers, right?” Mikasa asks, her brow scrunching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin sighs. “No, but the case pretty much died when the kid disappeared. The only person who has bothered to keep pursuing leads is my father's old partner. He’s still with the Karanes PD. Hange and I move around from city to city to investigate whenever he gets new leads. All we have to go on is a description that is over a decade old, so you can imagine we end up on a lot of wild goose chases.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s chest aches seeing Erwin’s dejected expression. It’s clear how hard this is on him, how much of a toll his father’s mystery killer has taken on his life. It makes Eren angry. Angry that someone could do something so vicious. Something that impacts another person’s life so heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels a certain solidarity with the blonde man. Not that he can necessarily understand his circumstances, but Eren knows his situation with Levi is somewhat similar. The raven is impacting his life, the life of his family heavily. He doesn’t want to see that turn out as grim as it has for Erwin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Eren says with all the sincerity existing within him. His emerald eyes are shining intensely. He wants Erwin to know how much he truly means that, how much he feels for him. When the blonde gives a small but firm nod, Eren is almost certain he understands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin sighs slightly to break the room’s tension, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “Farlan is coming into town tomorrow to meet with Hange and me. He has access to police databases and resources we can’t get our hands onto. He may be able to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you,” Eren declares, feeling more at ease than he has in days. He’s not sure what Farlan will find, but he’s hoping whatever it is won’t be so bad. That he’ll still be able to live his peaceful life with his new-built family. Part of Eren wants that to include Levi, too. Despite himself, there is a piece of him that can’t let the raven go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until then, stay away from your step brother as much as you can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll try.” With Levi’s possessiveness, Eren knows that won’t be easy, but he’s determined to try. He won’t let Levi win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin runs his large hands tiredly over his face. He doesn’t need to glance up to know Hange is looking at him with worry. They’ve been constant companions throughout this battle for five grueling, arduous years. Sometimes Erwin believes it’ll never end, that he’ll never be able to find his father’s killer. Five years ago he was so certain he would find the man and snuff the life out of his body as had happened to his father. As each year passes with nothing, not so much as a hint of who he could be or where he could have gone, Erwin isn’t sure if he could still go through with his plan to end the savage enigma’s life, though. More than ever, he’s starting to believe he would find the man only to fall in a mess of exhaustion and purposelessness at his feet, begging to be released from the pain that has become his constant companion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than once he has considered giving up. More than once Hange has suggested it. They’re no closer to finding the mystery killer than they were five years ago, and with each passing day Erwin becomes more grim, more bogged down by uncertainties and hopelessness. It is a vicious cycle of pain, loss, and despair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin has little hope that Farlan will bring them good news. It has been five years of following breadcrumbs and jumping around from city to city with the smallest possibility that maybe the boy will have moved on, will be living some sort of normal, traceable life that will eventually lead to his downfall. They haven’t been so lucky, though. Whoever Rivaille Levik is and has become, he is clearly doing an exemplary job at keeping himself hidden. Erwin can’t say he’s shocked. The boy is a genius, after all. He was able to gather that much from the few who knew him as a child in Shiganshina. A genius, but a devil. Completely lacking in any of the empathy and emotional cognition that characterizes normal people. The thought makes Erwin shudder. Having such an evil person hiding out in the normal world is enough to set him on edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s here,” Hange whispers over, grabbing his large hand in hers and squeezing tightly for reassurance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, when Erwin looks up he sees a sandy-blonde haired man strolling over to their little corner table. His face is etched with the same deep, cutting lines that spread across Erwin’s on his worst days, when he can’t get the memory of his father and imagines of that fateful night out of his head. For Farlan, however, those etchings have become constant companions, indicating years at a brutal job coupled with the lingering pain of losing a friend and partner. He looks tired and dejected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Farlan greets the pair curtly despite not having seen either Erwin or Hange for more than six months. Such has become the nature of their relations and their meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dull sadness fills Erwin when he thinks about that. He has known Farlan since he was a teenager. It’s difficult to realize how simultaneously close and far apart they’ve become dealing with the death of his father and the grueling task of finding his killer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any news?” Hange asks with forced cheeriness in her voice. Her attempts to soften the situation for Erwin and his meetings with Farlan, while appreciated, are often unsuccessful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan sighs heavily, only speaking after a waitress has come around to take his drink order. “Nothing new, really,” he mutters bitterly. “I’m sure he’s still here, but I don’t know where. We can only assume that someone is helping him, or he’s somehow managed to integrate himself into normal society, though I can’t imagine how given the gruesome nature of his crimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Erwin muses almost thoughtfully. The idea of someone so vicious living a normal, mundane life has become almost humorous to him at this point. More and more, it appears to be the only explanation for things, though. Unlike with Shiganshina, it seems Rivaille hasn’t left a trail of corpses wherever he’s gone. The idea of a man who murdered five people without so much as a blink of an eye suddenly settling down and getting a job, living some semblance of an average life, has become ruthlessly comical for Erwin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t imagine how the little psycho has managed it, though,” Furlan hisses almost to himself, his voice venomous but not without a brooding pain that aches of familiarity for Erwin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him, Hange stiffens. She despises labeling the boy as psychotic as Furlan so readily does. Erwin doesn’t know how to feel about it anymore. He used to be so sure Rivaille was pure evil, that he was practically a devil incarnate. Now, after years of searching with no new leads, no new crimes to link his father’s dead case to new ones, he’s not so sure the boy isn’t a victim of his own circumstances, too. The thought physically repulses Erwin. He doesn’t want to find any inkling of justification for Rivaille’s heinous crimes, but he can’t help the little gnawing at the back of his mind that has only grown with Hange’s displeasure of the label. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you staying in town?” Erwin asks to counter any biting comment burning on Hange’s lips. There’s no point in the three of them, the last remaining people trying to solve his father’s murder, turning against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a few days,” Furlan grunts, sipping heavily at a cup of black coffee brought over for him. “I’m going to do some more investigating before heading back to Karanes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in that case I have a favor to ask you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” the sandy-haired man hums, clearly surprised by Erwin’s inquiry into something other than his father’s case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My nephew’s friend has run into a bit of trouble with his step brother. I was hoping you could look into him a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit of trouble,” Hange mutters, clearly unimpressed by his word choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of trouble?” Furlan asks, a newfound curiosity settling over him. He’s not used to such a straightforward and pragmatic person as Erwin making odd requests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems his step brother has assumed a false identity for unclear reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit,” Furlan murmurs, an sandy eyebrow raising slightly. “You always manage to find trouble, Erwin,” he says almost affectionately, a laugh touching at his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin can’t help but chuckle lightly at the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, that’s not your usual, suburban family troubles,” Furlan continues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Erwin hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you worried?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Eren, my nephew’s friend, seems pretty worried about it. They have been living together for months, though, so I’m hoping it’s just a result of some stupid trouble the kid got himself into in the past.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can never be too careful,” Furlan finishes, tapping his fingers on the table. “What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi Ackerman is the name he’s using.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, huh?” Furlan murmurs quietly, his eyes glazing slightly. “That’s a variation of the Hebrew name Levik.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hange asks loudly, snapping Furlan out of his stupor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he murmurs, startled. “Oh, nothing. I was just - it’s probably nothing. I’ll look into him for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Furlan,” Erwin says sincerely. For a moment, he almost sees the same light that had brightened up Furlan’s eyes five years ago. Something akin to longing pangs in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, kiddo,” Furlan chuckles lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Levi's back next chapter even worse than ever. RIP. Thanks again for all of the comments, kudos, and people just reading the story in general. I really appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically lots of angry whispering and people being really oblivious as a means to advance the plot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! I'm proud to say this chapter is actually out on time. This chapter pretty much marks the half-way point! I ended up adding an extra chapter after mapping out the entire story, so this fic will be 21 chapters it total. The next five chapters are going to build off of one another and progressively get worse and worse, so beware. As always, be wary of author's notes and chapter nine warnings. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jean, don’t hog all the popcorn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Jaeger. I thought I was your guest,” the sandy-haired boy sneers back, each syllable exaggerated with a mock hurt that makes Eren contemplate the joy he’d get punching that jeering grin off of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start you two,” Connie drawls lazily, realizing any attempt to keep Eren and Jean from fighting would most likely prove futile, and thus keeps his efforts to intervene minimal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, stop it,” Armin huffs, throwing a pretzel at Eren’s head to draw the brunette’s attention away from staring daggers at Jean. “Pick a movie already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it have to be me?” Eren whines back. He is seated on the ground in his living room, Mikasa and Sasha occupying the spots on the floor next to him, while Jean, Connie, and Armin stretch out over the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your house, idiot,” Jean scoffs back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you two stop it,” Mikasa practically growls, latching onto Eren’s arm to keep him from springing on a smirking Jean. She shoots the sandy-haired boy a vicious look as she wrangles Eren back onto the floor. “We should wait for Ymir and Historia if we’re gonna watch something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha whines slightly when Eren throws a pretzel at Jean’s head in retaliation—she’s not one for wasting snacks. A murderous glare from Mikasa abruptly halts any of Eren’s food attacks, and the six friends settle down to wait for the two girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren has spent the entire week since meeting with Erwin and Hange finding ways to avoid Levi. The pair gave him no timeline for their investigation, so Eren has done his best to remain in the constant company of at least one of his friends. Even if Levi can see through Eren’s weak excuses to avoid his presence, spending more time with his friends has provided a plausible explanation and a much needed reprieve from the mess he has somehow found himself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Eren was worried Levi would somehow find a way to barge into his life with the same disregard and manipulation as he has in the past, but to his surprise Levi has remained largely out of touch with him. The thought, although making his scheme to avoid the pale enigma far easier, has left Eren more on edge than he would probably feel if he were actually seeing Levi everyday. Not that he has ever been good at guessing and understanding Levi’s thoughts and intentions, but at least being around him would give Eren the chance to try. The distance has somehow managed to make him more anxious about the entire situation. He can’t shake the distinct feeling that Levi is planning something, playing some sort of game with him that will most likely not be to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ringing doorbell snaps Eren out of his storming thoughts. He glances over to see Mikasa peering at him with worry lining her sharp features. It was she and Armin who had suggested getting all of them together for an evening of pizza and movies to try and distract Eren from his progressively distressed mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” Sasha sputters through handfuls of popcorn, jumping up with the fluffy, little pieces of food practically leaving a trail behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house is filled with Hsitoria’s cheery voice and an occasional grumble from Ymir. The three walk in, Ymir clung tight as ever to Historia’s side while the small blonde greets the group brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can decide what we’re gonna watch,” Armin says, picking up the conversation from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to order pizza first,” Sasha declares vehemently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armin, you’re in charge of the movie. I’ll get my dad’s card for the food,” Eren proclaims, happy to pass his movie decision duties off to someone else. The blonde shoots him a knowing simper but grabs a remote off of a little coffee table without protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No horror,” Eren declares on his way to the kitchen, shivering slightly thinking how that ended for him the last time he tried to distract his mind with a scary movie. He can sense Mikasa following close behind him into the dark room, but he doesn’t acknowledge her presence. Her concern for him has only increased in recent days, but Eren isn’t prepared to deal with the worry in his own mind, let alone his friend’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mikasa calls quietly as he rummages around to find the credit card Grisha left for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eren murmurs back, his eyes still intently fixated in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Eren practically deadpans, trying to force some emotion that just doesn’t want to come into his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard from him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you going to do if—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa,” Eren practically hisses, cutting her off. He immediately winces at his belligerent tone. “I don’t know yet,” he whispers, attempting to soften his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the truth, too. Eren has no idea what he will find out about Levi, and how he will deal with it if the revelation is truly horrible. Part of him wishes he had never snooped into Levi’s personal life. There is no way to go back to pretending they’re a semi-normal, functioning family now, yet Eren still craves the days when he was just starting to know Levi. When he was just starting to see past the vicious shell of icy aloofness and demeaning scorn. What he found was possessive and manipulative, but there was also affection and love that no one had ever shown him before. At least not in the way Levi did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lets out a languid sigh, his chest panging with guilt for his treatment of Mikasa and a sharp pain at the realization that he may never get to go back to that loving and affectionate relationship with Levi again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mikasa.” Eren’s voice is hoarse when he says it. The emotion that wouldn’t come before, the feelings he has been pushing down for days, feel about ready to burst from him. Eren desperately shoves down a sob pulling at his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing his distress, Mikasa comes up and wraps her arms around her brunette friend, pulling him in close. “It’s okay,” she murmurs soothingly, “Armin and I are here to help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods weakly into her shoulder. He doesn’t know how to tell her that all of the grief he has been feeling is mostly due to the fact that he may never get to be with Levi in the way that he was before. As foolish as it seems to him even now, he doesn’t want to let go of the connection he has with Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls away from the ravenette after a moment, grabbing the credit card and making his way back with Mikasa into the living room. The friends order pizza while Armin pulls up some comedy movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After minutes of futile effort, Eren finally feels he can get a little lost in the humor of the movie, allowing himself to be distracted slightly from his storming thoughts. Around him, the room is warm and his closest friends are laughing jubilantly. A distinct sense of serenity settles somewhere close to him, making Eren almost feel at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be the pizza,” Jean declares as the ringing doorbell reverberates through the house. The sandy-haired boy pulls himself off of the sofa and strides out of view to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! I’m starving,” Sasha whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just ate two bags of popcorn by yourself,” Connie scoffs, tossing pretzels at the brunette girl’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t get my floor dirty,” Eren huffs in his best attempt to sound authoritative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connie is about to retort when Jean strides back into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not pizza, just your brother,” he declares, providing a curt nod to the dark figure looming behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s face immediately pales. Levi is standing close behind Jean, taking in the group with unmasked humor lighting his eyes and twisting a sneer onto his face. Eren can’t suppress the gulp that bobbs his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my brother,” he murmurs despite himself. Levi’s sneer instantly widens at Eren’s comment, his eyes sweeping across the brunette’s form with that poorly concealed hunger inflaming his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shrugs, plopping back into his spot on the sofa, seemingly unaware of the brunette’s distress. Eren can practically feel Armin and Mikasa tensing up by him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just watching a movie if you want to join us. I’m Historia by the way,” the blonde girl calls sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” he murmurs, making his way up to grab Historia’s outstretched hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is on his feet by this point, desperately trying to think of some excuse to force Levi to leave. Levi brushes so close to him as he reaches out to shake Historia’s hand, that for one heart-stopping moment Eren is almost certain the raven is going to try and kiss him. Levi seems to sense this, his face lighting up further with a sadistic mirth that forces a shiver Eren can’t suppress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi provides Historia the same politeness the girl so naturally exudes, but Eren can’t help but feel there is a mocking air to his actions. That he’s putting on a show for everyone’s benefit and to further distress Eren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi takes a seat on the floor next to Eren and grabs onto the brunette’s arm to pull him back down onto the floor too. Eren glances around to see Armin staring at him with apprehension and Mikasa outright glaring murderously at Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, Levi seems to be aware of everything occurring in his surroundings. He reaches out to subtly stroke a loose piece of hair behind Eren’s ear right in Mikasa’s line of sight, further inciting the fury of the ravenette. A warning glance from Eren is the only thing that keeps her from springing at the pale man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean starts the movie again as the remainder of his friends fall back into watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can sense Levi’s presence right next to him even though he forces himself to keep his eyes intently trained ahead. Levi is close, the sides of his leg and arm brushing close to Eren but not quite touching his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can’t stop himself from stealing a glance in the raven’s direction. Levi is staring ahead at the TV, but he seems to realize Eren is looking at him because his smirk widens as the brunette does. He appears calm and relaxed, completely unbothered by the clear distress he is causing three members of the group. On the contrary, Levi seems to be pleasantly amused by Mikasa’s unabashed disdain for him, and Eren and Armin’s clear apprehension and borderline fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clanging doorbell is what snaps Eren out of his stupor. He blushes slightly realizing that his stealing glances had turned to outright staring at the man next to him. A quick glance around tells Eren no one really seemed to notice, much to his relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking finally,” Jean huffs, pulling himself up again. He has to jump to get past Eren and Levi leaning up against the front of the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Eren takes the opportunity to whisper now that the closest member of the group is out of earshot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk on Levi’s face stretches as he glances over to take in Eren’s alarmed expression. His eyes flash with mirth and something much deeper and darker that makes Eren tense in apprehension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Levi coos softly. “I can’t come visit my favorite little brother?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Eren’s voice is just a whisper of a breath as he says it. His lungs feel somehow deprived of oxygen from the tight squeezing that has enveloped his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you miss me?” Levi continues in his same low tone, unphased by Eren’s tumbling and erratic breaths that sound cacophonous in the quiet air between the two. “Or at least parts of me,” he sneers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can’t stop the crimson blush that dusts his cheeks at Levi’s meaning. His heart is beating erratically in his chest, practically screaming for him to get up and flee from this terrible situation. Levi can’t be doing this. Not now, not in his home in front of his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pizza’s finally here,” Jean declares loudly, snapping Eren out of his petrified daze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is overwhelmingly aware when Levi inches subtly closer to him in order to let Jean by, his body now pressing up against Eren’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren desperately tries to distract himself by accepting a slice of pizza offered to him. He pays it no mind, letting the food drip grease onto his hands as he wills his heart to slow its turbulent palpitations. The fact that Mikasa hasn’t sprung on Levi is about the only good thing about his current situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him, Levi scoffs. “Fucking disgusting,” he murmurs, grabbing the pizza from Eren’s hand and taking a bite out of it before reaching over to grab some napkins strewn on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If possible, Eren’s heart flutters even more, threatening to burst out of his chest. His cheeks are aflame again as Levi reaches over him, placing a hand firmly on Eren’s knee as he stretches for a napkin, shoving it into Eren’s hand with a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren glances around to make sure his friends aren’t blatantly aware of Levi’s inconspicuous actions, but they seem intently focused on the movie ahead. Even Armin and Mikasa seem a bit distracted trying to appear calm and engaged while attempting to steal glances to make sure Eren is okay. Eren suddenly feels very alone and afraid as Levi unabashedly pushes his body into Eren’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, eat,” Levi commands, looking highly displeased by the one bite of the greasy food he decided to try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren takes the pizza and does as he’s told, not wanting to upset the vicious and belligerent man next to him. The oily food practically tastes like cardboard in his dry mouth. He gulps pieces down with difficulty, feeling increasingly queasy after each bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been avoiding me,” Levi murmurs into Eren’s ear when he is finished forcing the pizza down. Eren can feel the hot breath tumbling out of his mouth and enveloping his skin. Goosebumps prickle at his arms as Levi’s lips brush against his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N--no I haven’t.” Eren internally curses himself for the stutter he can’t keep from his voice. He hears Levi chuckle lightly, clearly amused by his distress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Levi hums. “Why are you lying to me, Eren?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s heart stops when he feels Levi reach out and stroke the inside of his knee, his fingertips teasing, moving languidly further along the inside of Eren’s thigh. He gulps heavily, closing his eyes to practically plead with his body to remain in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t do that.” Eren’s voice is barely a whisper, almost a plea as he says it. He can feel Levi’s sneer against his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you like it,” Levi coos, bringing his lips down to press lightly against Eren’s neck right where his pulse is practically jumping through his skin. “See how much you like it,” he murmurs, his lips brushing against Eren’s ear once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I… no,” Eren stammers weakly, now practically wishing one of his friends would glance over and force Levi to pull away. He can’t stop the tightness starting to grip in his pants as Levi continues sliding his hand further up his thigh, stroking lazily at his clothed skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Levi scoffs into his ear. “You’re so full of shit, you little slut. If I stripped you naked right now and fucked you in front of all your little friends, you’d beg me not to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Eren hisses, finally managing to pull some force into his voice. He feels an unrestrained fury race through his veins that sharply dichotomizes the suffocating constriction squeezing his chest. The emotions embroiling and mixing in his body are practically irrepressible. He chooses to focus all his attention solely on his rage to keep himself from becoming completely overwhelmed. “Don’t you dare say shit like that.” The venom in Eren’s voice is evident; his hands squeeze tightly at his sides, stretching the skin over his bones almost painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The truth, Eren. You don’t want me to say the truth.” Levi’s voice is just as poisonous now too. His radiating anger is almost startling to Eren. He’s so used to Levi maintaining a calm aloofness and detachment almost all the time, that seeing him so brazenly infuriated is surprising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of a memory engulfs Eren’s mind: Levi’s rage, those pale hands around his neck, something suffocating his body and stealing his life away. Eren can’t suppress a shudder, pushing the horridly cold sensation away from his body. What was that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you think I want, Levi, but it’s not that. I don’t want you here now, either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his fury, Eren can’t keep himself from glancing over. There is an emotion in Levi’s voice that he’s never heard before. It flickers into the raven’s normally unfeeling and sarcastic drawl, sounding strangely hoarse and out of place. When he looks over, Eren sees something akin to pain flash across Levi’s piercing eyes, only to be replaced in an instant by a cold disinterest. Something squeezes painfully at Eren’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please go, Levi,” Eren sighs, pushing down the emotions bubbling in his chest. Levi’s hand has ceased brushing further up his thigh, pressing hot and heavy motionlessly against the side of his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly makes you think you can tell me to do anything, brat?” The impassive and icy cold has gripped Levi’s voice again. It is a dispassionate and saddening shift from the soft almost desperate tone he used to call out Eren’s name. “You belong to me, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t control me, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scoff that rings from Levi’s lips is merciless. “You and I both know that’s about the stupidest thing that’s ever come out of that pretty, little mouth of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fucking serious. You can’t manipulate me. Not like you do with everyone else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Eren?” Levi sneers. “Tell that to the erection growing in your pants right now or how you scream like a little whore every time my dick is up your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eren spits, elongating the single syllable to convey every ounce of his fury, “say shit like that to me in my own fucking house, inches away from my friends. Don’t you have any fucking decency?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid question, brat. The better one would be why you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. You and I aren’t that different, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can’t suppress the scoff that bursts from his lips. He has to struggle to force his voice to maintain a whisper as he growls at Levi. “You and I are nothing alike.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure we are,” Levi smirks, clearly enjoying the brunette’s weakening ability to suppress his emotions. “Think about it. Maybe one day you’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Levi asks, raising an eyebrow in mock curiosity. “Tell me how I’m wrong, gorgeous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can’t suppress a shudder at the pet name as Levi sneers at him. He’s losing control of this situation, he can feel it and so can Levi. His emotions rage inside him. He’s losing control of any sense of rationality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, I don’t pretend to be someone I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can’t take back the words as they tumble out of his mouth. For a second he doesn’t want to, either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretend to be - what do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren has the sense to keep his mouth shut this time, but the damage has already been done. His silence speaks volumes. Part of him halfheartedly hopes Levi will take it to mean something having to do with his icy, demeaning exterior, but Eren already knows full well that will not be the case. The cogs in Levi’s head turn nonstop. He’s too intelligent to not grasp at Eren’s meaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The word is soft out of Levi’s mouth. His eyes hold a pensive, faraway look. “Hmm,” he hums quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, I didn’t--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Eren,” Levi sneers, cutting the brunette off. The look on his face holds a gleeful cruelty that Eren has never quite witnessed before. It practically snatches his breath away, leaving the brunette to stutter and gasp at a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, I--I,” Eren sputters, unable to get anything else out. He can feel the color draining from his face, the burning rage being replaced by a queasy nausea in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi? You’re not very good at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pained whimper escapes Eren’s lips. His mouth is too dry to form sounds beyond mewling whines. He practically shrinks down in Levi’s looming presence, finding himself peering up at the sadistic mirth lighting Levi’s eyes once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know my real name,” Levi continues, unperturbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Eren whispers despite himself. His voice is strained, sounding painful to his own ears. He’s not really sure what he’s apologizing for, but he can’t keep the words from falling out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay, baby,” Levi coos gently, stroking a strand of hair behind Eren’s ear. “I don’t mind you calling me Levi. It sounds pretty coming from your lips.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can only let out a whimpering mewl again, his body frozen by Levi’s icy fingertips brushing lightly against the sensitive skin of his ear. He doesn’t know how to pull himself out of the hole he just dug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Levi continues, glancing around. “If you know, that means mushroom top and that little, dark-haired bitch over there does, too, given the way they reacted when I came in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Eren whispers, “don’t hurt them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s lips sneer at the desperate look on Eren’s face. “Hurt them? Eren, how much do you know about me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything,” he blurts quickly, hoping to throw Levi off his game, desperately trying to find some way to escape the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Levi smirks. “So, that means nothing. I can work with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W--work with what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Eren. You and I need to have a little chat,” Levi declares, standing and easily pulling Eren forcefully to his feet as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa jumps up instantly, her gaze menacing and body poised to intervene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Levi drawls lazily, providing Mikasa a blatantly unimpressed look. “We’re just going upstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think you’re going anywhere with him--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--Mikasa,” Eren cuts off sharply, finding his voice with the ravenette’s piercing tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she sees the ashy look on Eren’s face, Mikasa immediately closes her mouth, her expression shifting from furious to almost frightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back soon,” Eren murmurs, surprised at the calmness that has settled in his voice. He certainly doesn’t feel calm, but somehow the desire to console and protect Mikasa and Armin takes over any fear he’s feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we pause the movie or something?” Jean asks indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Levi replies lightly. “We like to take our time,” he sneers, shooting a satisfied smirk at Mikasa’s stony face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Jean proclaims, but Levi ignores the sandy-haired boy in favor of pulling Eren along up the stairs and out of sight of the small group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren barely manages to shoot a warning glance to Armin and Mikasa before Levi practically pushes him into his bedroom. He’s hoping the rapid look gets the message across. Eren isn’t sure what Levi would be willing to do if they were to intervene. The raven seems overwhelmingly delighted right now, but that doesn’t mean he’d be above doing anything horrible. Eren realizes that now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls his body to the furthest wall as Levi leans lazily against his door, his steely eyes observing Eren’s frightened and rigid form pressed heavily into the opposite wall for a few seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi reaches back and locks the door before inching forward slowly, relishing in how Eren seems to push his body further and further into the wall with each step he takes. The brunette looks like a cornered and terrified animal. Levi can’t keep himself from licking his lips slightly, his hands falling languidly into his pockets, his eyes unwaveringly focused on the only thing that matters in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Eren,” Levi says slowly, stopping a few paces from Eren’s crumpling form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W--what?” Eren stutters when Levi pauses, clearly expecting a response. His heart threatens to burst in his chest. What is Levi doing? What would he be willing to do? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you know,” Levi replies, his eyes turning profoundly dark and sinister. “I don’t know how you figured it out, but I have to admit I’m a little impressed that you did. I may have underestimated you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ca--Carla. How did you - does she know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s lips curl, his haughty scoff piercing the still air. “That doesn’t really matter right now,” he sneers, inching closer again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can’t stop his body from trying to practically melt into the wall. His breathing has become shallow and erratic, spilling out of him in tumbling gasps. He needs to do something, to find some way to stop whatever Levi is doing right now, whatever he plans to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does matter?” he asks, his voice barely even a whisper anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knows he’ll regret the question when it’s out, but he can’t stop himself from asking it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” His voice is quivering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Levi purrs, stopping directly in front of Eren. “All of you. Your mind. Your body. Your emotions. Willingly and forever. They all belong to me,” he murmurs, taking Eren’s face in his hands and wiping at the tears that have inadvertently started to fall down those tanned cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A delighted chuckle escapes Levi’s lips. He presses his face closer to Eren’s, breathing in the scent of his tears and the sting of his fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Eren. The first time I met you, I wanted to kill you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Eren whimpers, feeling suffocated by Levi’s confession. His hands are shaking uncontrollably. He desperately wants to reach up and shove Levi away from him, but he can’t even begin to find the strength to do so. “Wh--why?” he forces out, not sure he wants to know the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him, Levi appears delighted by the question. He looks like he’s having fun, like he’s legitimately enjoying discussing his desire to kill Eren with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Levi hums, kissing lightly at Eren’s cheeks as he speaks. “You made me angry. You were so beautiful at that wedding. Practically a ray of fucking sunshine,” he murmurs, chuckling lightly at his own joke. “It was annoying. How attracted I was to you. I couldn’t even believe how much I cared, how much I wanted you. I--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pauses with a huff, practically at a loss for words with how to express himself. He almost looks frustrated, pulling his face away from Eren’s slightly to tug at his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even sure,” Levi murmurs more to himself than to Eren. “But it doesn’t really matter, does it?” he asks, the apprehension quickly passing only to be replaced by that sadistic glee again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Eren forces himself to utter as lightly as possible. “Do you still want to kill me?” He attempts to ask it in a joking manner, but his voice still comes out weak and strained despite the effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums, his lips twisting in a smirk, “What do you think?” He asks, leaning in close again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eren mutters before his brain can totally comprehend what he’s saying. “I think you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the truth, too. He can’t lie to himself. He sure as hell can’t lie to Levi. And if Eren’s being honest with himself, a part of him has always felt it is true. The way Levi looks at him, the things that he says and does, too obviously point to sinister intentions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Levi chuckles, his face twisted in malice, his eyes aflame with menace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren isn’t even surprised when he feels Levi’s pale hands clasp around his throat. A twinge of familiarity shoots through him, the memory from earlier evoked in the deepest crevices of his thoughts. He is vaguely aware when Levi presses down directly against his throat. Eren doesn’t even bother to fight back. His arms remain limp at his sides, his head falling back to further expose his neck as his eyes flutter closed. There’s no escape, only resignation and a prayer for something quick and painless. He can’t fight off Levi. He knows that. He couldn’t beat Levi, either. That’s why he’s in this mess to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A serene forbearance settles over Eren as he feels Levi press down harder, feels the pale man’s breath tumbling out erratically and excitedly. The constriction, the closing off of his airways is almost calming. His brain feels muddled and fuzzy. He vaguely hears Levi murmuring something. It sounds soothing, loving, really. Eren doesn’t bother to try and listen. His body is already lighting with the first signs of panic, the realization that life-bringing oxygen is being deprived from him. Eren doesn’t mind, he doesn’t give in to the panic. He feels his body relaxing into Levi’s strangling hold, resigning himself to his fate. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's part one of five of the "shit just hits the fan and everything goes to hell" arc. It'll just keep getting worse, so maybe that's something to look forward to. Who knows. Anyways, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically, Eren realizes he was very wrong about not being able to be manipulated, and he has some newfound addictions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one is a day late guys. It's also shorter than I meant it to be because I ran out of time to write this week. Despite its lack of content, this chapter is still pretty heavy, so please read with caution. Next one will have more plot driving events and will hopefully be longer. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A serene forbearance settles over Eren as he feels Levi press down harder, feels the pale man’s breath tumbling out erratically and excitedly. The constriction, the closing off of his airways is almost calming. His brain feels muddled and fuzzy. He vaguely hears Levi murmuring something. It sounds soothing, loving, really. Eren doesn’t bother to try and listen. His body is already lighting with the first signs of panic, the realization that life-bringing oxygen is being deprived from him. Eren doesn’t mind, he doesn’t give in to the panic. He feels his body relaxing into Levi’s strangling hold, resigning himself to his fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pained, startled yelp escapes Eren’s throat when the crushing pressure encasing his neck is suddenly removed. He feels his body go completely limp, his lungs screaming desperately for the air that races in. Eren can’t keep himself from completely crumbling to the floor in a harrowed, oxygen-deprived heep. Strong arms swoop underneath him and keep him from hitting the floor roughly at the last second, slowly easing him down into a sitting position on the ground. Eren clings desperately to those formidable, pale arms, not even caring who they belong to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gulps in air, not sure if the desperation comes from having been choked or from his unavailing attempt to keep his boiling emotions in check. Tears crinkle at the corners of his eyes as he heaves in panting, erratic breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Levi coos softly, his arms still wrapped firmly around Eren’s shaking form. “You did so well, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaguely, Eren wonders what Levi is praising him for. What did he do well at? Being choked? Succumbing to Levi’s will and allowing his life to literally be squeezed from his body? Somehow, he has a feeling both of those would be correct. He can’t mistake the affection that has floated into Levi’s voice again. That affection that he only shows Eren. There is love there. Desperation and desire that are so out of place for Levi except in these rare moments when Eren is a gasping, shuddering mess at the man’s feet. Something in Eren’s body squeezes. If it is fear or apprehension, he cannot say. Eren isn't so sure it is anymore, but the alternative is too terrifying to accept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Le--Levi,” he pants despite himself. He can no longer suppress the tears lining his eyes, letting them fall down his face and once again leaving his cheeks wet and blotchy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong by the way,” Levi declares lightly, reaching out a hand to ruffle the haphazard hair atop Eren’s head, his hands stroking through in a lazy attempt to try and get the brown locks to lie flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s chest rises and falls rapidly as he takes in Levi’s serene expression focused intently on fussing with his hair. He doesn’t know what to do. Levi still has him pinned to the wall. He’s in an even worse position now that he’s sitting too. The raven locked the door on their way in, making any quick escape all the more difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I wrong about?” Eren asks tentatively, his voice strained and raspy. He figures keeping Levi talking until he can think of something to do is his best course of action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Eren,” Levi proclaims, that light mocking back in his voice replacing the quiet affection from moments ago, “If I still wanted to kill you, you would be dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s face pales slightly at the sinister look that crosses Levi’s face. He’s telling the truth, Eren knows. Whether or not the pale man enjoys the thought of having past desires to kill him is something Eren cannot tell, though. Levi’s tone, the lightness and almost carefree nature to his voice disconcerts Eren. The way he talks about murder and death so mildliy sounds almost offensive in its wickedness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relieved?” Levi asks when Eren can’t manage to voice any coherent response to what he just professed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Eren mumbles, unable to lie, as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi chuckles heartily, the sound almost out of place in the muted atmosphere of the room. He tugs at Eren’s chin, raising it to get a better view of the discolored skin stretching across the brunette’s neck and down towards his collarbone. A pleased hum escapes his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty,” he murmurs, his eyes sweeping over the already darkening bruises, his fingertips gliding lightly across the irritated skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can’t suppress the moan of intermixed pain and delight when Levi brings his lips forcefully to his neck, kissing and biting at the bruising with enough force to send light sparks of pain shooting down Eren’s sides. He can’t stop himself from encircling his arms around Levi’s back to give himself something to cling onto while the man teases at his inflamed skin with a hungry fervor. Any plan of escape completely falls from his mind, leaving Eren’s brain muddled and confused. Little mewls of pain escape his lips followed by much deeper, desperate moans of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Eren growls, his arms inadvertantly tightening around Levi. This isn’t what he’s supposed to be doing. He’s supposed to be avoiding Levi at all costs, especially after how easily Levi admitted to having wanted to kill him mere moments ago. “Levi, please. We need to stop,” Eren whines breathlessly, trying to convince his body that he believes those words too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Levi drawls lazily, clearly only asking the question to humor the panting brunette under him. He trails his lips languidly up to Eren’s jaw, nipping at the sharp bone as Eren attempts to stutter out some form of a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are people downstairs,” Eren gasps, trying desperately to find some excuse to halt the turn of events. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down then,” Levi simpers, moving up to capture the brunette’s mouth against his own. His tongue delves into Eren’s hot mouth, a chuckle bursting from his lips when the brunette lets out a sharp groan. “Or not,” Levi whispers breathlessly against Eren’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air of the room is filled with the poorly suppressed panting of Eren’s moans as Levi’s lips crash into his. The raven pulls away occasionally to utter praises and adorations into the brunette’s ear, not bothering to try and keep his voice down as Eren attempts to. Eren’s stomach twists in knots of unease and burning desire, his thoughts jumbled in a mess of apprehension and impulse. He wishes his arms would raise on their own to push Levi away, but his whole body refuses to move in a way that Levi doesn’t direct it to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Eren,” Levi pants, his voice taking on a fervor Eren has never heard before. It is feverish and desperate, almost the complete opposite of the piercing iciness he normally holds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confession steals Eren’s breath away. He doesn’t know what to think, how to feel about that. It is so evidently such a worrying statement for him, particularly because Eren was almost certain only days ago that Levi couldn’t truly love anything, merely tolerate things at best. He can’t bring himself to be wholly scared by it, though. A part of him desperately wants to be held and caressed by the man who so clearly adores him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh--what?” Eren manages to stutter out, though he knows perfectly well the feelings Levi is verbalizing are the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you surprised?” Levi asks, bringing his hands down to stroke along Eren’s sides, gripping at the shiver that races up the brunette’s spine from the action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I,” Eren falters, his body more focused on the sparks of desire quickly lighting his senses, “I don’t know what to think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pleads with his body to ignore the lust pooling in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi draws back slightly to scrutinize Eren’s face, as if trying to determine whether the brunette is lying to him. His eyes sweep over the clear signs of lust dilating Eren’s pupils and flushing his cheeks. The nervous tugging at his bottom lip tells Levi he is anxious. But what he really searches for is something that is always absent from Eren’s eyes when he looks at him—true fear. It’s absent now too. Levi can’t keep a smile from stretching on his lips. What a foolish child Eren is. A stupid, idiotic, breathtakingly beautiful child. He stands up, staring down at Eren’s crumpled form gazing up at him in comical surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, brat,” Levi murmurs, his posture calm and relaxed as he peers down at the brunette, “floor or bed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s lips sneer. “You didn't think we came up here </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I don’t…,” Eren wavers. His thoughts suddenly come rushing back to him. The man in front of him is not who he says he is. Eren doesn’t have any idea who the hell he is, really. On top of that, any inkling that Eren had that he might be dangerous has been overwhelmingly proven true today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care much myself,” Levi continues lazily, “but you would probably be more comfortable on the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A profound dread settles over Eren’s chest again. Does Levi truly not care that he knows? No, that’s not right. He does, but he’s too confident and assured in his abilities to care much that three teenagers know some of his secrets. He clearly intends to keep his facade up, which means he’s planning something in order to do so. Suddenly, Eren’s mind comprehends just how much danger he and everyone he told is in. He realizes what a terrible mistake he made cluing Levi into the fact that he and multiple of his friends know his secret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Eren jumps to his feet and races to the door. He’ll have to unlock it, wasting precious seconds trying to turn the lock and throw open the door, but if he is just fast enough, he may be able to get out. He bolts to the opposite side of the room without hesitation, willing his shaking hands to still so he can grasp at the door handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi walks up languidly behind him, an unimpressed glower resting on his sharp features. He reaches a hand out lazily, threading it into Eren’s hair and yanking the brunette away from scrambling by the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s sharp cry of pain is muted by his own teeth forcefully slamming into his bottom lip. His friends absolutely cannot hear him like this. He knows full well Levi won’t stop whatever he’s trying to do even with an audience. The metallic taste of blood fills his mouth, making him gag slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi drags Eren by his hair the short distance to his bed, throwing the brunette down roughly and unceremoniously onto the plushy surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that any way to treat the man who loves you, Eren?” He growls, his steely eyes alight with fury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t, Levi,” Eren yelps, trying to scramble away with his flailing limbs, “I don’t want this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Levi hisses back, grabbing the ankle of one of Eren’s kicking legs and forcing the limb painfully into the mattress. “Now take off your fucking clothes or I’ll rip them off of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Eren whimpers, his voice weak and quaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it five minutes and you’ll be singing a different tune,” Levi sneers, grasping at Eren’s jeans and t-shirt, pulling them off with relative ease despite the squirming, pleading brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within seconds Levi has Eren completely unclothed and on his back, an arm hooked around each tanned thigh and his head in between, his tongue teasing the tip of Eren’s growing erection. Eren bites down on his own forearm to keep from screaming in pleasure when Levi takes his entire length into his mouth. He can’t stop his hips from inadvertently thrusting into Levi’s sucking mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. Get nice and wet for me, Eren,” Levi gasps, his warm breath tumbling against the inside of Eren’s thigh as he speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W--why?” Eren mewls, a deep moan cutting off any further sound he attempts to make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have lube?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N--no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you better loosen up and pray this doesn’t hurt too bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F--fuck,” Eren growls back, realizing that Levi is still going to go through with this despite their lack of preparation. His hands fist tightly at the sheets as he tries to keep his voice down despite the pleasure pulsing through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to stop?” Levi asks mockingly, his tongue flicking seductively over the head of Eren’s cock as he says it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren groans because he knows he can’t lie. Not to Levi. “Please don’t stop,” he whimpers, wishing that he could say anything other than those three words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I fucking thought,” Levi sneers, sliding his tongue slowly down Eren’s pulsing length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air is filled with Eren’s rasping gasps as his body writhes and thrashes in pleasure. Levi is so clearly working him slowly, taking his time in order to elicit the loudest and lewdest noises out of Eren. He finds it comical, Eren knows. All Eren can focus on now is keeping his moaning as low as possible. The metallic taste of blood fills his mouth again, this time from his teeth gnawing into the flesh of his arm to muffle his shrieks. In his muddled state, Eren can’t find it in himself to care in the slightest. All his mind can focus on is the burning desire to chase that high teasingly out of his reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, look at you,” Levi growls, his teeth baring into an animalistic grin of utter glee, “Crying, bleeding, and cumming into my hands all at once. Fuck, brat, I think this is your best look yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God. Pl--please,” Eren whimpers, not sure himself if he’s begging Levi to stop or to keep going for as long as he can endure. Desire pools desperately in his groin, causing him to buck his hips up expectantly at even the few seconds of lost stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, gorgeous, is a virtue,” Levi tuts, clicking his tongue, “and to you, Eren, I’m God,” he jeers, grabbing onto Eren’s wrist and ripping his arm away from his mouth in a painful arch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s cries are lost in Levi’s mouth as he crashes his lips against Eren’s, his teeth digging into Eren’s already swollen, blood-stained lips. Levi greedily laps up every wail he can extract from the brunette, relishing in the way Eren’s tanned body thrashes under his and the brunette’s tears fall onto his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Levi says breathlessly, pulling away to tug at his own belt, “I need you to relax for me, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s sniffling fills the air without Levi’s mouth to mute the sounds. He shakes his head violently. “I can’t, Levi. It’s too much,” Eren whimpers desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi tugs a hand into Eren’s hair and pulls his head back hard enough to elicit a pained whine from the brunette. “That wasn’t a request, baby. Understand?” he growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Eren nods his head in confirmation, his brain pleading with his muscles to relax from their tensing desire to push him towards his climax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Levi coos more gently, kissing Eren’s cheek lightly before reaching in between his legs, coating his fingers with the pre-cum that drips down Eren’s twitching length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the improvised lube, the discomfort compared to their last times is immediately evident to Eren. Levi works his fingers in quickly, but the lack of assistance coupled with the many days Eren has gone without sex makes the process uncomfortable, bordering on painful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to relax for me, Eren,” Levi declares heatedly, his fingers working faster despite Eren’s increasing mewls of discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts,” Eren whines back, not even caring that his voice is quaking and his tone makes him sound far younger than he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, baby. Just a little longer. I’ll find that good spot for you,” Levi purrs, resting his forehead against Eren’s and rubbing soothing circles into his hair. As if on cue, Levi’s fingers brush over Eren’s prostate, and he practically convulses under Levi. “There we go,” Levi chuckles, “Better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dual sensation of pain and gratification that courses through Eren’s body as Levi’s fingers curl into his sweet spot is a feeling that practically overwhelms his body. He buries his face into Levi’s neck to muffle his obscene yelps of pleasure. Every nerve in his body is alight in a way they never have before, the feelings crashing down his spine and towards his groin overflowing Eren in a combination of throbbing and burning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye--yes,” he gasps, “it’s better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” Levi prompts. Eren can practically hear the smirk in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good. Fuck, Levi, it’s so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Levi sneers. “Aren’t you a little masochist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s scrambled brain is completely devoid of any ability to understand Levi’s words and try and comprehend their meaning. All his body can focus on is that base desire to chase his pleasure all the way to climax. He hears himself whining in discontent when Levi pulls his fingers out. Eren eagerly allows his hips to be lined up with Levi’s growing erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burning pain shoots through Eren’s body as Levi pushes into him. He instinctively tries to scooch his hips away to flee from the intense discomfort, but Levi’s icy fingers latch around his waist in an instant, pressing down hard as he commands Eren to stay still. Waves of hurt spiral through Eren’s body as he desperately tries to chase the pleasure he was feeling only seconds ago. Levi’s thrusts rub roughly against his inner walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the pain seems to be developing into something unendurable, Levi switches the direction of his thrusts, his hips snapping directly into Eren’s prostate. The pleasure that follows is the most intense Eren has ever experienced in his life. The utterances that spill out of his lips with each wave of stimulus mix into an incoherent mess of gasping noises. He screams and cries and chants Levi’s name like it is something holy, his sounds only subdued by Levi’s lips entwining with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Le--Levi,” Eren gasps against the raven’s lips, his body teetering on the edge of oblivion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby?” Levi pants back, his pace sliding Eren along the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so much! I’m - I--I need to cum! Please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sucks in a deep breath to steady his voice. “Okay, baby,” he coos, “why don’t you go ahead and cum for me. I don’t mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having gotten the permission his muddled brain somehow craved from Levi, Eren sees his vision flash searing white as his body arches painfully under Levi. He is vaguely aware of the raven riding through his own climax as he finishes, but Eren is more focused on the spasming of his muscles claiming that gratification he so desperately pursued.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is left gasping under Levi, a tiny corner of his mind praying they kept their voices down just enough, but his body overwhelmingly focused on the aftereffects of his climax. He doesn’t bother to fight back for breath when Levi captures his lips in one final kiss before pulling out. Levi rests his forehead heavily against Eren’s, his breath heaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had fun?” Levi asks after a moment of heavy breathing, his tone bordering on deriding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” Eren gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bet. Your orgasm was quite a sight to behold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” Eren repeats, his brain unable to form any other coherent response for what he just experienced. Something in his chest aches. He isn’t totally sure why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep yet, brat. You have guests downstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Eren whines, tears suddenly crinkling at the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Levi scoffs. “I’ll make up an excuse for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Le--Levi,” Eren whimpers, his brain trying to comprehend the storm of emotions thundering through his consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deep breaths, love. It’s time to calm down,” Levi purrs, entwining his fingers with Eren’s and leading the brunette through breathing exercises to get his borderline hyperventilating under control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it takes is the small command from Levi for Eren’s body to immediately listen. His breathing slows rapidly, his chest rising and falling at a normal rate once again as he sucks in deep breaths. Each little whisper of praise Levi murmurs in his ear is enough to send tingles racing down Eren’s spine. Vaguely, he remembers their conversation from earlier. How he proclaimed Levi had no ability to manipulate him. He never realized the extent of how wrong he was, though all Eren’s brain can process from that conclusion is a feeling bordering on tranquility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Levi asks as Eren’s gasping shifts into normal breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eren whispers back, nodding his head, “thank you,” he adds despite himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, baby,” Levi smirks, relishing in Eren’s unresisting and pliant demeanor. “Do you want to cuddle?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can't suppress a light scoff from escaping his swollen lips. The question is so out of character for the icy man, but once again he knows it’s being asked for his benefit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t really seem like something you’d want to do,” Eren retorts almost cheekily, causing Levi to sneer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t take you long to become brazen again, does it, brat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shrugs. “It was just an observation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insolent, little shit,” Levi mutters, scoffing at the little smirk that plays on Eren’s lips. “I don’t mind it with you since you seem to like all that mundane, romantic crap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve already been away for too long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’d take care of it,” Levi murmurs, his voice taking on that deriding scorn again. “Now, unless you want to go for round two, turn the fuck over so we can get on with this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren flips onto his side as Levi pulls his body off of his, laying down behind Eren and pulling him into his chest. Eren scoots into the warmth Levi’s body offers him, his skin prickling in the cold air of his room. He lets his mind wander as Levi languidly plants light kisses on the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren calls tentatively after a few minutes of silence, “what’re you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really have a proclivity for asking stupid questions,” Levi huffs, his warm breath cascading on the skin of Eren’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant why are you doing this? Why me? What’re you planning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep saying that, but I don’t know what you mean,” Eren almost whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs. “If you don’t know, then don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you going to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry your pretty, little head over it,” Levi tuts, “I’ll take care of it, and then we can be together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Eren. Forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean by that,” Eren whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Levi murmurs gently into Eren’s ear, “I won’t leave you in suspense for long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is you’re planning to do,” Eren utters, his voice strained, “please don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks to you that isn’t much of an option anymore, is it, brat?” Levi says, rising from the bed and striding over to Eren’s dresser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loss of warmth immediately hits Eren’s bare skin, making him feel numb and shaky. His eyes follow Levi warily across the room. He has the distinct feeling that he’s lost whatever game Levi has been putting him through, but Eren isn’t sure how badly and to what degree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a shirt that will cover those bruises?” Levi asks offhandedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Top drawer,” Eren whispers back, sitting up to watch Levi rummage through his things for one of his brown turtle neck shirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums, holding up the article of clothing to inspect it. “Not my favorite color on you, but I’ll be leaving soon anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Eren croaks, his mind fumbling over frightening ideas of where Levi could be headed and for what purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an old friend I need to see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have friends,” Eren notes unthinkingly, cheeks quickly lighting a bit by the brash declaration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glances over and scoffs, his lips curling into an antagonistic smile. “You’re right, I don’t. You can imagine how it’s going to go then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now, gorgeous,” Levi says, cutting Eren off, “before I think of fun ways to keep that pretty, little mouth of yours quiet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren opens his mouth to protest, but one glance at Levi tells him that would be an unwise decision. He does his best to ignore the taunting sneer that pulls at Levi’s lips as he falls into silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, brat,” Levi declares, making his way back to the edge of the bed, “clean yourself off and get dressed. I’ll go make excuses for you,” he demands, stepping into his own clothes and easily adjusting them on his body to make it appear as though he never removed them in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watches Levi silently, not trusting the man to be forgiving if he speaks again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and Eren,” Levi says, pausing by the door after he has unlocked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren glances around to show he is paying attention, not trusting the verbal acknowledgment as a sign that Levi is allowing him to speak without consequences again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder races down Eren’s spine as he watches Levi form those three words on his lips and release them into the space between them. He isn’t sure if it’s from terror or delight, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was both by this point. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will center solely around Levi, so...expect unfortunate things to happen. We're getting closer and closer to Levi's backstory chapters, and I'm very excited to write those!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to add more to this, and then I decided the latter half I was planning to include would make more sense in the next chapter. Thus, it is a day late because of my indecision. My bad. I swear this still updates on Saturdays. I don't totally love how this one turned out, but it was a little difficult to change the design after I had it started. Just for clarification, the italicized sections represent flashbacks. Since there is still little background on Levi in this story, they'll probably be a bit confusing. All will be explained eventually, though. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi walks out of the Yaeger household into the crisp evening air as shadows from the glimmering moon are cast upon the black asphalt. He glances up at the sky, taking in the dark, inky hue that has spread across the horizon and signifies the start of a long night for him. He spent more time with Eren than he intended, not that he minds in the slightest. It was more than worth it, especially because most of his friends seemed to buy the bullshit excuse that the brunette had tripped and hurt himself, and thus they had been gone so long trying to clean him up. It was a little humorous for Levi, considering that was about the same exact excuse he used with Carla and Grisha when he dragged a half-dead Eren home after that disgusting party the brat went to. It wasn’t his most creative story, but at least it got the job done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi makes his way down the sidewalk and past the neatly lined houses that encompass the Yaeger’s neighborhood. He hates this neighborhood. It’s disturbingly suburban and revoltingly mundane. Leave it to Grisha Yaeger to choose the most cookie-cutter, dull area in all of Trost to live in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his displeasing surroundings, Levi can’t help but feel surprisingly light and refreshed, not even minding so much that the chilly air is nipping at his arms and leaving that prickling along his skin that he once despised as a child. He attributes that to Eren. Well, Eren and the sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is almost laughingly ridiculous to Levi how much he enjoys having sex with Eren. All of his partners before the brat existed solely for his need to dominate and control. He has kenny to thank for that little desire he supposes. It wasn’t hard for him to lure almost anyone in with heated glances and soft, sweet words that were sickening to his own ears but seemed to be just what people needed to hear in order to end up on their backs in his bed. Of course, as soon as they realized he wasn’t as vanilla as he presented himself to be, most of them didn’t stick around for even the night. Not that Levi minded. They existed for the sole purpose of his mental gratification, that insatiable need to dominate and be in constant control that never left him. But it is so much more than that with Eren. It’s about the desire and pleasure and pure adoration he has for the brunette, and how the brat’s body actually seems to be made to fit with his. Given the choice to worship or ravage Eren in bed, Levi would happily choose both forever and always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s senses tingle in the way he grew accustomed to so long ago. He continues on into the still, quiet night, keeping his body relaxed and his ears sharp. That prickling on his skin is there--the one that lets him know he’s being followed. He doesn’t have to glance around to be certain. He’s been able to do this for as long as he can remember. Well, perhaps there was a time he could remember that he didn’t have to… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Burning. Burning. His lungs are burning. And damn his legs for being too short to make it over the dense, suffocating foliage so easily. It’s like the sweeping branches and moss-covered logs want him to fail. And damn himself for being too young to run away from that bastard fast enough. His skin prickles in that way he has come to dread. Fuck! He’s lost. He’s not going to make it away in time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As if on cue, cackling rings through the tightly packed trees. He shivers. It sounds like a hyena celebrating as it circles in on wounded prey--ready to pounce but enjoying the lingering suffering as much as the idea of the upcoming meal. He grits his teeth. Running straight isn’t an option anymore. He needs to weave now, and hope the bastard’s too drunk to aim well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come back here you little shit! I’m not done with you,” a voice slurs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blasting rings out. He flinches despite himself. He should be used to this by now. This is no time to show weakness. His breath is practically non-existent by this point. He’s running on pure adrenaline and terror. That’s fine. He’s made it through on less. Weave. Left, then right, then left again. Use the terrain to your advantage. Don’t lie down and cower, because then it will surely all be over.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pushes the memory away as if it physically repulsed him. There’s no time for that now. He has more important things to worry about. Like how Eren has practically forced him to speed up his timeline a bit. Leave it to the brat to somehow manage to do that. Then again, Levi knows he wouldn’t like Eren nearly as much if he wasn’t always his brash, brazen, idiotic self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He speeds up his pace a bit, making it out of the neighborhood and along a path that lines a street filled with cars racing past. Yes, he’s definitely being followed. Levi isn’t particularly worried, though. Someone’s been following him for days now, hanging back in the shadows and watching his every move like a hawk. Levi almost didn’t notice at first, which made it far easier to narrow down who was trailing after him once he did finally come to the realization. This is someone who is skilled at what they’re doing, who has experience in a way most normal people just don’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something within Levi sparks. It’s like a game, and he loves games. He happens to have the advantage right now too, which makes him all the more happy. Besides, perhaps this little game of theirs is the closest thing he has to consistency in his life. It has followed him out of Shiganshina, to Karanes, to Sina, and even to Trost now. Unfortunately, though, games can’t go on forever, and he has the distinct feeling that this one now has something to do with Eren, which means it’ll be better if he ends it quickly. Too bad. It’s unfortunate, really. He’s been enjoying himself. Then again, Levi is sure he’ll enjoy himself even more after he’s ended it because he’ll be that much closer to being with Eren forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He racks his brain for somewhere to go. It’ll need to be inconspicuous but not so far out of the way that it will be difficult for him to make his move after. He’s at a partial disadvantage here. He figured taking Carla’s car when it could be spotted and marked was far too risky; however, that means he has to go by foot. At least he has the benefit of a dark, cloudy night to aid his movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi reaches into his pocket to feel the sharp cold of the handle against his skin. The sensation grounds him, not that he likes to admit he needs to be grounded after all this time, after all that’s happened. He forces his body to remain calm, reminding himself sternly that he still has the upper hand here. He continues his way languidly along the dark path, letting his mind wander to ease the minuscule bits of tension that have built up in his shoulders, though he really shouldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold. It’s so cold. He hates this cold. It’s desensitizing and merciless, as if it is encouraging his body to give in and shut down. Icy tendrils of wind snake around his body as he huddles behind a thick tree. His lungs are on fire. He curses himself for having to stop, but his body would have given in completely if he didn’t allow himself to rest, if only for a second. He sucks in freezing air that pierces his lungs and makes his chest pang. His breath tumbles out in visible, billowy wisps. He hates winter. He hates the cold. But there are other things he hates more right now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come out boy! We’re not finished yet,” a slurred voice bellows out, cutting through the still night air. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He glances up. It has begun to snow lightly, covering the trees and dirt in a light blanket of white. Its tranquility is mocking. He holds his breath as a dark figure looms past, only letting it out until long after even the shadows of the man’s form are no longer visible in the glowing moonlight. He can’t go back yet. He’ll have to stay out here much longer. Which means he needs to keep moving so he doesn’t die of hypothermia. He gets up slowly, his legs aching from the cold and the awkwardness of being forced into such a tight position for so long. He begins to wander around aimlessly, knowing that it doesn’t really matter where he goes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi growls, pushing the memories aside again. After all these years, that bastard can still infiltrate his thoughts like it’s nothing. Like he didn’t give so much to erase every indication that that scum ever existed as anything close to a human. With difficulty, he forces his body to remain loose. Any sign of rigidness, of unease could damage his advantage right now, and he’s not going to lose this game. He refuses to. Not when the end goal is something he has craved his entire life without even realizing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi continues onwards. He’s decided where to go now. It’ll take a while to get there if he’s going by foot, but that’s fine. He has all night for this, and he might as well enjoy these last few hours of his five year game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air is gripping around Levi as he continues on. He can’t suppress a shiver. He hates the cold, but the season still changes pitilessly without care for his disdain. It’s practically autumn now, and soon it will be winter. He pushes the thought away as a grim but unavoidable truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him more than an hour to make it back to the downtown area by Trost State’s campus. He doesn’t need to glance behind him to know he is still being followed. The tickling sensation on the back on his neck lets him know that. Levi has to give the man credit. He’s certainly tenacious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks around. It’s busier than he would like, but that can’t really be helped on a Friday night. So then, somewhere towards the back alleys. Weave. Use the terrain to your advantage. Levi’s been here longer. He knows his way around better. He has the upper hand. He’ll win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi begins darting in and out between shops and buildings. The man following him won’t give up now, not after he’s devoted hours to following Levi today. He weaves between buildings and in and out of lanes with ease. The city plays out as a map inside his head. He’s memorized every street, every alley, every turn in case something like this ever happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi works his way east and then circles back around to begin heading west towards his final destination. He picks up his pace, laughing a bit sensing how the man behind him does as well. Levi has to give him credit, he’s quite good at what he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi darts through the interconnected maze of back alleys towards the poorer part of Trost’s downtown. It doesn’t take him long to reach the particular one he’s looking for. It is one of the few on this side of town with a dead end and a wall not easily scaled. He ducks into the shadows, waiting patiently for the man to follow in after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After carefully stretched moments, he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi watches as he tiptoes cautiously down the long, dark passage, the looming buildings stretching around them casting odd shadows on his shandy hair. The man freezes as he makes it up to the towering wall that blocks his escape on the left. His apprehension is practically palpable in the air now. Levi takes that at his cue to step out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t keep a smile from curling on his lips as he emerges out of the shadows and rests his hands languidly in his pockets. If possible, the man before him seems to still even more, every limb of his body freezing and tensing in a concerted effort to control his fear while devising a viable plan of escape. Levi can’t help but admire the scene. His life experiences have made him partial to the sight of cornered prey facing their own mortality. It’s interesting to see what flashes through people’s eyes when they’re this afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Detective Church,” Levi says pleasantly. There’s no need for hostility, at least not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Church narrows his eyes and scrunches his body down even more. He looks like an uncertain hawk, his eyes darting back and forth as his body tightens in preparation for flight. Unfortunately for Detective Church, that won’t be an option tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had my suspicions,” Furlan whispers, his voice heavy in the still air, “ but even now it seems almost impossible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” Levi responds mildly, taking a step closer as Furlan steps back, “I’m curious. What gave me away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The variation of your name more than anything. That, and the fact that Ackerman died in Shiganshina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Levi hums lightly, “yes, it was practically like fate, meant to be, really. It felt like I wasn't even changing my name at all.” He inches forward a bit more. There’s only so far Furlan can go to get away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wife. How did you do it?” Furlan asks, his hands twitching. He’s trying to stall, trying to keep Levi talking. Levi bites back a laugh. He saw Eren attempting the same exact thing only hours ago, though it was far more attractive when the brunette was trying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s not that hard to convince people of what they want to hear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause. Levi watches as Furlan’s mind tries to work out another stall tactic. He may be a police detective, but he’s not impervious to fear. That much is evident in the paling of his face and the darting of his eyes. Levi smiles pleasantly. No need for this to be over so quickly. Besides, he has questions of his own he wants to ask Furlan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me, Detective Church,” Levi continues as he becomes quickly bored watching the man struggle to say anything that will keep their conversation going, “how did Eren find you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never met Eren,” Furlan replies jerkily, his eyes widening as soon as the words tumble out of his mouth. He’s smart enough to know he shouldn’t have said that, he shouldn't have connected himself to the brunette in any way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this really is Eren’s doing, Levi thinks. He smiles a bit to himself. His partner is so spirited. Granted it gets to be a little difficult to deal with at times, but that’s something they can work on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So someone else is helping Eren,” Levi says placidly, his mind working through who that someone could possibly be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan has the good sense to keep his mouth shut this time. Levi provides him a sympathetic smile, but the way the man curls up on himself tells Levi it didn’t have the intended effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Furlan asks quietly, voice trembling a bit. His eyes dart past Levi back towards the main street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Detective Church,” Levi responds, ignoring Furlan’s question completely, “I feel like we have an odd sort of bond, you and I. You’ve been following me practically ceaselessly from city to city since I was, what, sixteen. I don’t think anyone’s taken an interest in me quite like you have in my entire life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking psychopath,” Furlan spits venomously, his words ringing through the space between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi narrows his eyes a bit. He can’t be thrown off that easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he hums, “I’m sure some people would certainly think so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy it? Does it make you happy thinking about all the people you’ve killed, all the lives you’ve ruined?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi is silent for a beat. His eyes are as piercing and merciless as the winters he hates so much, and then he breaks out into a ringing laugh that is devoid of any real humor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Detective. Don’t act so high and mighty. You’re honestly telling me that you wouldn’t enjoy shooting me dead right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not,” Levi hisses back, his tone becoming far colder. “Oh, and by the way,” he continues after a pause, his voice taking on that light pleasantness again, “I know you can’t even do that right now. Stupid decision, not carrying your gun with you, especially when you had your </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspicions</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Levi flings the last word back at the man, his tone derisive and mocking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know I don’t?” Furlan growls back, his voice attempting to take on more force than he feels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be waving it around like a moron by now if you did,” Levi drawls, giving the man an unimpressed look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” Furlan asks quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes narrow and focus. Furlan is crouching down a bit again. It seems this is almost over for them then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugs, sighing a bit. “It’s hard to say, really. I appreciated your consistency, Detective. I’m sad that it’s going to be over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sad?” Furlan laughs bitterly, the sound coming out strained from his constricted throat. “I didn’t think you could feel emotions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi frowns slightly despite himself. “That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one consolation I have is that you’ll burn in hell for all eternity,” Furlan spits, inching forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then,” Levi huffs, following Furlan’s movements with his eyes, “I guess this is it, Detective.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Rivaille. This is it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s lips curl into a gleeful smile as he scrunches down a bit, prepared to meet Furlan’s movement. “Say hi to your partner for me,” he hisses as Furlan darts past him, the man’s brown eyes filled with a terrified determination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi is prepared for his attempt to flee, even prepared for the way the man expertly darts around rather than runs in a straight line. It’s all pointless of course. Levi has had too much past experience being hunted to not make an excellent hunter himself. His hand grips around cold ivory, the blade gleaming in the moonlight as he pulls it out of his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slashes along the back of Furlan’s knee, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle the man’s screams of pain as he tumbles down. It is an easy position to force the man’s head up, and he ends it with a deep, quick slash across his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi watches dispassionately as Furlan's body twitches in the pool of blood flowing from his neck. It doesn’t take long for his form to become still and his eyes to glass over. Levi sighs a bit, reaching down to cut off a strip from the man’s shirt to tie around his throat. As much as it would be easy to leave Furlan here, and as tempting as it is, Levi has a message to send. He gathers up the man’s limp, heavy body over his shoulder, thankful that the long coat adorning Furlan’s body conceals the fatal neck wound easily enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He weaves his way back closer towards the main street, shifting Furlan’s dead weight enough to make it appear as though the man is just violently drunk to the unsuspecting eye. He needs a car now if he’s going to get anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A seedy strip of bars lines a back road closer towards the center of downtown. Levi lugs Furlan along as he makes his way up to a dingy, beat up car. Luck must be on his side tonight. The engine is running but the driver is absent. The person probably popped out real quick, which means they’ll be back at any second. He needs to hurry. Levi does his best to prop Furlan up against the side of the vehicle as he goes to open the driver’s seat. A sonorous voice has him pausing for a fraction of a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” The voice bellows furiously. Levi doesn't bother to turn around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Borrowing your car,” He says calmly, grasping onto the rusted door handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you out of your fucking mind?” The man spits murderously. Levi can smell the strong stench of smoke and alcohol reeking off of his wrinkled, stained clothing. He crinkles his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m going to beat your pompous, no good ass if you don’t clear out in the next--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi doesn’t allow the man to finish his rant. Really, he has no time to listen to such driveling. He grabs at the man’s hair quick as light, revolted to find it is just as greasy and appalling as the man himself. Levi slams his head against the side of the car several times for good measure, happy that his choked cries are somewhat lessened with each hit. The man tumbles to the ground as Levi lets go of his hair with a grimace. The man twitches and writhes a bit in the muddy water that lines the road. Levi considers briefly just adding a second body to his count for the night, but one look at the crumbled man tells him the brain injury he’ll no doubt have will be good enough to ensure he doesn’t remember much of this encounter. Besides, he can’t be attracting unneeded attention to himself right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After throwing Furlan’s body in the back with some difficulty, Levi steps into the driver’s seat and pulls away from the sidewalk. He needs to send a message, and he has a perfect location for how he’s going to do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to update next week. I have some other things going on that require my attention. I'll try, but I make no promises. As always, thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back, ya'll. I sat down with a big-ass pot of coffee last night and word vomited this out in one go. Yikes. It is minimally edited, but I tried my hardest. This is still kind of a tense chapter, but less intense than I was originally planning on making it. I swear one day I will actually write a semi-cute fic with this pair. That day is not today. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange is running. She is running hard and fast. The steamy humidity still clinging to the cooling outdoor air makes her feel sticky and suffocated, but she keeps running. She can’t stop. Not now, not yet. Her clothes and hair, slick with perspiration, cling to her body. Sweat rolls down her lightly-tanned skin in thick, salty beads. Hange doesn’t stop. She keeps going faster and faster until her heart is fluttering in her chest and her blood is pounding in her ears.</p>
<p>She already knows she’s too late, that she didn’t make it in time, but that doesn’t matter now. What does matter is getting there. That single thought drives her aching legs forward as her lungs scream for her to slow down, to stop and take a break. Hange doesn’t stop. </p>
<p>The banging of the double-doors bursting open sounds deafening in the empty space. Overhead, half-lit, fluorescent lights shine down harshly on Hange as she races through empty hallways and past windows peering into darkened offices. </p>
<p>The building is uninhabited as it usually is on a Sunday. The corridors are empty, the cubicles and office spaces eerily quiet. The space almost seems desolate as Hange barrels through, disturbing the silent stillness that hangs like a specter over dully lit passageways. No one is around, but Hange knows he will be. </p>
<p>The hallway feels like it will never end. Hange has walked it easily a thousand times, but in this moment it feels like she will never reach that final office. </p>
<p>It takes all of her rapidly depleting strength to grasp onto the handle and fling the door open. As she does, she knows she’s too late. </p>
<p>Hange walks into the office slowly. There’s no point in overexerting herself now. The damage has already been done. All around, signs of overflowing grief ravage the small space. Books sit bent and crumpled on the floor, broken pencils flung haphazardly around jut out from the carpet, papers lay torn and forgotten on the ground. </p>
<p>“Erwin,” Hange says low and slow, as if she is talking to a wounded animal that might be spooked at any second. </p>
<p>The blond looks past her, his eyes empty and unseeing as he gazes upon something that is not present. Flitting memories flash in the irises of his eyes. Hange can only imagine what is haunting that blank, distant stare of his. </p>
<p>“Erwin,” Hange tries again, still getting no response. She sees the morning’s newspaper spread across Erwin’s desk, the front page mockingly opened in front of him. Her heart sinks even more. </p>
<p>Bold, black letters fill up the page, suffocating the smaller text just down below. The headline reads: </p>
<p><em> KARANES DETECTIVE FOUND DEAD OUTSIDE CITY’S CENTRAL POLICE STATION </em>. </p>
<p>For a woman who has never believed much in regret, Hange has never felt more remorse and repentance than she did right then. If only she had seen sooner, if only she had gotten to Erwin faster, she may have found a way to soften the blow, to save him from such an overwhelming attack of sorrow and sadness in one go. But she didn’t, and that fact hangs heavily on her shoulders. </p>
<p>Hange sits slowly across from Erwin. There is nothing that she can do now except wait. Her mind wanders to the broken ceramic mug shattered in pieces on her apartment floor. The coffee has probably dried by now, maybe even stained the tile. She tugs lightly at her untucked shirt. The last two buttons are undone. She had left in such a rush to try and get to Erwin that she hadn’t even bothered to check if she was wearing the same socks or had managed to put on a decently acceptable shirt-pant combination. It doesn’t matter much now. Hange doesn’t care if there is an ugly brown blob forever stained into the floor of her kitchen, or if she is wearing gaudy colors that would make people turn their heads and stare at her more than normal. </p>
<p>None of that matters. Furlan is dead, and none of that matters. </p>
<p>It is many minutes, maybe even hours before Erwin finally turns his blank stare to her. It is many minutes after that he finally speaks up. </p>
<p>“Hange,” Erwin says in a mangled whisper. Hange has to suppress the urge to shudder. “He’s here.” </p>
<p>Hange can barely nod. There’s nothing she has to say to that. Erwin is right, and the thought makes her feel sick to her stomach. He is here indeed. He’s here and they have no idea where. He’s here and Furlan is dead. </p>
<p>“Er--Erwin,” Hange finally manages to stutter out. “I think we need to leave.”</p>
<p>The tiniest flicker of life flashes through Erwin’s dead eyes. Hange stiffens. It is a flicker of unadulterated rage. </p>
<p>“How can we leave?” Erwin asks, his voice barely even a whisper. “He’s here, Hange. How can we leave?” </p>
<p>Hange wracks her brain for something to say, for some way to make Erwin see reason. Five years, and it had never quite felt real. It had felt right, it had felt just, but it had never felt real. They had moved around from city to city, following lead after lead, coming up empty handed only to be filled with the hope that maybe the next location would give them what they were looking for. Hange never imagined that it would come down to this. She only ever imagined a terrified boy running for his life through a cold and lifeless forest. She never imagined a cold-blooded killer. She realizes now how foolish that was. </p>
<p>“Erwin,” Hange says slowly, “Furlan is dead.” </p>
<p>The second flicker of life flashes through Erwin’s eyes. This time it is oppressive grief. </p>
<p>“We don’t have any leads, we don’t have resources—” every word feels heavy and heartbreaking. As badly as she doesn’t want to be saying them, she knows she has to. “—the only reason we got this far was because of Furlan.” </p>
<p>Erwin inhales sharply. Hange knows he’s probably going through some type of internal war, trying to battle his grief with the reminder of his father, and reason with the desire to stay, to keep looking forever and ever no matter the consequences. She wants to say more, but a desperate voice bursts into the space and cuts her off. </p>
<p>“Dr. Smith, Dr. Zoe!” Eren Yeager gasps out, panting heavily. His disheveled hair is even more haphazard. His youthful features are clouded by a storm of fear and torment. </p>
<p>Briefly, Hange wonders if the boy ran to the campus all the way from his home. She wonders where Armin and Mikasa are—the three had seemed inseparable when they first came to Erwin’s office just last week. Her wandering thoughts are abruptly tugged back to reality when Eren keeps speaking. </p>
<p>“I - I need your help. I made a mistake. I - please.” Eren’s voice is distraught. He appears completely overcome, though by what, Hange cannot say. </p>
<p>She jumps up from her seat and gestures for the boy to come sit. Erwin barley seems the register Eren is there, his eyes still faraway orbs of flashing memories. </p>
<p>“Calm down, it’s okay,” she says as soothingly as she can manage, patting Eren lightly on the back. In truth, Hange is in a poor mental state to be helping the overwhelmed teenager, but she knows that Erwin is even worse off, and poor Eren clearly needs some help. “What’s wrong, Eren?”</p>
<p>It takes a few seconds of heavy gasping for Eren to get his voice under decent control. Hange pats his back encouragingly the entire time, wondering just what she should do in this sort of situation. Parental instincts have never been her strong suite. </p>
<p>“I - I made a mistake. With Levi. I told him - I told him that I know. That I know he’s not really Levi.” </p>
<p>Hange’s brow crinkles in concern. She had almost forgotten about their promise to help the brunette, that Furlan had been investigating the boy’s stepbrother before he died. Something in her stomach knots. Surely it’s just a coincidence. </p>
<p>“Please,” Eren continues, eyes looking pleadingly at Hange. “Did that detective find anything on him? I - I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>Hange’s heart squeezes. Emotions flood over her. Ones that she hadn’t even realized she had been suppressing. </p>
<p>“Eren,” Erwin says suddenly, catching the two off guard. “I’m sorry, but Furlan can’t help you anymore. I don’t think we can either.” </p>
<p>“Wh - what?” Eren stutters, his wide, emerald eyes looking utterly betrayed. “You promised. You promised me you’d help. I’m not being childish. This isn’t just some stupid, little—”</p>
<p>“—Eren,” Erwin repeats quietly, somehow still managing to take control of the room with that one simple utterance. Hange can see something of the old light pooling slowly back into his blue eyes, as if something snapped him out of a trance. “Furlan is dead. He won’t be able to help either of us anymore.” </p>
<p>“Wh -what?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Erwin says again, his eyes truly filling with remorse. “I think you need to go to the police if you’re still feeling scared. I’m not sure there’s anything we can do for you now.”</p>
<p>There is a pause, and then a haunting sound. The laugh that barks out from the back of Eren’s throat makes Hange jump. It is completely devoid of humor, sounding dark and hollow. </p>
<p>“Scared?” Eren repeats in a deathly quiet voice. “You think I’m scared? You don’t even <em> know </em> what I’m feeling. You don’t even… I - fine. Fine. If you won’t help, then fine.” </p>
<p>An emotion flashes through Eren’s youthful eyes and Hange is scared to think that it is something akin to determination. Determination and resolve, but for what task, Hange cannot say. It unsettles her. It is far too malicious of a look to be resting on Eren’s jovial, bright features. He suddenly looks ten years older in the harsh fluorescent light. </p>
<p>“Eren, please,” Hange suddenly hears herself crying out. She isn’t totally sure why, but she has a feeling something terrible will happen if she lets Eren leave like this. “Please, don’t do anything rash.” </p>
<p>Eren peers at her almost as blankly as Erwin before standing and striding out of the room without another word, a determined gait flowing through his steps. Across from Hange, Erwin remains distant and quiet once more. Something in Hange aches. She has the distinct feeling something horrible is about to happen. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Eren is exhausted. He is exhausted, and overwhelmed, and he doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing. All he knows is that if he stops, he’ll be engulfed. He’ll never be able to go back. He’ll never be able to have that simple, suburban life that he shared with Grisha for the past seventeen years. The one where he would go see movies with Mikasa and Armin on the weekends, where he would sneak oats into Jean’s backpack to make fun of his horse face, where he would specifically carry around extra bags of snacks just to keep Connie and Sasha fed and happy at all times. If he stops, it’s all gone. All the good. All the bad. And all of those in between moments that he learned to love so much. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know what he's doing. He doesn’t have a plan. All he knows is that he has to stop Levi. Whatever Levi is doing, whatever he wants, whatever he will do, Eren has to stop all of it. </p>
<p>Emotions threaten to bubble over from his chest and completely consume him. Eren doesn’t let them. He keeps his mind blank, devoid of all thoughts except his destination just ahead. If he stops, if he allows himself time to think, he’ll lose. The fear and guilt will overwhelm him, and he will be paralyzed. He’ll be right back where he was before—sucked into Levi’s entrapping orbit, unable to escape, unable to return to the life he once lived. </p>
<p>It’s a stupid combination for a safe. Eren has always believed that. It’s his birthday, so maybe it was meant to be sweet. He doesn't really know, and he doesn’t really care right now. He can barely even remember returning home, can barely even remember twisting the little black knob to match the numbers, hearing the lock click open. He never asked his father why he kept a safe in the house, why he kept a gun in the safe. It always seemed like a poor place to keep a deadly weapon, though Eren never cared much until now. </p>
<p>The gun weighs heavily in his pocket. He didn’t realize firearms could be so heavy, or maybe that’s the weight of his guilt, of all the mistakes he’s made and all of the mishaps he doesn't know how to get out of. </p>
<p>It’s a terrible thing—going in without a plan, with a gun. He has no idea what to do, what he’d be willing to do. All he knows is that Levi has to be stopped. He has to be stopped from threatening Eren’s family further, from pulling Eren towards hazardous virtues and moral grey lines.  </p>
<p>Eren makes it into the building easily. He always does. It’s like Levi’s orbit pulls him in, eliminating any barriers or obstacles that could possibly keep them apart. Eren used to think it was amazing. Now he thinks it’s deadly. The six flights of stairs feel like nothing. He is already exhausted. Anymore exertion is utterly meaningless at this point. </p>
<p>Room sixty-six on the sixth floor. Eren memorized it a long time ago. Long before he even realized how attracted he was to Levi, long before he was stopping in to leave muffins and ask for calculus help. The walk down the hall and past the rows and rows of identical, wooden doors feels too long and too short all at the same time. </p>
<p>He stands outside the door, taking a moment to catch his breath, to keep his mind completely devoid of all doubts. The knocks pierce, ringing loudly through the air as blood pounds at his ears. </p>
<p>Despite himself, Eren loses his breath when Levi opens the door—half-dressed and clearly put-out. Any curses building on the raven’s lips falter and then converge into a devilish smile as Levi realizes who is standing in front of him. Eren resists the engulfing urge to shudder. Any form of righteousness or mortality is completely absent from Levi’s wicked expression. </p>
<p>“Eren, love. What a surprise,” Levi simpers, a mocking lilt to his voice. “What brings you here?” </p>
<p>Eren allows himself one deep breath, one final second to back down, to return home and relax in his living room while Grisha and Carla complete the paper’s crossword puzzle together. The breath passes in an instant, and he fortifies his determination. </p>
<p>Eren pulls out the gun and points in directly at Levi. His hands don’t shake, his eyes remain focused and unwavering. He doesn’t have a plan, it’s a terrible thing, but that doesn’t matter now. </p>
<p>Levi’s steely eyes narrow ever so slightly. The smallest flicker of surprise flashes over his face, only to be replaced immediately by a mask of playful indifference. </p>
<p>“My, my, Eren. Didn’t your mommy ever teach you that playing with guns is dangerous?”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up,” Eren growls. He refuses to be mocked and scorned by the man who has so completely and thoroughly fucked up the little sense and order he had regained in his life after his mother abandoned him and Grisha, after his father had fallen into a hole of self-despair and depression. </p>
<p>“Manners, Eren,” Levi murmurs, his voice becoming ever so slightly sharper. </p>
<p>Eren grips the gun tighter as Levi inches his body a little further past his partially opened door. He will not lose control of this situation. </p>
<p>“Get out,” Eren hisses, pointing down the hall so that Levi gets the message. He doesn’t know where they’ll go, where he’ll take them, but Eren knows they can’t stay in Levi’s space where he will inevitably have the upper hand. </p>
<p>“Really, Eren?” Levi asks, leaning against the frame of his door and raising a thin eyebrow. “Like this?” he says, gesturing down to his only partially-clothed form. </p>
<p>Eren gnaws at his lower lip. He knows he can’t force Levi to leave his dorm only half-dressed and without any footwear. He also knows it’s only a matter of time before someone walks down the hall and sees him pointing a gun at his step brother. </p>
<p>Dread fills his gut. Levi will take any advantage he can get, Eren knows that. But he also doesn’t have any sort of plan, and attracting even more unwanted attention would make that fact exponentially worse. </p>
<p>“You have two minutes,” Eren snarls, pushing his gun into Levi’s stomach to back the man into the room. </p>
<p>Levi raises his hands lazily in theatrical defeat, simpering at Eren as he walks languidly backwards into his room, never once taking his eyes off of the brunette. He’s barely even looked at the gun, Eren realizes. </p>
<p>Levi turns to rummage through his drawers. He doesn’t appear frightened, not even all that surprised anymore. Mild amusement rests on his features, but not much else. </p>
<p>“You know, I have to ask, Eren,” Levi begins lightly, making a show of idly glancing through his clothing. “Do you point guns at all of your lovers, or am I just special?” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Eren murmurs, fidgeting a bit. Levi is stalling. He’s gaining control over the situation. Eren can feel it in the atmosphere. He should have never set foot in Levi’s room. </p>
<p>“Do you even know how to use that?” Levi asks, glancing at the firearm before pulling his eyes back to his clothes. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Eren can hear the lie in his own voice. </p>
<p>Levi snorts loudly, pulling out a shirt to inspect it. “<em> Of course </em>,” he mimics, a deriding lilt coloring his voice. “I bet you don’t even know what you’re doing. You don’t even have a plan,” Levi murmurs, tossing the shirt in his hands down to turn to Eren fully. </p>
<p>Eren shifts uncomfortably as his emerald eyes meet Levi’s steely ones. The gun rests heavily in his sweaty palm. </p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, Eren,” Levi continues when Eren can’t manage to find his voice. “I’m not mad or anything. In fact, I find you pretty fucking sexy right now,” Levi murmrus, taking a step forward. </p>
<p>Eren stumbles back slightly, feeling the back of his knees hit the side of Levi’s bed. He gulps heavily. </p>
<p>“I just have to wonder why you’re pointing a gun at me. Unless it’s something kinky, because then, by all means, keep going,” Levi simpers, edging slightly closer to Eren. </p>
<p>“Do--don’t,” Eren stutters, despaired to find how weak and quiet his voice has grown. “I - I told you to put on some fucking clothes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I’m not going to do that.” </p>
<p>“<em> Levi </em>,” Eren hisses, steadying his hand on the firearm, desperately trying to ignore how sweaty his palm has become. </p>
<p>“Are you going to shoot me, Eren?” </p>
<p>“I - I… if it comes to that.” </p>
<p>Even as he says it, Eren knows how ridiculous of a statement it is. He’s not even sure he would have the gaul to shoot Levi if the man was attacking him, much less when he is standing completely calm and unbothered partway across the room. There's no way the shot wouldn’t be heard, that people wouldn’t come running to see Eren standing with a gun in his hand over a defenseless body. Eren is desperate, he’s an idiot, but he’s not stupid. He’s not suicidal. He knows it, and Levi does too. </p>
<p>The laugh that bursts from Levi’s lips is merciless and scornful. He appears truly entertained by Eren's clear distress. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking brazen,” Levi says almost affectionately, his eyes shining with mirth. “Last chance, brat. Put down the gun. We can have sex, order Chinese, cuddle. Do all the shit that you like. Hmm?” </p>
<p>Eren allows himself one deep breath, one moment to think about what he’s doing, to fall into Levi’s arms and be loved, to spend the night having mind-blowing sex, cuddling, talking, and relaxing with the man who has become so important in his life. He exhales in the next instant, flipping the gun around in his hand and lunging at Levi. </p>
<p>Levi reacts immediately, catching Eren’s wrist as he attempts to bash the hilt of the firearm into his head. He twists the brunette’s arm around and pulls it mercilessly up his back until Eren is crying out in pain. </p>
<p>Levi wrestles the gun from Eren’s hand, and Eren can feel a striking pain surging through the side of his head as darkness envelops his vision. </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Eren wakes up disoriented and confused. The side of his head is throbbing terribly, his thoughts are a haphazard array of snippets and memories from the last eight hours, and his body feels oddly inhibited in a way he is not used to. His eyes barely see as they open, immediately blinded by the dim brightness of the light overhead. He hears himself groan loudly. His entire body aches uncomfortably as he tries to twist around. </p>
<p>With a jolt, Eren suddenly realizes he can barely move. His arms are raised above his head, his wrists bound by a belt and tied to a headboard. He is almost entirely subdued, his body unable to get up or rotate onto his side or stomach. </p>
<p>Eren panics, trying desperately to pull his hands free and gain some control over his body. He hisses as the leather of the belt digs further and further into his skin, leaving dark red welts where it is rubbing against his wrists. </p>
<p>Eren is completely out of breath within a few seconds, panting in air and trying his hardest to hold back tears. </p>
<p>“Stop struggling. You’ll only make it worse,” a cold voice calls, making Eren shiver. </p>
<p>Slowly, he turns his head around to see Levi sitting at that damn desk that he always does looking thoroughly unimpressed by Eren’s futile grappling with the belt. Eren gulps audibly, glancing to the surface of Levi’s desk where he sees his gun resting almost tauntingly right in his line of sight. </p>
<p>The events of the day come rushing back to Eren in one overwhelming swoop. He remembers visiting Dr. Smith and Dr. Zoe at the university, hardly able to comprehend how they so easily  and willingly abandoned him. His trip home is still a daze. How he even made it back, Eren is not sure. All he remembers is Grisha’s safe, that stupid combination the same as his birthday, and lying to his father, telling Grisha he was going over to Armin’s for the day. </p>
<p>How he made it back to Levi, in front of the man with a gun pointed at his chest, Eren isn’t sure. He remembers Levi mocking him, taunting him for trying to take back control of his life, for trying to protect his family. </p>
<p>Anger surges through Eren. He tugs viciously at his restraints, hardly even caring that the belt is biting tighter into his skin, cutting off his circulation, making his fingers feel tingly. Eren growls in exertion, but no matter how hard he writhes, and tugs, and pulls, the belt will not budge. His body is still completely dominated by one stupid, mundane item. The realization practically makes Eren blind with rage. </p>
<p>“Let me… go… you… fucker,” Eren hisses, panting at the exertion of trying to rip his arms free from the headboard. </p>
<p>Levi sighs audibly, rolling his steely eyes slightly at Eren’s foolish efforts. </p>
<p>“You’re going to cut off your fucking circulation, brat. Stop moving for fuck’s sake.” </p>
<p>“I’ll scream,” Eren yelps, whimpering at the slashing pain traveling down his wrists and through his arms. </p>
<p>A quiet chuckle escapes Levi's lips. “Knock yourself out, brat. Screaming isn’t exactly out of place in these dorms. No one will give a fuck.” </p>
<p>Eren whines and struggles for a few more seconds before it all becomes too much. The pain in his wrists is overwhelming, his thoughts are an utter maelstrom of confusion and hurt and indecision. His emotions feel like they will bubble out of his chest and drown him at any second. </p>
<p>Eren ceases his floundering with a pained whine, going completely still on the bed. He can feel hot tears cascading down his cheeks, but he hardly cares anymore. He couldn’t wipe them away even if he wanted to. His gasping, ragged breaths fill the air as he struggles to breathe, to come to grips with whatever the hell is going on in the moment, whatever the hell is going to happen. He whimpers and cries until his body is too exhausted to do so, and then he falls silent. </p>
<p>“Are you done?” Eren hears Levi ask, but he doesn’t bother to turn his head this time. It doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. “Calm down and I’ll untie you,” Levi grumbles, catching Eren off guard. </p>
<p>“Wh--why did you tie me up in the first place?” Eren sniffles out, his voice coming out rough and strained. </p>
<p>Levi snorts audibly, turning in his chair to face Eren completely. “Well, let me think, Eren,” Levi hums, placing a hand on his chin and glancing up in mock consideration. “Oh, that’s right. Two hours ago you were pointing a fucking gun at me.”</p>
<p>“I - I… I wasn’t…” Eren falters, unable to finish his sentence. Something in his chest aches. </p>
<p>“You weren’t what, Eren? Going to shoot me?” Levi asks, raising a thin eyebrow. </p>
<p>Eren lets out a ragged sigh. The realization hits him head on. There was no way he could have shot Levi, no way he had that in him. He suddenly feels foolish, and childish, and lost. He doesn’t know what he's doing, doesn’t know what his life has come to. When did it all get so difficult, so heavy? Was it Levi, or was it even before the devilish man entered his life? Eren doesn’t know, and it makes him feel utterly useless. </p>
<p>Eren’s eyes fly open as he dislodges himself from thoughts of overwhelming self-pity. He feels the mattress dip down next to him. Eren twists his head around painfully fast; he hadn’t even heard Levi move across the damn room. His gaze falls on the raven-haired man, lying outstretched with his hands behind his head, staring thoughtfully up at his ceiling next to Eren. Their bodies are almost touching; Eren can feel the warmth radiating off of Levi as his breathing slows and syncs with the older man’s. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it too much, “ Levi murmurs after a few moments of quiet. “It was pretty fucking hot, actually.” </p>
<p>“How was it <em> hot </em>?” Eren asks in a mangled voice, his throat still closed off by sniffling tears and engulfing grief. </p>
<p>Levi chuckles lightly, reaching to his side and grabbing the gun Eren hadn’t even realized he had brought over. Levi holds the firearm in his hand like it is the most natural thing in the world. He seems completely unperturbed by its weight or the weight of its capabilities. </p>
<p>Eren shivers as Levi presses the cold, metal barrel to his lips, outlining their shape and teasing them open slightly.  </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re not even a little turned on right now.” Levi whispers in his husky voice. </p>
<p>Eren gulps audibly, shutting his eyes in silent prayer that he’ll maintain some state of decency. Even exhausted, his body cannot resist reacting to Levi. He can practically feel the older man’s simpering smile and seductive stare sweeping over every inch of his body. </p>
<p>Eren lets out a silent breath of relief when Levi pulls the gun away from his lips and sets it back down on the bed. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I emptied the chamber,” Levi says lightly, settling back down next to Eren. </p>
<p>“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Eren snaps, schooling his breathing into something less mangled and uneven. </p>
<p>“Well, I mean, if my hand were to accidentally <em> slip </em>,” Levi retorts, grabbing the gun and squeezing the trigger. </p>
<p>Eren jumps with the click, every nerve in his body expecting to hear the explosion supposed to follow. It takes his body a few seconds to realize no blast will come and ease back from its tensed rigidness. </p>
<p>“I don’t think it would be an accident,” Eren whispers. </p>
<p>Levi barks out a laugh, turning over on his side to take in Eren’s stretched out form. “I’m not going to shoot you, Eren. But you’re right, my hands don’t just slip.” </p>
<p>Eren lets out a shaky sigh, allowing himself one quick peek at Levi. There is an amused sort of laziness in everything from his posture to his expressions. For all intents and purposes, it looks like a normal Sunday evening for the man. </p>
<p>“You know,” Levi begins lazily, reaching out his hand to stroke Eren’s hair, twirling the brunette strands around his fingers. “I really like this side of you. I didn’t realize you were so violent.”</p>
<p>“I’m not violent,” Eren hisses back, immediately regretting his body's jerking reaction as his wrists are painfully pulled in his restraints. </p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Levi snorts. “Unless you really are into kinky gunplay.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Eren snarls, though the ire in his voice is largely drowned out by Levi’s teasing chuckles and affectionate petting.</p>
<p>“Don’t get so defensive about it. I like you like this. Granted I would like it better if you were pointing deadly weapons at <em>other</em> <em>people </em>and not me, but I suppose this is the next best thing.” </p>
<p>“You’re insane,” Eren murmurs, heaving in a shaky breath. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Levi smirks, brushing his fingertips along Eren’s cheek bone to outline its shape. “But you and I are absolutely made for each other, so what does that make you?” </p>
<p>“No,” Eren whimpers, trying to keep his boiling emotions shoved down. There was a time where he would have given anything to hear Levi say that, now he just feels tumultuous. “We’re nothing alike.” </p>
<p>“Wrong,” Levi says playfully, flicking Eren on the cheek slightly. “You’re as much of a psychotic monster as I am.”</p>
<p>“I - I’m not a <em> monster, </em> ” Eren hisses, feeling his breathing pick up and gasp out again despite himself. “I - I care about other people, I have a conscience, I <em> care </em>about things.” </p>
<p>“Oh, please, Eren,” Levi chuckles. “You care about, what, ten people? A couple of your friends, Grisha, maybe Carla. Don’t pretend that you’re so righteous and moral.” </p>
<p>“I - I,” Eren stutters, completely at a loss for words. “Th--that’s normal. It’s normal to - to care more about those closest to you, and…” Eren’s voice dies off. </p>
<p>“So, what? Everyone’s a psychotic monster then. We’re all terrible because we really don’t give a shit about other people, except a select few. The world could burn, but as long as we’re fine then what does it matter?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that… I didn’t mean—”</p>
<p>“—So then everyone is a monster,” Levi simpers, cutting Eren off. “You and I just happen to do it better than everyone else.” </p>
<p>“I - I don’t…”</p>
<p>“You’re the only person I care about, Eren,” Levi murmurs. </p>
<p>Eren shudders, his eyes fluttering shut as the weight of Levi’s words wash over him. He can still feel Levi’s fingertips gliding lightly over his face, tracing his features with loving attention. </p>
<p>“You can’t mean that,” Eren hears himself whisper, barely even able to register his own words. </p>
<p>Levi snorts lightly but provides no further response. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Eren feels his wrists being released from their painful hold. He glances up to see Levi removing the belt and tossing it to the side. </p>
<p>Eren immediately sits up and moves away from Levi, whimpering as he rubs at the raw, irritated skin lined with large red welts. </p>
<p>“Here,” Levi says, reaching out for Eren’s arms and grabbing them lightly. He bends down and places light kisses on Eren’s wrists before rubbing at the inflamed skin soothingly. </p>
<p>Eren stares at Levi, completely unable to comprehend who the man in front of him is. Is he the devil; is he an angel? Is he Eren’s savior and lover and friend, or will he completely destroy everything Eren has ever known and loved? The uncertainty suffocates Eren, along with the fear and impulse and burning desire. He doesn’t know what to feel, how to act, and it terrifies him. </p>
<p>“Well then,” Levi sighs slightly, snapping Eren abruptly out of his raging thoughts, “I suppose now we’ll have to worry about what comes next.” </p>
<p>“Ex--excuse me?” </p>
<p>“That detective and whoever you’ve been running off to. I’m not happy with you about that, Eren. And I’m not thrilled that I lost an afternoon to your temper tantrum.” </p>
<p>“I - I,” Eren stutters, but he can’t manage to get anything else out. Levi knows. He knows about Hange and Erwin and Furlan somehow. But wait, Erwin said Furlan was dead just this morning. The man died suddenly, unexpectedly… he was probably killed. </p>
<p>Eren’s stomach knots. His emerald eyes widen as he stares at Levi, no longer certain just who he is seeing anymore. The fluorescent light falling on Levi makes him appear angelic, ethereal and accursed all at the same time. Eren shivers. </p>
<p>“Eren,” Levi barks, snapping his fingers to get the brunette’s attention. “Listen to me when I’m speaking to you.” </p>
<p>“Wh--what?” Eren suddenly feels like he can’t get enough air in his lungs. </p>
<p>“I asked you a question,” Levi sighs irritably, shooting an unimpressed glare at Eren. “Do you want to stay here?” </p>
<p>“Stay here?” Eren can barely comprehend what Levi is saying. He feels lightheaded. Doubt curls through his stomach, making him feel sick. </p>
<p>“Yes. We can have sex, or I can get you some food, or—”</p>
<p>“—I don’t want to have sex,” Eren yelps, cutting Levi off. He knows that if he lets Levi anywhere near him, he won’t be able to resist. He’ll fall into Levi’s orbit again and never be able to escape. </p>
<p>“Fine then,” Levi grumbles, crinkling his brow a bit in annoyance and concern. “We don’t have to have sex.” </p>
<p>“I - I need to go,” Eren squeeks, suddenly pulling out of Levi’s grasp and jumping out of the bed. </p>
<p>Levi sighs slightly in exasperation, giving Eren a pointed look. “Surely you realize why I’m a little reluctant to let you leave. You were pointing a fucking gun at me three hours ago.” </p>
<p>“I need to go,” Eren repeats more firmly, his mind only focused on getting out of Levi’s room and figuring out where he’s going to go next. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Levi snaps, his growing annoyance becoming more and more palpable. “I’ll drive you home.” </p>
<p>“No! I - I’m going,” Eren shouts, dashing around Levi’s bed and throwing his body out the man’s door. </p>
<p>Eren is sure the only thing that allowed him to escape was Levi’s utter shock by his reactions, but he doesn’t care. Eren races down the hall and to the stairwell. He refuses to look behind himself. He’s too afraid to see who might be following, who might be chasing after him. </p>
<p>Eren sprints down the six flights of stairs, running out into the chilly night air and towards the other end of campus. He doesn’t even know if they’ll be there, but he has to check, he has to try. Vaguely, Eren realizes just how dangerous what he’s doing is. Any second Levi could decide to follow him. He could lead Levi to the two people Eren is almost certain he has to protect. The two people he is sure are in danger. </p>
<p>Eren pushes those erratic thoughts aside. He has to see them, to do something, and they are the only two who can help him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Life has gotten very lifey for me as of late. I swear being a semi-functioning member so society is more trouble than it's worth. I will try my hardest to keep this to a once a week update, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this very last minute, and it's honestly not my favorite thing. This chapter is completely a bridge chapter for what will pretty much be the final arc of the story. The only reason I'm not holding off on posting it is because I don't want to make you guys wait for something that will inevitably not get better. Anyways, I hope it's still okay. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren sprints across Trost State’s campus as fast as his legs can carry him. In his mind he can hear footsteps racing behind him; a dark figure looming close, coming in for the kill. Nothing stops Eren. Nothing obstructs his path. He sprints through wooded walkways and makeshift gardens as if his life depends on it, all the while absolutely certain that something, someone, is closing in on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren makes it to the familiar, slightly-drabby humanities building on the opposite end of campus, bursting in through the doors. The lights are still flickering and eerie. Eren feels distinctly out of place and time as he races down the stretching, deficently-lit hallways. It takes him an age to reach the end, yet he arrives at that final office in a matter of seconds. The lights are still on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s mind is racing, yet he can hardly allow himself time to understand what is going on. He doesn’t even really know anymore. His thoughts are devoid of any comprehension; his emotions swirl as he switches from raging to feeling absolutely numb and hollow every few seconds. The dichotomy is overwhelming. The intense pain and despair, each threatening to swallow him up in different ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren desperately wants to blame it on Levi, to blame every mishap, big and small, that has happened in the last three months on his elusive, sardonic, malicious step brother. He doesn’t even know if he can anymore, though. Could everything Levi accused him of be true? Is the only person he could be tricking with the desire to maintain his simple, suburban life be himself? Is he really just as cruel and vitriolic as Levi, just better able to hide it behind a mundane mask of normalcy? Eren doesn’t know, and he’s terrified by the fact that it might be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene would have been comical if it weren’t so disheartening. Eren bursts into Erwin Smith’s office for the second time that day. He didn’t even expect the man and his wild-haired companion to still be there. Surely they had better things to do, or at least important things to deal with in the wake of their friend’s murder. Sheer desperation had brought him back there again, and what he found was a scene almost identical to the one he had encountered in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hange remains slumped at the cramped desk, her eyes glassy orbs filled with dejection, her posture hunched over as if holding up her body has become too onerous a task for her to upkeep. Erwin maintains his rigid, almost military-like perfect posture behind his desk, his blue eyes staring out blankly into whatever beyond he is seeing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren freezes as he stands huffing in the doorway, not quite sure what he is doing. His legs had dragged him there dictated by his emotions. Now that his brain has had time to catch up, he really has no idea what the hell he is doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A discernible flicker of emotion flashes across only Hange’s face. The woman looks up languidly, her brown eyes shining with confusion through her low-hanging, haphazard bangs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren?” She asks it as a quiet, empty question, as if she can’t quite believe her eyes but doesn’t  have much energy to see if what they were showing her is true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gulps. His brain races in a million directions. It is so hard to know what to feel when he is being flooded with everything at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hange,” Eren gasps out, not even realizing that his breath was still completely lost. It is no longer from the exertion. “I - I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren falters. He knows what to say, but he doesn’t want to say it. Even after all this time, he doesn’t want to admit the horrible truth, the one he has suspected ever since he found out Levi isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you still doing here?” Eren asks softly, lamely, really. It’s such a stupid and unnecessary question compared to all the ones he has swirling around in his head, all the ones he really wants answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hange looks around the small office space with a crinkled brow, as if she herself didn’t even realize she was still there, that she hadn’t moved for hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know,” she says in a tone with soft desperation to match Eren’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s like looking in a mirror for the brunette. In Hange he sees his exact same confusion, anguish and indecision. Hange also doesn’t know what’s happening, doesn’t know what the hell is going on in her seemingly once normal life. There is some sort of depraved solidarity in that which urges Eren to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does his best to school his thoughts, to latch onto a single one of them and spill it out until it is all exposed and out in the open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren begins apprehensively, trying to get his feet under him, “he knows who Furlan is… was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past tense hangs in the room as heavily as Eren’s statement. There is an air of finality to it that is overwhelmingly disconcerting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren swears a flicker flashes through Erwin’s eyes, but it is Hange who speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gnaws at his bottom lip until it is aching and swollen, his eyes darting around as the guilt he is never far from creeps into his bones. Surely there is only so much this pair would want to deal with his poor decisions, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - he told me. He mentioned Furlan in passing, like he was implying the detective was someone in his way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pregnant silence fills the room. Eren despises that in his confession is an admittance that he kept seeing Levi, even when so many people told him not to, even when he realized how perilous the man is. He hates the acknowledgement, even though Eren knows it is not entirely his fault. It still feels like a sin; his sin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows who Furlan is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is surprised that it was Erwin who spoke, the man’s simple words ringing through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Eren manages to get out, finding minuscule amounts of confidence in the fact that no one has called him out. “Well, at least I think so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin’s cerulean eyes manage to shine with some form of mangled, brutal light. It would have scared Eren if he hadn’t already known the look wasn’t for him. He can see the cogs turning in Erwin’s head, the pieces coming together in one warped, nefarious puzzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that you’re in danger, Eren,” Erwin murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pauses. He wasn’t expecting Erwin to say that. Really, he ran to the blond’s office like a mad man because he thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Erwin</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in danger. Even after all this time, Eren has always believed Levi; he’s always believed that the raven, no matter how cruel or wicked he could become, would not hurt him. At least not permanently, that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I -I don’t understand,” Eren whines almost desperately, because, really, he doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a skilled killer, and a remorseless man,” Erwin says, authority coloring his cold, lifeless voice. The frigidness in his tone takes over the room, causing Eren to shiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi…remorseless? Could that be true? Eren has seen some pretty terrible sides to the raven, but he’s also seen something soft and almost vulnerable. Just what is Erwin saying? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - Levi? You don’t mean Levi, do you?” Eren’s voice is a pitiful whisper by now. He feels his hands shaking, his heart palpitating uncontrollably in his chest. Everything feels so completely wrong, so completely messed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Eren,” Erwin says softly but still with that command that sets Eren on edge. He has to wonder if the kind, somewhat saddened exterior the man wore when they first met was just a shell to mask his truly broken interior. “We’ve… I’ve been foolish. I should have seen this sooner. Furlan saw it, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand!” Eren screams, his voice thrashing around the small space and vibrating off the walls violently. His entire body is shaking now, his own legs barely able to hold him up. He doesn’t understand, but really he does. He does and it is the worst realization for Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” Erwin continues in that unnervingly calm voice, “you need to leave the city.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin is standing now, his posture just as perfect as when he was sitting. His voice is placid and unbothered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren desperately wishes the man would just yell with him, break down and scream at how absolutely horrible the situation is. Eren doesn’t want his maturity and rationality. No amount of level-headedness will help him now, so why can’t everyone else be as broken as he is? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Eren seethes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erwin, he’s a kid for God’s sake. He can’t just up and leave,” Hange cuts in, her voice severe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has to,” Erwin replies with an air of finality Eren wouldn’t have thought possible of a man with no relation or connection to him deciding his fate. “We do too. We need more time to plan our next moves. We can’t do that here anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erwin, we talked about this. It has to stop. There's nothing we can do anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong, Hange. It’s almost over. We’re so close to winning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watches on incredulously as the pair completely ignore him in favor of arguing with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” he yells, tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. “What are you even saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin and Hange barely glance at Eren, only serving to fuel his rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not safe here even if we leave. It’ll take a few days at most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a family, Erwin. They’ll be worried sick”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A small price to pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'M RIGHT HERE!” Eren shrieks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” Erwin murmurs, turning away from Hange completely to look upon the boy, “you understand why you have to leave, right? You understand this will never be over if you stay? All of your friends, all of your family will be in danger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shard of ice pierces Eren’s heart. He understands exactly, intimately what Erwin is saying. Isn’t that what drove him to point a gun at Levi mere hours ago, after all? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H--how can I just leave?” Eren stutters, doing his best to even his voice. He hears a sound from Hange, something between a sigh and a mangled whine, but chooses to ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think of something,” Erwin says, and there is sincerity in his eyes. “First, though, you need to go home and get whatever you need. Only the essentials.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pauses. How can he make such a huge decision? All on his own, too? No Armin, no Mikasa, no Grisha to help. Whatever the right decision is, it seems completely out of reach for Eren, shrouded in a cloud of ambiguity and what if’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hange?” Erwin asks when Eren doesn’t respond after a few long, drawn-out seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette woman sighs heavily. “I’ll do whatever Eren wants to,” she murmurs defeatedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin eyes are on Eren in a second. They are full of a dark hope that makes Eren shiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he responds quietly, “I’ll go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t think he’s ever packed so fast in his life. He throws random things from his drawers and nightstand that he thinks he’ll need into a suitcase. He’s barely even thinking about it. Any moment of pause is a chance for hesitation, and he can’t have hesitation. Not now, not with how important the decision is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His house is eerily quiet. Grisha is out playing golf. Eren has no idea where Carla is. Erwin and Hange are rummaging downstairs, looking for anything he might need that is not in his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren still has no idea how Erwin will manage to convince Grisha of a legitimate reason for his absence, but he knows if anyone has a shot, it is him. The thought doesn’t necessarily bring Eren comfort, but rather a grim acceptance. There's no going back now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t want to think about what Erwin has planned, what he will do to combat Levi. He knows he doesn’t have a choice except to go along with it, not if he wants to live freely. He wonders briefly what would have happened if he had gone to the police or to Grisha right away instead. Would he be in the same mess? Would the situation have been worse? Eren doesn’t know, but a sick part of him is happy that Grisha is completely separated from this. Being spared from the disappointment in the man’s eyes is enough to make Eren believe all of this, whatever this is, will be worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Eren is barreling down his winding staircase. He doesn’t know when the next time he will be in his home is, and the thought is overwhelmingly saddening. He always knew he would leave one day, but he never imagined being forced out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have everything?” Erwin asks as he and Hange meet with Eren in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods grimly. He sees no point in forcing a proper reply from his lips, not when doing so would only make him feel nauseous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Erwin replies assuredly. “It’s best that we don’t linger here. We need to get out of the city as fast as—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—Really, Eren, I’m disappointed in you,” a cold, sharp voice cuts Erwin off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two terrifying realizations pass through Eren’s mind at once as he looks past Erwin to see a dark figure edging from the shadows. Firstly, Levi must have been in the house the entire time just waiting for the right moment to strike. Secondly, Levi isn’t alone. Not really, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the pale man’s pale arms is a trembling figure being held hostage by an ivory-handled knife pressed to their throat. Eren realizes that it is the same knife he found in Levi’s room all those weeks ago. It makes him sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you cared more about us than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Levi hisses, throwing his words venomously aimed at Erwin and Hange with disgust plain as day written on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's throat bobbs as he watches Carla shake uncontrollably in Levi’s lazy hold, her eyes filled with blind terror and bewilderment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don't we all just calm down,” Erwin murmurs with far more calmness than Eren would have thought possible for a man staring upon the face of his father’s killer for the first time. “Rivaille, put down the knife.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking talk to me,” Levi growls, looking as if Erwin’s mere existence is offensive to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tenses as Levi involuntarily presses the blade harder into Carla’s quivering throat. The shaking woman lets out a frightened groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren whispers weakly, his voice strained and despairing, “please, stop it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren already knows his efforts are futile, that he is only fueling the man’s rage further, but he has to try. At least for Carla’s sake he has to try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing, Eren?” Levi seethes, and Eren is shocked to find the raven himself is shaking too. It is subtle, hardly noticeable but still there. “Do you think I’m just going to let you go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violence isn’t necessary,” Erwin cuts in, doing his best to placate the situation as he inches forward towards Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven-haired man narrows his eyes as he takes in the large figure looming close. His grip tightens around the hilt of the knife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking to you, you fucking tree,” Levi snarls, his eyes darting between Eren and Erwin, sizing up the situation and the effort he will need to exert to have the upper hand. “Do you really think I’m fucking around here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi presses the knife tighter against Carla’s throat, and Eren about has a heart attack when a small trickle of blood drips down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any composure that Carla has managed to maintain is completely lost by that point. She is a sobbing, quivering mess in Levi’s constrictive hold, small pleas for help and mercy largely drowned out by her own hysterical breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin pauses immediately, his blue eyes clouding over as if he is re-evaluating an assessment he made for the situation. The mechanicalness of it makes Eren feel queasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L--Levi,” Eren’s voice is barely even a whisper as he stutters out his appeal. “Please just let her go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really starting to piss me off, darling,” Levi murmurs, his voice laced with an intimate, syrupy disdain that would have made Eren blush if he didn’t feel so ill. “We’re going to need to have a nice, long conversation about your behavior lately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hange calls from the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is sure she is trying to be reassuring in some way, trying to ground him with a simple utterance that will remind him why he’s here, why they’re doing what they are. She sounds as sick as he feels, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is getting tedious, brat,” Levi hisses, his attention once again fully focused on Eren. “You have two choices. I know you’re smart enough to put together what they are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren didn’t think it was possible for his face to turn a shade paler than it already was, but somehow it manages to. He watches the scene in front of him almost as if he is detached from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees Erwin inching slowly towards Levi again, his hands steadily raising past his sides. He sees Carla’s tear-stained face, hears her wracking sobs. He sees Levi’s palpable fury, his buried hurt, and that swirling heat that never leaves his eyes whenever he looks at Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a patient man, love. Make your fucking choice,” Levi snarls, his hold on Carla only tightening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t get the opportunity to speak again. Many things happen at once in the next few seconds that Eren isn’t sure he’ll ever be exactly sure of all of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin lunges forward as Hange lunges to Eren. The woman’s effort is admirable, successful almost. She latches onto the brunette and shoves him to the front door. She is almost fast enough that Eren doesn’t see, but he still knows. His eyes watch as Levi’s hand moves, as he slashes across. He doesn’t need to see the cut to know that it is made, doesn’t need to hear the body fall to know that it does with a lifeless thud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hange is pushing him maniacally out the door, her limbs flailing in a desperate attempt to get him to go faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren feels like a lead weight. He can’t go faster, and he doesn’t want to. All he wants to do is curl up and go to sleep in the hopes that when he wakes up this will all have been a horrible dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren sees Erwin bolt from his home as Hange shoves him into the backseat of her car, he knows that it is no dream, but a sort of accursed reality he is living in. The man’s right arm is dripping with crimson blood that shines nauseatingly in the dying sunlight. Slashes long and thick dot his arm as he throws his body into the car with the pair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three make their getaway as the sinking sun paints Trost in wilting shades of red and orange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof. Carla and Furlan were the two deaths I had planned since day one. RIP to our poor characters that keep dropping like flies. As always, thank you for all the comments and kudos! I'm truly just terrible at responding to anything in real life and in fan fics, but I appreciate you all so much. Next chapter is going to be long. I'm still hoping to get it out on time, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Sorry I've been MIA for a few weeks. Between standard being busy and lack of inspiration, I had a hard time getting this chapter out. It's a monster of a chapter, though (like, 14 pages on my Google Doc), so I hope it makes up for the lack of updates. Suffice to say, this fic doesn't quite have a regular update schedule anymore, but it WILL be finished. It's so close to being done, guys! Anyways, I still had trouble writing this, so hopefully it's not too bad. Thanks for reading.</p>
<p>Also, there's a time skip in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren stares blankly at colors flashing from a TV screen in front of him. Scenes are blinking by, flickering through the events of the day as an astute-looking news anchor sits stern-faced in the center of the picture speaking seriously about the happenings of the city. </p>
<p>The room is dark—the result of thick, black curtains being pulled over every window present in the compact space. That is one of Erwin’s rules. The curtains must remain closed at all times. If you need to go out, do so only at night and wear concealing clothing. No talking to the neighbors, no public transport, limit all interactions to the minimalist degree. Eren has followed those rules day in and day out for the past four months. </p>
<p>At first it was hard. At first his chest would constrict and his heart would pang with inconsolable grief every time he watched the news and his picture, courtesy of his Junior year book photo, would flash on the screen requesting any information on the “missing child” from the well-to-do, solidly middle-class Trost family. </p>
<p>The one good thing that came from those gut-wrenching moments was that Eren could stay updated on his own “case”. He had been declared missing long ago. With him followed Levi, nowhere to be found. Carla’s murder was ruled a suicide, though how, Eren couldn’t possibly imagine. Those first few days Grisha’s voice would reverberate through the TV begging anyone who had even the most inconsequential bits of information on the whereabouts of his “two sons” to step forward. </p>
<p>That had happened for about a week, and then the reports stopped. The reports advanced to new topics, new happenings and new tragedies as all but a few left the two missing boys and the web of lies they weaved behind. </p>
<p>The silence hurt worse than the deafening updates at first. Eren would turn on the news fearful that a new lead might be televised on his case, only to be overwhelmed with the grief of nothing. </p>
<p>That stark realization that he had been forgotten, left behind so quickly and so easily had hit Eren like a barreling train. He had cried then, quietly and late at night so as not to wake Erwin and Hange. Eren was sure they knew, though. They knew but were not sure what to do, what could even be done at this point. </p>
<p>Now Eren is quiet. The evening news flashes on the TV every day at five p.m. but Eren is no longer bothered. His picture remains absent from the screen, and all he knows is that this is safe. That this is better. He keeps telling himself that this is not forever, but then again, it’s already been four months. Four months of bread crumbs, morsels of clues that lead nowhere. </p>
<p>The trio had returned to Erwin’s home city of Karanes to a drabby, inconspicuous apartment with the hopes of piecing together Levi’s past, of somehow devising a way to bring the raven-haired man and his nefarious deeds to justice. </p>
<p>Eren would have been impressed with the impenetrable shield Levi has managed to craft for himself if it didn’t make him feel so sick. The man is practically like air—able to slip through your fingertips as soon as you think you’ve grasped him. To say that he exists nowhere would be an understatement. </p>
<p>How he has maintained survival in such a manner, with absolutely no discernible vestige of a life or interaction is beyond Eren. The only thing Eren can say with great certainty is that he has been Levi’s one mistake, Levi’s one tie to the world of the living. </p>
<p>At first it scared Eren to think what Levi might do if he came to the same realization, if he were to ever find and confront Eren for all the ways they’ve each destroyed the other's life. The thought consumed him during the long and languid days, and kept him awake at night when sleep would evade his body burdened by exhaustion and his mind haunted by turmoil. </p>
<p>The realization came slowly—that Levi knew all along Eren would be his one mistake, that he realized but did not care. Maybe that was love, at least Levi’s way of love. The closest thing to the concept he was capable of. </p>
<p>Eren knows Levi is looking for him; he knows Levi will find him eventually. What he is no longer sure of is who he is protecting. His family is already destroyed, his friends are somewhere in Trost thinking he is missing, maybe even dead. The idea of protecting himself from Levi is laughable to Eren at this point. </p>
<p>So, with faith dwindling and purpose unclear, Eren sits day in and day out in that shabby, little Karanes apartment longing for his old life, thinking of Levi far more than he should considering everything that has happened, and wondering if this is his metaphorical last line.</p>
<p>Eren barely registers when the front door shuts closed with a resounding <em> thud </em>. The noise of the TV and the flashing colors of the screen fill his senses as Hange and Erwin shuffle in grim-faced, covered in long coats and high scarfs. </p>
<p>“God, it’s fucking freezing out there,” Hange huffs as she pulls off a pair of wool gloves, though Eren hardly registers her words as he continues staring blankly forward. </p>
<p>“The winters here have always been brutal,” Erwin murmurs distantly, his eyes sweeping around the room to ensure everything is as he left it.</p>
<p>The trio has long since gotten used to sharing the small space together, working out the little kinks, familiarizing themselves with each other’s quirks. It’s almost familiar, almost familial for Eren, though he’s reluctant to call their situation homely. That would mean that it is more permanent, more lasting than Eren ever intended it to be. </p>
<p>“Hey, Eren,” Hange calls timidly to the brunette boy. </p>
<p>Eren’s body reacts almost in slow motion, as if the interaction is taxing and he has to acclimatize to the process once more in order to function. The brunette’s eyes meander slowly over to the pair, his emerald orbs drifting leisurely across their forms, taking in every detail until his mouth works up the effort to move in a small, upwards curvature of acknowledgement. It’s not quite a smile. </p>
<p>Eren doesn’t need to speak. Four months and he has run out of things to say. He has gotten used to Erwin and Hange leaving during the days, connecting with Furlan’s police contacts, following whatever bread crumbs they can. Eren can’t say he’s lonely, or even bored really. The lack of stimulation, the lack of fulfillment hardly bothers him when he has his swirling thoughts to keep him company. </p>
<p>Hange sighs slightly, knowing that any attempt to coax a conversation out of the brunette would be futile at this point. Next to her, Erwin scratches absentmindedly at the scars stretching jaggedly along his arm. </p>
<p>He does that every time Eren is around, Hange noticed, as if the boy somehow brought back memories of how he had gotten them just a few months prior. The deep gashes healed surprisingly well despite the lack of medical attention Erwin had received, but those scars would forever remain a constant reminder of their failures. </p>
<p>“I think tomorrow would be a good day to drive up to Shiganshina,” Erwin notes, decidedly ignoring the rigidness hanging leadenly between the three. </p>
<p>“Oh, did you get in contact with Mrs. Magnolia?” Hange asks, forcing her worried eyes away from Eren to set the bag of groceries she had lugged up four flights of stairs on a counter in the adjoining kitchen. </p>
<p>“Yes. She said school was out for Spring holiday, so now would be the best time to drive up.” </p>
<p>“Oooh, road trip,” Hange cackles in her best attempt to bring a bit of cheer to the gloomy room.</p>
<p>The effort is admirable. </p>
<p>Eren listens to the pair without registering much of their conversation. He is vaguely aware that they are only a little ways from Shiganshina—Levi’s hometown. He remembers Erwin mentioning Isabel Magnolia was an old teacher of Levi’s back when he had been a child. The pieces of information floating from their conversation barely fit together, though, until Hange is calling over to him. </p>
<p>“Eren? Eren, do you want to come with us to Shiganshina tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Eren moves his eyes back languidly to take in the brunette woman. His mind works at a snail’s pace to decipher her words. </p>
<p>“Sure,” he murmurs after what feels like ages even to him. His voice is rough and garbled from a lack of use. </p>
<p>Eren can feel rather than see two sets of eyes boring into his back. He ignores them until Erwin and Hange continue their conversation somewhere outside of the neat, little world he has crafted for himself inside his head. </p>
<p>Thus goes the evening. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The scenery flits by in dull shades of brown and green as Eren stares from the backseat out a car window. The humming of the vehicle fills the still atmosphere as he presses his forehead against the cold glass, the chilled outdoor air cooling the pane to frigid temperatures that almost give Eren a headache. His emerald eyes take in the dreary landscape with quiet boredom. Eren doesn’t know what to expect in Shiganshina, so he is determined to leave his thoughts completely blank in order to not think about the upcoming situation. </p>
<p>Shiganshina is truly a tiny town in between Karanes and the middle of nowhere. The fact that it even has a population left with the vastly expanding urban areas of the country shocks Eren, but he supposes some people must despise the idea of leaving a quiet, country lifestyle. </p>
<p>Erwin and Hange sit together murmuring quietly at the front of the car. Eren has mostly tuned out their lilting conversation, but what he has gotten is that it is mostly about Isabel Magnolia. Eren isn’t sure what to expect of the woman who taught his murderous, wicked lover in the earliest years of his existence, but as far as he can tell, Mrs. Magnolia seems like a fairly unextraordinary person. Not that Eren sees that as a particularly bad thing. Six months ago he would have classified himself as “fairly unextraordinary”. </p>
<p>In the moments Eren’s mind has wandered to the pair’s conversation, he has gathered that she is a standard, small town kindergarten teacher with a loving family, a few dogs, and something constantly stained or glued onto her clothing from having to deal with four and five year-olds eight hours a day, five days a week. </p>
<p>The drive out of the city is slow and laborious, but once the trio makes it to the quiet country roads, the trip passes by quickly and uneventfully. </p>
<p>Eren is happy Shiganshina isn’t too far outside the Karanes metropolitan area. He has found himself becoming less fond of company and compact spaces in the recent months. His unwavering desire to learn and know more about Levi is the one thing keeping him motivated for the rural trek to the backwater town. </p>
<p>Eren sighs slightly as Hange pulls up to a quaint home complete with an almost stereotypical white picket fence around midday. The mudanely picturesque setting makes him think of Grisha and his own home; two things Eren does not enjoy being reminded of. </p>
<p>The reverberating doorbell is met with cacophonous howls and barks from what Eren can only imagine are multiple very <em> large </em>dogs. </p>
<p>“Get. Down. Whiskey, Baxter! Bailey, get back!” A redheaded woman huffs as she attempts to open the front door while holding back three overzealous chocolate labs that appear absolutely enamored to have visitors. </p>
<p>The battle almost ends in one lab escaping through the entrance and racing overjoyed down the long and winding street, but it seems Isabel Magnolia is skilled in the art of subduing canines at least half her size. The woman manages to push back the three dogs that continue to bark wildly as the trio makes their way in. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Isabel declares out of breath as she leads them to a small sitting room. “I love them to death, but I sometimes <em> really </em>think my life would be easier if I put them up for adoption," she laughs as she falls exhaustively in an armchair across from Eren. </p>
<p>Ever the diplomat, Erwin ignores the poorly controlled chaos around him to provide the redhead with a polite smile. </p>
<p>“Mrs. Magnolia. Thank you for seeing us,” the blonde murmurs. </p>
<p>“Oh, please. Call me Isabel.”</p>
<p>Eren’s eyes sweep over Isabel curiously. She appears youthful and jubilant, far younger than her years as she smiles brightly and unconcerned at the three strangers across from her. Eren can’t help but feel she is the polar opposite of Levi in every way; the thought almost amuses him. </p>
<p>“I remember when your father used to come down and speak to the students about the police force. It almost feels like a lifetime ago now.” </p>
<p>“He always spoke of those trips fondly,” Erwin says, smiling nostalgically. </p>
<p>“You said over the phone you wanted to talk about Rivaille Levik. He was my student something like sixteen years ago. I’m not sure I can tell you much. </p>
<p>“Anything you can remember might be helpful,” Hange pipes up. </p>
<p>“Well, okay then,” Isabel says a touch uncertainly, her eyes seeming to distance as she weaves through memories of more than a decade ago. “It was my first year of teaching I remember. I was new to the area, just moved down from Karanes. I had had enough of the city and wanted a calmer place to live…”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Isabel huffs loudly as she shimmies into a third different dress to try on, inspecting herself in the elongated mirror she had pulled into the bedroom of her sparsely decorated home. Around her, moving boxes sit untouched, on the verge of collecting dust if she waits any longer to unpack her new living space. </p>
<p>Isabel sighs at her reflection almost dramatically. Is a dress too traditional for her first day? Should she wear heels? Is that too much? Should she err on the side of caution and go with more comfortable footwear? </p>
<p>Isabel does not know, and she has to wonder for the umpteenth time why <em> anyone </em> would trust her with their five-year-old child for an <em> entire </em> day, let alone a whole school year. She is only twenty-three after all, barley out of college, hasn’t even taught <em> once </em>in a classroom.  </p>
<p>These thoughts accompany Isabel on her short drive to the town’s single elementary school. By the time she pulls into the teacher parking lot, she has managed to make herself feel thoroughly nauseous and on the verge of tears. Maybe her abrupt departure from Karanes had been a bit impulsive, but hell, she could not deal with her mother’s nagging that was as cacophonous as the damn cars that polluted the overfilled city streets at <em> every hour </em>of the day. </p>
<p>Isabel stands fidgeting in her small, kindergarten classroom complete with a bright-colored alphabet lining the wall, motivational posters she is sure her students will not be able to even read, and a large carpet draped over the front space depicting various smiling farm animals that appear far happier than she does in the current moment. </p>
<p>First day means her students will arrive in the classroom, dropped off by their nervous parents contemplating just why they decided to leave their precious angels with a woman who, only two months prior, was knocking back jello shots and putting off studying for her teaching license exam in favor of partying into the early hours of the morning. </p>
<p>The one saving grace in Isabel’s mind is that she only has twelve students this year; only twelve children that she may permanently scar for life. It could be worse. </p>
<p>Seven-thirty rolls around quicker than Isabel could have ever hoped for. Why did they force small kids to be at school so early? Why did they force the caffeine-addicted educators to be at school so early? These inconsequential thoughts unhelpfully consume Isabel as she greets parents and students who shuffle into her classroom stiltedly with stiff declarations that it will be a “great” school year for everyone. She isn’t totally sure if she’s trying to convince herself or the parents. </p>
<p>Isabel is caught off guard when her final student trudges in all alone, not a worried parent, relative or sibling clinging to his little side as if his life might be in danger. In fact, the boy looks far more bored with his surroundings than a five-year-old ought to be capable of. Isabel is caught off guard. </p>
<p>“Hey, bud,” she says, walking up to the small boy cautiously. She still hasn’t quite gotten the whole greeting thing down yet. “Welcome to your first day of kindergarten. Do you have a parent or relative here with you?” </p>
<p>The boy pulls his startling grey eyes to Isabel almost lazily after quickly taking in his surroundings with lips stretched into a tight line. Isabel gets the odd sense that she is being scrutinized and analyzed in the seconds the boy intensely stares her down before glancing away again. </p>
<p>“I didn’t really think I’d need one to come to the classroom,” the boy murmurs. </p>
<p>Isabel is immediately caught off guard by how odd his speech is. His voice is already devoid of its high-pitched, childish lilt, sounding distinctly out of place among the loud chatterings of her other students who slur their words together and are yet unable to pronounce consonants well. </p>
<p>“Oh,” is all Isabel can think to say, wondering what the proper protocol for this situation would be. “Well, hun, could you come by with your parents or guardian tomorrow? I’d love to meet your family.” </p>
<p>Isabel swears she hears a miffed sigh as the boy slides his hands into the pockets of his pants and glances back her way. Something cold shivers through Isabel as the boy looks at her again, almost like his eyes are dissecting her. He merely shrugs before trudging over to the last empty seat in the room. </p>
<p>Rivaille Levik does not bring his parents by the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. </p>
<p>Isabel hardly remembers to remind him as she juggles the overwhelming needs of the eleven other children who are constantly hanging off of her clothes with their every necessity and whim, always wanting to talk about their lives, how many teeth they have lost, and how many days away their birthdays are.</p>
<p>Rivaille is different. He never seems to need anything, never seems to want to talk about anything. He sits quietly in the room everyday, only speaking when called upon, coming up with every answer Isabel could possibly need when she calls him for questions that baffle her other pupils. </p>
<p>What is the difference between ‘their’ and ‘they’re’; what is eight plus seven; how do you pronounce ‘apple’, ‘assembly’, ‘bear’, ‘hair’? All things completely beyond his grade level as his peers are just learning how to pronounce and write their letters. </p>
<p>Isabel almost feels bad. The boy is so clearly advanced beyond the aptitude of his classmates. She can’t help but feel she bores him as she mimics farm animals to the delight of her other students and reads them storybooks that contain more pictures than plot. </p>
<p>Rivaille Levik falls to the background of her mind. He is distanced from her, distanced from everyone as he comes to class quietly everyday, sitting silently unless called upon. </p>
<p>Isabel muses with the other teachers in the staff lounge. Perhaps he is a genius; everyone seems to think he is a troublemaker. He comes from <em> that </em>family they tell her. The one with the sick woman who never leaves the house; the one with the drunkard who sobers up in a jail cell more nights than not. </p>
<p>As the days wear on, Isabel finds herself thinking less and less about Rivaille Levik. He is not a student to fret over as academically gifted and well behaved as he is. </p>
<p>His lack of attachment to others worries her at first, but Isabel soon can’t keep even that tidbit in her mind as she focuses on the development and well-being of the eleven other students who clearly need her assistance and guidance far more. </p>
<p>It is not until the boy starts missing class more and more, starts showing up on the few days a week that he does dotted with little black-and-blue bruises that she questions her actions. </p>
<p>Isabel panics, deciding to skip the obligatory parental call in favor of a home visit immediately. Guilt gnaws at her as she makes her way to the far end of town. Isn’t it her duty to protect her students, to ensure they have a stable and developmentally favorable place to be both in and outside of the classroom? </p>
<p>Rivaille Levik, for his part, never seems phased by his increasing nonattendance to class or his increasingly gruff appearance on the few days he does manage to show up. </p>
<p>“I fell down. I missed the bus. I slept in late.” All excuses he would use with Isabel every morning she would question his whereabouts and well-being. </p>
<p>The house is dilapidated and drab as Isabel pulls up in her ancient, worn-out vehicle. The place hardly looks fit for an adult, let alone a five-year-old child. The windows are all visibly dusted with dirt and grime, the paint aged to a sickening yellow shade peeling off in every area. The sprawling forests that surround Shiganshina stretch just to the side of the dwelling, adding to the ominous air of the area. </p>
<p>Isabel gulps slightly. This is the poorest part of town; the one part she has not been by yet despite having lived in Shiganshina for over fours months now. </p>
<p>The doorbell doesn't ring when Isabel presses it, her index finger coming away with a light dusting of dirt as she pulls it back. She knocks, watching the ancient paint flake off in little slivers. </p>
<p>It is a good five minutes and three knocks more before someone finally answers the door. Isabel is taken aback when he does. </p>
<p>“What the fuck do you want?” A gruff voice spits out, taking in Isabel with eyes startlingly similar to her student’s. </p>
<p>Worn out, stained clothing hangs off of the man’s wiry frame. His eyes pierce Isabel’s blushing face as he takes in her appearance from behind a mop of raven-black hair and a poorly trimmed goatee. </p>
<p>It takes Isabel a good thirty seconds to regain composure as her mind comprehends the rude and uncouth greeting. </p>
<p>“Uh - um, I’m your son’s teacher. From Shiganshina Elementary,” she says stiltedly, unconsciously backing up a bit. </p>
<p>“Son? I don’t have a fucking son,” the man hisses, going to shut the door.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Isabel yelps in a panic, almost reaching out her hand to stop the door. “Rivaille Levik. We have on file that this is his address.” </p>
<p>“Oh, you mean my sister’s kid. What did the little shit do now?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Isabel questions for lack of a better response. </p>
<p>“The brat’s more trouble than he’s worth if ya ask me. If he’s giving you problems, you have my permission to slap some sense into him.” </p>
<p>“N--no,” Isabel almost croaks, having to clear her throat to find her voice again. “It’s nothing like that. Rivaille is actually my best behaved student. I’m here because I’m worried about him. He’s no longer showing up to class regularly, and when he does he is usually injured. Do you have any knowledge of this Mr. Levik?” </p>
<p>“Huh?” The man huffs almost dumbfoundedly. “He’s five for christ’s sake. The kid probably fell down or got into some crap. Probably doesn’t want to be at that boring, shit hole of a school anyways.”</p>
<p>“Rivaille Levik does live here, right?” Isabel questions incredulously, completely in disbelief of the man who seems to have little knowledge or care about his nephew.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but like I said he’s my sister’s kid. I try to stay out of that as much as possible.” </p>
<p>Taking a moment to compose herself into the most civil demeanor she can possibly manage given the situation, Isabel asks, “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“I’m kinda busy right now. Why don’t you come back later.”</p>
<p>“Sir, I really need to talk to—” </p>
<p>Isabel is cut off by a door slamming abruptly in her face. </p>
<p>She stands outside the ramshackle house close to tears, wondering just what to do before hearing a small voice. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here Ms. Magnolia?”</p>
<p>Isabel turns to the largely emotionless voice to find an equally emotionless pair of small, grey eyes staring up at her. Rivaille appears more annoyed than surprised by her sudden appearance at his home as he takes in her face heated by the strain of holding back little sobs. </p>
<p>“Ri--Rivaille,” Isabel stutters, clearing her throat and doing her best to compose herself in front of her young student. “I just stopped by to meet your family,” she says cheerily with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. </p>
<p>Rivaille’s own sharp eyes narrow considerably as he appraises Isabel’s cheap grin and flushed face. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” </p>
<p>Isabel would have been taken-aback if any <em> other </em>kindergartner had spoken to her in such a manner. </p>
<p>“You weren’t in class today, hun,” Isabel murmurs as lightly as she can manage. </p>
<p>“Oh, right. I was busy.”</p>
<p>Isabel cannot imagine how a five-year-old was too busy to come to school. Her eyes sweep over his form, noticing for the first time how it is smaller than all of his peers, how he looks slightly undernourished and tired with little dark circles already resting under his startlingly predatory eyes. She notices a single twig in his hair and a little leaf hanging from his sleeve. </p>
<p>“We--were you in the woods all by yourself, Rivaille?” Isabel asks, casting a wary eye over to the dense foliage. </p>
<p>Rivaille shrugs noncommittally, his eyes glancing away from Isabel to look somewhere beyond her own small form that still seems to tower over his own. </p>
<p>“It’s dangerous to play in the woods alone, hun. You should have some sort of supervision if you want to be outside at all, and—”</p>
<p>“—there’s nothing that dangerous in those woods,” Rivaille cuts her off with a bored drawl. “My uncle shoots at all the wolves, so they know to stay away.” </p>
<p>Isabel’s response is halted by momentary speechlessness. Just who is this boy so different from his peers, so different from anyone - child or adult - she has ever met? Isabel cannot say for certain, and she isn’t sure whether to feel intrigued or worried by that. </p>
<p>“You should probably head home, Ms. Magnolia. It’ll be dark soon,” Rivaille murmurs matter-of-factly, almost as if he is the one speaking to a child and not the other way around. </p>
<p>Isabel stands stuttering at his little figure as Rivaille meanders around her and up to his front door, producing a small key from his pocket to unlock it. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow at school, Ms. Magnolia,” Rivaille says with a small smile Isabel has never seen from the boy before he abruptly shuts the door in her face. </p>
<p>Rivaille does not show up to class the next day. In fact, he doesn’t show up for the rest of the week, only making an appearance in class the Tuesday after Isabel’s disastrous home visit. </p>
<p>Isabel is at a loss for what to do. Academically, the boy excels; his home, the boy claims is “adequate”. Her attempts to return to Rivaille’s residence go more poorly than the first; no one even bothers to answer the door the two other times she shows up. </p>
<p>Devoid of any legitimate reason to intervene or hold the boy back, Isabel passes Rivaille along to the first grade at the end of the school year. </p>
<p>The remainder of his time in her classroom had continued as usual: he did not interact with his peers who he visibly found to be tedious and vexing, he only spoke when called upon, he showed up to class a few days a week looking tired, bored and already put-out by the world despite his young age. </p>
<p>Isabel’s next fews years of teaching passed with her hearing a few tidbits about Rivaille every now and then. He continued to be an unresponsive genius in other grades, deemed a “troublemaker” because of his distressing home life and uncouth guardians. Isabel was hardly surprised when she learned he was later pulled out of the classroom to be homeschooled. </p>
<p>Ashamed as she was to say it, she hardly batted an eye when she learned that, at the tender age of sixteen and after a decade of not seeing him, the boy was accused of murdering his uncle and the man’s disturbing friends. </p>
<p>Isabel could hardly blame him. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Eren sits inside a darkly lit cafe, pointedly ignoring Erwin’s rule of staying indoors as much as possible. It’s not like anyone is looking for him anymore, all the way in Karanes no less. After their visit to Shiganshina, he just couldn’t stay indoors. There is too much to think about, too much on his mind to consider and decipher. Eren finds that is best done in a place characterized by hustle and bustle, the noise of everyday life being lived around him helping to ease some of the tension. </p>
<p>What he learned from Isabel Magnolia had startled him. While it didn’t necessarily help with the trio’s continued issue of the raven-haired murderer, it did help to shed some light on the illusive man for Eren. </p>
<p>He had learned from Erwin that Levi had a troubled past, he just never put together how bad it had been. Even Isabel didn’t quite seem able to characterize its intensity as she played no more than a background role in Levi’s young years and overall life. The woman seemed regretful of that, though not surprised of how Levi’s future ended up unfolding. </p>
<p>The notion troubles Eren. Could Levi have been born the bad apple? Did he develop into something bad because of his abusive and unloving home life? Sure, the raven-haired man has always been a bit out of place and different, but did that difference <em> have </em>to lead to something evil?</p>
<p>Eren doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how to feel and who to blame. He wishes more than ever that Armin and Mikasa were with him to help make sense of it all, that Grisha was present to hold him and assist him through all his life’s troubles. </p>
<p>Eren sighs heavily as he gulps down the last sip of his latte, pulling his black coat tighter around his body in the frigid air at his little table by the cafe’s side window. It really is damn cold in Karanes, something Eren can definitely say he despises. </p>
<p>Just as he is preparing to go, thoughts remaining thoroughly unbridled, a waitress brings over another latte. </p>
<p>“Uh, I didn’t order this,” Eren notes, looking down and the steaming liquid in front of him. </p>
<p>“Courtesy of the gentleman over there,” the girl states rapidly, floating away as soon as the words are out of her mouth. </p>
<p>Eren turns to find a pair of sharp, grey eyes on him, piercing into his very soul. He goes completely rigid, frozen in place by fear, trepidation and something else deep and carnal that makes his heart flutter and his palms sweat. He is sure he looks like an idiot sitting stock still, opened-mouthed and staring. </p>
<p>He watches warily as the jacket-clad figure walks gracefully up to his little table, those cutting grey eyes never once leaving his tanned face now pale in the dim lighting. </p>
<p>“Hello, darling,” comes the lazy drawl. </p>
<p>The breath from Eren’s very lungs is snatched away when he hears those words. His heart threatens to jump out of his chest and continue beating erratically on the floor in front of them. </p>
<p>“May I sit down?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be the official finish to Levi's backstory arc. After that, it's pretty much leading up to the end!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't hate meeeee!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorryyyyy! Don't hate meeeee!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren watches warily as the jacket-clad figure walks gracefully up to his little table, those cutting grey eyes never once leaving his tanned face now pale in the dim lighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, darling,” comes the lazy drawl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breath from Eren’s very lungs is snatched away when he hears those words. His heart threatens to jump out of his chest and continue beating erratically on the floor in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I sit down?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all of the moments Eren has imagined Levi finally finding him, finally emerging out of the shadows like a wicked fiend, he never imagined it would be because of his own stupidity. Then again, the possibility that Levi would have still found him even if he had stayed holed up in that small, dark apartment never to surface in the light of day again is all too plausible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stares at Levi’s widening smirk and the malicious gleam that heats and colors his sharp eyes. He feels adrenaline threaten to burst his veins as it races through, eliciting that flight or fight response that makes him desperately want to run away. His legs are like jelly, though. He can’t even work up the nerve to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m eagerly awaiting your response, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mockery is evident in his piercing voice; the amusement written plainly all across his pale face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any sort of voicing that is clawing up Eren’s tightened throat devolves into a mangled sound that resonates suspiciously like a dying animal crying out in final efforts of feeble pain. This only seems to humor Levi more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Levi murmurs, lips curling as he takes the unoccupied seat across from Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren has the distinct feeling that this is where it will end. He is going to die in this dimly-lit, dingy cafe. Levi could probably shoot him right now and no one would bat an eyelash. They would just continue on with their normal, workaday lives as the fate of a fallen seventeen year old is sealed with the frigid cutting of a searing bullet exploded from the barrel of a glinting, unfeeling—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck do you look so constipated?” Levi huffs, abruptly cutting into Eren’s devolving thoughts of his own violent demise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren blinks rapidly as if snapped out of a trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh--why? Why?” Eren stutters, his shock making it difficult to reaccustom himself to using his voice. “Why the fuck you do think!” he screams suddenly, the sound oddly maimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down, brat,” Levi hisses, glancing around with palpable irritation at the eyes now on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s harsh breathing gasping out of his lungs prevents him from further devolving into petulant yelling. He clasps his hands tightly into fists, the skin stretching over his knuckles in a sickening shade of white as he digs his nails further and further into his palms. The emotions suppressed and tucked away into a back corner of his darkened mind are suddenly buzzing alight once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, Eren.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The command in Levi’s voice is so evident that Eren’s body can’t help but react to it a bit as if he’s been conditioned to Levi’s demands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Eren snarls, managing to rein in the volume of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so tedious, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren feels like his veins might burst from that unimpressed drawl that weasels its way into Levi’s voice with ease. What he wouldn’t give to reach out, to strike with all of the pent up despair and rage he has kept locked up for four long months. Knowing that he will inevitably lose against Levi is the only thing that holds Eren back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi huffs audibly, his glower shifting from malignantly amused to unwaveringly annoyed in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping we could be civil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Civil?” Eren questions in disbelief. Civil is the last word he would use to describe the mass murderer sitting across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need me to define the word for you or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s voice is rising again; one look from Levi is enough to get him to rein it in again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes glance down, taking in Eren’s untouched coffee still letting off steam before flickering back to the brunette’s face once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look cold. Drink that; it’ll help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The command in Levi’s voice is back. Eren’s body reacts, reaching out for the cup on instinct, happy to find the warmth of the ceramic mug seeps into his fingers and heats his chilled extremities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been watching me?” Eren asks between small sips of the hot liquid made less bitter swirling in the steaming milk, thoroughly hating himself for following Levi’s every directive so readily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirks. “Today or in general?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was already in here when you walked in, dumbass,” Levi says, lips curling as he reaches across the table to flick Eren on the forehead before drawing back again. Eren shivers at the brief contact. “You were too goddamn spacey to even realize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren isn’t sure if he should feel vexed or ashamed by that comment. His abrupt departure from polite society and subsequent withdrawal into his own mind for company has definitely taken a toll on his awareness, not that it was ever stellar to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And in general?” Eren asks tightly, gripping his mug with renewed force at the realization that Levi had been watching him for a good hour before making himself known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, let’s see,” Levi murmurs, a hand on his chin and his eyes glancing up towards the ceiling in mock contemplation, “about two weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's breath catches in his throat. He can barely recall the last two weeks even as uneventful for him as they’ve been. The knowledge that Levi has been watching him that entire time completely unsettles Eren in a way only the raven-haired man is able to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H--how?” Eren internally curses himself for being unable to keep the stutter out of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will admit, you are a difficult person to pin down, Eren Jaeger. Reminds me of me a little,” Levi smirks, something akin to fondness lighting his eyes as he unabashedly stares Eren down. “I had to work backwards to find you, starting with that blond tree and the woman he trails behind him. They’ve got quite a trail to them. It wasn’t too hard to narrow down a few potential locations of where they would choose to hide out. Once I got Karanes, the rest was clockwork.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s face turns a lighter shade of pale as his eyes barely have the nerve to meet Levi’s searing gaze. There’s something close to pride, maybe more goading in the raven’s voice that makes Eren gulp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It made sense, too,” Levi continues when it is clear Eren is unable to. “The blond’s from here. Shiganshina isn’t that far away. The pieces just fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you wait so long?” Eren questions, his voice only a whisper now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is left unsaid hangs heavily between the pair: why Levi waited fourteen whole days to make contact, to make his move. The weight of what is unspoken seems far less burdensome to Levi than Eren. The raven simply smiles as if he has been waiting all along for this question, delighted that the time has finally come for it to be answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Eren,” Levi begins, shifting in his seat to scoot further into a more comfortable position. His unbothered pose sharply contrasts Eren’s rigid one almost humorously. “I realized a long time ago that you would be a difficult person to deal with. I tried altering to fit some sort of preconceived notion you had of what you would be comfortable with, but, well, old habits die hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s smirk overtakes Eren’s vision as he waits with bated breath for the man to get to the point of his little tirade. The realization that Levi intentionally altered his behavior in order to get closer to him is not particularly shocking, but it still makes Eren feel slightly queasy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your point?” Eren growls when it is clear Levi will not speak until he provides some form of an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s lips curl further as Eren provides him what he wants: a reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I realized when you ran from Trost that I had pushed you too far. That was not something I had ever intended to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ar--are you apologizing?” Eren asks incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not, love. I rarely apologize,” Levi notes, his glower stiffening slightly when the memory of almost choking Eren to death flashes unwantedly through his mind. He had apologized then, not that Eren even remembers it. “All I’m saying is that I handled some situations, regarding you in particular, poorly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Eren asks, wondering when the punchline to the sick joke would reveal itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I feel that I owe you some sort of explanation since you’re so unwilling to do as you're told and come quietly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The annoyance in Levi’s voice is evident as he says it. Sheer force of will and personality has allowed Eren to best him in this one regard, the brunette realizes. He isn’t sure if he should feel proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do as I’m told?” Eren questions with a bit more confidence, clearly able to see where this is going but grasping onto the little bits of control he can get in the conversation. His emerald eyes flash daringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look Levi pins Eren with tells him the raven-haired man sees exactly what he is doing and isn’t amused. It provides that much more confidence to Eren’s stare as he gazes back at Levi more assuredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spare me, darling,” Levi murmurs with a touch of ire creeping into his voice. “You and I both know if you had just been compliant none of this would have ever happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you and I both know if you had been less of a fucking sadist, maybe I would have been willing to compromise with you,” Eren bites back, his own anger leaking into his voice without regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but I don’t do compromises, Eren,” Levi smirks, his eyes cutting into the brunette’s very soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t just follow the will of a perverted murderer without a second thought.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perverted? You wound me darling, especially when I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>generously </span>
  </em>
  <span>extending an olive branch to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take your olive branch and shove it up your ass,” Eren hisses, conviction returning in small bursts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language, my dear,” Levi responds sharply. “You shouldn’t forget that of the two of us, I’m the one far more willing to do heinous things to get what I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evident threat is enough to get Eren to rein some of his abounding ire threatening to spill over in an ill-tempered battle of insults with Levi. Eren physically pushes his back into his chair as if restraining himself a bit. Now would not be the time to rile Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Levi. What do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren blinks twice in slight disbelief before answering. “Don’t dodge the fucking question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Levi replies placidly. “We’ll most likely be here a while and I’d rather not be interrupted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren remains silent, staring Levi down with growing annoyance. His emotions so suppressed for months threaten to bubble up and overtake any sense of rationality that is a necessity when dealing with Levi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your small moments of maturity are frequently overshadowed by how damn childish you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who started this,” Eren snaps back, the full weight of his meaning—morally, legally, ethically—going unspoken but not overlooked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirks. “You needn't remind me of the shortcomings of my virtue, darling. I’m more than aware of them. Besides, you wanted it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That heated gleam resurfaces in Levi’s eyes, causing Eren to gulp despite himself. His heart picks up its erratic palpitations again. Eren resists the urge to wipe his increasingly sweaty palms on his jeans, hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you want to tell me?” Eren asks, hoping to divert the conversation away from the path it is currently heading down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi provides Eren a knowing look but does not push the matter. They both know he’s won that small battle without having to say anything about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you want to know,” Levi answers lazily, his face a mask of indifference that Eren is sure holds something far deeper just below the surface. “I know you visited Isabel Magnolia yesterday. Surely you must have some questions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo--you aren’t going to hurt her, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laugh Levi provides Eren is cold and humorless. “That would require both visiting that shit hole of a town, and seeing a woman I could literally not give two fucks about. Two things I am acutely uninterested in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frigidness that creeps into Levi’s voice causes Eren to shiver slightly. He wraps his hands around the still warm mug to find some semblance of comfort again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything,” Eren blurts out in an attempt to tame his racing heart. “I want to know everything. From your perspective.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glower Levi provides Eren has lost some of its edge. Eren would almost guess they are brushing something painful for the man, but he isn’t entirely convinced Levi can feel emotions in such a way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi clears his voice slightly before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother was stupidly poor when she left Shiganshina. It was a foolish move on her part but she hated that backwater town more than I did,” Levi begins, his eyes growing slightly distant traversing through the recollections. “It went about as well as anyone could guess. She met a John, convinced herself she was in love. When she got knocked up he skipped town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s voice is largely emotionless as he speaks. Eren isn’t sure whether the flickers of feeling he sees surface in the man’s eyes is his imagination or not. Still, he can hardly believe Levi is telling him this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her parents were dead by then so she moved in with my uncle when she went back to Shiganshina. She got sick when I was around three, something with her lungs. I never really knew. They couldn’t afford the medical bills, though, so she was left to sit around and die slowly. It took a fuck of a long time, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s chest pangs as he thinks of his own mother, of Carla. Each woman he had cherished in a different way. He can never imagine speaking of them so unfeelingly. Then again, maybe that is Levi’s way of getting through the tale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My uncle was a piece of work, but at least he didn’t turn her away when she showed up with a newborn at his door,” Levi continues almost sarcastically. “We stayed out of each other’s way the first few years, but as Kuchel started to get sicker and I came to the age where entering polite society as a well-mannered brat became unavoidable, the more angry he got.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t quite believe that Levi was recollecting his youngest years as if he remembered them flawlessly, and as if he had been more than just a small child at the time. Something in him whispers that Levi probably could recall those times, probably could recall just about anything in his life if you were to ask him to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had really shitty friends who he’d go out and get drunk with almost every night. They started coming over more and more after I started school. You know, got their kicks out of beating up on a little kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gulps, listening intently. Something vicious is starting to claw in the pit of his stomach, as if he can imagine where this was going but doesn’t want to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It got worse when my uncle decided he had had enough of having to chauffeur me around town and to school, not that he did it all that often anyways. We had one of those old, boxy computers from the ‘90s that he let me use for something like homeschooling, not that it worked all that well and taught me anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes harden as he pauses for the briefest moment before continuing on. It looks to Eren like he is preparing for the next part of his recounting, his grey orbs now completely far off, seeing somewhere past the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It got worse during that time. Kuchel was really sick. Kenny was drunk and angry all the time. He used to take me out to the woods to practice shooting and hunting, but when he brought his friends over and they got into one of their drinking spells, they’d chase me through the forest and shoot at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s breath catches in his throat. His eyes well, threatening to burst with tears he is sure Levi has never shed for himself. How could someone be so cruel, do something so cruel to a child? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren reaches a hand out reflexively for Levi’s, placing it on top of the pale man’s cold extremity without much of a second thought. He leaves it there even when Levi glances down with an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were shit shots drunk so it wasn’t that bad,” Levi remarks, brushing the cutting memories away. “I could manage as long as I had Kuchel around. We always had a deep bond, deeper than anything I’ve ever felt before. She made it seem like there was actually something in humanity worth bothering with, not that I ever really saw it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pauses, taking the opportunity to entwine his fingers with Eren’s before continuing. Being who he is, the grounding the brunette is attempting to provide is unnecessary, but Levi would take contact with his darling any day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, she finally died when I was sixteen. Kenny didn’t give a fuck. He openly boasted how happy he was and I - I just really couldn't take it. His friends were over that night, drunk as all hell. It was so easy - cutting their throats. They didn’t even know what fucking hit them. It felt good, too. Like justice, or something as close to it. I didn’t know there were Karanes detectives in town. Shit luck I guess. The blond one came out of nowhere. When I was hiding in the woods. He just grabbed onto me. I was still covered in Kenny’s blood. I still had the knife. I dunno, guess I was kinda freaked out. I stabbed down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s hand naturally squeezes tighter around Levi’s as the raven-haired man reaches the pinnacle of his story. He notices the more stilted speech patterns, something that could be akin to emotion breaching Levi’s unwaveringly placid tone. The cafe buzzes around him, but Eren tunes out the extraneous sound to focus only on Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, I managed to make it out of Shiganshina and to Karanes. Wasn’t that hard considering I had pretty much lived my whole life inconspicuously because of Kenny. The one thing I didn’t consider was that blond detective having a partner. Furlan Church. Annoying bastard, unwaveringly tenacious. I kinda liked him. He followed me around from Karanes to wherever I managed to slip to without fail. He still had a lot of support those first few months, resources to go after the cop killer and all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stiffened slightly as the story traversed into detailing Erwin and Furlan’s involvement. Levi seemed to notice immediately, tightening his grip on Eren’s hand as if to squeeze away the brunette’s growing unease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in Sina at the time. I found an old newspaper clipping about a local woman whose son and husband were killed in a car crash in Shiganshina. It was like fate. The kid even kind of looked like me. Carla was a mess when I found her - practically willing to believe anything. I needed a way to get around Furlan, and she needed some sort of outlet to appease her grief. I think after a while she even started to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>believe I was Levi. We moved to Trost to get away from people who knew her family. I entered university, everything was going smoothly for a few years, and then your dad showed up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s voice had turned frigid again with the mention of Grisha. Eren wanted to recoil, but was unable to with the man’s grip tightened like he never intended to let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fucking pissed, brat,” Levi smirks, immediately discerning Eren’s growing discomfort. “The one saving grace was that I got to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me,” Eren echoes, his voice ringing hollow as he contemplates all Levi just revealed to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Levi mimics, his thumb moving to rub soothing circles into Eren’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stay like that for a few long, drawn out moments; Levi looking directly on at Eren, and Eren looking somewhere past the raven-haired man, his thoughts a storm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sympathy shoots through Eren and he isn’t sure he can work up the nerve to be disgusted with the man across from him. Levi has done horrible things, but Eren can’t say for sure whether he truly is an evil person. It unsettles him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you. Not for Carla, not for anything,” Eren murmurs after a minute, staring down at his hand entwined with Levi’s, making no attempt to pull it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t expect you to,” Levi replies, leaning over to catch Eren’s mouth in a light kiss, his lips just barely brushing against the brunette’s before pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something akin to longing courses through Eren’s soul as his emerald eyes meet Levi’s grey ones. It feels almost homely getting lost in that heated stare where so much affection and desire reside. Levi looks at him in adoration, and Eren can’t help but look back with some form of admiration and longing. He is truly and utterly lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back?” Levi asks after a few minutes, dispelling the quiet surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to that apartment,” Levi shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize the two other people there are absolutely hell bent on seeing you end up in jail at the very least?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirks. “I did realize, but I took care of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Levi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eren says sharply, tension creeping into his voice once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always assume the worst in me, darling. I merely provided the channels for an anonymous tip to reach them. Chances are they’ll be headed back to Shiganshina tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls his hand away, much to Levi’s obvious disgruntlement, to take out his phone. Sure enough, he has a message waiting from Hange detailing how she and Erwin are headed back to Shiganshina to follow a spur of the moment lead. Guilt pangs briefly through his stomach as he reads her imploration for him to stay in the apartment while they’re gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren glances up to be met with Levi’s knowing smirk once more. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a decent cook and you look in need of a good meal,” Levi notes, standing from his chair and offering his hand to Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hesitates for a moment before taking it, knowing that he wouldn’t be leaving the cafe alone even if he refused Levi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren wakes to chilled skin and the gentle caress of moonlight hitting his back. He groans loudly, his body pained from having fallen asleep on his stomach. He gropes around blindly for the blankets that slipped off to cover up his cold, unclothed body, huffing dramatically when he finally manages to grasp on and pull them up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s bleary emerald eyes meet Levi’s in the darkness and he is annoyed to note the humor in the raven-haired man’s expression as he watches Eren’s struggle without commentary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you sitting over there?” Eren asks groggily, turning on his side to get a better view of the man perched in a chair a few paces away. He pulls the blanket up further, skin happy for the gentle warmth but no longer feeling so exposed in such a revealing state when by the person who watches him like a hawk, devouring every tiny detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like watching you sleep,” Levi notes placidly. “You’re not annoying about it. You don’t snore and you always look so peaceful. I used to sneak in and watch you a few nights a week back in Trost.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost an out-of-body experience for Eren taking in Levi’s words. He knows he should feel worried by such an alarming admittance, but something in him fights that urge, declaring that is just one of the odd ways Levi goes about demonstrating affection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re weird,” Eren huffs lightly, his voice devoid of all contempt or malice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Levi hums, his grey eyes sweeping over Eren’s outlined form under the covers. “Are you still tired?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit,” Eren grumbles with a small yawn. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get you cleaned up. I have to go soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Eren asks, embarrassed that his voice sounds so whiny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Levi retorts, Eren able to hear the smirk in his voice more than see it through the darkness. “Your babysitters won’t stay away forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be such an ass,” Eren huffs, sliding off the bed to shuffle to the small bathroom attached to the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivers in the cold, still air of the room, sitting on the edge of the tub as it fills with steaming water. He is vaguely aware of Levi changing the sheets in the room over, but allows his mind to be suffused with the sounds of the pouring water to fill the void. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Eren? A bath,” Levi snarks, walking into the room to find the brunette preparing to plunge in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren mutters under his breath as he slips into the warm water, steam billowing up in gentle caresses. He closes his eyes and lets his body sink into the heat, decidedly ignoring the raven-haired man who has taken his seat on the tub’s edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your hair wet,” Levi murmurs, reaching across Eren’s chest to grab the shampoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> capable of washing myself, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you, brat,” Levi smirks, squeezing the viscous substance into one hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffs dramatically, but allows his scalp to be gently massaged as Levi runs his hands through Eren’s hair, cleaning each strand thoroughly before moving to the next. The experience isn’t nearly as demeaning as Eren expected it to be as Levi takes great care to keep the soap from cascading into his eyes and leans down every few seconds to kiss Eren lightly on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finishes cleaning himself quietly as Levi ventures off once more to finish straightening the bedroom, lazily soaking in the water to enjoy the last few moments of peace before he is abruptly thrust back into the unfortunate reality of his situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren props his arms onto the tub’s edge and rests his chin down on them, watching Levi’s return as the raven-haired man reemerges to lean against the door frame, arms crossed as they stare across the room at one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m clean,” Eren notes placidly, feeling childish as his jaw opens and closes awkwardly against his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Levi smirks, pulling his body off the wall to walk into the room. “Mind if I join you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The water is dirty,” Eren notes, crinkling his nose slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re currently sitting in it. Just one of the many reasons why a shower would have been better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must you criticize everything I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everything,” Levi says, stripping off the pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips then reaching down to pull out the stopper and drain the water in the tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eren half-yelp, half-squeaks as his source of warmth quickly flows away from him. He immediately turns the lever to scalding hot as soon as the old water is gone, urging the new water to pour out quicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wastes no time pulling Eren to his chest as soon as the tub is full and he has stepped in, snaking one arm around the brunette’s waist as the other raises so his hand can caress Eren’s slowly drying strands of hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren settles back, leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder and staring up somewhere close to the white ceilings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you leaving?” He asks, having to come to terms with how gloomy he sounds and feels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Few minutes,” Levi murmurs into Eren’s hair, kissing the top of his head lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighs, easily able to keep any sort of shame and regret he may eventually have at bay with Levi still around. He knows those emotions will come knocking as soon as Erwin and Hange come back. He can’t quite work up the energy to care in the moment, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is a minute or two before Eren feels Levi’s warm breath caressing his ear. “One more,” he murmurs more as a statement than a question before turning Eren around by the waist to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren has neither the want nor will to refuse. His body is quickly alight with impulse and intrigue, Levi knowing exactly where to go to build his desire rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s head falls back, exposing the sensitive strip of skin along his throat as Levi’s stiffness fills him, aided by the swirling water and looseness from earlier in the evening. He clings onto Levi’s neck as the man moves just right, knowing exactly how to roll his hips so that Eren’s tired body quickly overwhelms with the sensations of pure bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s breath entangles with Levi’s as he lifts his head to peer into the man’s heated eyes, their faces centimeters apart as their bodies gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lurches forward and drops his forehead onto Levi’s shoulder as he finishes, his lewd moans and stiff yelps echoing across the white walls of the little bathroom as Levi pushes harder to reach his own climax a few seconds later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stay entangled, heaving in breaths for a few seconds before Levi pushes lightly on Eren’s waist, signaling for him to lift his body off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren complies, falling back to the other side of the tub for a quick scrub off once more before following Levi out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He finds that there is nothing left for him to say, and remains quiet as Levi redresses and prepares to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He follows the raven-haired man to the front door, stopping a few paces away as Levi turns back to peer at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m giving you a week, Eren,” Levi says unprompted, his voice turning serious as he regards the brunette acutely. “Decide whether or not you want to come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I choose not to?” Eren asks quietly, well aware of what will follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will steal away everything that you have until you change your mind.” There is no threat or malice in Levi’s voice as he says it; it is stated as a fact, an inevitable outcome if Eren does not choose favorably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Eren whispers, not fully wanting to accept what this has come to, although knowing it was inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A compromise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you didn’t do compromises.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, Eren, I make an exception. You have a week,” Levi notes, leaning in to kiss Eren on the forehead before turning and leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren feels his stomach drop. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Those of you who still support their relationship were probably pretty happy with this chapter. Everyone else was probably going, "what the fuck, Eren". To be fair, the boy is suffering and in some serious need of mental counseling. Don't hate on my poor baby too much. If you were expecting this chapter to be more action filled, that's coming very soon. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness. Look at that, I'm not dead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One day bleeds into the next and all Eren can think about is that he is running out of time. The first day passes, and Eren has 144 hours left to make his decision. The second day passes, and Eren has 120 hours left to make his decision. The days come and go in their cyclical fashion, completely unbothered by the life shattering decision a single boy in the whole expanse of the universe must make. 7,200 minutes whittles down to 432,000 seconds, and so on and so forth until Eren is racing against the ominous ticking of the clock to reach the decision that will either alter the course of his existence or put the existence of many others at risk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren Jaeger is not a subtle person. He never has been and he never will be. His expressions scream fear, his voice breathes trepidation. He cannot hide his growing agitation from his two ad hoc guardians who seem to instinctively know something has fundamentally shifted in their dank, little abode.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Eren?” Hange asks pointedly, long-since having given up dancing around the obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can talk to us about anything you need to,” Erwin murmurs a touch awkwardly, attempting to settle into a role he never imagined he would find himself in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The questions fly out like this day in and day out, but Eren can’t bring himself to confess his sins. He feels like a wretch too afraid to seek salvation for fear of what awaits after the avowal, for fear that his soul may still inevitably be bound to the devil despite his best attempts at redemption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes through the motions, the questions and answers in an attempt to find his deliverance. Does he love Levi? The terrifying answer would be yes, he probably does love the closest thing to a monster that may exist among the ranks of men, painted with the face of an angel. Does he value his freedom? It’s what Eren has fought most for without even realizing it. Will everyone he’s ever loved and cared about be put in peril if he were to refuse Levi? That question is the one Eren is most certain of. Without a doubt, without even a glimmer of hesitance or consideration, yes. Yes, Levi will make good on his declaration, on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yes, he will destroy everything Eren has ever valued without regret or mercy.  </span>
</p>
<p><span>The deck is stacked against him; the cards strayed so far from his favor that Eren cannot even see where they will fall. He will lose. No matter what, he will lose something he values and craves. The proposition, </span><em><span>compromise </span></em><span>as Levi calls it, is only made to force </span><em><span>him</span></em><span> into submission, to force </span><em><span>him </span></em><span>to</span> <span>make all the concessions. Levi said it so plainly and so poetically himself: of the two of them, Levi is the one far more willing to do heinous things to get what he wants.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The air is still biting, the cold of Karanes settling into the bones and lingering until it has successfully stripped away at every semblance of warmth and comfort the body could possibly possess. The wind howls a dark song as Eren presses the button of the derelict payphone, not totally realizing pay phones still even </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed </span>
  </em>
  <span>until he needed to utilize one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call rings slow and low across the void of unseen connections that wait with bated breath to be tapped. The sound reverberates through Eren’s eardrum and ricochets around his skull as he bounces on his toes in a feeble attempt to keep warm and calm his raging anxiety </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One ring and Eren is fearful, two and he’s halfway to a meltdown, three and he’s practically crumbling into the soggy ground of the rain-soaked pavement that seems to radiate the cold dispassion of the concrete jungle he finds himself lost in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren almost breaks down into heaving, lung-wrenching sobs when the call connects, his body practically unable to handle the unexpected event. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Comes the soft cadence of a gentle voice marred by the confusion of a random, payphone number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armin!” Eren yelps, his self-control lost to his gasping breaths tumbling from his lips as if he just ran a marathon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E--Eren? Eren! Oh my God, Eren!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sting Eren’s emerald orbs dimmed of their usual brightness from the months of harshness and uncertainty. His body pushes the edge of convulsing as he stands shivering and shaking in the freezing, early-spring weather of the north. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flood of memories overwhelm Eren’s mind as he rapidly flashes through the years of life he spent with his closest friend, his companion practically since birth. Eren cannot really suppress the tempest of emotions as he hears Armin’s voice for the first time in months. The guilt rushes up like the waves on a shore as Eren recalls all that he has put his friends and family through in the passing time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armin,” the brunette gasps. “Armin, it’s really you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, where are you? Are you hurt? Are you in danger? Did something happen? Did someone—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—Armin,” Eren interjects as the blond’s voice devolves to hysteria. “Armin, I’m fine. I promise. I don’t have a lot of time. There’s something really important I need to tell you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pregnant pause fills the void of their call as Eren takes a too-brief moment to collect his thoughts. A deep breath heaves his lungs as he prepares for the leap into confessions, his sins practically weighing his limbs down like a ball and chain shackled to his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving, Armin. Forever. I have to. There’s no other way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren realizes his explanation is insufficient and pathetic, but he can’t bring himself to speak the full extent of the harsh truth. Armin will inevitably attempt to placate his trepidations and convince him to come to different conclusions. Eren isn’t sure his soul could physically make it through his blond friend’s fervent desire to protect and assist if he were to reveal the full implications of his situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” Armin calls hesitantly, his voice cautious and strained as if he were approaching a wounded animal likely to lash out in terror at any second, “is this about Levi? Did you run away because of him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt claws at the brunette’s chest until he can feel the imagined beads of dripping crimson ambling down his tanned skin from the fictitious gashes. The wind bites through his clothing and attacks his senses, but something far deeper down is freezing Eren to his core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Armin. I can’t talk about that,” Eren mutters, his voice pleading and desperate. “Just know that I’m safe and that I care about all of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pretends to imagine that he is hanging up the phone for Armin’s sake, to save his friend from the grating inevitability of reality. If Eren was willing to admit all that he has lied to himself about, he would know he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hung up the phone because something </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>within him has shattered, a piece of him being ripped away forcefully as he lies anguished and bleeding in the searing pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sprints away from the payphone until his legs are tingling with exhaustion and his lungs are desperate for the life-brining oxygen forcefully being deprived from the organs. His mind hysterically fears the black phone blaring with that jarring ringing again. Reality is too cruel to face head-on, so Eren flees from it with all of the terror of a man on death row. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cannot pinpoint what he hoped to accomplish with the doomed call, but it does provide a small sense of closure as Eren spends the next forty-eight hours languidly packing his few belongings and trying to hide his fast-approaching departure from Erwin and Hange. The one thing that keeps Eren able to look the pair in the eye is the knowledge that Levi would have probably killed them had they gotten too close. Erwin may not get justice for his father, but at least he gets the sort of half-life he has been living for the last five years. Eren repeats like a mantra to himself that this is enough, that it has to be enough, or else his decisions will be completely pointless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spends his days daydreaming, lost in a waking nightmare perhaps, of what his life will become. He cannot imagine the plan Levi has for him, but knowing the raven-haired man it has probably been forming in his depraved, twisted, lovely head since the moment they met. The little solace he can get from the corrupted musings is that Levi has proved time and time again that he has no intention to hurt Eren himself at the very least. There is comfort in that knowledge, no matter how slim it may be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his final day of freedom Eren steps out into the pale morning sun that provides no warmth to heat the ground and barley light to brighten the day. He glances up at the monochrome sky of socked in clouds, wondering a touch childishly if this will be the last time he ever gazes up towards the atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren meanders down the damp sidewalks lethargically, his limbs moving slowly as his feet carry him away from the rickety, makeshift prison of his past few months of existence. He takes full advantage of the absence of his provisional housemates to sneak away for the last time, having nothing much left to lose or protect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanders around aimlessly, all sense of direction and destination abandoned to rest somewhere dimly in a forgotten back corner of his mind. He has nowhere to go and nothing to do except venture wherever his feet feel the need to carry him to. The feeling is something akin to freedom, at least that’s what Eren imagines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in a back alley that Eren cannot name and will not be able to remember in a moment’s time, he sees a boy. The boy is wandering like he is, desperately almost as his eyes dart around and his movements shift from one direction to the next in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watches this boy, and he looks startlingly familiar. His long features, his dark hair, the lankiness of his limbs jostle Eren’s memories as if someone has grasped his head and is forcefully shaking it around to dislodge the shallowly buried recountings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes meet from across the street, and Eren witnesses a storm of emotions flash through the boy’s dark irises and rage across the features of his long face. Eren, for one, is a little startled to be staring at the human-embodiment of a stallion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeager! What the fuck!” The boy does not call, he does not utter calmly and quietly, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams </span>
  </em>
  <span>cacophonously and provocatively in a ringing baritone voice that carries the full extent of his ire and vexation across the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s mind churns in slow motion to produce some sort of explanation for the situation he has unwittingly found himself in. He knows this boy. Jean Kirstein. He’s a pompous, self-important asshole who also happens to be a self-starter, fair leader and one of Eren’s oldest (at times reluctant) friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbfounded is the nature in which Eren watches the sandy-haired boy aggressively tap on his phone while simultaneously dodging speeding cars to get across the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘Kasa. I found him. …Wandering aimlessly around the street like a dumbass,” the boy murmurs into his electronic device. “Yeah, we’ll stay put. I’ll drop you our location.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gets what is perhaps the severest evil eye he has ever been graced with as Jean hangs up his call and glares over at the brunette, the full extent of his rage washing out most of the relief that bubbles just beneath the surface of his stony expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fucking kill you, Yeager. I’m going to save your dumb ass from this freezing hellhole, and then I’m going beat you until some sense is knocked into that damn thick skull of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean is muttering more to himself than to Eren at this point as he stands shivering in the cutting Karanes wind that renders all coverings useless. Passersby go out of their way to avoid the sandy-haired boy as he emits literal rays of death from his shaking form and vicious glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stares agape at his horse-faced friend, not really sure if he’s still living in reality. It can’t be a dream, though, because Jean surely would be just a touch nicer if it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - I don’t really…” Eren stutters, his brain reacting at snail speed as he struggles to form words to convey the millions of ideals cramming his head. “How did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>find </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay phone calls still have an area code, dumbass. Armin could look up the location you called from for Christ’s sake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An - and you just decided to show up and wander around hoping that you would find me!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what were we supposed to do? Leave it to you to get tangled up with a psychopath and then get all dramatic about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s brain is failing to process every thinly veiled insult Jean is reciting like scripture. There is a ‘we’ in this, Jean has brought other people? Jean </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Levi? Since when did Jean </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Levi!? And why the hell is he being accused of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>dramatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? If getting courted and stalked by a mass murderer isn’t grounds for being just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> dramatic, then what is!? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is about ready to start throwing some fists when a solid mass rams haphazardly into his side and practically knocks him to the ground. That mass apparently has arms that immediately wrap around him in a hug tight enough to squeeze his organs out of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren!” A panicked voice screeches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Eren’s slow death being squeezed by this human boa constrictor, he has enough awareness left in his thoroughly muddled brain to realize that voice belongs to none other than Mikasa Ackerman, his second oldest friend and the human embodiment of a mother bear on the prowl.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Lord. Mikasa.” Eren pants. “Get. Off. Of me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren does his best to wriggle out of the ravenette’s death grip as he takes in the seven sets of eyes staring back at him in various stages of emotional upheaval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Historia is unabashedly sobbing as Ymir holds her with a simultaneously pleased and pissed off look on her sharp face. Jean is all shades of annoyed as Armin, Shasha and Connie are all close to tears. Eren can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikasa’s eyes because she’s still attempting to provide him with a slow death of organ rupture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you all doing here?” Eren huffs as he finally manages to twist Mikasa’s arms off of him and jump from her grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rescuing you obviously, you dumbass damsel in distress,” Jean mutters.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armin,” comes Eren’s desperate reply, “why? I was trying to protect you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin’s petite features heat to bright shades of crimson as his blue orbs dart away from Eren’s imploring look from guilt and embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always trying to protect us, Eren,” the blond mumbles. “Let us protect you for once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pathetic, little whimper escapes Eren’s lips as he attempts to provide some sort of argument to his friend’s ardent declaration, but ends up having to do everything in his power to keep from crying. Armin did this for him, he dragged Eren’s closest friends all the way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karanes </span>
  </em>
  <span>just to prove he is not alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to help you, Eren,” Historia says with a bright, tear-filled smile and a gentle cadence to her flowing voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think we’re going to let you run away with some crazy person!” Connie declares with a bashful chuckle in an attempt to lighten the somber mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think for one minute I’m going to let you go anywhere with that bastard, then you’re as stupid as Jean says,” Mikasa growls, her teeth bared and fists balled in poorly suppressed rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mikasa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eren squeaks. Stupid is a little harsh, even for the level of foolishness he’s been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emotions threaten to fill Eren to the brim and overflow as he stares bleary-eyed at his closest companions, and they peer back with expressions of determination and love lining their youthful faces. A glimmer of hope sparks somewhere deep within his chest, a feeling almost foreign to Eren for months on end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what are we supposed to do?” Eren whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is this what he wants? Is he willing to risk this? No matter what, Eren will have to give something that he loves up. Is this the path he wants to take? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on that,” Armin murmurs, his brow scrunched in deep concentration and consideration. “You’re going to have to be the one to take the first step though, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trepidation reverberates through Eren’s core. The first step, but the first step towards what? How can he be sure that this is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>choice. Is there anything as black and white as right and wrong anymore, or has it always been shrouded in ranging shades of grey, complicated, unsure and incomplete? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep breath heaves Eren lungs but does little to calm him. “What’s the first step?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin’s blue eyes find his emerald ones, and the stare is deep and piercing. “First, we go back to Trost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shivers profusely as the cold of the outside seeps in through the glass pane window he sits by, its design adding ample amounts of character to the little coffee shop but doing nothing to protect against the elements as a window should. He hardly notices the cold today, though. Today he is shaking for a different reason entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People filter in and out of the shop with little care for the brunette that sits practically frozen by fear and apprehension. He’s been like that for hours, barely moving, only speaking to request drink after drink in order to keep up the appearance of a paying customer. He sits waiting, but not even the waiters and waitresses of the busy shop give much thought to what he is waiting for. The world turns on dispassionately, uncaring of the Earth shattering events about to transpire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi never gave him instructions, never told him what to do or where to go once his seven days were up. He always manages to find Eren, though, no matter how hard the brunette tries to hide, how deeply he wishes to completely disappear from existence, Levi always finds him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sits in that little shop waiting for Levi to find him. It is inevitable, only a matter of time now, a matter of minutes ticking by and seconds counting down until the clock reaches zero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stares out at the people flowing in and out without really seeing them. Their faces blend, their features mix until they’re one indistinguishable mass of humanity, all those separate from him and his state of existence. The them to his us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours tick by, the sun rises higher yet still unable to provide any legitimate warmth to the concrete jungle below, and Eren sits, waiting. He waits and waits until he thinks he can wait no longer, and then waits some more. There’s nothing left for him to do, nowhere left for him to run and hide only to eventually be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren isn’t sure if what he is doing is right, but it is the decision he is making, and the one he will live and die by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy being miserable?” A sharp voice asks somewhere behind Eren’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren closes his eyes to collect himself and lugs in a deep breath. Adrenaline spikes in his veins, fluttering the brunette’s heart and pounding blood to his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Eren breathes out, not bothering to turn around to confront his addresser.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re drinking an iced coffee in a freezing shop with a jacket as thin as paper on. No rational person does that unless they find some enjoyment out of being miserable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you shouldn’t assume I’m rational, then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wouldn’t that be droll?” Eren can hear the smirk in his penetrating voice. “I’m the sane one and you’re cracked. That's pretty funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired man flows into his emerald vision. His hands are shoved into his pockets, his clothes are dark to trap in heat, he wears an expression of smug placidity, his eyes shimmering between interest and boredom in an on-going tug of war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You found me,” Eren murmurs, feeling childish as he stares up wide-eyed at the man looking down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to be found, didn’t you? That’s why you came here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods, pulling his eyes down to rest on a stain discoloring the table. His coffee rests frigid in his hands, freezing his extremities and creeping in cold that seeps down to the bones in his fingers. Eren takes a sip and lets the cold shock his system. Maybe he does enjoy being miserable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve made your decision, then,” Levi states, not bothering to sit and put himself at eye-level with the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods again, running his fingers along the slick condensation pooling on the plastic cup. His fingers pull away red and wet, little beads of liquid painting the lines of his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not coming with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s third nod is barely visible, even to Levi’s discerning eye. His voice is lost somewhere in the back of his throat, but Eren makes no attempt to retrieve it. There’s not much left to be said, after all. Words cannot change the outcome, they cannot right a wrong or make a situation more bearable. There’s no point in sugarcoating the bitter medicine, it has to go down all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Levi growls, his perfectly crafted placidity cracking in the face of surging anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t justify losing everything that I love for one thing that I want,” Eren whispers, his voice weak and mangled as if he hasn’t used it in years and is still trying to acclimatize to the sound of his own words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Eren,” Levi hisses. “Does that mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means the world to me.” Eren dares a glance up and witnesses the mutilated emotions raw and palpable he so rarely sees on Levi’s stony face. “But I can’t be what you want me to, Levi. I can’t just blindly follow you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erratic breaths heave the pales man’s chest in rapid ups and partial downs. His limbs are tensed and ready to strike. At what, Eren can only imagine. At the absurdity of it all, at the pain he so naturally distances himself from, the semblance of his humanity he so easily shed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to destroy everything that you love,” Levi whispers, his voice malicious and tumultuous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to let you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s declaration is firm. He stares into Levi’s steely eyes and, for the first time, does not feel the need to look away, does not feel he might drown in their heat or blush at the provocative desire and rage and carnal intent that lies in those deep pools. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red string of fate pulls as Levi breaks eye contact and brushes past Eren’s seat and out the door without a backwards glance. Eren resists the tug, letting it thrum and thrum until he is certain it is broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I legitimately considered changing this given the number of comments I received hoping Eren would choose to go with Levi. This was the original plan, though, and I will go down sticking by my ideas. There are still three chapters left, so anything could happen, right!? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The End: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not edited in the slightest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren isn’t sure if his distress is more all-encompassing than his agitation on the battle ground that has become his emotional, mental, and physical state, but he’s fairly certain he has degraded to the most miserable person that has ever existed on the face of the planet. Period. </p>
<p>Physically he looks… unwell, and that is putting it lightly. Dark, blotchy circles had made a permanent home under his dull emerald eyes days ago, and they have still managed to get darker and more profound as the seconds tick on in their relentless fashion. Mentally he is most definitely a wreck - no doubt about it. His emotional state is something akin to roadkill on the side of a sun-baked highway, and even that is a bit generous of a description for just how utterly anguished he has become. Unlike Levi, Eren cannot control, divert, and suppress his emotions in almost inhuman fashion, and thus feels the encompassing effects of existing somewhere between purgatory and hell intensely. </p>
<p>Eren arrives to Trost with all of these ever-present, engulfing feelings in tow, dragging Hange and Erwin along with him in the pair’s final bid to take down Levi. Whatever that will look like. They aren’t even sure themselves anymore. </p>
<p>Whatever Eren has lacked in rationality and intelligence has always been more than made up for by Armin, his boy genius best friend. It certainly helped that Erwin and the blonde teenager were related, so Eren had delegated the task of <em> explaining </em>the completely horrible situation he now found himself in to Armin. And Armin certainly had some choice words for Erwin; namely on his decisions, conduct, and life choices the past three months. It would have been a little humorous listening to a seventeen-year-old tell off his much older uncle, except it completely wasn’t because the situation was so acutely grim and grisly that Eren could not find the energy to be even a touch amused. </p>
<p>He arrives in Trost with the picturesque and wickedly metaphorical sinking of the sun with an entourage of two in tow, the rest of his friends having already returned days earlier to continue with their still largely unaffected and normal lives. Eren isn't even remotely sure what Levi’s one-man show of chaos and destruction on everything that he has ever loved and cherished will look like, but a profoundly ominous feeling settles like a leaden weight in the pit of his stomach as soon as he crosses the city’s outer limits, and it only grows heavier and greater in size the closer the three get in. </p>
<p>If there is anything Eren would have to credit Levi, it would be that he knows how to play a game. Strategically, he is in a terrible position. He has no clue what Levi is planning, where he will launch these diabolical schemes, and how they will unfold. Eren cannot do anything until Levi makes his first move, but there’s no way to know what that move will be. </p>
<p>After brief and terse discussions with Hange and Erwin, the three decide to avoid Eren’s house at all costs for the time being in an effort to keep Grisha out of harm’s way until everything has finally come to whatever hellish end that will inevitably play out. Armin has been on speaker phone with the group for the past hour, and Eren is about to throw his own phone out the damn window with the number of times Mikasa has texted him. </p>
<p>Given his best guess, which in no way made Eren feel better in the slightest, Armin postulated that he and Mikasa were the two most likely to first be targeted by Levi given how much the diabolical man knew of their friendship with Eren. The two had holed themselves up in Erwin’s university office in hopes of remaining inconspicuous, out of harm's way, and in constant contact with Eren, Hange and Erwin while the three devised some way to, as Erwin put it, “take the bastard out,” whatever that may mean.</p>
<p>Eren peers out at the sprawling city streets and familiar landmarks that had once been so comforting. Now they make him feel queasy and about ready to keel over from the sheer burden of being so emotionally and mentally exhausted for months on end. A storm of memories threatens to flood his already tempestuous mood, but he does his best to bury them deep within the crevices of his crippled and mangled soul. He doesn’t know what he’s running towards, but he feels it getting closer and closer, almost like a sinister path painting itself out on the road before them for the three to follow into the deepest depths of no return. </p>
<p>“Well, I’d say we start there,” Erwin murmurs warily as three police cars go racing by with their sirens blaring a cacophonously shrill tune of dread. He maneuvers the car around skillfully away from the main road leading towards the downtown area and off towards the side roads that sprawl out in the direction of the residential areas. </p>
<p>Eren doesn’t immediately realize it as they speed along behind the three police cars reflecting flashing shades of red and blue blindingly into their windshield, but he knows where they are headed. The scenery racing by and foliage dotting the landscape dislodge long forgotten memories of jubilant childhood playdates and birthday parties that had characterized so much of Eren’s youth. </p>
<p>His face pales as they come across the house nestled in a bundle of shrubs and fig trees. The home is painted in a cheery, pastel pinkish-color with white trimming and a cookie cutter-esque front porch. The little abode exudes a natural sort of joy and cheer, though it is significantly reduced by the bullet holes that puncture the walls and have left the windows shattered in a thousand pieces of sharp, shimmering shards that glimmer eerily in the paling moonlight. </p>
<p>Eren leaps out of the car before Erwin has even managed to bring the vehicle to a full and complete stop. He races up to the yellow ‘do not cross’ tape that the police have already started to display to keep the public at bay as he screams at Armin into his phone. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Armin, he shot at Historia’s house. It’s completely destroyed,” Eren yells, so far from caring about the nervous eyes that dart his way from the neighbours who snuck out of their own homes to witness the grizzly scene. </p>
<p>The house is, indeed, derelict and degraded by the sheer number of bullet holes that have ripped apart its exterior, appearing more as though it survived a deadly gang war that the deeds of one man. </p>
<p>“W-was Historia in there?” Armin stutters, and Eren can hear how erratic and stilted his breath has become. </p>
<p>“I can’t tell. The police are just starting to go in. Check in with everyone else to make sure no one else was shot at.” </p>
<p>A small glimmer of hope burns through Eren’s chest as the invading officers run in and out of the little home empty handed, perhaps signaling that no one had been in the house when it was demolished. His emerald eyes, brightened by the adrenaline polluting his veins, scrutinize the property to find anything that will give him a clue as to what is going on. Things are clearly not what they seem. Levi wouldn’t just shoot up an empty house for no reason. </p>
<p>His eyes land on the out of place object on their second sweep-over of the front lawns. Eren inches his body up, taking advantage of the confusion and chaos to reach over the police barriers and snatch up the offending object - a piece of paper left neatly folded on the grass, its edges crinkled by the lingering moisture from the ground. </p>
<p><b> <em>Auditorium, Trost High, Fifteen Minutes </em> </b>- are the simple words written there. They barely take up any space on the crinkled paper. Eren is certain that handwriting can only belong to one person. </p>
<p>“Eren!” The brunette hears screeching through his phone.”Everyone else is okay, but Ymir is losing it,” Armin pants haphazardly, almost as if he has just finished a marathon. </p>
<p>“I can’t really do anything about that,” Eren growls more viciously than he intended, slinking back to the car in the shadows. </p>
<p>“If Historia’s okay, go get Ymir. She’s going to rampage around the city herself if she doesn't know Tory is safe.” </p>
<p>Eren could not argue with Armin on that practically proven fact. Ymir has been glued to Historia's hip since they first met, hardly letting the petite, blonde girl out of her sight with a sort of vicious, predatory instinct of her own. He quickly fills in Armin on Historia’s likely kidnapping - only to receive splutters and stutters on the other end of the line - before promising to pick up Ymir both for her own safety and the safety of the general public. </p>
<p>Ymir is utterly grim when they reach her a few blocks away from Historia’s house, the air of a wild animal about her as brown strands of hair hang greasily over her eyes and her teeth seem to bare into a half-uttered snarl. </p>
<p>“If something happens to her I’m going to rip you to pieces, Yeager,” is all the girl says, and Eren cannot begrudge her, because this all really is his fault. </p>
<p>The four make it to the high school within ten minutes of Levi’s timestamp, but Eren isn't sure how vital those fifteen minutes the man designated are. He can’t fathom why Levi would include such an odd thing in his elusive note. </p>
<p>The school appears almost haunted in the dead of night, an ominous aura exuding from its blacked windows as curled shadows shroud most of the building’s walls in complete darkness. The most telling sign, however, is the front doors left wide open, swaying listlessly in the wind that has picked up, as if beckoning the group into certain doom. </p>
<p>It takes the four almost no time at all to reach the auditorium with the speed at which they race down the slippery, tiled floors of the winding hallways. The cavernous space of Trost High’s auditorium is filled with hoops for the school's basketball team and sports equipment pushed to the side walls for physical education classes. Languidly rotating fans with huge blades hang down overhead, curling the air around lazily and providing additional cooling to the room. </p>
<p>And that is where Eren sees it. Historia, tied by the neck to one of those slowly moving fans, the rope twisted around so that her body is not dragged along with the rotation, but rather hoisted up further and further with each leisurely repeated revolution. </p>
<p>A mangled noise escapes Ymir’s chapped lips as she dashes across the slick floor and up to the half-conscious girl, pulling out a collapsible knife in the blink of an eye to begin cutting at the thick, prickly rope tying the girl to her slow demise. Eren, Hange and Erwin fall in step, racing up to Ymir, though only Erwin can make any progress on the bindings as he’s the sole individual who carries a swiss army knife on him. </p>
<p>“That psycho must have been a fucking boy scout,” Ymir huffs as she hacks away at the unyielding knots that seem to fray little with the effort she is exerting to cut them. </p>
<p>Eren and Hange both attempt in vain to use their fingers and nails to loosen the rigid bindings further, though it mostly leads to lost nails and bloody fingers. Eren quickly realizes why Levi’s timeframe had been so specific. It is intentional, methodical, as if Levi can anticipate Eren’s actions before even he himself can. Historia will be fully hoisted into the air and strangled in the few minutes that they have left. One second over and her windpipe will be crushed, one minute longer and her neck will snap. There is no minute measurement of time that they have to waste. </p>
<p>Garbled noises from Historia’s half-conscious form fill the rigid air of the vast room as Ymir whispers desperate placations and Erwin cuts like a mad-man at the unyielding ropes. She appears to be fighting a losing battle with consciousness, her skin white as a sheet and an odd sheen of sweat collecting at her brow, as if her body is struggling to maintain even the most basic functions of surviving while she is simultaneously being strangled to death. Eren can see the blood blushing the blonde’s light hair - she had clearly been hit to unconsciousness on the back of the head. </p>
<p>“<em> Fuck </em>,” Erwin hisses as the knife slips out of his grip and slashes a deep cut that immediately surges with meandering rivulets of blood. “Hange, take over,” he commands as he hands off the blood-stained knife and switches to working with his nails to loosen the knots. </p>
<p>Eren’s own hands are bruised and bloodied as he tries in vain to unbind the intricate weavings of the thicks and prickly rope. He could have never imagined the intense pain that comes with losing entire nails in one go, but he forces himself to fight through the tremors of hurt that shoot all the way up his arms. </p>
<p>“<em> Tory </em>,” Ymir whimpers, partially from a lack of oxygen but mostly from trying to fight off tears. She receives only a half-mumble and a strained, gaspy breath from the girl in response. </p>
<p>Eren is almost slowed in his efforts by the shock. Never before has the normally stoic Ymir expressed something so vulnerable and helpless. It takes all of his focus for him to not just step back and look upon the mess he has created in abject horror and disgust. </p>
<p>Erwin has to catch the small girl from smacking to the floor when he and Ymir finally manage to get her free and undo the rope twisting and biting its way around her delicate neck. Deep, welting bruises and burn marks from the harsh material color her neck in sickening shades of red and purple as blood continues to drip languidly down the back from her head wound. </p>
<p>Eren pales beyond ghostly colors of transparency. Historia is not breathing. It looks like Historia is not breathing. Red gushes from the back of her head, hardly slowed by the sleeve of Ymir’s jacket, and it appears as though she is a lifeless doll splayed in trembling arms. </p>
<p>“Tory,” Ymir croaks, shaking the girl by the shoulders. “… Tory,” and she shakes a bit harder. “Tory, Tory, HISTORIA,” Ymir screams, and she is suddenly thrashing the small girl around, desperately trying to get her to wake as if her own existence depends on the small and lifeless girl. </p>
<p>Eren is about ready to lunge forward, to pull Ymir off of her closest friend because surely her efforts are futile, surely they are all in vain, and surely she does not deserve to suffer in such a way. He forces his shaky legs forward, one step after the other, forces himself to accept responsibility. But suddenly, like a fish out of water, the girl is gasping and flopping in Ymir’s, her every limb shaking and her half-lidded eyes glazed over in a daze.</p>
<p>Ymir wails, and Eren has never heard her make that noise before. She looks to the heavens and sends off silent thanks to whatever deity will listen as she clutches the half-conscious blonde to her chest. </p>
<p>Eren feels his entire body deflate and every appendage sag. He had been so close, too close, to ending one life and ruining another. To being the cause of so much destruction and pain. It is almost too much to bear - the weight of blame, of condemnation. </p>
<p>“Armin,” Eren screeches into his phone as Hange calls an ambulance, “we got Historia. She’s alive but it’s not looking too good.” </p>
<p>“Eren,” Armin whimpers, poorly suppressed sobs wracking her chest, “I - I was w-wrong about who he’d g-go after. He - he anticipated my t-thought p-process.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean, Armin?” Eren’s voice is a distant shell of his normally warm, upbeat tone. </p>
<p>“Sasha’s not answering her phone,” Armin whispers, and Eren almost has to ask the blonde to repeat himself. </p>
<p>The gears turn almost in slow motion as Eren wraps his head around it. Historia is practically bleeding out on the floor in front of his very eyes, Ymir is in a half-crazed panic trying to stop the rivulets of red gushing out, and now Sasha is missing, too. Eren would have lost the contents of his stomach right then had he eaten anything substantial in the past forty-eight hours. </p>
<p>“Shit! There’s gotta be another note in here,” Eren growls, abruptly hanging up the call and dashing for the auditorium exit once more. </p>
<p>He barely registers Erwin yelling for Hange to stay put and wait for the police with the girls as he races like a bat out of hell trying to find a crumpled little piece of paper slipped into one of the school’s many nooks and crannies. Erwin has blood seeping down his elbow by the third window he breaks to gain access into the locked classrooms to frantically search, and Eren is fairly certain he has a minor concussion after sliding around on the slippery tile at breakneck speed and crashing into a wall.  </p>
<p>He shoves into classrooms behind the tall blonde, flipping over desks and knocking over shelves to try and find an offending piece of paper slipped into some obscure corner of the immense school. Pencils clatter against the tile as books fall with a dull <em> thunk </em>and chairs topple over with a ringing clank. </p>
<p>A glimpse of white flashes in his peripheral vision as he is racing past the front doors of the school yet again, and Eren stops for a half-second to see a torn sheet of notebook paper taped to the door. His heart drops to his lower intestines as adrenaline permeates and overflows his veins once more. </p>
<p>The note is even simpler this time - <strong><em> Chapman Highway </em></strong>- with no time or specific location upon the winding and treacherous road to detail just what Levi means.  </p>
<p>“What?” Erwin pants, pressing a cloth to the seeping wound on his elbow to match the one on his hand. “Where the hell could he put someone on a highway?” </p>
<p>“There are telephone posts built really close to that road. Cars clip them and drunk drivers crash into them all the time.” </p>
<p>“And it’d be really hard to see someone tied to one of those things when it’s pitch fucking black out,” Erwin snarls glancing at Eren with that <em> knowing </em>look. </p>
<p>“Especially in the rain,” Eren whispers, staring out at the blackened night sky that has begun to weep little droplets of salty rain in thickening curtains.</p>
<p>“Not so great to be tied to a metal pole in the rain,” Erwin mutters as he pulls his keys from his pocket.</p>
<p>The pair are halfway down the road when they hear the roar of police sirens and emergency vehicles pull up to the school. Somewhere in the back of Eren’s mind is a silent prayer that Historia is and will be alright, but he can’t be too sure. He certainly isn’t a doctor, but even his untrained eye had discerned how pale and cold she had become in Ymir’s unrelenting grasp. </p>
<p>It takes the two a bit of time to reach the highway, and despite the absence of a timeframe for this particular scenario, Eren’s heart is still threatening to take a leap out of his throat and just give up on life altogether. Erwin drives slow and cautiously across the rain-drenched road with his car's lights on full blast to try and see through the debilitating darkness. Other vehicles race past them and flip in and out of lanes to get around their trudging car, screaming profanities at the two for going so slow. Eren is once again reminded of why so many car accidents occur on this particular strip of road.</p>
<p>His eyes are narrowed to hawk-like slits in an attempt to see through the black curtain of night. Even with Erwin’s considerably reduced speed, it is still near impossible to make out the telephone posts through the thick rain and visual deprivation. Eren goes out on a limb with the first flash of movement he makes out and yells at Erwin to pull off the road. </p>
<p>Sasha is panting and wriggling when the two reach her location, her breath coming out in visible, billowy puffs through her nose and her entire body shaking from being pelted with freezing droplets of rain. Eren gingerly works the tape serving as a makeshift gag on her mouth as Erwin begins hacking at the craggly rope she is bound with, though they soon have to switch jobs with the declination of Erwin’s arm wound. </p>
<p>Sasha lets out a mangled squeak when a car races dangerously close to their spot and strikes them with the whipping of frigid air while lightning crashes discordantly in the background. </p>
<p>“It - it’s okay, Sasha,” Eren says through chattering teeth and heaved breaths. “We’re going to get you out of this.” </p>
<p>Nasty rope burns where the skin has been rubbed raw or entirely away prickle Sasha’s arms. Her entire body is shaking almost to the point that it is difficult to hack away at the rope without accidently cutting Sasha, too. Her lips almost look blue in the sickening yellow light that flashes from the cars that race past and come so dangerously close to clipping the pole with their side mirrors. </p>
<p>Eren continues to hack away at the girl’s bindings with as much precision as he can manage, his hand quickly becoming calloused from the sturdy hilt of the knife as his ripped nails from earlier ooze a small, reinvigorated trickle of blood, making his grip slippery and uncertain. He hardly flinches when the knife slithers out of his grasp and cuts a deep gash into his palm, and continues to work on with the new river of crimson trickling down to paint his forearm. </p>
<p>Lightning crashes in the distance as Eren cuts away the remaining binds strangling Shsha’s body. She lets out garbled squeaks with every cacophonous <em> boom </em>that sounds from the sky, flashing bolts of light searing the ground and heating the air with their electrical fizzle. The lightning is too close for comfort, but Eren can do nothing to speed up his meticulous process with Erwin appearing paler and paler from his continuous blood loss and a nasty wound of his own stilting his movements. </p>
<p>Eren doubles over in a futile effort to regain some of his snatched breath once the final bindings fall loose. He hardly has time to suffer oxygen deprivation in peace, though, because Sasha is throwing her arms around his heaving body and squeezing him tight in the next millisecond. </p>
<p>“Eren!” The girl cries. “Oh my God, Eren! It’s all my fault. He came at me from behind, and I barely had time to—”</p>
<p>“—It’s fine, Shasha,” he says raspily, cutting off her borderline hysterical apologies. “This is in no way even remotely your fault.”</p>
<p>Sasha stares at him with big, brown eyes filled to the brim with tears and terror from the night’s harrowing events. She’s freezing cold and shaking worse than a leaf, and Eren briefly questions how quickly hypothermia can affect a person. After a few seconds that could have been hours for all Eren could tell, the girl nods a small, almost indiscernible amount. </p>
<p>Eren provides her a weak smile as he raises back to his full height. “Did he leave something? A letter or a note?”</p>
<p>Sasha’s eyes well up suddenly and startlingly. Her breath hitches as a new sob wracks through her body. </p>
<p>“Oh God, Eren. I was there. I was there when he attacked Historia’s house. He made us watch--”</p>
<p>“Us?” Eren interjects sharply. </p>
<p>“Connie and I were with him. He has a gun. He knows about the check-ins Armin has been doing. He made us lie,” the girl mumbles rapidly, her mannerisms becoming increasingly erratic as she clutches to Eren’s jacket and looks up at him with large, pleading eyes. </p>
<p>“Sasha,” Eren declares sternly, grabbing the girl by the wrists to steady her and crouching down slightly so he can be at eye-level, “where is Connie now?” </p>
<p>A gut-wrenching sobs escapes Shasha’s blue lips as her wind-whipped and rain-battered face contorts into an expression of unmistakable pain and grief. </p>
<p>“He shot Connie,” Sasha whispers. “When Connie tried to help me, he shot him. </p>
<p>Eren inhales a sharp breath. He glances over at Erwin to see the man’s face grave and far older looking than it had originally appeared all those months ago when they first met on Trost State’s campus. He almost appears haggard and worn-down now, as if many years of harrowing ordeals has physically left him slouched by the weight of grief.</p>
<p>Eren lets Erwin step in to take Sasha’s weight as he pulls away, practically having to distance himself from the sorrowful news and its messenger. He doesn’t know what to feel, what to think. It’s as if his body is too overwhelmed to even process what it is being flung through. </p>
<p>Eren stands like that for many minutes, hardly caring about the pelting rain, his stinging cut, or the dizzying sloshing in his head from the bright lights that shine from the road and the earlier concussion. </p>
<p>“Do you know where Connie is now?” Eren asks, not able to bring himself to the inevitability, clinging on to a tiniest sliver of hope that he can refer to Connie the person and not just his lifeless body. </p>
<p>“He - he,” and Sasha has to pause to take in a quivering breath, “he brought Connie to <em> your </em>house, Eren.” </p>
<p>“What?” Eren mumbles, more to himself than the huddles, shivering pair. “Why would he--”</p>
<p>Inside is the smallest glimmer of hope. It takes root in his chest and spreads out to all his extremities. Why would Levi go to the trouble of dropping off a dead body at his house? Would Levi go through the trouble? Could Connie still be alive? </p>
<p>Eren looks to Erwin and sees in the blonde’s eyes a matching determination. Deep within himself is the realization - to end this he will have to go to where it all started. He will have to go home again, see Grisha, own up to all of his failures and shortcomings. Because why wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t Levi put him through any other trial than the most herculean one? Than the one Eren doesn’t want to face most.</p>
<p>Eren thinks he understands. He thinks he understands what Levi is doing, why he is doing it. Destruction doesn’t mean death, not like he originally thought it did. It means owning up to the past, to the things done that cannot be undone, to the burden of living knowing that one is wrong, has done wrong, and has caused the inevitable devastation. </p>
<p>Eren couldn’t remember a trip to his home taking so short and so long before. It feels like years before he reaches that cookie-cutter house in that mundane, suburban neighbourhood. It feels like seconds before he is looking his past in the eye, seeing his reflection in those dark irises, and gulping because it appears so warped and mangled. </p>
<p>Grisha doesn’t seem all that surprised to see him when he shows up bruised, battered, bleeding, freezing. He doesn’t seem like much of anything - there is no expression on his face, no emotion to blaze his eyes or contort his features. He steps back from the door to allow the three entrance, his similar green orbs piering the entire time, but his mouth not moving to make a sound. </p>
<p>Connie is lying asleep on the living room sofa when they enter, his body covered in blood-blushed bandages, but his complexion fairly healthy and only a tinge off normal. Sasha must have been too overwhelmed or too inexperienced to realize Levi shot the boy in non-vital areas that could be patched up at the hands of a well-trained doctor.</p>
<p>Eren wonders what Grisha said when Levi had shown up at his doorstep with a wounded teenager in tow, ordering the man to ensure he would not die. He wonders if Grisha was as silent as he is now, if it was as loud as it is, if Levi had even noticed it. He probably did, but didn’t care in the slightest. </p>
<p>Eren allows Sasha the privacy of relief and joy at finding Connie alive. He turns away to stare at Grisha, a clash of green against green as their eyes meet and reflect and scrutinize. There is a sort of understanding between them. This is the past playing out before their very eyes, the inevitable. It does not need to be verbalized, not yet at least. Not now, in the seconds that they both look out and stare, and wonder what the other is seeing. </p>
<p>“Did he leave anything?” Eren finally asks, in a voice quiet but firm. </p>
<p>Grisha does not speak, but points to the dining room table across the way, his eyes brushing away from Eren briefly to take in the old, black flip phone resting on the table. </p>
<p>Eren does not hesitate to walk over and pick it up, the little device lighting to show only one number is programmed in, only one is needed. The call barley needs to ring before it is connecting in that void of unseen linkages and bindings. Static buzzes for a second before distinguishable sound can be heard.  </p>
<p>“Well hello there, darling,” comes that cold, serpentine voice. “Nice night, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>The distinct sound of a gun cocking and a whimper squeaking has Eren’s vision searing white-hot with pure rage and terror. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big shoutout to Kizuku for the fan art ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The End: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is minimally edited. Let me know if there are any glaring errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well hello there, darling,” comes that cold, serpentine voice. “Nice night, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The distinct sound of a gun cocking and a whimper squeaking has Eren’s vision searing white-hot with pure rage and terror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers tighten around the out-of-date, worn-out flip phone until the skin covering his knuckles becomes a stretched and sickly shade of pale that dichotomizes the color of unadulterated fury filling his cheeks. His face blushes over in a burning of crimson, an expression more animate and lively than any he has worn the past four months. It is a look of outrage, though, and of maliciousness and hatred that was once foreign to his youthful and jovial features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you,” Eren seethes, too incapacitated to even name the offense, but knowing that Levi is more than aware of what he has done to the brunette. There is no person who knows Eren better, more intimately and profoundly, than he, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same to you,” the voice bites back across that unseen void. “How dare you not choose me.” And Eren is amazed that so much thought and feeling can flow through the tone of a man removed from the complexity of emotions. A man who has never expressed the desire to feel beyond the terrors of other people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?” Eren asks quickly, unwilling to allow this to devolve into a flurry of verbal blows and a battle of insults. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Movement catches his peripheral vision and he looks over to see Grisha attending to Erwin and Sasha’s wounds. The semi-tender, if not medically meticulous action grounds him in a state of half-reality. At least there is some form of human help and decency flowing around his utterly morally-depraved, haphazard existence of greed and lust and violence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The action, on Grisha’s part, seems more mechanical and precise than emotional and stirring, as if he needs a constant distraction from the situation at hand, hoping to physically distance himself from chaos and a lack of control. From Eren himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to say hello?” Levi snaps, that terrible glee in his tone once more, avoiding Eren’s question with ease and precision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette’s heart momentarily stops palpitating in the next second. “E- Eren,” he hears as a small and terrified whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armin,” he breathes, but it is more of a half-cry than a whisper. Levi has managed to get to Armin, and Mikasa too, then. “Armin! Armin, are you okay? What’s happening? Where’s Kasa?” He suddenly shouts, the sound bursting from his lungs and leaping up his throat as if it can no longer be suppressed and reigned in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mangled cry and the sounds of a brief scuffle tell Eren he is not going to get his answer. He waits with bated breath, terrified to know that all he will hear next will either be the ringing of a gunshot or the hiss of Levi’s poisonous voice. Both are unfathomable options in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” that voice murmurs, gently passionate, deceptively silky. The sound of his name is something holy on those lips. Something to be revered and worshipped. “My sweet Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body reacts without his desire or control. His heart suddenly beats faster than that of a long-distance racer; perspiration immediately collects in his clenched palms; heat floods his body and fills it with a warmth as intense and perilous as the sun. Eren cannot help himself, not when his name is being whispered to him so lovingly, with all the adoration that the world has to offer. Not when he feels something for the one murmuring its two syllables that transcends all human comprehension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren whispers back, feeling his heart stop as he waits for a response. He would go on waiting forever if he had to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, darling?” Levi asks, hearing the apprehensive question painting the brunette’s low and desperately sultry voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t hurt them. Stop this, I’m begging you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plea is anguished and desolate in Eren’s tone, a sharp contrast to his brazen and brash personality that has allowed him to barrel through life with reckless abandon. He is not sure if it is maturity or tragedy that has changed its cadence, but he knows he can never fully get back what he has now lost. What part of his innocence and youth has been stripped away at the hands of this man. At his own hands, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in the realm of a depraved chuckle assaults Eren’s ear. “I’ve always liked it when you beg,” Levi replies with his low and breathy suggestiveness that heats the tips of Eren’s cheeks while making his stomach flip in terror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will it take for you to stop this?” the brunette asks, false determination lacing his tone. He can feel eyes boring into his back, the gazes of the room’s occupants peering into his very soul only to find something disturbed and debauched, starved and sinewy like the carcass of a dead animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So suddenly he’s so willing to be cooperative?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can feel the icy tendrils of dread creeping up along his back, bouncing vertebrae to vertebrae up his spine. The words attack his conscience, assault his ears with their weighted meaning, with their leaden anger and provocation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you what you want, but you have to compromise with me first,” Eren mumbles, realizing profoundly that he is selling his own life to this man, the right to his independent existence and freedom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you know how much I despise compromises, dear. And besides, Eren, I’m angry with you. You and I both know you deserve a little punishment before we do anything else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren exhales sharply and closes his eyes to steady his swimming head a bit. The words are uttered with a humorous jubilance that does nothing to mask the darkness underneath. The depravity that exists just below the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Punishment?” Eren mumbles in a voice that trembles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Eren. At first I was going to go over the top with it. You know, hold your friends hostage. Make you decide which ones die and which live. That kind of thing. But that really wouldn’t be very beneficial to me, so I had to think of more clever ways to go about handling you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can feel his breath abandoning his body as Levi takes a breath in before continuing on with his one-sided tirade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there’s really no point in making you resent me if you were made to realize there is no other option than for you to come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His statement is spoken logically, a matter of fact rather than an opinion of course. There is no doubt to sully his sharp tone, and no mercy to halt his harsh words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No other option?” Eren asks, almost in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look around, Eren,” Levi murmurs, his voice filled with an enraptured glee. “Look around your house. All that pain and suffering. That’s all </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>caused it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes follow unbidden around the perimeter of his living room, taking in Grisha’s dead eyes and far-off expression, the trickles of blood blushing bandages down Erwin’s already permanently scarred and mangled arm. Sasha in tears hanging over her boyfriend’s body, devoid of consciousness from the bullet that had pierced his flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks of Historia, her half-dead form in Ymir’s shaking arms. And Armin and Mikasa held at gunpoint in God only knows where. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All because of him. He did this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, don’t tell me we’re not absolutely made for each other, Eren Yeager. I mean, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at what you’ve done, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gulps, valiantly fighting off tears that threaten to burst forth from his large, green eyes. Minutes of heavy and trembling breathing are what it takes for him to gain enough emotional control to answer Levi back. The man waits for him patiently, all the time in the world at his command and disposal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren whispers, flecks of pain mangling his quiet voice. “I want it to be over. Make it stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh course, love. It can be over whenever you want it to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it to end, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tries to find some resolve in the depths of his blackened soul, some confidence to go forth and accept his life for what it is, what it has been degraded to. If this needs to end, it can end by his hand. Even if he had rejected Levi, resisted with all his might in the beginning, it still could have come to this. This heinous and unimaginable chain of events unstoppable once their two existences had collided into each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s something of a comfort to Eren. No matter how well Levi may manipulate him, pin all the blame </span>
  <em>
    <span>on him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this will forever be a duo act. An abhorrent reaction simultaneously caused by both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll come get you, Eren,” Levi says, low and slow. “But if you try anything, I’m shooting both your friends on the spot. No hesitation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warning is ringing and clear. There is no need for it to be spoken for Eren to know it exists, dangerous and provoking, but he appreciates the reminder all the same. He knows who he is dealing with, and knows that he is not to be underestimated as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs up the call; there is nothing else that needs to be said, that is even left to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turns to Grisha, tries to find some words to say, some phrase or sentence that can make everything he has done wrong right. But in the end all he comes up with is, “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grisha stares back, the green in his eyes almost duplicate to that of his son’s. “It’s not enough,” is all the man manages to say, and something like understanding passes between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren leaves the odd bunch and dashes up the once familiar and inviting stairs of his childhood home, slinking down the shadowed hall and into Levi’s “room,” the space the man once occupied for that odd summer month. He knows what he needs, and is somewhat relieved to find that it is right where Levi had left it. A sort of memento, as sick as it may be, Eren supposes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren forces himself to travel back down the stairs, to wait in oppressive silence with the father who can barely look at him anymore, and the individuals whose lives were put in peril by his actions. It is a sort of repentance on his part, and the beginnings of an apology he cannot even bring himself to speak, for fear that it will be so meaningless and trifling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long. Eren never truly realized how close the university’s campus is to his house, how close Levi has always been to him, even before they first met. The shine of headlights brightens the darkened space blindingly. No one has bothered to turn on a light, and the room is bathed in shadows and silence made ominous from the unnatural light now pooling in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren rises without a word from his spot next to Sasha on the floor by Connie’s resting form and makes his way to the front door, feeling the pierce of gazes judgemental and sharp on his back. He hears Sasha call to him once, a sad and desperate plea for him to wait, but he ignores the cry and she chooses not to repeat the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nip in the air bites at Eren’s skin, but it is not the cold of Karanes that had once frozen his extremities and stolen all of his warmth. The feeling is almost a pleasant one, grounding as if it is reminding him that he is truly alive and feeling things still. Even when he is certain it would be better to shut down now. To turn every electrical signal and firing synapse off until he is nothing but a shell and a vestige of a former life no longer in existence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to feel such pity, though. Not for himself or for his situation. Any opportunity he once had to direct this course was ignored, and Eren would rather see this through than cower away as a trembling mess. Dramatic as he may be, he’s never been one for giving in so easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaguely Eren wonders if he is truly transformed. If the happy and carefree Eren Yeager that once existed has died, only to be replaced by a newer, harder shell of the previous form of life. It’s a comfort to know that he can’t be chipped away at anymore if what was once there is no more, but he is more saddened to find that the boy his father once loved and the companion his friends once cherished is completely gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These swirling and philosophical thoughts fill his head as he watches the trio approach, almost as if they are walking in slow motion like in those cheesy action movies he used to drag Armin and Mikasa to. The group of three consists of one terrified but resolutely determined blonde boy, a raven-haired girl looking fit to murder at the drop of a pin, and an enigmatic man, with skin that glows ethereal as an angel and a sneer more flagrant than the devil. They walk towards the house with slow, graceful steps, matching the pace of the leader because of what he is threatening with behind their backs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren meets them part way, too afraid to move but willing his feet to do so anyways. It is more out of an inclination towards faith than determined knowledge that his body will actually do what he tells it to anymore, and it is all Eren can do to not give into the engulfing urge to collapse in a crumpled heap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren thinks back to an overly-dramatic, poorly acted stand-off he once saw in a flop Western film when he was a boy. He had gone around for weeks after forming his fingers into the shape of a sideways ‘L’ and jumping out at Armin with his hand raised provokingly and a childish maliciousness painted on his face to mimic the villain’s evil expression. He wonders why that memory flashes through him now, why he is choosing to think of something that makes him feel so happy and secure when the old Eren that experienced those things must be gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is not given long to dwell on the remembrance, though. Levi is before him, and as always the man demands his full and undivided attention. There is no place for memories in him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face is serene and pale, looking for all the world like a mythical character from a great Classical painting. There is a bored edge to his expression, as if he has been waiting around for hours for this to occur, and is a little unimpressed that it has finally come to pass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren says quietly, testing the name on his tongue, wondering if it will be the only one he utters for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Levi sneers back, reveling in the blush of embarrassment it elicits from the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin is watching the pair intently, analyzing their dynamic as if he is trying to figure something out amidst the veil of his own fear and inner turmoil. Mikasa just looks angry, wearing hatred and the desire to protect as a shield against her own fear and uncertainty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You promised,” Eren whispers, “that it would be over. Let them go and I’ll come with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should I trust you, darling? How do I know you’re being truthful after everything you’ve done to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is silky and conversational, but the threat is there, lurking beneath the surface like a prowling and deadly beast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Levi. I have nothing left to lose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s steely eyes narrow to predatory slits as he scrutinizes Eren’s words, rolling them over in his mind and judging their validity like a god judges a sinner. There is a calm certainty to his expression and stance that leaves no room to doubt that he is the decider of this outcome, that he is the one in control. As he has always needed and craved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Levi murmurs, tapping his gun into Armin’s back. The boy lets out a mangled little whimper but does his best to keep his expression passive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stiffens as if a board has been shoved down his spine to keep him rigid and in place. He feels every fiber of his muscles tense in terrified expectation of what could come next. Of what heinous act he will be next held accountable for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never forgive you. You could take me, force me to leave with you, but I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgive you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knows that the attempt is desperate, that it is his only card and last hope. All he has is his hatred to bargain, but it would be enough. He would ensure that it would be enough. That he would never love, never feel for this man if he did the unthinkable. If he murdered the ones Eren loves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi does not need to consider it to know that it is true. “I don’t want you to hate me, Eren,” and there is feeling in his voice as he says that. That rare emotion that only ever sparks when Eren is involved. The one that he denied, the one that so many had written off as an impossible vestige in the existence of a maniac. “I don’t know what I’d do, if you hated me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Destroy. He would destroy. If Eren hated him, Levi would destroy everything until someone would destroy him. He knows that, but he doesn’t want to say it. Not out of fear for the capability, but out of the utter enticement it has always seemed to hold for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a silence that hangs like a thick curtain over the group before Mikasa whispers, voice quivering and hoarse, “Eren, you don’t have to do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is a provocation for Levi, it elicits rage within his very depths that tumbles out as he shoves the firearm between the girl's shoulders blades and practically growls at the audacity of her words. He is steadfast in his resolve, in his ardent declaration: Eren is, has always been, and always will he </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His alone. How dare this </span>
  <em>
    <span>child </span>
  </em>
  <span>suggest the brunette has any other option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren takes a tumbling step forward, hands outstretched as if he is attempting to placate a raging wild animal. He sees that spark in Levi’s merciless eyes of grey steel. The heinous one, filled with flagrant intent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Levi,” Eren almost whines. “Let’s leave. Now. We don’t have to stay here anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words appease the man enough to allow Eren to approach closer, to slip past his friends and up to the source of all of his misery. The man that he loves, terribly and undeniably. Eren hopes his brief glance to Armin is enough to get across the point: run as far and as fast as you can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde boy has to physically restrain Mikasa as Eren walks closer to Levi, as he becomes locked in the man’s line of sight and is drawn in like a positive to negative charge. He stops some centimeters from Levi’s face, breathing in the man’s air, drinking in his features of pale and angelic proportions. He feels Levi's fresh scent envelop his senses and caress his soul. His brain is still driven mad by the proximity, even after all this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls the knife out of his pocket slowly, whatever plan he had to drive it quick and hard into Levi’s smooth flesh abandoning his brain as his entire existence is sucked into the man’s gripping aura and demanding control. It is old looking, worn like a family heirloom and a prized possession. The memory of when he first encountered it, first found the vicious object flashes through his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi appears more drolly amused than angered by the threat clenched in Eren’s hand pointing directly towards his vulnerable middle. A thin smirk lights his features as his neck tilts naturally to the side a touch, his eyes scrutinizing Eren’s enraptured and terrified expression. He’s truly become a god to this boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi flips the gun in his hand around and shoves it into Eren’s palms, forcing the boy to grasp the weapon as he takes a step back. There is a fiendish glint to his eyes that could have even the devil down on his knees praying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Eren,” Levi murmurs, cruelly conversational, “what are you going to do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s entire form is trembling like a leaf on a cold October day when he finally works up the courage to look down at his hands, to see the weapons clenched in his palms. He recounts the first time he pointed a gun at Levi, vividly in the span of seconds. He couldn’t shoot then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all this time, would that still be true? Levi does deserve it after all. If anyone does, surely it must be this wicked and malicious man standing before him having the gall to appear humored by his turmoil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Levi sighs, his features taking on something akin to enraptured bliss. “I love that face on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren!” Mikasa screams, trying to wrangle her body out of Armin’s grasp. “Give me the gun! I’ll shoot the bastard!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi simply laughs, low and quiet, the sound only meant for himself and the trembling boy before him. Eren is entirely sure he has never seen Levi look so gleeful, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertained </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he does now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot me or come with me, Eren,” Levi says lazily. “It doesn’t matter. I see either one as the deepest form of your love for me. Because you do love me, Eren. You know you do, and you can never change that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren whispers, staring up with round and terrified eyes. But his lips only move around the two syllables, no sound manages to make their way out of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stares down at his hands again when Levi does nothing more than provide a bland smile to his torment. He sees the two weapons in his clutches, can outline their form and feel their weight as if they are a natural extension of his body. His limbs are shaking violently now, but the two deadly objects remain deceptively still in his grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Eren is raising the gun somewhere to the level of his chest, he drops it in the grass. Lets it fall to the cold, hard ground with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the knife slips out of his other hand. He stumbles forwards haphazardly, his head falling onto Levi’s chest and his body collapsing into the man’s awaiting arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eren whimpers, this time through thick, salty tears that cascade down his blotchy cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, baby,” Levi coos. “I have you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi caresses Eren’s hair and rubs soothing circles into the boy’s back as he urges calmness to wash over his defeated lover. The look of Eren’s torment was exhilarating and intoxicating, but what comes after it is just as important. The love that he truly has for this one magnificent life form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere off to the side he is vaguely aware of the boy’s two friends crumbling in shock and debilitation. Even the raven-haired girl cannot seem to work up the nerve to rise to her feet and make good on her vicious and bloodthirsty threat. Levi suppresses a smirk for that, knowing that the time for gloating can come later when Eren is safe and sound in his loving embrace permanently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi allows Eren a few moments for his recovery, pushing the boy back when he is certain no amount of present soothing could coax Eren out of his enfeebled state. He takes a step back and holds his hand out to the boy in patient and loving expectation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watches that pale and graceful hand as it almost seems to glow ethereally in the moonlight gleaming down from overhead. Levi looks nothing short of a god like that, bursts of moonlight dripping off of his raven-black locks and porcelain-pale skin. He has to suppress a shiver, stepping forward to grasp onto his fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t hear the movement behind him, the footsteps walking up somewhere behind his back, but he hears the shot ring loud and clear. It bursts forth from silence with a deafening clangor, piercing the still night air with something shrill and terrible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi doesn’t quite react at first. His mouth forms into a surprised little ‘o’ as he glances down in half shock at his stomach, almost as if he is expecting to see his body completely whole and okay, not blushing with a terrible bleeding of crimson that stains his clothes. The pain registers in slow motion across his features. And even still, the look is dulled, like his body doesn't quite know how to comprehend and regulate such a strong reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hears a scream pierce the night air and realizes that it is his own after a moment. He glances back in a heartbeat to see Erwin behind him, gun still raised and a terrible heat expanding his pupils and blocking out his normally bright blue eyes. Eren does not have time to even be horrified. He races forward and drops onto his knees, meeting Levi where he has now crouched down on the damp ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren fumbles like a madman, trying desperately to get all of his swirling thoughts in control. He has some vague idea of how to treat a gunshot wound from Grisha’s tidbits and little scraps of information he learned from movies over the years that could invariably be false. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That heat that always lights Levi’s eyes whenever Eren himself is present seems to be fading terribly fast, and the only sounds he can get out are garbled and incomprehensible. Eren feels panic grip his soul as he fling off his jacket to press into Levi’s seeping wound. The man hardly seems to know what is happening anymore as he falls increasingly limp into Eren’s shaking arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shrill of sirens hangs somewhere in the air, but Eren pays the cacophonous din no mind. He won’t stop, can’t stop until he knows Levi is safe. He tries to shake the man but is met with no response. He can feel how cold that blemish-free skin has become, how translucent the man’s entire form now looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren leans back a bit, watching helplessly as Levi’s body sags limply out of his grasp. His lungs overfill with oxygen before he is screaming. Before he is screaming and cursing and crying into the black and merciless night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely this is not the end? This can’t be the end? Levi can’t die. Eren is entirely too certain the man wouldn’t even know how to, as good as he is at </span>
  <em>
    <span>surviving. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi!” He screams. “Levi! Levi! LEVI!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter left, guys! I promise it will get done. I couldn't leave you suffering with this cliff hanger. As always, a big thanks to everyone who has provided comments and kudos, or just gave this story a chance in the first place. It means the world to me. </p>
<p>Also, because I based this particular story off of other fics and pieces of literature I have to ask: do you guys think Levi was "born" evil or did he become evil? Do you even think he's evil? Do you think he is legitimately out of his mind? 🙃 I'm curious and I want to know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The patter of rain falls with a melodious ring across the pane of a broad window. Outside, the sky is a monochrome grey, the color of smoke and iron infusing together in the shape of big, billowy clouds. The air smells of petrichor and dirt, the scent natural and earthy to wash out the smells of the urban sprawl. </p>
<p>The day is devoid of the usual humdrum. All hustle and bustle has been brought to a halt with the thick sheets of cool liquid pouring from the sky. Puddles gather along the dirty asphalt roads, their color dark and murky as vehicles race past in flashes of silvers and reds and blues. </p>
<p>A stray cat darts across the street, its fur matted and its whiskers drooping from the weight of little water droplets dripping off in a languid <em> plop. </em> Birds flutter in the looming birch trees, their songs drowned in the <em> pitter patter </em>that hits the pavement far below. </p>
<p>There is no sign of the sun. It has been hiding for days. Spring is greeted instead by the billow of storms, by strong winds and grey clouds and dreary days that seem to have no end. There is a predictability to the bleakness, as if the weather is reflecting the mood of a city recovering from the ravishing of winter. </p>
<p>The air is cool and the sky is dark. It is formulaic, cyclical. A flood of storms to wash away a mound of sins. There is a brief quiet, an interlude between the present and the past. Winter to summer, and silent spring in between. </p>
<p>“Eren.” </p>
<p>The air is thick but not heavy. It’s not so oppressive anymore. There’s no sharp bite of cold or blazing sting of heat. It’s something in between. Not quite neutral, but refusing to take a side all the same. There is peace in it. It’s temporary, but as desperately needed as water to dehydration. </p>
<p>“Eren?”</p>
<p>Birds flutter across the grey clouds, sticking out like little black diamonds in the sky. The cat paws at the birch, staring up with a peek of teeth and greedy eyes looking for an afternoon snack. Across the street, a woman runs through the puddles stagnant on the road, moving in a panic as if the water pouring down is burning her skin. Cars race past, their colors blazing in silvers and reds and blues. </p>
<p>“Eren!?”</p>
<p>Eren turns from the window. The scenes of nature and life fade from his emerald eyes. He is met with the sight of a plain office colored in browns and beiges, a small desk pushed to the side and a large couch acting as the centerpiece of the predictable room. The walls are lined with degrees and awards and pictures, a progression of life reflected in their stilled images. </p>
<p>There is only one painting present. It is one of a girl standing on a bridge, looking down at the water below. Eren thinks it looks terribly sad. </p>
<p>“Yes, Dr. Ral?” He replies placidly, his eyes stopping to rest on the red-headed woman sitting across from him. </p>
<p>“I just asked how your day has been.”</p>
<p>Eren gives a noncommittal shrug. It hasn’t been much of anything in his mind. Not good or bad. It’s just there; something he wakes up to every morning in a predictably cyclical fashion. </p>
<p>But that’s not the right answer, so Eren supplies: “It’s been good. How has your day been, Dr. Ral?” </p>
<p>“Tiring,” Dr. Ral smiles in that terribly polite way that well-meaning people do. “My husband and I adopted a new puppy about a week ago. The little thing’s a rascal.” </p>
<p>Eren tires for a smile. He thinks he gets in right. It’s not that he doesn’t like Petra, it’s just that he doesn’t care. She can talk to him, tell him to do things, but in the end Eren has no interest in what Dr. Ral has to say. No matter how imploring she becomes, how adamant she is that he should take charge of his own “treatment,” Eren cannot work up the energy to abandon his complacency. So he doesn’t try to. </p>
<p>“Have you started those letters we talked about?”</p>
<p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Eren smiles. </p>
<p>“Good,” Petra replies warmly, and she looks genuinely happy, too. “Do you know what you want to say to your dad yet?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Yes.  </em>
</p>
<p>“No, I’m not sure. I haven’t quite figured it out yet. But I have been thinking about it.”</p>
<p>Petra’s face is beaming like she is the proud mother of the best child in the world. It’s bright and jubilant, one of those expressions that can light up a room without any effort. She’s so vivacious and full of life. Eren wonders how she can stand it. </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, Eren. Putting your emotions into words can be very soothing. This is great progress.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Dr. Ral.” And Eren sounds like he means it. </p>
<p>He turns his attention back to the painting. It’s the one thing he can focus on in the room when Dr. Ral catches him staring out the window and drags him back to the present. For as earthy as the office is, the painting is a patch of grey on the landscape. An odd outcast of melancholy in a space filled with success and happiness. Eren appreciates the dichotomy of it, like yin and yang clashing before his very eyes. </p>
<p>“You like that painting a lot, don’t you?” Petra asks with discerning eyes, her light voice pulling Eren from his swirling thoughts. </p>
<p>He smiles. “And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”</p>
<p>“Friedrich Nietzsche,” Petra nods, as if she is approving something. “I’ve never thought she was staring into the darkness below, though. I always thought she was staring ahead, into the future.” </p>
<p>Eren disagrees, but he doesn’t say it. It’d be almost unprofessional for a psychiatrist to have such a sorrowful and weighted painting hanging in her office, after all. </p>
<p>“Do you think you’re a monster, Eren?”</p>
<p>Eren is caught off guard. His brow scrunches and his face contorts into a deep-set frown that ages his youthful features by years. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Nietzsche. The whole quote is: He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.” </p>
<p>Eren shrugs, his posture noncommittal once again. “I haven’t thought about it.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Liar.  </em>
</p>
<p>Petra hums in response but doesn’t say anything more on the subject. Eren is secretly grateful for that. </p>
<p>The rest of the session passes as it normally does. Eren smiles and lies. Petra’s personality fills up the room. The pair part with a promise of ‘Wednesday at noon.’ </p>
<p>Eren departs the bleak, grey building with a heavy sigh spilling from his lips. The rain is still falling heavily overhead, but he doesn’t bother with an umbrella. The feel of cool liquid splashing across his face is more soothing than any therapy session could be, so he allows his hair to become matted and his clothes to become soaked. </p>
<p>Eren briefly contemplates stopping in at a flower shop as he makes his way down the road, but then decides against it. He hates things that exist just to die. Plus, he’s in no fit state to enter any sort of establishment, soaked head to toe as he is. </p>
<p>He traverses the streets of Trost with a knowing gait to his step, his mind a map of sprawling districts and winding roads that form the makeup of the city. His feet carry him naturally; his mind doesn’t even need to consider where he wants to go. His body knows. It’s like an instinct at this point, ingrained in the anatomy of his being, the psyche of his mind. </p>
<p>The iron gates of the cemetery are tall and imposing, set as a barrier that seems to separate the living world from something that is beyond. Eren greets them as an old friend, glances up at their formidable design with a quiet appreciation in his gaze. </p>
<p>Just as he is about to enter, he hears a sweet voice calling his name. He wants to duck and hide, cower behind a bush like a scared rabbit, but it’s too late. His gangly form has become more muscular and noticeable with age, his long hair tied behind his head in a striking fashion. Given his recent (rather infamous) fame, Eren is a hard man to miss. </p>
<p>“Eren! It is you. I almost wasn’t sure for a second,” Historia gasps, her tone relieved and slightly out of breath. She is looking at him the way one would look at a deer - cautious, as if he might scamper away at any moment. </p>
<p>“Hi, Historia,” Eren mumbles, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and forcing the grimace from his face. </p>
<p>“I thought I might find you here today,” the girl smiles, and Eren is sure she means that kindly. </p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>The silence feels like a weight as it stretches. Eren has always been a touch amazed by that - how words can feel physically heavy. How saying nothing can be the heaviest burden of all. </p>
<p>He wonders if he should say something. If it’s his obligation to break the silence. If he owes Historia something in his words, no matter how sugar-coated and fake they may be. Eren has never been a coward, but there are some things he just doesn’t want to face. </p>
<p>Is it better to speak or die? In the end, Eren doesn’t say anything. </p>
<p>“Look,” Historia mumbles, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “I don’t know if you have any plans, but would you maybe want to grab a coffee with me?” </p>
<p>“Now?” Eren asks, sounding a bit dumbfounded. </p>
<p>Historia’s smile is blinding. She’s another one of those rare gems that can light up a room with her personality alone.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>It’s like whiplash for Eren, seeing the girl so bright and full of life. All he can remember is her lifeless body covered in the blood. It flashes across his eyes every night before he goes to bed. </p>
<p>He wants to refuse her invitation, especially today of all days. She would understand. He knows she would. Historia has always been like that - well mannered and considerate of others. He could refuse, declare that he wants to spend the day in mourning instead. It wouldn’t be a lie, after all. </p>
<p>In the end, Eren agrees with a simple “okay,” and he’s not totally sure why. Maybe he doesn’t want to witness her crestfallen face. Maybe he just doesn't want to be alone. </p>
<p>The pair walk up the road in silence. Eren looks something like a drowned rat at this point, but he refuses Historia’s umbrella when she offers it. He doesn’t mind the thorough soaking or the quakey shivering. It grounds him in the present, like an anchor on his soul.  </p>
<p>The coffee shop is warm and inviting when they step inside. A smooth selection of jazz tracks hums from the speakers above and combines with the light chatter of early afternoon customers. </p>
<p>Eren offers to pay for their drinks, and after minimal protest from Historia, makes his way up to the register to order. His fingers drum on the counter as he waits, a tick of agitation bleeding through his placid facade. It’s not that Eren suddenly dislikes being around the girl, it’s just easier for him not to be. </p>
<p>Historia offers a warm smile when he returns with their drinks. Eren tries for one as well, but it feels too much like a grimace on his face. </p>
<p>“So,” he murmurs, determined to get through this conversation as quickly as possible, “how’s college life treating you?” </p>
<p>“Really great. Ymir and I are rooming together.” </p>
<p>“That’s nice.” Eren attempts a weak smile. “How’re your classes?”</p>
<p>“Not bad. I’m mostly taking general education courses this semester. I have intro to psych with Jean. Can you imagine Jean in a psychology class!?” </p>
<p>Eren can’t help the laugh that bursts from his lips. He grins. The stretch of muscles hurts his cheeks a bit, but it still feels nice. </p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>The pair share a knowing look. It’s almost nostalgic, like a piece of the past resurfacing. It’s a fleeting moment, one Eren cherishes, and then it passes. </p>
<p>Historia looks deep into his dulled emerald orbs with something akin to sorrow contorting her petite features. </p>
<p>“You know, you could apply to attend TSU next semester. It’s not too late.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Eren says softly. </p>
<p>“We all really miss you. Armin and Mikasa rented an apartment close to campus. There’s always a room for you there if you need a place to stay.” </p>
<p>“Maybe. My therapist has talked about it a bit. Just taking one class, even. Seeing how it goes.” </p>
<p>Historia’s eyes are imploring, her smile so sweet and reassuring that it makes Eren’s heart physically clench in his chest. </p>
<p>“None of us blame you, Eren. You know that, right?” </p>
<p>Eren can’t breathe. Oxygen won’t enter his lungs. There’s a boa constrictor wrapped around his chest, squeezing and squeezing until his veins burst. </p>
<p>
  <em> You should.  </em>
</p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>“Mikasa and Armin really want to see you again.” </p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t.  </em>
</p>
<p>“I want to see them too.” </p>
<p>There’s a knowing look in Historia’s eyes, as if she can hear the internal monologue running in scribbles through Eren’s mind. As if she can see the sorrow latched onto his soul, weighing him down like a chain strapped to his ankle. </p>
<p>In the end she says nothing, because Historia has always been like that. Well mannered and considerate of others. No matter how hard it is. No matter how much it hurts. </p>
<p>And Eren is secretly grateful for that. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Three hundred and sixty five days ago, the trial of Rivaille Levik concluded. </p>
<p>Every city has something. Some event ingrained into its landscape, some tragedy burned into the psyche of every individual that wanders its urban sprawl. For Trost, it is Rivaille Levik. Fatal attraction, a serial killer love story. </p>
<p>The case had gripped the nation. The upstanding son of a well-to-do doctor becoming entangled with the most vicious murderer in recent history was not an everyday occurrence. The trial had been a carnival more than a show of justice. </p>
<p>Everyday, reporters and ordinary citizens alike had congregated in the hundreds outside of the courthouse hoping to catch a glimpse of the most infamous serial killer the city had ever known. Hoping to catch a glimpse of his one lucky victim. The one who had survived. The one who would always survive. </p>
<p>The trial had not been some great back and forth between prosecution and defense. Rivaille Levik was not simultaneously some monster and misunderstood young man. He had struck a deal with the state, pleaded guilty to all of his crimes early on in hopes of escaping the death penalty. All he wanted was a chance to tell the story, from his point of view, and he certainly got it. </p>
<p>For three months the court convened to hear Levik’s “side,” to hear every single murder recounted in graphic detail, to hear every way he had involved an innocent, teengae boy in his warped game of Bonnie and Clyde. </p>
<p>Everyday Levik had stood in that courtroom, looked Eren Jaeger directly in the eye when the boy made an appearance at the trial, and recounted his tale with a smile twisted on his lips. And Eren came every day. Every single day the trial stretched on, becoming more of a horror novel than a demonstration of justice, Eren was there.  </p>
<p>In exchange for his confession, Levik had been declared criminally insane and granted a permanent spot in a high security prison upstate. The trial concluded and the case became a fly buzzing somewhere in the background of the nation’s consciousness, always there but able to be ignored. </p>
<p>Three hundred and sixty five days ago, the trial of Rivaille Levik concluded, and Eren had been on his way to visit Marco Bodt and Carla Jaeger’s graves before he was stopped by a young blonde woman with bright eyes and a personality that could light a room.  </p>
<p>He arrives home to his small, inner city apartment many hours later, exhaustion physically visible on his once youthful features. There is a quiet to the space that is daunting. The kind of quiet that signals there is only one occupant, only one person who will ever come and go through the creaky, wooden door. It hasn’t bothered Eren for a long time, but today is not a typical day. </p>
<p>Eren busies himself in the kitchen. He doesn’t particularly care about eating, but he appreciates the monotonous motions of cooking. It allows his mind to wander without settling. Without dwelling on all of the things he has not been willing to ponder for a whole year. </p>
<p>The space is tepid and dim, just the way Eren likes it nowadays. The walls are off-white and the tile is cracked in multiple locations. Nothing about it bothers Eren. He hasn’t seen Grisha for three hundred and sixty five days now, so this is home. </p>
<p>There’s not much point in setting a table, so Eren sits on his worn-out sofa to eat his dinner, flicking through television channels with a bored half-interest. His conversation with Historia plays on repeat in his mind, but only the parts he wants to remember. Her warm smile, her jubilant laugh, her eyes that are so full of life. It makes Eren nostalgic more than happy, but it’s a good feeling all the same. </p>
<p>Today is a different day. It’s an anniversary of sorts. For Eren. For Trost. Today is the day Levi went to prison permanently. It is also the day he is being rewarded for good behavior and outstanding conduct within his four white walls of never ending entrapment. </p>
<p>Eren had received the letter from the prison last week informing him that inmate number 15378-098 would soon be allowed limited, supervised visitation privileges for good behavior. He had spent the rest of that night losing the contents of his stomach in the bathroom sink. </p>
<p>Today, Eren doesn’t think much of it. Dr. Ral had wanted to talk about it, Eren could tell, but he navigated around all of her attempts. There is no point, he figures, in obsessing over something that cannot be changed. Perhaps that is the reason he cares so little for his therapy sessions. </p>
<p>The night drags as it always does. Eren sits on his sofa, surfs through channels with an obvious disinterest, ignores the stack of mail resting on his kitchen counter, and does his best to keep his mind completely blank. It works for about an hour, as it always does, before the thoughts creep in. Before the past replays in vivid flashes and startling images right before his very eyes. </p>
<p>Eren doesn’t want that tonight. He needs a distraction. But he specifically chose this living space to be distraction free, to be a blank canvas for him to come back to everyday, devoid of any real meaning or thought. The dark closes in, the night seems terribly permanent, and Eren doesn’t even know where to begin in staving it off. </p>
<p>He goes for his mail almost desperately, like a starving man goes for food. It is mostly business ads and catalogues. Things Eren couldn’t even begin to care about, but he reads through every one of them anyways. </p>
<p>There is a letter sitting at the bottom of the stack. One thin envelope that is small and unimposing, yet it seems to hold the weight of an elephant for Eren. </p>
<p>In a back corner of his mind, he’s not the slightest bit surprised. Levi is manipulative by nature, and he can be terribly charming when he wants to be. It couldn’t have been too difficult for him to convince a guard to mail a letter for him. It was probably simple for him, as easy as counting to three. </p>
<p>But Eren can’t breathe now. He’s holding the envelope with that terribly familiar handwriting curved across it, and he can’t breathe. Something is crushing his chest, drowning his lungs. There are tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and his hands are shaking like a leaf on a cold October night. </p>
<p>The letter ends up on his cracked tile floor, Eren crumpled next to it with his head in his arms. He wills the contents of his stomach to stay in place but it sloshes around his insides haphazardly. </p>
<p>Memories surface in his mind. Terrible memories. Memories of blood and murder and manipulation. Of being hunted, obsessed over, stripped bare of everything that had once made Eren who he was. </p>
<p>
  <em> You’re the only person I care about. </em>
</p>
<p>The worse ones are even easier to grasp, though. Ones of lingering touches and adoring gazes and heated nights of passion. Ones that bloom in Eren’s chest and make him feel as if spring has been placed in his body to burgeon new life. Ones that make Eren ache with a terrible longing and an insatiable want. </p>
<p>
  <em> I love you, Eren.  </em>
</p>
<p>It is many minutes before Eren can stand again. Before he can pick up the unassuming envelope off of his floor and crack the flap open. Before he can pull out the crinckled piece of paper and glance at its contents. </p>
<p>In the end, Eren can’t help himself. He has never been able to when it comes to Levi. He takes a deep, rejuvenating breath and begins to read: </p>
<p>
  <em> To Eren, my beloved…  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end! I'm honestly a little emotional. I never imagined how difficult it would be to write a dark fic, but I want to thank everyone who has stuck by the story and supported it this entire time. I may try my hand at another dark fic eventually to improve upon some of the things this one is lacking in, but I don't know when that will be. Thank you so much again for reading this and leaving comments and kudos! You guys are awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>